


Истинная история шевалье де Лоррена

by Ali4e



Category: France 17th c., Historical RPF, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Group Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 106,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: Юный Филипп де Лоррен-Арманьяк мечтает о военной карьере и не помышляет ни о чем, кроме подвигов и славы. Но у Судьбы на его счет совсем другие планы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Слово "истинная" в заглавии нужно бы взять в кавычки: о юных годах шевалье и обстоятельствах его встречи с Филиппом Орлеанским известно крайне мало. Это, разумеется, оставляет простор для фантазии. По-прежнему не претендую на историзм и с удовольствием приму конструктивную критику.

Филипп д'Арманьяк, кавалер Лотарингский, подозревал, что встреча с отцом выйдет не из приятных. Но, увидев налитое кровью лицо графа д'Аркура, его раздувающиеся ноздри, он вмиг догадался, что в этот раз придется оправдываться особенно ловко.  
Ласковое осеннее солнце бросало косые лучи в окно, на бюро из испанского дуба, на шкаф-кабинет за спиной отца, такой же низенький и пузатый, как и он сам. И ведь главное, шевалье совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Он лишь следовал первоначальному плану графа д'Аркура, исходившему из очень простых истин. Кардинал — каналья, королева — шлюха, юный король — кукла-перчатка на их блудливых руках, Франция же обречена. Скоро здесь случится то же, что и в Англии, где Карл I Стюарт бодался с парламентом, пока не потерял рога вместе с упрямой башкой. А поскольку Франция, увы, не остров, то ее немедленно разорвут на куски. Мятежный принц Конде* вместе с испанцами отхватит самый жирный шмат, но сначала возьмет Париж и устроит кровавую баню его неблагодарным жителям, а тем временем Луи и Филиппу Арманьякам лучше поискать фортуны в каком-то более приличном месте, например, в Савойском герцогстве. У графа сохранились наилучшие воспоминания об осаде Турина — и одно из них, похожее на него как две капли воды, но с пронзительными карими очами, служило теперь у него в пажах, к большому неудовольствию графини. «Только не наплодите бастардов», — таково было ее последнее напутствие сыновьям, уезжающим на какую-никакую, а все-таки войну.  
Маркиз де Вилль, савойский главнокомандующий, старый друг графа д'Аркура, принял их с распростертыми объятиями. Он угостил их парой анекдотов времен совместной с графом боевой молодости, но зря маркиз думал, что умеет говорить по-французски. Братья так и не смогли разобрать, те ли это истории, что отец без конца рассказывал за обедом в аббатстве Ройомон, — одни и те же, так же навязшие в зубах, как и их поистине монастырское меню. Тем, кто не хотел неприятностей, полагалось изображать восторженный интерес, и только графиня позволяла себе как бы невзначай перебивать мужа, прося передать ей солонку или сливки. На грозные окрики графа она отвечала нарочито-простодушным видом, таким обезоруживающим, что шевалье, едва войдя в сознательный возраст, тут же пополнил им свой арсенал уловок. Если ты намерен не только выжить, но и процветать в семействе графа д'Аркура, тебе понадобится много маленьких хитростей.  
Шевалье понял, что все они ему пригодятся, когда, по прибытии в лагерь под Трино, маркиз де Вилль поручил их своему генерал-лейтенанту, французу де Моррелю, а сам немедленно ускакал в Турин делать большую политику с Мадам Руаяль**.  
Моррель политикой не занимался. Тощий, злой и желчный, он был солдатом до мозга костей. Пятеро его братьев подвизались на том же поприще; один когда-то служил под началом папаши д'Аркура, двое уже пали смертью храбрых, а одного повесили за мошенничество с полковой казной. И хоть все они были, как выражался граф, «захудалые дворяшки», шевалье счел нужным вести себя с де Моррелем с беспримерным смирением.  
Он спокойно проглотил тот злобный взгляд, который бросил на него Моррель, потому что по собственному отцу знал, как ненавидят старые вояки волонтеров — расфранченных юных принцев, что являются на войну, как на балет. «Чтоб я вас не видел в траншеях»,— прошипел он, с отвращением глядя на белоснежные кружевные волны, выбивающиеся из-под рукавов обоих братьев.   
Откуда ему было знать, что у них с Луи аж три такие рубашки на двоих? Еще у них был слуга Гастон. На самом деле при крещении он получил другое имя, но отец переименовал его когда-то в честь старого герцога Орлеанского. Он был такой же наглый и бесполезный, зато, в отличие от герцога, обладал величайшим талантом: стирал и крахмалил рубашки, как бог, зачастую используя только золу из костра и речной песок. При этом он даже яйца сварить не умел и дрых целый день на чердаке, как летучая мышь, преисполненный сознанием собственной важности.  
Впрочем, Луи не горел желанием пачкать сорочку в траншеях, а у Филиппа был свой план, как завоевать сердце Морреля, чтобы тот допустил их до настоящего дела. План был прост, как и все, что исходило из дома Лоррен-Арманьяков: сидеть тихо, наблюдать, ждать своего часа, а когда он настанет, то выступить так, чтобы даже Альпы вздрогнули.  
Но сначала следовало навести порядок в лагере, точнее, в том глинобитном сарае, в котором их разместили. Грех было жаловаться — от деревеньки мало что осталось после многочисленных осад стратегически расположенной крепости, и местные жители в ужасе разбегались прочь, едва завидев на горизонте приближающуюся армию, не очень-то вглядываясь в цвета ее флагов.  
Беда была в том, что в дальней, большой и удобной комнате, несомненно, с самыми злонамеренными целями, уже устроились два других волонтера, тоже братья — де Брионн, и не просто из «захудалых дворяшек», а из захудалых нормандских дворяшек, которые все как один люто ненавидели Гизов. Якобы те прибрали к рукам Нормандию, вырезав в религиозных войнах благородных потомков Ролло Завоевателя и взяв в жены их сестер вместе с землями и замками, зачастую насильно. С точки зрения шевалье, они просто не умели проигрывать.  
Он не стал дожидаться Луи, который сразу же отправился бродить по лагерю, завязывать знакомства, а сейчас уже наверняка уселся играть в карты с последними простолюдинами. Шевалье, невысокого (пока еще) роста и с нежным как роза лицом, знал, что справится с Брионнами, как с любимой папашиной собакой, здоровенной нахальной сукой, которая признавала только твердую руку и стальной голос.  
Брионны рылись в принадлежавшем им убогом барахле, бормоча что-то на своем варварском наречии, когда Филипп зашел в комнату и замер на месте.  
— Встать! — скомандовал он. — Перед вами принц Лотарингского дома.  
Растерянные, Брионны стали подниматься, еще не зная зачем, — то ли чтобы поклониться, то ли чтобы дать ему пинка. Они вставали и вставали, казалось, бесконечно, невероятно длинные и довольно-таки мосластые. Старший задел головой притолоку и склонил вперед белобрысую голову, как бык перед атакой, и шевалье на секунду дрогнул. Неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось, если бы за его спиной не вырос безмолвный Луи, как всегда, вовремя почуяв, что брату нужна его помощь.  
Увидев его, мрачно цыкающего зубом, Брионны сдались. Хмурясь, они собрали свои мешки и переползли в другую комнату, а Филипп посмотрел на Луи даже с некоторым одобрением. Толку от него обычно бывало немного, и Луи смиренно признавал это еще с детских лет, когда нянюшка рассказывала им сказки про мельника, у которого было два сына: младший умный, а старший дурак. Луи вполне устраивало то, что старший получал и мельницу, и осла, а Филипп пусть сражается с великанами и обольщает принцесс.   
Филипп потом не мог вспомнить, в какой комнате изначально жил Эмери, почему его не понадобилось выгонять и приучать к уважению. Этот гасконец, года на два старше Луи, не волонтер, а уже младший офицер, — он просто был, как небо, как солнце или протекающая поблизости река По. В кои-то веки шевалье не интересовала чья-то родословная. Гасконцы обычно бывали двух типов: те, чей род восходил к временам Ронсевальской битвы, и те, чьи отцы, разбогатевшие лавочники, купили земли и с ними приставку «де» к своей фамилии. Таковы были законы их страны: чьи земли — тот и граф. Выглядели те и другие одинаково: носатые, горластые, заносчивые, оборванные и голодные.  
Нос Эмери сделал бы честь иному Бурбону, но характер он имел самый легкий. А еще он хорошо разбирался в солдатской науке, так что Филипп, все детство проведший в военных лагерях, каждый день узнавал у него что-то новое. К тому же Эмери успел неплохо разведать окрестности и с удовольствием показывал, где есть апельсиновая роща, где — хороший пляж, а где и таверна со сговорчивыми девицами. Шевалье, впрочем, девицами брезговал, боясь подцепить какой-нибудь триппер, да и очень уж привык к опрятным матушкиным горничным, чтобы польститься на местные замурзанные прелести.   
Моррель к этим вылазкам относился вполне благосклонно, лишь бы принцы не подставляли попусту под пули себя и других. Вообще-то Филипп подозревал, что Эмери приставлен к нему телохранителем, так часто поступали с волонтерами из знатных семей. Но странно — он, который довел до увольнения четырех гувернеров, не имел ничего против. Не раздражал его ни гортанный голос Эмери, ни его гасконская витиеватая болтливость, ни тихие песни, которые он любил напевать, растянувшись на полу между походными койками братьев.   
Осада меж тем затягивалась и становилась изматывающей. Не сравнить, конечно, с тем, что творилось во Фландрии, откуда уже начали приходить вести об осаде Дюнкерка, но война оставалась войной. До сих пор Моррель не смог взять ни одного из внешних укреплений. В первую же неделю свеженькая и бравая инфантерия из Прованса бросилась на равелин у ворот Версей, рассчитывая взять его нахрапом, но получила яростный отпор. Моррелю пришлось отвести пехотинцев, чтобы спасти их от полного уничтожения. Гарнизон был слишком силен и не испытывал недостатка в боеприпасах; внезапные ночные вылазки испанцев держали всех в постоянном напряжении. Врываясь в траншеи, они уничтожали все созданное за день тяжелым солдатским трудом, оставляли десятки убитых и раненых. К контрэскарпу*** было не подобраться, несмотря на все усилия инженеров.  
Правда, затем гарнизон стал заметно экономить снаряды и порох, зато развлекался, подпаливая зажигательной смесью фашины****. Их тут же тушили, благо река текла рядом, но боевой дух это отнюдь не поднимало. Испанцы развлекались также тем, что отстреливали бегущих за водой солдат, соревнуясь в меткости, а еще они мочились со стен и выкрикивали обидные слова в адрес Мадам Руаяль, Анны Австрийской и кардинала Мазарини. Они ничего не боялись, надеясь на скорую помощь графа де Фуэнсалданьи, переброшенного на итальянский фронт из Фландрии.  
Моррель, глядя на них, впадал в тихое бешенство, а получая послания из Турина, и вовсе сатанел. Филипп понимал, что сейчас к нему лучше не подходить.  
Он уже порядком устал от однообразия и безделья. Итальянское dolce far niente***** пришлось ему совсем не по вкусу. Вдобавок грянула ужасная жара. Гнили раны у солдат, вода испортилась, все страдали поносом. В лагере стало нечем дышать, но и прогулки под палящим солнцем радости не приносили. Приелась липкая сладость апельсинов, набило оскомину местное терпкое вино, до смерти надоела жесткая говядина с солдатских костров; мухи лезли в глаза и ноздри. Днем зной душил так, что нельзя было выйти из хижины.   
К счастью, Брионны в конце концов убрались отсюда прочь. Моррель, грозно вращая глазами, сказал, что за дуэль повесит любого, и эти два болвана с соломой вместо волос и мозгов ему поверили, а Филипп — нет. После того, как он замахнулся на старшего Брионна палкой, те решили, что выбор у них небогатый: либо стать обесчещенными, либо повешенными, а потому забрали весь свой хлам и вонючего слугу и переместились на другой конец лагеря.  
Луи, как водится, картежничал целыми днями, тут ему ни холод, ни пекло не были помехой. Гастон, как обычно, дрых без просыпу на чердаке халупы.  
Так что они с Эмери оставались одни. Гасконец, привычный к жаре, был бодр и весел, а Филипп тонул в сонном мареве, скуке и глухом раздражении.  
…Они сидели, полуголые, друг напротив друга на койках. Филипп с отвращением зарылся рукой в свои грязные волосы, повисшие вялыми прядями. Он хотел пить, хотел спать, хотел оказаться далеко отсюда или хотя бы кого-нибудь убить. В конце концов, он приехал сюда для того, чтобы научиться убивать, без чего ему не стать мужчиной. Но, судя по всему, этому не суждено здесь случиться, разве что плюнуть в лицо де Брионну и проверить, чего стоят угрозы Морреля.  
Кусая губы, он поднял на Эмери мутный взгляд и с изумлением увидел, что тот достал из штанов свой огромный член и с любовью и нежностью наглаживает его, улыбаясь. Как в полутьме показалось Филиппу, член был едва не с локоть длиной и толщиной в руку, но совершенной формы, без набрякших вен и грубых складок, розовый, блестящий и холеный.  
— Видишь, какой молодец, — с гордостью произнес Эмери. — Хочешь потрогать?  
Это было сказано с такой искренностью и чистотой, что совсем не показалось странным. Сам не очень понимая, что делает, Филипп опустился на колени и обхватил его ладонью поверх костлявых пальцев Эмери с обкусанными черными ногтями.  
А потом взял его в рот, удивляясь всему — солоноватому привкусу, пряному запаху, колечкам курчавых волос в паху, почему-то прохладной руке, легшей ему на плечи, а главное — своим ощущениям, новым, непривычным.  
Это было совсем не так, как в коллеже, где младших мальчиков заставляли прислуживать старшим в том числе и таким образом. Филипп в первый же день сказал, что не будет этого делать, и его лупили не по-детски, ставили на колени, наваливались толпой, а он царапался и кусался, как звереныш, когда уже не мог драться. Нечего было надеяться на вмешательство иезуитов, им было все равно, каким образом ученики поддерживали дисциплину в своих рядах. Всякую иерархию они считали священной. Его запирали в карцере как зачинщика побоищ, сажали на хлеб и воду, писали гневные письма отцу — все было тщетно, хоть он и вечно ходил в синяках и порой мочился кровью. Кончилось все тем, что отец, что-то почуяв, перевел его в Клермонский коллеж к Луи, хотя это и влетело ему в копеечку.  
Но сейчас, вбирая в себя роскошный член Эмери так глубоко, как только мог, Филипп чувствовал, как сжатая пружина злобы внутри него расслабляется, как его тяжелое от жары тело становится легким и воздушным. Возбуждение было мягким, оно словно растекалось по всей коже, не требуя разрядки. Он ласкал Эмери ртом, пока не устал, а потом помог ему кончить рукой. Сам он ничего от него не хотел.  
И как-то повелось с того дня, что они теперь спали вместе, на одной кровати. Эмери обнимал его сзади, и это было даже не приятно — это было необходимо, несмотря на жару. Они мгновенно проваливались в сон, а потом ночью, в полудреме, быстро и просто удовлетворяли друг друга — без поцелуев, без нежничанья, но очень деликатно. Взявшись за пояс его штанов, Эмери замирал, словно молча спрашивая разрешения, и не двигался, пока Филипп не спускал их сам. Засыпая, он сжимал руку Эмери, лежащую перед ним на подушке.  
Луи делал вид, что ничего не замечает, хотя, возможно, действительно не понимал, что происходит, — с него сталось бы, но даже если понимал, то вряд ли стал бы над этим задумываться, а тем более облекать свои мысли в слова.  
______________________  
* Луи II де Бурбон, принц Конде (1621-1686) — первый принц крови, выдающийся военачальник, прозванный Великим Конде. В начале Фронды поддерживал Мазарини, но затем поссорился с ним и развязал гражданскую войну, которую проиграл. Воевал на стороне испанцев, а в 1659 году примирился с королем и вернулся во Францию.  
** Мадам Руаяль, Кристина Французская, герцогиня Савойская (1606-1663) — дочь Генриха IV, фактическая правительница Савойи в то время.  
*** Контрэскарп — край крепостного рва, противоположный осадным войскам.  
**** Фашины — связки прутьев, применяемые в фортификации.  
***** Dolce far niente — сладкое ничегонеделанье (итал.)


	2. Chapter 2

Внезапно лагерь взбудоражила весть, что на подмогу гарнизону движется большой обоз, охраняемый не кем-нибудь, а отрядом trecios viejos — элитной испанской пехоты, да еще под прикрытием кавалерии. Филипп и Луи мигом бросились проверять амуницию — с тревогой, с бьющимся сердцем. Если обоз прорвется в город, осаду можно будет снимать, но с другой стороны, у них наконец-то появится шанс отличиться.  
По такому случаю к Трино примчался маркиз де Вилль, с небольшим подкреплением и огромной свитой. Высшее савойское дворянство решило поглазеть на войну, потому что летом при дворе никаких развлечений не было. Маршальский шатер оказался набит до отказа, и туда же Моррель чуть ли не силой приволок братьев д'Арманьяк, что-то шипя сквозь зубы о «малолетних фанфаронах». Итальянские вельможи, собравшееся здесь, в шелках, кружевах, облаках ароматов, новомодных пышно взбитых париках, напоминали дрожащее бламанже или сливочные пирожные, лежащие на блюде. И имена у них были такие же приторные — д'Эсте, Висконти, Каэтани, Амальфи, и родословная каждого уходила в такую глубь веков, куда лотарингцы не заглядывали даже в самых смелых мечтах.  
Они трещали, как стая павлинов, и Луи надулся и побледнел, уверенный, что эти блестящие господа наперебой отпускают шуточки в адрес двух чумазых юнцов в папашиных обносках. Но шевалье, который овладел итальянским еще в коллеже, ради Бокаччо, понимал, что их просто-напросто не замечают. Шатер стоял на пригорке, и изрытая оврагами долина, где уже происходило столкновение, лежала перед ними как на ладони. Господа обсуждали бой, который пока складывался удачно, изо всех сил демонстрируя свою компетентность и расточая похвалы маркизу де Виллю. Тот отшучивался, но глаза его не смеялись, а вскоре он послал вестового за Моррелем. На самом деле шевалье даже хотелось, чтобы их солдаты дрогнули: в таких случаях и бросают в бой волонтеров. Брионны явно думали о том же, переминаясь с ноги на ногу возле своих кляч, которых держали наготове пажи, а рядом с Филиппом внезапно возник Эмери.  
Моррель прекрасно изучил местность — за месяц-то бесплодной осады — и использовал все ее преимущества. В узком проходе между двумя оврагами провансальская пехота стойко приняла на себя первый залп и отбросила trecios viejos вглубь долины. Обоз встал, и теперь дело было за испанской кавалерией.  
— Они отступают! Отступают! — загалдели вельможи, глядя, как конники смешали ряды.  
«Шаркуны паркетные», — вспомнил Филипп еще одно любимое папашино выражение. Глаза его лукаво блеснули, и он вдруг выкрикнул:  
— Да нет же! Они перестраиваются!  
Луи потом сказал, что он отлично все изобразил: и простодушную несдержанность, простительную юности, и испуг из-за нарушения субординации, и смущенный взгляд на маркиза де Вилля. Тот усмехнулся в усы и одобрительно прогудел:  
— Сын графа д'Аркура, судари мои, сын графа д'Аркура.  
А Моррель, который как раз заходил в шатер, даже замер на миг, покосившись на шевалье. Потомки патрициев в замешательстве притихли, Моррель же, получив новые приказы маркиза и покидая шатер, бросил через плечо:  
— Вы двое, за мной.  
Луи только крякнул и хлопнул брата по спине. Филипп ответил ему торжествующей ухмылкой. Им подвели их лошадей, наспех купленных по пути в Провансе, и вот они уже мчатся в гущу схватки: ветер свистит в ушах, сердце бьется в горле, чертова кобыла норовит понести. Эмери скакал с шевалье бок о бок, а Брионны остались умирать от зависти возле шатра.  
Конечно же, испанцы задумали пакость: вознамерились ударить с фланга, где за двойной баррикадой стояли савойские войска. Моррель устремился туда, не доверяя им ни на грош. А если кавалерия сомнет их лихим наскоком, то дорога к воротам окажется открытой. Заухали крепостные пушки, одно ядро вздыбило землю совсем рядом, обдав их дождем твердых комьев. Шевалье этого не ощутил — он искал взглядом жертву, стискивая рукоять шпаги.  
Но савойцы устояли, лавина мушкетного огня обратила кавалерию в бегство. Без единой мысли в голове, объятый азартом погони, Филипп заставил упрямую скотину перемахнуть через баррикады. Испанцы удирали, их красные плащи полыхали далеко впереди. Вдруг у одного захромала лошадь, и Филипп содрогнулся в предвкушении, уже чувствуя привкус крови во рту. Это была его собственная кровь с искусанных губ — пока что. Расстояние между ним и отставшим испанцем неумолимо сокращалось. Тридцать шагов… двадцать… десять…  
— Стой! Да стой же, дурак! — вдруг раздался далеко позади — словно из другого мира — голос Луи, и орал он так надсадно, что Филипп его расслышал даже через оглушительный звон в ушах.  
Он оглянулся и понял, что вырвался далеко вперед, что вот-вот попадет под огонь собственной артиллерии. Эмери силился нагнать его, но не мог, а Луи стоял у баррикады. Все-таки глотка у него была луженая. Филипп вспомнил слова Морреля о «малолетних фанфаронах» и вслед за Луи обозвал себя дураком. Он, разумеется, не стал дергать за поводья, а пошел на широкий круг, но проклятая тварь все равно его чуть не сбросила. Он был слишком легок, чтобы она воспринимала его всерьез.  
— Вы что, дезертировать собрались? — угрюмо, но без особой злости спросил его по возвращении Моррель.  
Маркиз де Вилль велел не преследовать развернувшийся обоз, и Луи, которого плохо объезженная лошадь тоже не на шутку утомила, этому только радовался. Но Филипп чувствовал себя так, словно его стащили с податливой бабы. Эта неудовлетворенность была даже хуже, потому что он не знал, как ее разрядить.  
Вечером маркиз де Вилль давал ужин, со скрипками и мороженым. Но даже то, что для Брионнов за столом не нашлось места, Филиппа почему-то не утешило. Луи набивал утробу лакомствами впрок, а шевалье, белый как мел, рассказывал о здоровье батюшки и пил, пил, пил черное, лиловое, рубиновое вино, не замечая вкуса. Когда лакей склонился над ним в очередной раз, Луи вдруг молча положил ладонь на его бокал.  
— Я отведу его, — шепнул невесть откуда взявшийся Эмери.  
Филипп не был пьян, и его мучила жажда, но он знал, что ее не утолят лучшие вина маркиза де Вилля. Он оперся на руку Эмери, только чтобы сжать ее покрепче, и не отпустил, когда они оказались в хижине.   
Гастон заливисто храпел на чердаке. Звенели цикады, заглушая далекую ночную птицу.  
Филипп вдруг схватил Эмери за плечи и толкнул на койку, навалился сверху, принялся рвать на нем одежду. Гасконец, впрочем, был намного сильнее, и вскоре уже Филипп лежал под ним, задыхаясь. Эмери держал его за запястья и с изумлением вглядывался в его лицо, едва различимое в темноте.  
— Эй, малыш, что с тобой?  
Слышалось только тяжелое дыхание.  
— Ты ведь у нас молодец, — продолжал Эмери. — Зачем же ты злишься?  
— Мне плохо, — глухо произнес Филипп.  
Каким-то образом Эмери догадался, что речь не идет о тошноте из-за вина и усталости. Наверное, он владел некой древней иберийской магией, и его поцелуй — они целовались впервые — был похож на заклинание. Он смирил всех демонов, всех черных свирепых призраков в душе шевалье, и ненависть таяла в нем, растворялась, превращаясь в печаль. Больше не с чем было сражаться. Почувствовав это, Эмери отпустил его запястья, а Филипп совсем по-детски обхватил его за шею, прижался щекой к его щеке.  
— Мы сделаем это, если захочешь, — прошептал Эмери ему в самое ухо, — но не сейчас.  
— Да, — выдохнул Филипп.  
— Сейчас тебе нужно поспать.  
— Да, — повторил Филипп, но тут же с тревогой спросил: — Ты не уйдешь?  
— Нет, — хихикнул Эмери, — я просто с тебя слезу.  
И снова Филипп уснул, прижавшись спиной к его груди, и наутро оба вели себя как ни в чем не бывало, словно между ними и не происходило ничего странного.  
А вскоре за Филиппом послал Моррель и, отведя в сторонку, сказал:  
— В ближайшие дни постарайтесь не напиваться и спите вполглаза. Брата предупредите тоже, Эмери в курсе, а больше никому ни слова.  
В лагере определенно что-то назревало, но трудно было разгадать эти непонятные маневры. Причина стала известна уже потом, когда все случилось, и нельзя было не поразиться прожженной хитрости де Вилля. По крайней мере становилось ясным, почему маркиз столько лет оставался главнокомандующим савойской армии. Он умел выигрывать битвы до того, как они начинались.  
На самом деле тот обоз, которому героически не позволили прорваться в Трино, был обманкой, призванной отвлечь внимание осаждающих от дальних ворот, через которые под шумок город покинула бОльшая часть гарнизона. Граф Фуэнсалданья вызвал их в Модену, где ему требовались подкрепления, собираясь сначала управиться там, а потом, сконцентрировав все силы, снять осаду с Трино. Маркиза де Вилля это вполне устраивало, оставалось только убедить испанского маршала в том, что его обман удался. При савойском дворе было полно испанских шпионов, и маркиз широким жестом пригласил цвет высшего общества полюбоваться осадой, загреб побольше паркетных шаркунов, рассчитывая на то, что среди них обязательно найдутся такие, кто переписывается с Мадридом. А потом он разыграл перед ними спектакль, достойный Корнеля, в котором и для Филиппа нашлась роль. Графу Фуэнсалданье доложили, что его трюк приняли за чистую монету, а маркиз де Вилль принялся готовиться к штурму города.  
Ни о чем подобном шевалье не догадывался, когда его подняли среди ночи и отправили к неприступным воротам Версей. Равелин возле них, тот самый, близ которого месяц назад погибло столько храбрых провансальцев, теперь стоял пустой и безмолвный. Вялая пальба со стен не могла помешать заложить заряд к воротам. Моррель первым ринулся в образовавшийся пролом, отдав приказ зачистить ближайший торговый квартал.  
Тут же в отдалении раздался новый взрыв, затем еще и еще, и на чернильно-синем небе разлилось багровое зарево. Маркиз де Вилль брал город с четырех сторон, десятикратно превосходящими силами, и никаких переговоров о сдаче он вести был не намерен, и собирался припомнить канальям все их веселые песенки о Мадам Руаяль. Старый тертый лис в своей жажде мести не терял, однако и бдительности: а вдруг граф Фуэнсалданья затеял двойной обман? Вдруг за краем долины уже собрались trecios viejos, чтобы превратить Трино в капкан для савойцев? На этот случай маркиз расставил на главных дорогах не просто дозоры, а несколько рот, и в их числе там всю ночь прохлаждались неудачники Брионны.  
Но испанцы лучше всех знали, что ни подмоги, ни пощады им ждать неоткуда, а потому дрались с отчаянием обреченных и дорого продавали свои жизни. Отряд братьев д'Арманьяк вскоре прочно увяз в тесном переулке, среди давно разграбленных лабазов, заколоченных лавчонок и, что удивительно, все еще обитаемых курятников. Испанцы успели соорудить тут баррикаду из перевернутой телеги и деревянного хлама и весьма успешно из-за нее отстреливались.  
Шевалье оглянулся, кусая губы. Он еще никого не убил сегодня, ему продырявили шляпу, его окружали такие же, как он, юнцы, командовал ими безусый лейтенант. «Офицеры в слюнявчиках», — всплыло в голове очередное папашино выражение. Моррель был далеко, выковыривал испанцев из бастиона, а здесь никто не знал, как справиться с их маленькой проблемой.  
Филипп знал.  
Испанцы стреляли в две очереди, их всего-то было человек десять, и, пока первые давали залп, вторые не успевали перезарядить мушкеты. В эти несколько секунд и нужно было прорываться. Шевалье мог положиться только на Луи и, конечно, на Эмери, но этого хватит.  
Когда он объяснил им свою мысль, они только кивнули, а потом рванули вслед за ним из своих укрытий. Шевалье взлетел на баррикаду и первым же ударом прикончил опешившего испанца, у которого еще дымился мушкет, — проткнул ему горло, отпихнул в сторону и бросился к тем, кто как раз заталкивал патроны в дула пыжами. Это была уж совсем легкая добыча. Кровь врага теплой струйкой брызнула ему на лицо, и он слизнул ее, пьянея от восторга. Луи, прикрывая его со спины, размашисто рубил направо и налево, пыхтя и сопя. Радостные вопли где-то позади подсказали, что лейтенант таки догадался бросить своих людей в атаку. Но дело уже было практически сделано, вот только…  
Только никто не заметил офицера, притаившегося в густой тени с двумя пистолетами. Глядя на то, как эти мальчишки внезапно выпрыгнули из тьмы и вмиг вырезали всех его солдат, он вначале опешил, однако затем принял решение. Одна пуля — себе, но перед тем другая достанется вот этому излишне резвому малолетнему фанфарону…  
Офицер вскинул пистолет, и ствол его блеснул в отблесках пожарищ. Действуя на одном инстинкте, Эмери оттолкнул шевалье с линии прицела, но сам при этом подставился под выстрел. Ему раздробило шейные позвонки — он умер практически мгновенно.  
Впрочем, второй пистолет офицер даже не успел приставить к голове — его с наскока заколол подоспевший лейтенант. Филипп, остолбенев, смотрел то на тело Эмери, то на лейтенанта, рассыпавшегося в любезностях, обещавшего непременно доложить о его храбрости Моррелю.   
«Как же я теперь буду без него?» — растерянно думал он. Кто еще напоит его это сладкой магией покоя, чьи поцелуи будут так же чисты, чьим обещаниям он сможет верить? Шевалье перевел взгляд на трупы убитых им испанцев — и не почувствовал ничего. Все та же пустота, все то же глухое одиночество.  
И пока они стояли на постах, ожидая приказов Морреля, вслушиваясь в звуки догорающего боя, Филипп унесся мыслями далеко — в Эльзас, в тот день, когда он впервые напился до потери сознания. Ему только исполнилось тринадцать, и в честь совершеннолетия отцовские солдаты угощали его наперебой. Утро встретило его жесточайшим похмельем, похожим на маленькую смерть, но он не мог пропустить урок фехтования, чтобы не вызвать подозрений отца. Учитель, пожилой немецкий офицер, сжалился над ним и особенно не мучил, но тут как на грех в зал при конюшне, где они тренировались, решил заглянуть граф д'Аркур. Скорее всего, он прознал о вчерашних подвигах Филиппа и теперь намеревался его за них достойно наградить.  
Делая вид, что ничего не замечает, он вызвал сына на поединок, и уже через полминуты тот лежал на земле, а папашина шпага чувствительно упиралась ему в горло.  
— Пожалуйста… простите… — хрипел Филипп, мечтая об одном: удержать в себе рвоту.  
— У папеньки-то ты можешь попросить прощения, — рычал граф, — а любой другой тебя зарежет, как свинью. Этот мир ошибок не прощает, понял, щенок?  
И он довольно сильно хлестнул его клинком по лицу, так что на щеке надолго осталась багровая отметина. Но Филипп и без нее прекрасно запомнил слова отца. Похмелье — это слабость, как и стыд, как и чувство вины. Он ошибся, и поплатился за это, вот и все.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Моррель вновь вызвал его к себе и сказал, что в полку его брата освободилось место энсина, на котором он хочет видеть шевалье. «Место Эмери», — подумал шевалье и ничего не ответил. Неправильно поняв его замешательство, Моррель добавил, что и для Луи что-нибудь найдется. Филипп попросил сутки на раздумья и побрел в свою хижину, где Луи с Гастоном укладывали вещи. Лагерь снимался — после триумфального штурма их перебрасывали в Модену, на помощь французским войскам, уже изрядно потрепавшим графа Фуэнсалданью.  
Но, как выяснилось, Луи собирался совсем в другое место. Только что доставили письмо от отца: он срочно вызывал их в Париж.  
— Что еще стряслось-то? — с досадой воскликнул шевалье. Мало того, что он добился своей цели — их общей цели — такой дорогой ценой, так теперь она еще и оказалась никому не нужна.  
— Я женюсь, — ответил Луи, роясь под койкой, под которую завалилось много всякого добра. — Лошадей продадим, маркиз де Вилль даст нам карету.  
— Да погоди ты! — Филипп присел на свой топчан. — На ком ты опять женишься? Ты ее хоть знаешь?  
— Да, и ты тоже. Мадемуазель Невиль, дочь маршала Виллеруа, королевского гувернера. Помнишь, мы вместе играли в жмурки в Пале-Рояле?  
— Опять ты со своим Пале-Роялем, дался он тебе… Я уже сто раз говорил, что ничего не помню, разве только то, как мне не позволяли бегать по аллеям, чтобы я кого-нибудь не зашиб. Потому что я однажды таки уронил какую-то девчонку, и было много шума.  
— Это была не девчонка, — пробурчал Луи, не глядя на брата. — Словом, хоть дело еще не совсем решенное, но нам надо ехать домой.  
«Причем тут я?» — хотелось воскликнуть Филиппу, а потом до него дошло.  
Его семья пострадала от Фронды не меньше прочих. Однажды в предместье Сен-Дени его мать схватил герцог Бофор и два дня продержал в парижской ратуше, и сторожившая ее чернь обращалась с ней так, что она потом слегла от потрясения. Они даже тащили ее за руки, осмеливались прикасаться к ней — графине д'Аркур, дочери бретонских герцогов! А как-то ночью им с Луи пришлось бежать из Клермонского коллежа и в сопровождении одного только отцовского секретаря мчаться в Эльзас — верхом, на перекладных и почти без отдыха. Десятилетнего Филиппа вечером снимали с седла, отливали холодной водой, а потом на руках относили в грязную койку в харчевне. Это случилось потому, что граф д'Аркур то ли действительно вздумал возродить былое величие Лотарингского королевства, то ли просто хотел шантажировать Мазарини. Для этого он занял стратегическую крепость Брейзах и заявил, что отдает Эльзас под протекторат германского императора в обмен на права практически суверенного владетеля. Скрепить договор должен был брак Луи с престарелой родственницей императора. Луи, уже считавший себя женатым на самой младшей племяннице кардинала, веселой красотке Марианне, всерьез приуныл, но, к счастью для него, сделка не состоялась. Мазарини подкупил гарнизон Брейзаха, и тот отказался подчиняться графу д'Аркуру, как и его собственный Лотарингский полк, с которым маршал де Ла Ферте поспешил оккупировать Эльзас, пока это не сделал император. Графу осталось только подписать почетную капитуляцию, и он потерял на этой афере много больше, чем выиграл. После ему пришлось удалиться «на покой» в аббатство Ройомон, якобы по состоянию здоровья, но на самом деле у него просто не было средств на то, чтобы вести жизнь, достойную его имени и ранга. Вот почему его сыновья, с одним никчемным слугой и багажом, легко помещавшимся на спине такого же ленивого мула, оказались в Италии. Вот почему Филиппу приходилось орать на братьев де Брионн, вместо того чтобы молча разить их своих великолепием, а также лезть из кожи вон перед Моррелем, чтобы получить место младшего офицера в захудалом полку его брата.  
И теперь, судя по всему, папаша д'Аркур затевал новую интригу, а поскольку удача давно от него отвернулась, это не сулило ничего, кроме неприятностей.  
Шевалье попытался объяснить это брату, рассказал о предложении Морреля, но тот и слушать не стал.  
— Нет тут никакой интриги, дело верное, — отмахнулся он. — Должность обер-шталмейстера остается в семье, Мазарини это твердо пообещал, а раз так, то маршал Виллеруа согласен отдать за меня дочь с хорошим приданым. В армии нечего делать, скоро заключат мир, сейчас все решается при дворе.  
— Мир никогда не заключат, — фыркнул Филипп. — Ты вообще помнишь хоть какой-нибудь мир?  
А этот двор? Душные и пыльные коридоры Лувра, пропахшие мышиным дерьмом, в давно не мытые окна едва пробивается солнечный свет, и это в королевских парадных покоях! Людей там собиралось немного, их имена не производили никакого впечатления. Говорили, что жизнь кипит в другом крыле дворца, где обосновался со своими племянницами Мазарини, но Лоррен-Арманьяков туда не приглашали.  
Юный король тоже не внушал ни малейшего уважения; во время официальной церемонии представления Арманьяков ко двору Людовик смущался и нервничал больше их, а разговаривал так, словно у него рот был набит горячей кашей. Этот мальчишка ничего не стоил, все держал в своих цепких мягких лапках кардинал — и что, Луи собирался посвятить свою жизнь этому лживому сицилийскому выскочке, который, по большому счету, и за столом-то им прислуживать был недостоин? К тому же недавно из Фландрии пришла весть о тяжелой болезни короля, а брат его, наследник, по слухам, был еще большим ничтожеством, чем он сам, если такое вообще возможно.  
— Нет уж, это без меня, — решительно заявил шевалье. — Я никуда не еду, а ты как знаешь.  
— И что мне сказать отцу? — беспомощно спросил Луи.  
— Скажи как есть. В конце концов, я только выполняю его приказы. И пусть пришлет мне денег, как обещал, чтобы я мог провести сезон в Турине.  
— Он пришлет, — хмыкнул Луи. — Он тебе такое пришлет…  
— Я и сам о себе сумею позаботиться, — с бравадой ответил шевалье.  
Луи был так щедр, что оставил ему Гастона, целых две рубашки, почти все остальные предметы роскоши, включая зеркало в серебряной оправе — подарок матери, а также ту самую норовистую кобылу, над которой еще предстояло попотеть, прежде чем из нее выйдет что-то путное. Братья расставались впервые.  
Впрочем, скучать Филиппу скоро стало некогда. За семнадцатидневной осадой Мортары последовал марш-бросок в Генуэзскую республику, когда шевалье и ел, и пил в седле, мигом засыпал на твердой земле, чтобы утром взгромоздиться на лошадь, стискивая зубы от боли во всем теле. Они сплавлялись по реке в купеческих барках, прикинувшись грузом муки, брали на абордаж испанские бригантины, захватывали городки и зАмки, чтобы, оставив их, тут же мчаться вперед.  
На зимние квартиры встали близ Генуи, и тут его каким-то чудом нашло письмо отца. Граф д'Аркур в весьма лаконичных и доходчивых выражениях повелевал ему немедленно явиться в Ройомон. Никаких денег, заемных писем или векселей, разумеется, не прилагалось. Граф также не снизошел до разъяснений, какие планы он имеет на судьбу своего второго сына.  
«Мальта, — с ужасом подумал шевалье.— Он меня на Мальту запроторит».  
Слишком живо еще было воспоминание о том, как причитала старшая сестра Арманда, когда ее отправляли в монастырь. Нет, граф отнюдь не проявлял жестокость, а следовал разумной необходимости: из всех детей лицом в него пошла, как назло, именно единственная дочь, да еще и оспа ее не пощадила, и эти обстоятельства, вкупе с отсутствием приданого, означали, что монастырь для нее является лучшим вариантом. Отец вскоре выхлопотал для нее место аббатисы, и теперь она ни в чем не будет нуждаться до конца своих дней, занимаясь своим любимым делом — изучением античных авторов. Но Арманда все равно вопила и едва ли не цеплялась за дверные косяки, ибо, какой бы рябой и неказистой она ни была, в 15 лет ей хотелось урвать от жизни хоть немного любви, поклонения, нежности.  
Шевалье же мечтал только о том, чтобы заставить весь мир себя уважать, а лучшего места для этого, чем поле брани, на его взгляд, не существовало. Моррель уже открыто благоволил ему и даже приглашал на обсуждение плана будущей кампании. Ему нравилось пить с офицерами и предаваться «итальянскому пороку» с пажами, потому что шлюхами он по-прежнему брезговал, а на любовницу ему не хватило бы жалованья. Да что там, его, пожалуй, не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы завести себе для этих целей приличную козу, как говорят, поступали итальянские пастухи, по полгода проводившие в горах без своих жен. Однако упругие попки пажей казались шевалье ничуть не хуже самых девственных влагалищ. Если б только они еще и мылись почаще, цены бы им не было. Вообще, армейская жизнь приучила Филиппа к мысли, что женская плоть — не такое уж бесценное сокровище.  
Но рано или поздно у него будет все, если только ему не помешают. Будущее, каким он его себе представлял, стоило того, чтобы за него побороться, поэтому он взял бумагу, чернила и принялся выводить круглым четким почерком:  
«Господин мой отец!  
Вот уж которую неделю не имею весточки из дома, и это наполняет мое сердце тревогой. Все ли у вас благополучно, все ли здоровы? Как движется дело со свадьбой Луи? До нас почти не доходят новости из Франции. Боюсь, что почту перехватывают испанцы. Соблаговолите отныне писать мне в Турин, во дворец господина де Вилля. В скором времени я непременно окажусь там и тогда наконец получу от вас столь долгожданные новости…»  
Но на следующий год столь прекрасно спланированная кампания закончилась, толком не начавшись, потому что грянул мир. Именно грянул, ошеломив шевалье до глубины души. Слухи о том, что Мазарини вот-вот подпишет с доном Луисом де Гаро некое соглашение, ходили давно, однако Филипп не желал воспринимать их всерьез. Он совершил очередную ошибку, за которую теперь расплачивался полной растерянностью.  
Их полк должен был возвратиться во Францию, но не сразу: по условиям мирного соглашения какие-то итальянские городки нужно было отдать испанцам, в каких-то, наоборот, оставить свои гарнизоны. Последовали новые утомительные переходы по гористой местности, в которых уже не было ни азарта, ни надежды, одна только армейская унылая рутина. Филиппа она изматывала больше, чем самые жаркие сражения.  
Затем Моррель закатил что-то вроде прощальной вечеринки и то ли перебрал дешевого пойла, то ли наконец решился, — словом, стал хватать Филиппа за руки, признаваться ему в любви, даже пытался прочесть мадригал якобы собственного сочинения. Филипп в ответ ударил его по лицу. Дело было в темноте, за командирской палаткой, никто этого не видел; шевалье просто ушел, оставив Морреля стоять под дождем с ладонью, прижатой к щеке. Он решил, что если Моррель захочет с ним драться, то он откажется от дуэли, будучи много выше по происхождению, и предаст огласке причину вызова, чтобы не просто унизить Морреля, а уничтожить его. Шевалье сам чувствовал себя оскорбленным, все его уважение к этому человеку растаяло как дым. Вот чем, оказывается, он привлек внимание этого генерала, вот за что тот его выделил! Так значит тогда, под Трино, стоило просто-напросто отсосать ему, чтобы добиться того же, и Эмери остался бы жив.  
В таких расстроенных чувствах он стал легкой добычей местной лихорадки, и та взялась за него не на шутку. Он бредил целыми днями и никого не узнавал. Нечего было даже думать о том, чтобы отправить его в таком состоянии к маркизу де Виллю, как хотели вначале. Его оставили вместе с Гастоном в ближайшем монастыре, и это его и спасло: туринские врачи его наверняка бы прикончили, а монахи только молились за него и поили куриным бульоном. И то и другое помогло не сразу. В какой-то момент Гастон пришел в отчаяние и попросил монахов написать в Ройомон — о том, что, судя по всему, графу следует уже сейчас отправить кого-то за телом своего блудного сына.  
Но когда во двор монастыря вкатила карета — новехонькая, с искусной деревянной резьбой, с блестящими на солнце стеклянными окнами, — шевалье уже оклемался настолько, что мог самостоятельно подтащиться к окну. Разглядывая этот шикарный выезд, он гадал, что за знатная особа решила навестить сию смиренную обитель, пока взор его не упал на герб, сиявший на дверце: три алериона на перевязи, три прекрасные волшебные птицы, которых злопыхатели так часто называли галками. Это был его собственный герб, его, Лоррен-Арманьяка.  
В первую минуту Филипп решил, что отец явился за ним лично. Он схватился за ворот сорочки, вконец истрепавшейся, — ее не на что было переменить. Обвел взглядом суровое убранство своей кельи, заметил зеркальце, зачем-то лежащее на столе: возможно, Гастон с его помощью проверял, дышит ли он еще. Филипп посмотрел в него и ужаснулся: из-за горячки его обрили, красные пятна с лица еще не сошли. Предстать перед отцом в таком виде, в такой грязи, в таком убожестве! Мальта, пожалуй, станет для него еще не худшим выбором.  
К счастью, оказалось, что граф д'Аркур всего лишь прислал за ним Дюбуа — гувернера, продержавшегося дольше всех, — в сопровождении четырех немецких рейтаров из своей личной охраны. Фактически это был арест.  
Дюбуа вручил ему три письма — от брата, от матери и отцовское, уместившееся на одном сложенном листке. Его шевалье отложил напоследок и, поудобнее устроившись на подушках, которыми в карете его обложил Гастон, распечатал письмо Луи.  
Он должен был насторожиться, когда из пакета выпало с десяток мелко исписанных листков, — Луи ведь не отличался пристрастием к эпистолярному жанру. И с первых же строк шевалье показалось, что брат его тоже пострадал от горячки, лишившей его остатков разума.  
Он женился. Король женился. Его суженая изумительна, инфанта восхитительна. Принцы крови, герцоги, пэры, украшенные золотом барки, остров Фуэнтеррабия, ковры, ковры, ковры. Филипп не мог понять, чью свадьбу он описывает, свою или королевскую. Отец присутствовал как свидетель на подписании брачного контракта. Чьего? Великая Мадемуазель, герцог Анжуйский, а маркиз де Виллеруа так напился, что чуть не утонул в фонтане, но он хороший малый, тебе понравится. Моя супруга сказала то, моя супруга сказала это, моя супруга встала, села, откушала винограда. Король изволил пригласить на партию в бильярд с гг. Вардом и… Последнюю фамилию Филипп не разобрал, как ни силился, — наверное, очередная гасконская рвань. А после бильярда был приватный ужин при закрытых дверях, и Его Величество изволил смеяться, когда я ему рассказал анекдот про аббата и прачку. Маркиз де Виллеруа напился так, что уснул под столом, но вас непременно нужно познакомить.  
Утомленный этим потоком сознания, шевалье отложил письмо и посмотрел в окно, за которым проплывали величественные холмистые пейзажи. Несколько вопросов гувернеру помогли разложить все по полочкам, но ощущение того, что кто-то сошел с ума, — то ли Луи, то ли сам шевалье, то ли весь мир, — не отпускало.  
Он взялся теперь за письмо матери. Оно тоже оказалось весьма сумбурным, но, по крайней мере, в этом не было ничего нового. О свадьбе короля она упомянула лишь в связи со своей стычкой с герцогиней де Ноай, которая мало того что нацепила неположенной длины шлейф, так еще и пыталась занять место перед графиней д'Аркур во время одной из торжественных церемоний. Обер-гофмейстер так растерялся под напором этой наглой особы, что не смог сказать ничего внятного, и тогда обратились к юному и прекрасному во всех отношениях герцогу Анжуйскому, который и навел порядок. О женитьбе старшего сына мадам графиня и словом не обмолвилась (и здесь уже чувствовалась д р а м а), зато вдруг стала интересоваться, сумел ли Филипп побывать на Масленицу в Турине — но только для того, чтобы в очередной раз пуститься в воспоминания о той эпохе, когда ее муж был непревзойденным полководцем, а она сама блистала при савойском дворе. Если истории папаши д'Аркура утомляли своим однообразием, то графиня, наоборот, каждый раз рассказывала что-нибудь новенькое, с меткими деталями и тонкими подробностями, так что порой думалось: а не сочиняет ли она? Но вряд ли, просто вся ее жизнь уместилась в эти два-три года, пока граф спасал Савойю от испанцев, а она секретничала с Мадам Руаяль. Все последующие десятилетия она посвятила обидам на супруга, став страстным коллекционером своих несчастий. Увы, собственная мать казалась Филиппу донельзя жалким существом. Быть счастливым или нет, человек выбирает сам, и Маргарита де Камбу, графиня д'Аркур, выбрала свое мелкое горе.  
Письмо отца должно было стать серьезным испытанием для этой его философии. Когда Филипп открывал его, пальцы у него подрагивали, но, возможно, это было вызвано слабостью после болезни.  
Граф д'Аркур не изменил своему лапидарному стилю: «Сын мой, я не стал Вас оплакивать раньше времени, и другим не велел. Но потрудитесь в точности выполнить мои приказы, которые передаст Вам сьер Дюбуа, иначе у Ваших близких все же появится повод для слез».  
Дюбуа делал вид, что ничего не знает о планах графа насчет шевалье, зато охотно пересказал ему последние столичные новости. Филиппу казалось, что он возвращается в какую-то другую страну. Это ощущение достигло апогея, когда, уже неподалеку от аббатства, их карета еле разминулась с другой, еще более пышной, на узкой лесной дороге. В окне ее мелькнул ястребиный профиль, который нельзя было не узнать. Принц Конде! Великий Конде снова во Франции! Конде прощен королем! Филипп много раз видел его на портретах, а один раз — наяву, в Пале-Рояле. Тогда ему было лет шесть, и он чуть не обмочился от страха — так напугал его этот Дьявол, как принца уже в те поры называли за глаза. Годы и неудачи отнюдь не смягчили его черты, и Филипп все же спросил у Дюбуа, не обознался ли он.  
— Нет, — одними губами улыбнулся тот. — Шантильи* снова блистает своим великолепием.  
А стало быть, возобновилось старое соперничество между ним и графом д'Аркуром, по правде говоря, давным-давно проигранное последним. Если уж быть совсем честным, то соперничал один граф д'Аркур, а Конде едва замечал его потуги.  
Граф, однако, продолжал тужиться, что бросалось в глаза уже в парке аббатства. Здесь вовсю кипела стройка: граф расширял свою резиденцию. Неужели сумел что-то вытрясти из умирающего кардинала? Или снова влез в долги?  
Филиппа никто не встречал, но в том проявилась своеобразная деликатность отца, который явно догадывался, что ему следует привести себя в порядок, прежде чем показываться людям на глаза. Шевалье провели в подготовленные для него комнаты, обстановка которых разительно изменилась с тех пор, как он был тут в последний раз, два лакея помогли ему умыться и сменить одежду. «Может, он и жирного тельца заколет? — подумал Филипп. — Это уж вряд ли».  
Маменька, как выяснилось, слегла от очередной неведомой хвори, позволявшей ей не иметь дела с окружающим миром. Дюбуа сказал, что она ждет его у себя, но позже, а пока, господин шевалье, извольте пройти в кабинет к отцу.  
И вот Филипп стоял перед графом и смотрел на его красное лицо и раздувающиеся ноздри, на смешной кургузый кафтан, не скрывавший его толстого брюха, на новую дорогую мебель и ухоженный сад за окном. Слова лились потоком, складные и гладкие; с чуть отросшими золотистыми кудряшками он выглядел ангельски непорочным, томная бледность говорила о мужественно перенесенных им страданиях.  
Шевалье в красках описал все свои военные приключения, по достоинству оцененные маркизом де Виллем (о Морреле он не счел нужным вспоминать). «Господа, это же сын великого графа д'Аркура, которому Савойя обязана своим существованием!» — пришлось немного подправить речи маркиза для пущего эффекта. Филипп затем вдался в подробности Моденской кампании, надеясь увлечь ими отца; намекнул на некие успехи у знатных дам — не станет же граф проверять. Однако все было тщетно: выражение его лица по-прежнему не предвещало ничего хорошего. Оставался еще один козырь в рукаве — астрология, в которую граф верил безоговорочно. Астрология еще никогда не подводила шевалье, хотя он обычно прибегал к ней как к последнему средству. Сейчас как раз настал ее черед, но, пока Филипп лихорадочно соображал, какие звезды могли заставить его выказать столь дерзостное неповиновение отцу, тот наконец решил заговорить.  
— Смотрю я на вас и удивляюсь, — начал он своим скрипучим, как рассохшийся стул, голосом, бывало, вгонявшим в дрожь храбрейших офицеров. — Откуда в ваши годы может взяться столь дивное самообладание? У вас же поджилки трясутся от страха, вам же в окошко хочется сигануть, то-то вы на него все коситесь. Ан нет, разливаетесь тут соловьем с этим вашим невинным видом, отца за дурака держите…  
— Как я могу?! — завопил Филипп, прижимая руку к сердцу.  
— Именно, черт вас дери! — заорал граф д'Аркур еще громче и стукнул кулаком по столу, едва не сшибив чернильницу. — Как вы можете, мерзавец вы эдакий?  
Шевалье вздрогнул.  
— Сударь, я ваш сын. — Лицо его стало совсем белым. — Вы вольны называть меня, как вам угодно, но такие слова и вам не делают чести. Я же ничем не посрамил вашего имени.  
Граф хмыкнул и отвернулся к пресловутому окну — чтобы спрятать от шевалье свой довольный взгляд. На время повисла тишина, в которой слышалось лишь жужжание мух да щелканье садовых ножниц. Когда граф заговорил снова, тон его был на удивление ровным и даже печальным:  
— А сейчас посмотрите-ка вы на меня, молодой человек, посмотрите внимательно. Что вы видите перед собой?  
— Прославленного Кадета-с-Жемчужиной, принца крови Лотарингского дома, героя испанских войн, — отчеканил шевалье: он мог бы продолжать этот список до бесконечности.  
Граф с усмешкой покачал головой.  
— Вы видите старика, который растерял все свои силы и удачу в бесконечных битвах королей, но не добился ничего, кроме славы, от которой теперь остался лишь след. Эпоха рыцарей прошла, пришел час царедворцев. Ваш брат своим умением играть в бильярд добился большего, чем я за всю жизнь, которая не была ни легкой, ни счастливой. Вы правы, Филипп, — вдруг сказал он, встал, подошел к шевалье и взял его за плечи. — Вы слишком мой сын и повторяете мои ошибки. Не слушайте меня больше, слушайте Луи. Он сделал поистине хорошую партию.  
У шевалье перехватило дыхание, он открыл было рот, но граф не позволил ему говорить.  
— Лучше молчите, Филипп: искренность только ранит, а ложь оскорбляет. Идите же, поздоровайтесь с вашей матушкой, а завтра к обеду у нас будут обер-шталмейстер с супругой.  
Шевалье в тот миг не понял, что речь идет о Луи и его жене, он вообще еле расслышал эту фразу. Хваленое самообладание наконец изменило ему: он бросился отцу на шею.  
_____________________  
* Шантильи — имение принца Конде, расположенное неподалеку от Ройомона.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день прибыла мадам Главная* со своим супругом — именно так это выглядело на самом деле. Шевалье по ряду дипломатических соображений выслали встречать их к воротам парка, где они вышли из кареты, чтобы проследовать к резиденции графа пешком, словно к королевскому дворцу. Но что это была за карета! Та, которая доставила Филиппа из Италии, казалась в сравнении с ней облезлым рыдваном. Вместо резьбы ее от крыши до колес украшали серебряные (ну или посеребренные) накладки, и какая-то особая вычурность была в крутом изгибе ее оси и в непривычно высоких задних колесах, не говоря уже о внутренней отделке, где все сверкало, бренчало и переливалось. Везла ее шестерка буланых лошадей, столь ухоженных и крутобоких, что так и хотелось похлопать их по лоснящимся крупам. Кучер и форейтор носили ливреи цветов Лотарингского дома, как и выездные лакеи, а два пажа, нарядные, будто с картинки, выглядели, пожалуй, получше самого Филиппа.  
Казалось, однако, что вся эта прислуга нужна лишь для того, чтобы доставить в Ройомон мадам д'Арманьяк с ее собственным маленьким двором, включавшим двух горничных, двух собачек, обезьянку и какую-то бедную родственницу в блеклом саржевом платье, а также их ларцы, корзинки и сундучки. Вот сколько всего требовалось юной графине для двухдневного визита в аббатство. Понятно теперь, почему понадобилось расширять резиденцию, ведь кому-то из этой пышной свиты сегодня явно придется ночевать на конюшне.  
И все же великолепие этого выезда меркло в сравнении с сиянием самой мадам д'Арманьяк и терялось в вихре ее кипучей энергии. Только что Филипп впитывал полуденную тишину с шорохом палой листвы под ногами, и вот он уже очутился в центре урагана. Ржали и храпели лошади, гомонили слуги, визжала обезьянка, тявкали левретки, но весь этот галдеж перекрывал зычный голос мадам д'Арманьяк, отдающей приказания. Непонятно было, как рождалось в ее хрупком теле столь мощное контральто. Зашумели верхушки деревьев, словно потревоженные ее неуемностью; трепетали сотни лент ее платья, плясали ее рыжеватые локоны, щеки пылали от румян, а груди так и норовили выпрыгнуть из декольте — причем прямо на Филиппа. За какие-то полминуты она сначала выволокла из кареты свою тщетно отнекивающуюся компаньонку, бросила беглый взгляд на мужа, словно проверяя, не потерялся ли он во всей этой суете, небрежным жестом поправила на нем парик, затолкала обратно рвущуюся на свободу собачонку, дала знак кучеру, чтобы вез челядь и багаж дальше, а потом внезапно и хищно набросилась на шевалье и принялась ерошить его кудряшки, громко восторгаясь его красотой.  
Опешив от такой фамильярности, шевалье прянул назад, как будто только для того, чтобы отвесить подобающий поклон, но не тут-то было. Заявив, что между родней ни к чему такие церемонии, она вцепилась в него еще крепче, а другой рукой подтащила ближе свою спутницу.  
— Это мадемуазель Фьенн, наша прекрасная англичанка. Пришлось поднять ее сегодня ни свет ни заря, потому что ваша матушка без нее не хочет меня принимать. — Легко было догадаться, что это не совсем шутка.  
Мадемуазель Фьенн благонравно разглядывала землю у себя под ногами, но губы ее дрожали от смеха. Про себя Филипп отметил, что «прекрасную англичанку» не сразу отличишь от дрессированной обезьяны графини, разве что животное было одето понаряднее. Девушка зато молчала. Тем временем мадам д'Арманьяк поволокла обоих вперед по аллее, жарко шепча в ухо шевалье: «Но я хочу узнать все-все о вас, милый братец… Вы ведь позволите себя так называть? Зовите меня Катрин, дома мы держимся совсем запросто. У меня есть собственный брат, но он никуда не годится, поэтому скоро вы расскажете мне все: где пропадали, что натворили, что собираетесь натворить… А вдруг я смогу вам помочь?»  
Филиппа уже мутило от терпких ароматов ее духов и разгоряченного тела. Он в жизни не видел таких развязных женщин, если только они не принадлежали к определенному сословию. Мадам д'Арманьяк вела себя, как последняя маркитантка из обоза, и вообще-то отец не должен был на порог пустить такую особу, но нет же! Луи, оказывается, сделал прекрасную партию, а недавно она стала фрейлиной королевы. И «слушаться брата», по всей видимости, означало слушаться именно ее.   
Луи следовал за ними почему-то весь бледный и прямой, словно аршин проглотил, и смотрел на свою жену с каким-то исступленным обожанием. Одет он был с такой замысловатой пышностью, что тоже теперь походил на итальянское пирожное, правда, слегка помятое. И он вовсе не собирался спасать Филиппа, но в тот момент, когда шевалье уже решил, что больше не выдержит, мадам д'Арманьяк отпустила его так же внезапно, как и сцапала, чтобы схватить мадемуазель Фьенн за обе руки.  
— Фонтан! — воскликнула она. — Я же обещала показать вам фонтан с той забавной нимфой, которая вылитая графиня де Суассон: такой же длинный нос и необъятная корма.  
— И еще голландских уток, — флегматично ответила мадемуазель.  
— Идемте же скорее! А вы, господа, не спешите, — распорядилась мадам д'Арманьяк, — чтобы мы как раз встретились у птичника.  
И дамы умчались прочь, взметая юбками вихри из листьев, причем мадемуазель Фьенн успела оглянуться и хитро подмигнуть Филиппу. Вскоре заливистый хохот юной графини раздавался уже на другом конце аллеи: и как ей хватало легких на такие звуки?  
— Что это за Фьенн? — спросил шевалье, избегая смотреть на Луи.  
— А, да из этих же, альбионских нищебродов, внучка врача ее безземельного величества или что-то вроде того, — отмахнулся тот, почесывая вспотевший лоб под париком.   
«Альбионскими нищебродами» папаша д'Аркур, и не он один, называл пребывавшее в бедности и унынии окружение Генриетты-Марии, беглой английской королевы, чей муж Карл I Стюарт был казнен по приказу парламента, а сын превратился в мыкающегося по европейским дворам попрошайку. Во времена Фронды графиня д'Аркур в числе многих прочих доставляла ей то дрова, то провизию, то даже свечи с мылом, но только не деньги. Денег этому величеству нельзя было давать, о чем знали все, — потому что их тут же отбирал ее любовник лорд Джермин, да еще и поколачивал ее при этом. Филипп как-то раз наведался туда вместе с матерью и безмерно порадовался тому, что кто-то живет хуже, чем они, невзирая на все свои титулы. Он смутно помнил каких-то тощих золотушных девчонок, от которых заметно попахивало, и одна из них вроде как была принцесса, а другая, возможно, эта самая Фьенн.  
Но как только Филипп решил, что он хоть что-то понимает в этом новом мире, как Луи опять его огорошил:  
— Впрочем, теперь с ними надо повежливее, потому что в Англии, похоже, опять монархия, и Стюартов попросили назад.  
— Что ни день сюрпризы.  
— Да ты и правда как с того света вернулся. Столько всего произошло…  
— Милый братец, — не удержался Филипп, — если позволишь так себя называть. Может, ты уже оставишь в покое Стюартов — какое мне вообще может быть до них дело? — и расскажешь, что творится здесь, в Ройомоне, в семье?  
— Ах! — вырвалось у Луи; нет, он действительно сказал «Ах!», Филиппу не послышалось. — У отца тут любовница, он спускает на нее все деньги, а матушка с горя увлеклась этим… как его… ясени…  
— Янсенизмом**, — машинально поправил его шевалье. Он ничего не мог поделать со своей хорошей памятью, хотя человеку его ранга, конечно же, не пристало разбираться в подобных вещах.  
— Брат ее, аббат, по слухам, видный ясени… ян-се-нист, и она его тут принимает, — продолжал меж тем сокрушаться Луи. — А это не только опасно, но и просто вульгарно. Еще к ней ходят всякие эти писаки, которые не по стишкам, а по духовным материям, посвящают ей свою ересь, а она им платит за это. Скандал! Да ты бы видел их; плащ-то еще сверху приличный накинут, из голландского там сукна, да с оторочкой, а под ним — позор один, исподнее видно на просвет. Какой-то тип, даже член Академии, раз явился весь в грязище — пешком, что ли, из Парижа шел? — и давай прямо у камина сапоги переобувать, а вонь от ног такая, что потом полдня проветривали. Словом, матушка ужас как себя компрометирует, а отец не понимает, он вполне доволен, говорит: «У нас салон», вроде как был в Шантильи лет сто назад, но господи, где Шантильи, а где мы? В Шантильи были принцы и принцессы, и, например, Изабелла де Монморанси, — хотя она сейчас не более чем шлюха, но Монморанси же. И вообще, нынче все это уже безнадежно устарело, и в моде все итальянское, но… ах! — Он опять сказал «Ах!», и это уже начало пугать Филиппа, как и бесконечный монолог, на который он считал брата неспособным. — И тогда я спросил совета у Моей Жены, — именно так, с большой буквы он произнес эти слова, — как спасти матушкину репутацию, и она посоветовала приглашать эту Фьенн, потому что та хотя бы состоит при каком-то дворе, пусть прадед ее в Лондоне конской мазью торговал, и она пописывает стишки на пару с этой своей… костлявой… еще кашляет все время… ах да, принцессой Генриеттой, словом, какую-то светскость может этим сборищам придать, к тому же умеет держать язык за зубами. Вот, — вздохнул Луи, — так у нас обстоят дела.  
Сама мысль о том, что мадам д'Арманьяк может спасти чье-то доброе имя, а тем более репутацию графини д'Аркур, была сногсшибательно абсурдной, но Филипп не стал на ней задерживаться, чуя, что Луи выложил далеко не все, а меж тем уже показался тот самый новенький фонтан с довольно зловещего вида нимфой.  
— Любовница, говоришь? И отец на нее все тратит? А как же это? — Он указал на фонтан, а затем на достраиваемое крыло резиденции. — И это? И сад, и мебель, и гобелены, и карета, и бог еще знает что? Отец снова взял в долг?  
— Да. — Словоохотливость Луи мгновенно иссякла.  
— И он еще учит меня уму-разуму. Кто же дал ему денег? И под какой процент? Что он заложил на этот раз?  
— Мой пенсион, — скромно потупившись, ответил Луи. — Он взял в долг под мой пенсион, только и всего, тут нет ничего страшного. В конце концов, загородный дом под Парижем нужен нам всем, и почему бы не создать тут условия…  
— Твой пенсион? — Шевалье вновь не позволил ему уйти от темы. — Какой еще пенсион?  
— Королевский, — тихо сказал Луи. — Его величество назначил мне пенсион, поскольку должность обер-шталмейстера приносит всего четыре тысячи ливров в год, а этого недостаточно даже вкупе с доходами с моего аппанажа…  
— Сколько? — перебил его Филипп.  
Луи опять вздохнул, но, слава богу, не сказал «Ах!»  
— Пятьдесят, — еле слышно произнес он.  
— Что — «пятьдесят»? Пятьдесят пистолей? Пятьдесят экю? Полсотни тумаков?   
— Пятьдесят тысяч ливров, — наконец громко и четко выговорил Луи.  
Филипп надолго замолчал. Впереди за деревьями виднелись павильоны птичника, тоже недавно построенного в каком-то затейливом восточном стиле, и оттуда раздавались резкие крики павлинов. Интересно, есть ли в вольерах пеликаны и фламинго? И те, и другие водились в Шантильи, пока их не перестреляли мушкетеры после измены Конде.  
За веревочной сеткой мелькнул алый сполох — юбки мадам д'Арманьяк. Времени оставалось совсем мало.  
— Если я что-то не так понял, поправь меня, пожалуйста, — бесстрастным голосом начал шевалье. — Ты рассказал королю анекдот, может быть, два, и за это он дал тебе пятьдесят тысяч ливров годового дохода?  
— Не думай, что это легко! — возмутился Луи. — Одни переезды чего стоят; вот, двор скоро перебирается в Сен-Жермен, потому что в Лувре уже ни одной ступеньки не обоссаной не осталось, так мне, знаешь ли, и спать много не придется, пока все не улажу. Шталмейстер Малой конюшни — подлец и сволочь, на него нельзя положиться. Да я и сюда-то еле вырвался, мне ведь нужно быть при короле всякий день, с утреннего облачения и до отхода ко сну, и на охоте, и если просто покататься вздумает…  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — безжалостно прервал его шевалье, — если очередной твой анекдот не понравится королю, он у тебя этот пенсион отберет? Каждый день как по лезвию ножа — да уж, тяжко тебе приходится.  
— Но оно того стоит! — Луи остановился у входа в павильон с куполом и минаретами. Из вольера к ним уже шагали дамы. — Я только теперь живу по-настоящему, все прошлое — какой-то скучный серый сон. Ну представь, что ты болел, а теперь выздоровел, или… или… — Он мучительно подыскивал доходчивое сравнение. — Или представь себе, как ты тогда, под Трино, гнался за тем испанцем на хромой кобыле, — что ты чувствовал тогда? А при дворе такое каждый день, и даже больше, и все ярче, все только начинается, и… — Он собрался с духом и наконец выпалил: — Если я сумел так подняться, то чего добьешься ты?  
«Вот оно», — подумал Филипп и ласково сказал:  
— Прости, я забыл, что ты теперь у нас глава семьи. — Он выразительно посмотрел на мадам д'Арманьяк, которая вдруг отчего-то замешкалась у очередной клетки, обнимая за талию Фьенн. — И как вы, милый братец, мной распорядитесь?  
Но Луи иссяк, он схватился за горло, словно какой-то ком мешал ему говорить. Увидев это, мадам д'Арманьяк нахмурилась и поспешила к ним, решительно подобрав юбки.  
— Вы ему сказали? — без обиняков спросила она Луи.  
— Что он должен был мне сказать, милая сестрица? — поинтересовался Филипп тоном, в котором мелькнула тень угрозы.  
Внезапно губы ее растянулись в улыбке, и она шагнула к шевалье, однако на этот раз не стала хватать его в клещи, а лишь слегка прикоснулась к его локтю — как кошка лапкой.  
— Мой муж должен был пригласить вас к нам в Тюильри, но, кажется, забыл. — Судя по недоумению в глазах, ее муж впервые об этом слышал. — Вы ведь еще не видели, как славно перестроили наши апартаменты? Скажем… в пятницу через две недели, удобно ли вам будет?  
Холодноватый светский тон вдруг облек ее, словно броня, и перед Филиппом теперь стояла совсем другая женщина — из тех, которые мановением руки любого поставят на место.   
— Сочту за честь, — слегка поклонился шевалье.  
Мадам д'Арманьяк пообещала прислать своего портного вместе с ювелиром, но не успел шевалье задать вопрос, кто будет оплачивать счета, как Луи вдруг спохватился, что папаша д'Аркур, должно быть, ждет их уже с четверть часа, и как бы чего не вышло: надо поспешить.  
Мадемуазель Фьенн все это время стояла в отдалении, не желая, видимо, нарушать семейную идиллию, но шевалье почти физически ощущал на себе ее косые хлесткие взгляды.  
____________  
* Обер-шталмейстера или Главного Конюшего (Grand Écuyer) иногда называли «Господин Главный».  
** Янсенизм — течение в католицизме, в 1653 г. объявленное еретическим.


	5. Chapter 5

Портной, которого прислала госпожа Главная, искусно сочетал в себе надменность с угодливостью и обладал собственной свитой, которая состояла из двух подмастерьев, одетых, как судейские крючки, во все черное, с белыми воротниками. Они затеяли вокруг Филиппа замысловатый танец, снимая мерки и перешептываясь, как две змеи, пока он стоял полуобнаженный, с разведенными в стороны руками. Сам же портной, мэтр Пелисье, отойдя подальше, изучал его тело отвратительным холодным взглядом, как сгусток бездушной и грубой материи, которой ему предстояло придать идеальную форму. Эту пытку Филиппу пришлось вынести не единожды, пока шли примерки и подгонки, а результат привел его в замешательство.  
С одной стороны, шедевр мэтра Пелисье наверняка заставил бы поперхнуться от зависти любого из савойских вельмож. Курточка-брасьер, едва прикрывавшая грудь, с короткими рукавами, еще и подвернутыми, так что виднелась винного цвета подкладка, была сшита из блестящего атласа с ромбовидным рисунком: в центре этих ромбов на серебристом фоне алели гроздья гранатов. Серебряные галуны украшал мелкий розовый жемчуг, а плечи и рукава — пышная бахрома из алых и перламутрово-серых лент. Из-под куртки волнами выбивалось тончайшее полотно верхней сорочки, на которую было нашито столько кружев, сколько не купишь и на трехмесячное офицерское жалованье. Рукава сорочки в четырех местах полагалось перевязать алыми лентами, и те же ленты в изобилии усеивали широчайшие штаны-ренгравы, похожие на складчатую юбку. Что говорить о галстуке, о кружевных подвязках, о перевязи наконец — впрочем, к ней мэтр Пелисье не имел никакого отношения. Ее одолжил Луи, как он написал — «одну из своих», и оставалось только гадать, сколько таких у него в гардеробе. В том же письме Луи туманно сообщил, что «незачем беспокоиться о счетах» и что Филиппу «понадобится не меньше десятка таких костюмов, если все пойдет хорошо, но там будет видно».   
Однако, если на Луи подобный наряд сидел хоть и кривовато, но не без шика, то Филипп в своем выглядел как десятилетний ребенок. Пусть лицо его заметно вытянулось за месяцы болезни и суровой походной жизни, пусть на нем отчетливо проступили скулы и исчезла эта омерзительная младенческая пухлощекость, это все еще была фарфоровая кукольная мордашка с пунцовыми губами и ярким румянцем, способная вызвать какие угодно чувства, кроме уважения. Круглая шапка золотистых кудряшек, нимбом обрамлявших его голову, усугубляла это впечатление, но парик — тоже присланный Луи из своих закромов, — делал только хуже. В нем Филипп напоминал гнома-переростка с уродливо-огромной башкой, да к тому же от него вмиг стала чесаться вся кожа черепа. В присутствии мэтра Пелисье и полудюжины слуг, у которых вдруг нашлись важные дела в его комнате, шевалье, то сдергивал с себя парик, то нахлобучивал снова, глядя в мутноватое старинное зеркало, доставленное по такому случаю из матушкиных покоев.  
Вслед за зеркалом вскоре появилась и сама графиня д'Аркур, которую любопытство таки согнало с одра загадочной болезни. Она вплыла в комнату в темно-сером капоте, как будто на грани траура, со странным выражением все еще прекрасных глаз (точно такие же ярко сияли на нежном лице шевалье): под светлой печалью таились и зависть, и ревность. Некоторое время она молча наблюдала за сыном, затем веско обронила:  
— Идите вы без этой пакли, вам и без нее хватит мучений, — после чего медленно и плавно удалилась.  
Рассудив, что мать плохого не посоветует, шевалье на том и порешил. Это стало одной из самых чудовищных ошибок в его недолгой жизни, но в тот момент он об этом не догадывался, счастливый оттого, что можно наконец избавиться от скользящего и шуршащего тряпья, натянуть старый колет на шнурках и отправиться скакать по окрестным лесам на той самой лангедокской кобыле, давно позабывшей свое южное упрямство.  
По возвращении, однако, выяснилось, что еще кое-каких членов его семьи привлекла суматоха, поднявшаяся в доме. Филипп всегда отличался беззвучной кошачьей походкой, так раздражавшей его нервную мать, — ей казалось, что он нарочно к ней подкрадывается. И теперь, неслышно войдя в спальню, он обнаружил возле своей кровати младших братьев: Альфонса, будущего аббата и формального владельца Ройомона, и малыша Марсана. Склонившись над покрывалом, они щупали и теребили новый костюм шевалье, который разложили там слуги, видимо, не зная, что делать с эдаким сокровищем.   
Шевалье рявкнул на них так, что Альфонс присел, а Марсан подпрыгнул. Впрочем, юный аббат тут же справился с испугом, надул свои и без того жирные щеки и пробубнил:  
— Позволю себе напомнить, что вы находитесь в моем собственном доме, и не соблаговолите ли вы…  
— Я соблаговолю спустить тебя с твоей собственной лестницы, если ты еще раз зайдешь в мою спальню без разрешения, — пообещал Филипп и свирепо надвинулся на него.  
Альфонс прянул, как заяц, перемахнул через кровать с завидной прытью и был таков. Марсан же оказался зажат в углу, и в глазах его, полных ужаса и обожания, блестели слезы.  
— Я только хотел посмотреть, — пропищал он с тем благоговением, которым утомлял Филиппа едва ли не с рождения, но шевалье отчего-то вдруг смягчился. Хоть кто-то в этом мире воспринимал его так, как должно.  
— Подрастешь немного, и тебе такой же сошьют, — буркнул Филипп, отступая и давая ему пройти. — Будешь танцевать в королевском балете. А теперь брысь отсюда, — добавил он, решив, что проявил слишком много доброты.  
В назначенный день провожать его вышли все домочадцы, а матушка помахала ему платочком с балкона. Этот пафос казался шевалье неуместным: он всего только собирался навестить брата, разве нет? Но даже самый последний поваренок смотрел на него с таким напряженным ожиданием и надеждой, что шевалье поспешил крикнуть кучеру: «Трогай!», еще и в стенку кулаком пристукнул. Через пару часов карета уже месила черную, как смола, парижскую грязь, а затем впереди замаячила громада Лувра.  
В этой древней цитадели французских королей, точнее, в пристроенном к ней замке Тюильри, в северном его крыле, располагались апартаменты Главного Конюшего. Здесь семья провела худшие дни после бесславного возвращения из Испании. Непобедимый граф д'Аркур был наголову разбит под Леридой и едва не потерял всю Каталонию, вице-королем которой его с большой помпой назначили двумя годами ранее. То, что должно было стать его величайшим триумфом, едва не уничтожило графа, доселе не знавшего поражений. На Совете королева-регент, Мазарини и даже Гастон Орлеанский, тот еще полководец, обрушились на него с такой яростью, словно и не было за его плечами славного прошлого, грозили лишением всех постов и чуть ли не ссылкой. Один лишь принц Конде вступился тогда за него, заявив, что никто из присутствующих не видел войны кроме как на картинках, но такое заступничество унизило графа едва ли не больше, чем шепелявая брань Мазарини. Ничего этого дети, разумеется, не знали, но ядовитая атмосфера поражения пропитала, казалось, даже стены этого пышного трехэтажного флигеля.  
Здесь часами выбирал подходящие к платью ленты фаворит Генриха III красавчик Бельгард, которого позже отправили в ссылку только за то, что он не полюбился Людовику XIII. Здесь писал страстные и лживые письма королевнам несчастный Сен-Мар, которого тот же Людовик, напротив, любил слишком сильно и которого за это казнил Ришелье. Здесь же качался на стуле и плевался вишневыми косточками в камин пустоголовый Сен-Симон*, от следов пребывания которого папаша д'Аркур избавлялся с особенным удовольствием. Отсюда граф д'Аркур отправился выполнять самое низкое и позорное поручение Мазарини, повелевшего ему доставить арестованного Конде в Гавр. Последний, впрочем, неплохо провел в пути время, сочиняя про своего конвоира издевательские куплеты, которые буквально на следующий день уже распевала вся парижская чернь.   
А теперь в тех же стенах устроился Луи д'Арманьяк, но, прежде чем зайти к нему, шевалье пришлось присутствовать на обеде его косноязычного величества, — Луи настаивал на этом в письмах: «Побывать при дворе и не показаться королю — это просто немыслимо». Последнее слово Луи написал с тремя ошибками и три раза подчеркнул. «Да разве ему есть до меня дело?» — отнекивался шевалье. «Ничего ты не понимаешь. Будь там, и точка», — употребил свою власть Луи, и Филипп догадывался, кто диктовал ему эти строки.  
Стоять в толпе придворных и наблюдать, как юный Людовик хлебает супы за столом, огороженным балюстрадой, было невесело. Слегка порадовал шевалье лишь потрепанный вид герцога Бофора, который сегодня вместо Месье** прислуживал королю, причем табурета герцогу не полагалось. Бывшего любимца парижан, щеголя и сердцееда, словно моль побила, таким он казался жалким, а кургузый кафтан и ренгравы превращали его в настоящее посмешище.   
Но никто здесь не смеялся. Шевалье сроду не видел столько унылых физиономий и гадал, а где же тот блеск и восторг нового двора, которым так захлебывался Луи. В смешанном свете серого осеннего дня и дрожащих от сквозняка свечей лица мужчин и женщин выглядели землистыми и застывшими. Пока король поглощал одно за другим жирные пахучие кушанья, они пожирали его глазами. Время от времени Людовик называл чье-то имя, и счастливец выходил вперед, чтобы ответить на один или два странноватых вопроса, имея при этом такой вид, словно только что выиграл сражение. Однако юный монарх сумел-таки обратить свое тугодумие в достоинство: паузы между словами теперь казались многозначительными, а не неловкими, туповатое выражение бедного мимикой лица стало маской величия. Людовика нынче окружали герцоги и пэры, и старинный церемониал, придуманный еще Генрихом III, приобрел некий смысл.  
«Конечно, он не может каждому раздать по пенсиону, — размышлял Филипп, — кормить надеждами обходится дешевле. Он ест, а они стоят рядом и воображают, что тоже сыты. Надеюсь, Луи угостит меня чем-то посущественнее».   
Но увы, Луи еще задерживался у короля, и шевалье один отправился в Тюильри — сначала по Большой галерее, где в бесчисленных лавках торговали немыслимой роскошью, а затем по Малому саду, пылавшему всеми красками осени.   
Меж тем флигель обер-шталмейстера вот-вот грозил поглотить хаос. В соседнем дворике Швейцарцев вовсю кипела стройка, внутри явно ломали перекрытия, от грохота молотов и визга пил закладывало уши, а вездесущая известковая пыль уничтожила астры графини д'Аркур в палисаднике. Еще хуже пришлось ее любимому яблоневому саду, выходившему на улицу Сен-Дени: его и вовсе поглотил огромный котлован, в котором, подобно отвратительным насекомым, копошились рабочие, громыхая тачками и надсадно вопя, словно соревнуясь в какофонии с теми, кто трудился во дворце.   
Шевалье, разумеется, не рассчитывал, что его примут столь же торжественно, как и мадам Главную в Ройомоне, в данных обстоятельствах это было просто невозможно, однако его не встретил даже дворецкий. Только заспанный паж поднялся с лавки, чтобы, швыркая носом, принять у него плащ и шпагу. Пока Филипп озирался, желая понять, куда подевалась добрая половина вестибюля и почему слева от парадной лестницы поднимается глухая стена, паж растворился в глубинах темного и безмолвного дома, как надеялся шевалье, чтобы доложить о нем.  
Тем временем он прошел вперед, к двери, ведущей в Большой круглый салон, где граф д'Аркур давал официальные приемы, по пути готовясь к новым сюрпризам, — и не зря. Салон превратился в овальный и прямо-таки огромный, после того как снесли стену между ним и малой гостиной. Теперь тут кругом стояли ломберные столики, отгороженные ширмами, а между ними ему навстречу брела, на ходу зачем-то поправляя увядшие букеты в вазах, мадам д'Арманьяк, похожая на фамильное привидение, — растрепанная, небрежно одетая и несчастная.   
«Неужели никто не научил эту женщину держать дом?» — поморщился шевалье, в то же время слегка напуганный ее бледным видом. Не хотелось и гадать, что могло высосать жизнь из этого, казалось бы, бездонного сосуда. Впрочем, она объяснила все сама, проглатывая некоторые слова и порой снижая тон до невнятного бормотания: вчера плясала до упаду у Суассонши, а с утра пришлось идти к мессе; ее величество всегда заказывает мессу, после того как ее спальню посещает супруг. А потом Марии-Терезе понадобилось ехать с королевой-матерью в Венсен к Мазарини: стой битый час и любуйся на эти вонючие мощи. Королевы были добры и отпустили всех пораньше, но разве в этой вавилонской башне отдохнешь?  
Шевалье бесстрастно заметил, что жить здесь вообще невозможно.  
— Вовсе нет, — ответила она и с легким шелестом, как опавший лист, опустилась в кресло. — Всем нам надо привыкать обитать на стройке: у короля большие планы. И речь идет не только о дворцах. Как стемнеет, становится тихо, и всякий день, кроме пятницы, у нас играет в карты решительно весь двор, никому тут бывать не кажется зазорным…  
— Кроме пятницы? — вновь перебил ее шевалье.  
— Филипп, дорогой… — проворковала она, имитируя лепет слабой женщины. — Вы еще устанете от светских развлечений, а нам нужно пообщаться в узком семейном кругу. — Она подалась к нему, стоящему слишком близко к ее креслу, и вдруг мертвой хваткой вцепилась ему в запястье. — Я уже хорошо вас знаю со слов Луи, как будто росла вместе с вами, и он так вас расхваливал, что я начала сомневаться, а за того ли лотарингца вышла замуж…  
«Это что еще такое?» — с ужасом подумал Филипп и бросил взгляд на дверь, надеясь, что сейчас в нее войдет Луи и ему не придется любезничать тут с ней в сгущающихся сумерках. Он вырвал руку, попятился к канапе, подальше от нее, сел — и тут же подпрыгнул, как ужаленный, когда под ним зашевелилось что-то живое и крупное.  
— Ах вот ты где! — прошипела мадам д'Арманьяк, вмиг растеряв всю свою томность.  
Тень на канапе вытянулась и оказалось молодым человеком в съехавшем на ухо парике, зеленом бархатном кафтанчике и нежно-розовых ренгравах. На ногах у него были бальные туфли с такими длинными носами и огромными бантами, что напоминали луговых стрекоз. Юноша зевал, тер глаза и качал головой.  
Шевалье чувствовал себя принцем из сказки, попавшим в очарованный замок, чтобы пробудить ото сна его обитателей. Этот оказался братом мадам д'Арманьяк, пресловутым маркизом де Виллеруа, таким же щуплым и конопатым, как она. Первым делом он извинился перед шевалье, а после принялся бесцеремонно помыкать сестрой, заявив, что немудрено и вечным сном упокоиться в эдаком склепе, и пусть она велит зажечь свечи, затопить камин, да и на стол пора уже накрывать. Удивительно, но мадам д'Арманьяк, все еще ворча себе под нос, послушно поплелась искать слуг, а маркиз тем временем доверительно шепнул шевалье: «Вы еще не умеете с ней управляться, я вас научу».  
Вскоре в салоне стало намного уютнее, подали вино и легкие закуски, мадам д'Арманьяк вернулась напудренная и причесанная, а маркиз начал изъясняться в той же бессвязной манере, которая так напугала Филиппа в памятном письме Луи. Ему она совсем не шла, а его жену и вовсе заставляла выглядеть опасной сумасшедшей, однако маркизу де Виллеруа странным образом придавала обаяния.  
— Во всем виноват бездельник Кавуа. Знаете ли вы, что вчера у Суассон я стер ноги до крови и каждый шаг причиняет мне невыносимую боль? Да, мадам сестра, я помню, как вы мне советовали сменить сапожника, но чтобы нанять нового, нужно заплатить старому, а в этом вы мне совсем не помогаете. Хоть иди босиком до Лувра… Но я никуда не пойду, потому что сюда Кавуа в неурочный час ни за что не сунется, а я ведь проиграл ему пари, и он заставляет меня делать ужасные вещи.  
— Вот теперь мне стало интересно, — усмехнулась мадам д'Арманьяк. — Вас же было не растащить с Кавуа, и вдруг вы от него прячетесь, и я даже представить не могу, что в ы можете считать ужасным.  
— Сударь, боюсь, у вас сложится обо мне неверное представление, — обратился маркиз к Филиппу, мягко втягивая его в разговор.  
— О да, судите сами, — подхватила мадам д'Арманьяк, несколько оживившись. — Они с Кавуа набросились на англичан прямо в их лагере близ Кале, когда те помогали или, наоборот, мешали нашей армии брать Дюнкерк. Ужасно ли это? Вокруг одни пуритане, не имеющие никакого понятия о чести, а эти двое топчут их конями и хлещут кнутами: чем, по-вашему, это могло кончиться?  
— Они оскорбили короля, а когда мы вызвали их, просто расхохотались нам в лицо — что еще оставалось делать? — защищался Виллеруа.  
— А когда вы на королевской свадьбе, совершенно трезвый, плюхнулись в фонтан, — продолжала мадам д'Арманьяк, — и потом вам пришлось лгать, что вы были пьяны, потому что Кавуа подбил вас искупаться, хотя сам, заметьте, за вами не прыгнул? Насколько это было ужасно? Ваш отец чуть не поседел от стыда. И не надо говорить, что было жарко, все истекали пОтом, но в фонтане барахтались только вы, как какая-то безмозглая рыба. А когда вас пришлось спасать от Вандомов, и никто до сих пор не знает, что там на самом деле произошло, потому что даже ваше бесстыдство не позволяет рассказать об этом? А когда вы с Кавуа подожгли трактир в Сен-Клу, единственный, куда вас еще пускали, — это был ужас или нет?  
— Не слушайте ее, шевалье, она не знает, о чем говорит.  
По всей видимости, маркиз принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые пьют только для запаха, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать в глазах общества свои выходки. Такие часто встречаются среди тех солдат, что вызываются добровольцами на любое дело, но, если оставить их в покое, могут наложить на себя руки от тоски. У Филиппа мелькнула мысль, что кураж маркиза здесь явно растрачивается попусту и было бы неплохо найти ему лучшее применение.  
— Так что это было за пари и что вы проиграли? — спросил он. — Мне за вами даже в фантазиях не угнаться.  
— А мы еще с вами посоревнуемся, — подмигнул ему Виллеруа, — как только у меня ноги заживут. Началось же все с того, что принцесса Монако побилась об заклад со своим братом, что соблазнит герцога Анжуйского на балу у Суассон…  
— Фу, как вульгарно, — фыркнула мадам д'Арманьяк. — Избавьте нас от подробностей.  
— Так ведь не случилось никаких подробностей, увы, потому я и проиграл, — вздохнул Виллеруа. — Я сдуру поставил на нее, а Кавуа — против; честь принцессы осталась незапятнанной, по крайней мере, на этот раз, а я теперь должен… Нет, у меня язык не поворачивается сказать.  
— Вот и молчите, — велела ему сестра. — Месье — милейшее существо на свете, и я никому не позволю…  
— Да не заводись ты, — махнул на нее рукой маркиз. — Как будто я не знаю, кто такой Месье. Он тут ни при чем. Все обстоит гораздо хуже: я должен написать любовное письмо Мадемуазель.  
Мадам д'Арманьяк охнула и посмотрела на брата даже с некоторым сочувствием, как и шевалье. Речь ведь шла о старшей дочери Гастона Орлеанского, которая в одиночку брала города во время Фронды, стреляла из пушек по королевскому войску, нюхала табак и пугала своим громовым голосом слишком нервных лошадей. Эта авантюра вполне могла кончиться для маркиза Бастилией, попади он ей под горячую руку, а поскольку у Мадемуазель только что умер отец и она пребывала не столько в печали, сколько в ярости из-за того, в какой фарс ее мачеха превратила погребальную церемонию, рука у нее сейчас была горячее некуда. Так что стоило оттянуть выплату долга чести до лучших времен: дождаться например, очередного ее матримониального проекта или святочных балов, до которых она была большая охотница. Тогда она, возможно, просто посмеется над его запиской.  
Пока все размышляли над печальной судьбой маркиза, небо за окном озарилось многоцветными огнями, и недавно воцарившаяся тишина, которой они не успели насладиться, взорвалась фейерверком.  
— А, вот и анжуйское высочество вернулось из Сен-Клу, — пояснил Виллеруа, любуясь заревом. — У него там тоже строится дворец, а здесь — каждый день праздник: спешит просадить пятьдесят тысяч экю, которые кардинал подарил ему на свадьбу.  
— Следите за языком, — сказала мадам д'Арманьяк, и опять Виллеруа от нее отмахнулся:  
— А что я такого сказал? Только то, что Месье — лучшее, что есть при этом дворе, и если бы не мои больные ноги и не этот бездельник Кавуа, я был бы сейчас там, — он кивнул за окно, — в саду Тюильри, слушал бы скрипки, или итальянского кастрата, или что там он затеял на этот раз, хотел бы я знать.  
Именно в этот момент шевалье кольнуло подозрение, что имя Единственного Брата Короля упоминается в этой комнате что-то уж слишком часто, но он не додумал эту мысль до конца, потому что дверь распахнулась и в салон весьма эффектно вошел Луи — под очередной разноцветный залп и радостный женский визг, доносящийся из сада.  
— О милый! — Мадам д'Арманьяк взлетела с кресла и бросилась ему навстречу, на бегу превращаясь в саму себя — стремительную и неукротимую. — До чего же ты сегодня красив!  
Как будто этого было мало, затем она сделала самую Ужасную Вещь из всех, какие шевалье только мог себе вообразить: принялась трепать мужа за щеки, да-да, его родного брата, — который, кстати говоря, выглядел далеко не лучшим образом, — повторяя при этом: «О небо, ну разве он не хорош?» Если бы кто-то проделал такое с ним, шевалье умер бы на месте от позора, но Луи терпеливо сносил эту возмутительную пошлость, лишь слегка похлопывая супругу по спине.  
И, совсем непрошенное, на шевалье вдруг снизошло откровение: этот огонь в ней горит только для него, ее неуклюжего мужа, и она вовсе не пыталась заигрывать с Филиппом час назад. Точнее, она изо всех сил старалась обаять его — уж как умела, — но только ради Луи. Как и сам шевалье смирял свою неприязнь — ради брата.  
«Она любит его, — признался себе Филипп. — Он любит ее. Она делает его счастливым, а значит, и сильным. И тем самым делает сильными н а с».  
— Вина, сыра, хлеба, что у вас есть? И огня, огня! — Луи с блаженным видом растянулся на канапе рядом с Филиппом.  
— Могу опиума немного предложить, — невинным голосом произнес Виллеруа.  
— Нет, это уму непостижимо! — всплеснула руками мадам д'Арманьяк. — Граф, вы должны наконец отказать ему от дома.  
— Ну конечно, именно я должен, — пробормотал Луи, вгрызаясь в рыбный пирог.  
— А что, ужин не подадут у вас сегодня? — как ни в чем не бывало, осведомился маркиз.  
— Хотите — ужинайте, а я не доживу, — заявил Луи и повернулся к Филиппу. — Прости, что опоздал, но де Вард с Лозеном все не уходили, и как бы это выглядело, если бы я оставил короля на них? Обсудим наши дела поскорее.  
— Жду не дождусь, — процедил Филипп, но Луи не заметил издевки; прямо как в былые времена, он немедленно приступил к сути:  
— Должности у короля либо заняты, либо очень дороги, нам не по карману. Да и, знаешь ли, когда слишком много лотарингцев у трона, людей это нервирует — до сих пор***. Я бы, конечно, мог взять тебя в Большую конюшню шталмейстером, но это не твой уровень, поверь.  
— Надеюсь, ты мне не прочишь духовную карьеру? Даже отец отказался от этой идеи.  
— Я скорее этого оболтуса представлю в сутане, чем вас, — ухмыльнулась мадам д'Арманьяк, кивая на брата.  
— Следите за языком, — съязвил тот в ответ.  
— Нет, но Месье женится и в связи с этим набирает штат двора, — пояснил Луи с набитым ртом.  
— Так он все-таки женится на Мадемуазель? — удивился Филипп.  
— Не на ней, а на ее высочестве Генриетте Английской, которая теперь уже не замарашка и не нищенка, — встрял Виллеруа. — Герцогу, в общем-то, все равно, ему орлеанский апанаж нужен, а не жена.  
Сестра снова шикнула на него; ее острый язычок очень избирательно щадил членов королевской фамилии, но по отношению к брату короля она была как-то особенно пристрастна. Когда мадам д'Арманьяк говорила о нем, на ее лице появлялось очень странное для нее выражение почти материнской нежности.  
— А что же, должности при будущем герцоге Орлеанском нам вдруг по карману? — поспешил сменить тему шевалье.  
Луи ответил странно:  
— Он может ее тебе подарить.  
— Поистине, милейший человек на свете, — подивился Филипп. — Тогда и правда нужно поспешить, если у него есть привычка раздавать патенты всем подряд.  
— Не всем. — Луи становился все лаконичнее, а мадам д'Арманьяк отчего-то не приходила ему на помощь, озабоченная, казалось, лишь тем, чтобы подкладывать ему лучшие кусочки.  
Филипп перевел взгляд на Виллеруа, но тот как раз впился зубами в огромную грушу, буквально заткнув ею себе рот, — видимо, это был единственный для него способ следить за языком и выбирать выражения. Шевалье, однако, настаивал:  
— А вы что скажете, маркиз?  
Видя, что его бессовестным образом бросили, предоставив выкручиваться самому, Виллеруа избавился от груши и принялся опутывать Филиппа умиротворяющими фразами:  
— Понимаете, Месье непременно хочет видеть у себя при дворе новые лица. Мое, например, для него и вовсе не свежее, я с десяти лет танцую с ним в балетах, и он уже выучил наизусть все мои фокусы. А кстати! — встрепенулся он, обращаясь уже ко всем. — Де Гиш не изволил просить о патенте, и Маникану своему не велел.  
Луи только хмыкнул, а мадам д'Арманьяк поджала губы:  
— Не понимаю, к чему это «кстати».  
— Это который де Гиш, — поинтересовался шевалье, больше для того, чтобы не дать им снова сцепиться, — сын маршала де Грамона?  
— Не более чем дешевый фат, — отрезала мадам д'Арманьяк.  
— Ну не скажите, сестрица, — покачал головой Виллеруа. — Если он остался равнодушен к вашим чарам, то это только потому, что вы не осилили ни единого тома «Великого Кира», да еще и сказали ему об этом в лоб — кто вас за язык-то тянул?  
— О, конечно, он у вас теперь герой, — скривилась она. — После того, как провалился в какую-то канаву под Дюнкерком и получил заряд картечи в руку, а чтобы об этом, не дай бог, не забыли, делает вид, что два года не может ее вылечить. Он опять с повязкой ходит, представь себе, Луи.  
— Рана там серьезная, — возразил ее муж. — Но де Гиш — это и вправду проблема. Ничего не поделаешь, при дворе так всегда. К примеру, стоит мне отвернуться, и де Вард тут как тут, а если его нет, то Лозен со своими прибаутками скачет возле короля.  
— И все же я не понимаю, — с раздражением произнес шевалье, который снова потерял нить разговора, — каким же образом мне напроситься на такой подарок от Месье? Я-то его едва помню, а он меня и подавно не знает.  
— Вот ему и нужно для начала вас узнать. — Виллеруа опять потянулся за грушей.  
— Да-да, — кивнул Луи, отвлекаясь от своей тарелки, — нет ничего проще. Ты, наверное, заметил, как перестраивают Тюильри…  
— Этого, знаешь ли, не заметить трудно, — не удержался Филипп.  
— …тут, за стеной, возводят Зал Машин, — невозмутимо продолжал Луи. — Театр с итальянской машинерией, еще к королевской свадьбе готовились открыть, да не успели, а теперь и не спешат. Но главное, машины готовы, и сцена, и часть галерей, и, узнав об этом, его высочество пожелал устроить сюрприз для мадемуазель Гурдон.  
— И это в кои-то веки будет настоящий сюрприз, хотя о нем уже знает каждый пес от Сен-Клу до вашего Ройомона, — заметил Виллеруа. — Потому что для бедняжки Гурдон сюрпризом становится уже то, что солнце каждый раз встает на востоке.  
— Ну, она мила, хоть и рассеянна, как епископ, — сказала мадам д'Арманьяк. — Тем не менее Месье ее балует, и вот захотел устроить в честь нее угощение, как это сейчас модно, но его высочество ничего не делает наполовину.  
— Так и есть, — кивнул Луи, — а потому ему потребовалась моя помощь: одолжить пажей с конюшни и еще кое-что. Соберется лучшее общество, и поскольку мои обязанности не позволят мне присутствовать…  
— И мне там быть нельзя, — хмуро вставила мадам д'Арманьяк.  
— …то будет вполне уместно, если я оставлю взамен тебя. — Он бросил на Филиппа острый взгляд. — Нет, ничего не придется делать, я обо всем позабочусь, Виллеруа тебя представит, и все пройдет как по маслу.  
Последняя реплика почему-то заставила маркиза ехидно усмехнуться, что вконец испортило Филиппу настроение.   
— Я так понимаю, что у меня и выбора-то особого нет?  
— Но послушайте, шевалье! — вскричал Виллеруа с искренним возмущением. — Вы так сопротивляетесь, словно вас на галеры тащат, а между тем нигде во Франции так не весело, как в компании Месье, и это у него еще средств маловато, то ли еще будет.  
Повисла неловкая пауза, а когда шевалье ее нарушил, все смутились еще больше.  
— Так что, мне начинать готовить анекдоты для Месье?  
Луи не нашелся, что ответить, зато маркиз никогда за словом в карман не лез:  
— Не нужно ничего готовить. Просто будьте собой. Этого достаточно.  
_____________  
* Герцог де Бельгард, маркиз де Сен-Мар, герцог де Сен-Симон занимали должность Главного Конюшего до графа д'Аркура.  
** Месье — титул брата короля, в данном случае Филиппа, герцога Анжуйского, с 1661 г. — герцога Орлеанского.  
*** Луи намекает на убийство Генриха III Валуа и религиозные войны, развязанные сторонниками Гизов.


	6. Chapter 6

Гости Месье собирались на втором этаже флигеля в комнате, которая раньше была приемной графини д'Аркур. Теперь же вход в нее охраняли гвардейцы, а дальняя дверь вела не в личные покои графини, а сразу на галереи театра. Меж тем на стенах сохранились ее темно-зеленые штофные обои; столик, на котором стоял роскошный букет из оранжереи, а также единственный стул попали сюда из ее будуара.   
Шевалье замешкался, одеваясь, но не по своей вине: камердинеров в этом доме так же трудно было отыскать, как и прочих слуг. В итоге Луи, опаздывавший к королю, буквально втолкнул его в эту приемную и тут же исчез.  
Месье, к счастью, еще не было, но у шевалье вмиг пошла кругом голова от сладких ароматов и нежного женского смеха. За хозяйку тут была некая мадам де Тианж, юная и свежая, чистенькая, прямо-таки глянцевая; она катилась по приемной, как яблоко по блюду, оживляя все, к чему прикасалась. «Шевалье де Лоррен только что из Италии», — промурлыкала она, подводя Филиппа к двум господам чуть старше его самого, державшимся, однако, с таким апломбом, будто их уже ничто в этой жизни не могло удивить. Они приветствовали его изысканной вежливостью и полным равнодушием. «Как вам повезло, шевалье, а я вот закончил свою кампанию во Фландрии», — обронил один из них. «Песка наелись досыта», — добавил второй, и оба вернулись к прерванному разговору, из которого Филипп не понимал ни слова, как будто тот велся на другом языке. Он никогда бы не поверил в то, что столь важные особы дали себе труд хотя бы сесть на лошадь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вскрывать траншеи, но шрам от сабельного удара на скуле первого господина говорил сам за себя.  
Неловкая челядь мадам д'Арманьяк не умела толком камин растопить, тончайшие полосы дыма, как легкая ткань, висели в воздухе, и в этом мареве мелькали тонкие девичьи запястья, мерцали серебром кружева на рукавах кавалеров — передавали по кругу дивный браслет, который кто-то выиграл в лотерею у королевы-матери. По тому волшебному кругу, куда шевалье никак не мог попасть. Ему оставалось лишь встать у стены с как можно более холодным видом, и выглядел он при этом, как дровосек, угодивший на праздник фей.   
Мортемары, Роганы, Буйоны — не с кем тут меряться родословной, и все молоды, прекрасны и беззаботны, и все чувствуют себя как дома, в отличие от шевалье. А вокруг разлито предвкушение счастья, и до смерти хочется урвать его кусок, пока не поздно. Тианж, взобравшись на скамеечку у окна, затеяла игру в шарады, и ей вторили звонкими голосами, подбадривали аплодисментами. Филипп не знал правил, и некого было спросить — Виллеруа блистал своим отсутствием.  
И вдруг он увидел в стороне, у окна, единственное знакомое лицо. Там стояла мадемуазель Фьенн, вся в голубой тафте и жемчугах, ничуть не похожая сегодня на обезьянку, несмотря на то, что она увлеченно грызла фисташки, мало обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг. Шевалье, пожалуй, слишком поспешно устремился к ней, а она встретила его лукавой улыбкой и сразу же протянула горсть орехов, которые загребла из своей корзинки для шитья.  
— Скорлупу я бросаю сюда. — Она указала на высокую напольную вазу, которую шевалье тоже очень хорошо помнил.  
Взяв орехи, он подивился ее длинным ногтям и узким ладоням, а еще ее смешной прическе с короткими тугими локонами, с которой она выглядела вовсе не как дурочка, а как забавный, но хитрый эльф.  
— Смотрите, это мадемуазель Гурдон, — кивнула она на едва заметную девицу в дальнем углу. — Болтает с Виллькье и теребит его пуговицы — это у нее такая манера. Главное, чтобы не добралась до гульфика, а то будет беда. Видите, у нее на щеках шоколад? Значит, утром она успела побывать у королевы, но никто не скажет ей о пятнах на лице, потому что это бесполезно. И я вовсе не смеюсь над ней, ведь с каждым из нас что-нибудь не так, верно?  
Тут полагалось ввернуть комплимент, но шевалье, повинуясь порыву, вдруг сказал то, что думал:  
— Вы нарочно говорите с таким ужасным акцентом, чтобы за ним не замечали всех прочих ваших недостатков.  
— Ах, вы разгадали мой секрет, — засмеялась она. — Тогда попытайтесь раскусить… скажем, шевалье де Рогана. — Она указала взглядом на безусого юнца, который страстно умолял о чем-то даму в два раза старше его.  
— О, это проще простого, — пожал плечами Филипп. — Славное имя, младший сын, мальтийский крест. Тут нужна громкая история — любовная или политическая, — а иначе так и канешь в безвестность.  
— И какую историю выбрали бы вы?  
— А какую вы хотите услышать?  
С ней было легко, она не расставляла ловушки, а просто играла в словесные игры, как и все здесь, радуясь, когда удавалось блеснуть остроумием — не важно кому, ей самой или собеседнику.   
Внезапно с лестницы донесся громкий стук и топот ног, резко, словно от сквозняка, распахнулись двери, и дворецкий, которого мадам д'Арманьяк, видимо, удалось вывести из запоя, торжественно объявил:  
— Его королевское высочество герцог Анжуйский!  
Голос дворецкого утонул в восторженных криках, забыты были все игры, безделушки и флирт; мадемуазель Фьенн поставила свою корзинку на подоконник и поспешно отряхнула платье; даже Гурдон утерлась рукавом. Людовик XIV сроду бы не дождался таких искренних реверансов и залихватских поклонов, какими приветствовали его брата. Месье, впрочем, не был похож не то что на короля, а и вовсе на человека: казалось, в комнату впорхнула диковинная бабочка или даже сама королева фей, и каждый хотел, чтобы на него попало хоть немного волшебной пыльцы.   
Плащ его топорщился от золотого шитья, на нем было столько лент, подвесок и брильянтов, что порой он терялся за этим мерцанием; сам же он был неправдоподобно субтилен и изящен. Казалось: сними с него всю эту мишуру, размотай бесконечные метры ткани, и под ними не найдешь ничего, кроме невозможного очарования, пахнущего сиренью и жасмином. И только точеный профиль и цепкий взгляд из-под загнутых ресниц напоминали о том, что это живое существо из плоти и крови — крови Бурбонов.  
За Месье следовала свита, в которую затесался и маркиз де Виллеруа. Тесно стало так, что не протолкнуться, Месье едва виднелся среди кудлатых париков и пышных рукавов. Гости расступились, давая ему проход к столу у окна, но первым делом он пожелал видеть мадемуазель Гурдон. Тианж подвела ее к нему, держа за талию и подталкивая впереди себя, будто вручала ему куклу. Да она и была похожа на прехорошенькую куклу, которой, правда, слишком часто играли. Одной рукой опираясь на стол, а другой крепко сжимая ее ладошку, Месье принялся с бесконечной нежностью втолковывать ей, что здесь, собственно, происходит, пока она восхищенно взирала на него снизу вверх. Шевалье вновь узнал эту интонацию — убаюкивающую, мягкую, бессвязную и чарующую. Вот откуда она исходила, вот кому все подражали, начиная с Луи. Ибо Месье начинался с голоса, даже трудно было представить его молчащим; он плел и плел свою серебристую паутину звуков, которая брала в сказочный плен. «Ты здесь. Ты есть. Ты со мной. И здесь твое место», — нашептывал этот голос, коварный, как песни сирен.  
«Он ростом чуть выше это карлицы Гурдон, — твердил себе шевалье. — Он что, нацепил на себя все драгоценности короны?» — твердил он, но напрасно: вся гордыня Гизов тут была бессильна и казалась смешной. Месье наконец сел, и как раз выглянуло солнце, и все сапфиры, рубины и изумруды на его пальцах, барабанящих по столу, разом вспыхнули, как вчерашний фейерверк. Багровым отсветом заката засияли его идеально-небрежные кудри, черные, как ночь, как его глаза.  
«Боже, какое у него безвольное лицо, — повторял шевалье. — Боже, какое…» Усилием воли он заставил себя перевести взгляд повыше и обнаружил, что чья-то рука играет с локонами Месье, растягивая их и отпуская, перебрасывая из стороны в сторону. Поскольку вторая рука у этого наглеца была забинтована, шевалье догадался, что перед ним де Гиш.  
Это был взрослый самодовольный самец, гладкий и сытый, от каких всегда без ума бывают дамы, считая их воплощением мужественности. Он изредка ронял фразы так, будто делал всем одолжение. Месье отмахнулся от него — раз, другой, — не переставая разговаривать с кем-то, а на третий де Гиш перехватил его пальцы и крепко сжал, возможно, до боли, учитывая все перстни и кольца. Но Месье не поморщился, он только замер на миг с таким терпением на лице, что у шевалье внутри что-то дрогнуло и заворочалось.  
Рядом с де Гишем, беспрестанно похохатывая, отирался белобрысый увалень с большими водянистыми глазами, крупным носом и мясистыми губами, в которые почему-то сразу захотелось резко и жестко присунуть. Шевалье не очень понимал, откуда вдруг взялось такое желание, а потом заметил, что этот парень («Маникан», — шепнула ему Фьенн) как бы невзначай прижался пахом к бедру де Гиша. Который наконец оставил в покое кудри Месье, но продолжал метить территорию, теребя кружева его воротника.  
Когда разум его охватил картину целиком, шевалье невольно отвернулся и заморгал, как будто ему песок попал в глаза. «Де Гиш — это действительно проблема, — вспомнилось ему. — Спасибо, Луи, что предупредил». Именно в этот момент появилась мадам д'Арманьяк, бесшумно проскользнув по стеночке. Она злобно зыркнула на Фьенн, как будто хотела отогнать ее от шевалье, и громко прошептала: «Мне нельзя здесь находиться, но ведь этому человеку ничего нельзя поручить». Затем двинулась вдоль стенки дальше и дернула за рукав Виллеруа. «Вот черт», — было явственно написано на лице у маркиза, когда он оглянулся на нее.  
Мадам д'Арманьяк так же тихо прошмыгнула обратно, а Виллеруа бросился к шевалье и рассыпался в извинениях: «Я не забыл о вас, так получилось, что…» Он мог не продолжать — шевалье и сам о нем едва помнил.  
Все это движение отнюдь не укрылось от Месье, который выжидающе смотрел на них и даже отодвинул в сторону Маникана, чтобы не мешал. Шевалье шагнул к нему с тем же холодным безразличием на лице, с каким зашел сюда и которое сохранял все это время, — единственное оружие, какое у него осталось. Он подошел слишком близко, склонился слишком надолго, он чувствовал все эти faux pas*, но ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Даже когда в воздухе прошелестело: «Еще один гизар…» Таким его было не пронять; все, что он себе позволил, — это чуть усмехнуться в нахмуренные брови де Гиша.  
— Мне о вас говорили… — начал Месье и умолк, припоминая. В глазах его уже вспыхнуло жадное детское любопытство, но де Гиш воспользовался этой паузой и вклинился между ними всей своей массивной фигурой.   
— Ну что, все собрались? — поинтересовался он, с озабоченным видом осматривая комнату. — Мне кажется, дамам здесь душно.  
Месье спохватился, что действительно пора, и повел всех на галерею, вдоль которой тоже стояли гвардейцы, а кто-то невидимый впереди зажигал факелы на стенах по мере того, как вся компания вереницей тянулась сквозь гулкое эхо собственных шагов. Шевалье чуть замешкался, не зная, какое место занять в этом шествии, но Виллеруа приобнял его за плечи и уверенно встал сразу за де Гишем и Маниканом. Филипп зачем-то оглянулся и увидел одинокую Фьенн в самом конце процессии — теперь она снова казалась ему не более чем обезьянкой в обносках.  
Слева от галереи за перилами разверзлась пропасть. Тут словно был не театр, а огромная сказочная пещера, и ее очертания терялись в пока еще слабом свете факелов. Но вскоре внизу проступили нагромождения строительного камня, как будто там буйствовал циклоп, а впереди свет разгорался все ярче, открывая взгляду прелестную полянку, отгороженную ширмами, где все было готово к приему гостей.  
Они спустились к ней по мраморной лестнице, покрытой ковровой дорожкой, чтобы дамы не дай бог не поскользнулись. Длинная глубокая сцена все еще утопала в тенях, но перед ней, как на аллее, были расставлены фонари с фигурными плафонами, в которых весело трепетали огоньки свечей. По сторонам аллею огораживали решетки, увитые свежайшими цветами, сладко журчали фонтанчики, где-то тихо играли невидимые скрипки, а длинные буфеты манили всевозможными яствами, разложенными на фарфоре и серебре. Гостей встречали пажи, нарядные и миловидные, все как на подбор румяные блондины.  
Месье прошел к самому дальнему от сцены столу, и туда же Виллеруа повел шевалье; все тут, кажется, знали, где их место. В роли церемониймейстера выступал Виллькье, которому было уже под сорок, и он вел себя со всей этой блестящей молодежью, как добрый дядюшка. Шестеро пажей полукругом выстроились перед столом Месье, отделяя его от толпы, но не мешая смотреть на сцену, которая вдруг вспыхнула огнями. Грянули трубы и барабаны, и под этот бравурный рев, заглушавший скрип машинерии, на сцене выросла настоящая крепость, с башнями, редутами и внушительными воротами.  
В крепость предполагалось поместить пленников из числа добровольцев, спасать же их оттуда должны были дамы. Пажи поднесли им бутафорские пики и мечи, и на сцене началось настоящее светопреставление. Откуда-то выскакивали огромные пучеглазые рыбы, сверху пикировали драконы, били вверх и в стороны струи воды, на ровном месте вырастали горы — словом, все итальянские машины разом пустили в ход. Естественно, кавалеры долго не усидели взаперти и тоже бросились штурмовать опустевшую крепость, а то и просто носиться по сцене и затевать дуэли на картонных мечах. Фьенн вызвала шевалье де Рогана на поединок и вскоре истыкала его своей пикой, причем нельзя сказать, чтобы он особенно поддавался.   
Никто из окружения Месье не принимал участия в веселье, все они оставались лишь зрителями, время от времени отпускающими комментарии. Де Гиш тоном знатока снисходительно заметил:  
— Всегда удивлялся вашему умению растормошить этих бездельников и устроить праздник из ничего. Это похоже на то, как в Гаскони варят суп из колбасных огрызков и хлебных крошек. Вам нужно поделиться этой идеей с Бенсерадом и Люлли, пусть устроят подобное в Фонтенбло.  
— Зачем же ждать до лета? — прочавкал Маникан. — К святкам они вполне управятся. Блеска, блеска не хватает, — вздохнул он, почесывая живот, — на эти мещанские маскарады только пьяным и приходить.  
— Да вы и к Суассон пьяный приходите, не очень стесняетесь, — с оттенком гордости заметил де Гиш. — Но на святках я вряд ли тут буду, а в Фонтенбло обязательно.  
— Гиш, дорогой, — очень ласково произнес Месье, — вы же обещали, что не уедете… в этот ваш Бидаш, или Бурнаш, или обо что там еще я должен язык ломать, — добавил он уже не так нежно.  
— Ошибаться изволите, ваше высочество, ничего такого я обещать не мог, — нахально заявил де Гиш. — Ибо не от меня это зависит.  
— Странно, я думал: вот заключат мир, и мы будем видеть вас чаще.  
— Кто же по мне тут будет скучать? — беспечно поинтересовался де Гиш. — Вы — источник радости, Месье, а я лишь мотылек в вашем сиянии.  
— И я, — поддакнул Маникан, но Месье его проигнорировал:  
— По-моему, теперь вы ошибаетесь, граф.  
Он хмурился, раздосадованный то ли этим разговором, то ли тем, что веселье шло не по его сценарию. Вдруг он поднял руку, призывая к тишине.  
Те, кто находился в глубине сцены, вряд ли могли заметить его жест, но очень скоро все угомонились даже без вмешательства церемониймейстера, как будто Месье дергал их за ниточки.  
Голос его эхом отразился от стен и высоких сводов потолка, когда он объявил приз за взятие крепости. Надлежало взобраться на главную башню и три раза ударить в колокол, и первый, кому это удастся, в награду получал поцелуй графа де Гиша. Его слова были встречены с тем воодушевлением, которого он, несомненно, и ожидал, и еще больше радости вызвал вопрос Маникана:  
— Правильно ли я понял, ваше высочество, что претендовать на этот приз могут не только дамы?  
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Месье, пряча улыбку в кружевном воротнике. — Но что же вы стоите? Неужели вам не хочется его получить?  
— О нет, — мотнул головой Маникан, отправляя в рот очередной засахаренный фрукт. — Этой крепостью я уже давно овладел.  
— Кто еще кем овладел, — произнес де Гиш как бы в сторону и провел рукой по ягодицам Маникана, не стесняясь стоящей рядом Тианж и других дам, которые, впрочем, ни на йоту не изменились в лице.  
Шевалье ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота одновременно с тем же странным стремлением сделать с этой задницей что-нибудь крайне брутальное. Ни одна шлюха не вызывала у него таких грязных животных желаний, и, как он подозревал, Маникан прекрасно знал, какие чувства рождает в окружающих, и бравировал этим. Филипп поспешно сделал глоток вина и взглянул на Месье, интересуясь, как он на это отреагирует.  
Но тот был наконец-то счастлив: происходило именно то, что ему очень, очень нравилось. Маникан мог не спрашивать о том, что и так было очевидно: справиться с поставленной задачей дамам едва ли было под силу. Следовало не только пересечь огромное пространство сцены, где сновали механические чудовища, из ниоткуда появлялись куски декораций и били внезапные гейзеры, но затем прорваться сквозь ворота и каким-то уж совсем немыслимым образом взобраться по отвесной стене башни.  
Однако ничто из этого не испугало мадемуазель Гурдон, которая, покинув свое почетное место возле Месье, вдруг бросилась к сцене, размахивая шейным платком, как боевым знаменем.   
— Что вы натворили, Месье? — ужаснулся де Гиш. — Она же там убьется.  
— Вы ее недооцениваете, — возразил тот. — К тому же там сбоку есть лесенка, хотя ее не так просто найти.  
— Уж она-то ее точно не найдет, — успокоился де Гиш.  
— А я ей сказал, где искать, — мило улыбнулся ему Месье.  
— Это только половина успеха, — скептически заметил Маникан.  
Действительно, мадемуазель Гурдон надолго сгинула в царящем на сцене хаосе, а тем временем преуспеть не удавалось никому. Пышная блондинка, местами промокшая насквозь, растерявшая все шпильки из прически, тяжело прохромала к буфету и крикнула оттуда де Гишу:  
— Вы еще неприступнее, чем я!  
— Это, несомненно, повод для гордости, — ехидно ответил тот, а она пробормотала себе под нос нечто неразборчивое.  
Де Гиш с Маниканом тем временем принялись развлекаться, обсуждая гостей и оценивая их так, словно те были актерами в труппе, причем Гиш не стеснялся указывать на них тростью.  
— Этого маленького маркиза больше не приглашайте, он до сих пор ни на шаг не отошел от буфета, словно есть сюда явился.  
— Не могу, — вздохнул Месье, — он родственник мадам Гонзага, она просила за него. И потом, какое вам дело? Вы же уезжаете в Бидаш.  
— Умоляю, оставим эту тему, я уже все сказал, что мог, — надменно встряхнул головой де Гиш. — А этот чей родственник? Что за унылый персонаж!  
— Право, я не помню, кажется, вы сами его привели.  
— Быть того не могло, я с такими не знаюсь. Виллеруа, может, это ваша родня?  
— Что заставляет вас так думать, граф? — мягко спросил тот и не получил ответа.  
«Ловко», — подумал шевалье, но легче ему от этого не стало. Он не догадывался, как обратить на себя внимание Месье, который на него еще ни разу не оглянулся, и нужно ли это делать, и какого черта он вообще позволил себя в это втянуть. Даже под артиллерийским обстрелом он чувствовал себя увереннее, чем сейчас. У него не было никакого плана, ни простого, ни сложного, он понятия не имел, как обращаться с существами, состоящими из трепета, расшитого атласа и цветочного аромата. Виллеруа никаких подсказок не давал: возможно, предпочитал, чтобы события шли своим чередом, или снова забыл о нем, увлеченный кутерьмой на сцене. По тому, как блестели его глаза и как он перетаптывался на месте, можно было понять, что ему не терпится броситься на штурм башни, и только мысль о том, что потом придется целовать де Гиша, останавливала его.  
А тем временем близилась катастрофа, и виновницей ее стала не кто иная, как мадемуазель Гурдон, которой наконец удалось отыскать заветную лестницу. Под гул потрясенной толпы она ударила в колокол и собиралась уже слезть с верхотуры, как Месье в нетерпении крикнул:  
— Еще раз! Еще!  
Если бы колокол прозвучал один раз, а не три, де Гиш мог к этому придраться и отказаться вручать ей свой бесценный дар, но такого Месье допустить не мог.  
И вот наконец все условия были выполнены, и гордая мадемуазель, сопровождаемая аплодисментами и свистом, прошествовала к столу, за которым стояли избранные. Де Гиш и не подумал выдвинуться ей навстречу, и тогда Месье, с досадой прищелкнув языком, выскочил вперед и лично подвел ее к надменному графу. Тот изволил состроить любезную мину, нагнулся к ней, сложившись чуть ли не пополам, обнял ее за талию здоровой рукой — и выронил трость, которая покатилась по полу прямо к ногам шевалье.  
Естественно, он не двинулся с места, а де Гиш, у которого мадемуазель Гурдон буквально повисла на шее, опасно покачнулся, не имея теперь никакой опоры.  
И тут Месье, стоявший к Филиппу вполоборота, бросил в его сторону:  
— Что вы мешкаете, подберите трость!  
Разумеется, что-то плохое должно было случиться, все к тому шло, хотя бы потому, что шевалье находился там, куда пришел не совсем добровольно, а в таких местах с людьми обычно ничего хорошего не происходит, пусть это и выглядит как импровизированный праздник фей. Но настолько ошеломляющего удара он не ожидал даже от своего злого рока. Даже де Гиш, казалось, смутился, а Гурдон судорожно, прерывисто вздохнула.  
В следующий миг вспыхнуло озарение: скорее всего, Месье, глянув краем глаза, перепутал его с пажом, поскольку шевалье единственный из гостей был без парика, такой же румяный херувимчик не очень высокого роста, да к тому же драгоценностей на нем, прямо скажем, было крайне мало. Месье наконец почуял неладное и обернулся. Поняв, какую ошибку совершил, он весь сжался, став еще меньше и тоньше; взгляд его упал на чертову трость, лежащую между ними, и вдруг он шарахнулся от нее, как от ядовитой змеи. Это было так забавно, что многие более или менее тайком заулыбались, а де Гиш с Маниканом и вовсе начали хохотать.  
Этот смех оцарапал обнаженные нервы шевалье и на миг вывел его из себя. Побледнев как полотно, он выпалил не совсем уместную фразу:  
— Легко оскорблять человека в присутствии его королевского высочества…  
Собственно, он имел в виду то, что не может прямо здесь и сейчас швырнуть перчатку прямо в оскаленную пасть де Гиша, а потом зарезать его, как свинью, — поскольку в присутствии особы королевской крови подобное было строжайше запрещено, не только законом, но и многовековым дворянским обычаем, к которому шевалье относился с гораздо большим пиететом.  
Но де Гиш вполне резонно заметил:  
— Помилуйте, да кто же вас тут оскорбляет… кроме этого самого высочества? — Последние слова потонули в хохоте, причем не только его собственном.  
Лицо Месье внезапно утратило всю свою мягкость. Он резко отпихнул де Гиша, который, как бы обессилев от смеха, склонился к его плечу, решительно шагнул к шевалье, взял его под руку и повел прочь, к одному из еще не разоренных буфетов. Все расступались перед ними и даже деликатно отворачивались, поскольку Месье ясно дал понять, что желает поговорить с шевалье де Лорреном наедине.  
— Они не над вами смеются, а надо мной, — говорил он со злостью и обидой, впрочем, словно бы игрушечными, как бутафорские мечи. — Бог знает, что мне приходится выносить от этих бездельников изо дня в день.  
Конечно, не следовало интересоваться, зачем Месье держит при себе этот зверинец, Филипп и не стал, тем более что его высочество перешел к более насущному вопросу:  
— Вы простите меня, шевалье? Умоляю, простите. Я не знаю, как усну сегодня ночью, я сам испортил такой чудесный праздник, и бедняжка Гурдон… Впрочем, она-то уже через час обо всем забудет, счастливый человек. — Внезапно он остановился, развернулся к шевалье и положил ему руки на плечи. — Скажите же, что вы меня прощаете, я готов ради этого на все.  
Какая-то отстраненная часть сознания шевалье отметила, откуда у мадам д'Арманьяк взялась привычка трогать руками малознакомых людей и говорить им вопиющие двусмысленности, но больше она ничем ему помочь не могла. Зал Машин, грохочущие по сцене левиафаны, музыка, шелест шелков и перешептывание толпы — все это вмиг перестало существовать. Шевалье видел только темное пламя в глазах перед собой и капризно очерченный рот с пухлой нижней губой, и снова ощущал, как некая магия сжигает всю его злость и растерянность, даруя волшебную легкость.  
— Нечего прощать, — еле слышно произнес он. — Ничего не случилось.  
Снова он сказал то, что думал, вместо положенных этикетом фраз, и не ошибся: Месье сыто улыбнулся и повел его дальше, к буфету, где возвышались конфетные пирамиды и в волнах взбитых сливок утопала клубника.  
Очень ловко, не запачкав даже кончиков пальцев, Месье поддел ягоду и отправил ее в рот, а затем и другую, и третью.  
— Я собирался позже вас расспросить… сахара они пожалели, что ли? Вы долго были в Италии, в Савойе, не так ли? — Тут он заметил, что шевалье, как завороженный, наблюдает за его рукой со сверкающими перстнями. — Хотите взглянуть? — Месье протянул ему ладонь, повернув ее, как кардинал для поцелуя. — Тут только один новый; впрочем, вы и прочих не видели. Говорят, что можно носить вместе лишь два вида камней, но это же скучно, вы не находите? Изумруд мне подарил Мазарини, а этот перстень прислал Карл Стюарт, брат моей невесты, что вы скажете о них?  
Похоже, Месье предполагал, что Филипп возьмет его пальцы в свои, чтобы лучше рассмотреть камни, но его рука отяжелела, как будто налитая свинцом. Даже если бы он разбирался в драгоценностях, то вряд ли бы смог сказать что-нибудь внятное, поэтому только выдохнул: «Они прекрасны», чего Месье оказалось вполне достаточно.  
Он продолжил расспросы, потеряв всякий интерес к происходящему в театре. Не смущенный лаконичными ответами шевалье, он добрался не то что до Эльзаса, а даже до Каталонии, вытянув из Филиппа те два-три смутных воспоминания о ней, которые у него сохранились. При этом он то и дело бросал короткие взгляды через его плечо — несомненно, на де Гиша, проверяя глубину его раскаяния. Наконец, выпотрошив Филиппа, как рыбу, уничтожив всю клубнику и решив, что де Гиш достаточно наказан, Месье направился к своим приближенным, по пути велев Виллькье убирать машинерию и готовить место для танцев.  
Дальнейшее шевалье помнил смутно. Совершенно точно, он танцевал, причем только с Фьенн: видимо, пары в этом танце не менялись. Де Гиш с Маниканом паясничали — последний изображал, разумеется, даму, — мешая другим и сшибая фонари. Они, несомненно, уже здорово набрались, но Филиппу не было до них никакого дела.  
Каким-то образом он попал потом в свою спальню, присел на постель, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но не смог. Внутри него во всю мощь трубил сигнальный рожок, поднимая тревогу: «Очнись, очнись, стряхни наваждение, хотя бы умойся холодной водой!» Конечно же, в кувшине не было воды, и никаких слуг поблизости. Внизу, в Большом салоне, шла игра в карты, которая, к счастью, займет Луи и его предприимчивую жену надолго. Шевалье с тоской подумал о Ройомоне, об Италии, о далекой заснеженной Польше — оказаться бы там и засунуть голову в сугроб.  
Потому что с такой головой не делают карьеру при дворе. С такой головой совершают те самые поступки, читая о которых в исторических трудах, шевалье еще в коллеже поражался тому, насколько обделено мозгами человечество.  
Он прилег, собираясь немного отдохнуть перед очередным семейным советом, которого, как он подозревал, ему было не миновать сегодня вечером. Мысли скакали, как блохи на сковородке. Герцог Анжуйский — щенок и тряпка, посадил себе на шею двух болванов, а может, и больше, которые не имеют к нему ни капли уважения и только компрометируют его… Нет. Не помогает. Но чего они от меня ждут — Луи, его жена со своим братом, какое чудо я для них должен сотворить? Он не такой, как Эмери, его колдовство терпкое на вкус, в нем есть и горечь, и приторная сладость, как в этом их шоколаде, а еще в нем есть яд, который погубит, погубит…  
И шевалье не заметил, как уснул, а разбудил его лакей с вопросом, не соблаговолит ли он спуститься к ужину.  
Он терпеть не мог спать в неурочное время, душа после этого становилась ватной, онемевшей, но сегодня это было и к лучшему. В столовой его ждали только Луи, мадам д'Арманьяк и Виллеруа.  
— Разве вы к ужину никого не приглашаете? — спросил он, с опаской разглядывая зеленую жижу в своей тарелке.  
— Приглашаем, когда отец может своего повара одолжить, — без тени смущения ответила мадам д'Арманьяк.  
Она так и ерзала на стуле от нетерпения; сидя спиной к камину, она напоминала саламандру, пляшущую в языках пламени. Видя, что шевалье явно не собирается исповедоваться за этим столом, она не удержалась от возгласа:  
— Все прошло просто великолепно!  
Шевалье чуть не поперхнулся супом, или что он там ел. Шпинат, лук, еще что-то не менее аппетитное.   
— У меня были другие представления о великолепии, — проворчал он, налегая на хлеб.  
Однако же Виллеруа в кои-то веки был согласен с сестрой:  
— Я же говорил, что вам только нужно оставаться собой, а дальше все само собой сложится.  
— И что же сложилось? — поднял бровь шевалье.  
— Так или иначе вы привлекли бы внимание Месье, так или иначе де Гиш попытался бы вас оскорбить и Месье почувствовал бы себя виноватым, — преспокойно объяснил Виллеруа. — А когда он чувствует вину, из него можно вить веревки. Пока вы изволили почивать, он ведь не находил себе места, не зная, как загладить свой промах, и я взял на себя смелость ему подсказать.  
— О, так патент уже у вас в кармане?  
— Ах, если бы все делалось так просто! — воскликнула мадам д'Арманьяк, похоже, не различив сарказма в тоне шевалье. — Вы же понимаете, что подарить вам должность он сможет, только если заплатит ее стоимость в казну сам, а тогда от его пятидесяти тысяч экю вообще ничего не останется. Вам придется доказать, что вы стоите всех угощений, балов, фейерверков и лодочных прогулок, которые он мог бы на эти деньги устроить.  
— А вы думаете, я этого стою? — как можно серьезнее спросил ее шевалье.  
— Я уверен, что да, — вмешался Луи и по праву старшего завладел только что поданным блюдом с фрикасе.  
После этого Виллеруа пустился в долгие объяснения того, что именно он посоветовал Месье. Маркиз предупредил, что начнет издалека, и действительно стал вспоминать Парламентскую Фронду и то, как двенадцатилетняя Катрин-Шарлотта де Грамон, сестра графа де Гиша, не побоялась пересечь в карете бунтующий Париж, чтобы выполнить поручение отца, с которым не справилась ее слабодушная маменька. С малой охраной и лежащей в обмороке гувернанткой она встретила толпу обезумевшей черни и приказала проводить себя до того особняка, куда ей надлежало передать письмо маршала де Грамона. Пьяные булочники и мясники с восторгом повиновались ей, пока она стояла на подножке кареты и указывала им путь, а после поблагодарила и велела расходиться. С годами твердость ее характера, равно как и темперамент, только крепли, не зря же при дворе ее прозвали Торран — Поток. Несчастный господин де Валантинуа, принц Монако, за которого ее выдали замуж, сполна испытал на себе и то и другое, после чего ретировался в свое игрушечное княжество, а Поток забурлил с новой силой. Даже граф де Гиш, уж на что человек-скала, и тот не осмеливается долго стоять у нее на пути, и не мытьем, так катаньем она всегда добивается от него, чего хочет.  
А нынче ей захотелось отправиться вместе с братом и Месье в те злачные места, которые они тайно посещают, причем непременно в мужском костюме. «Видимо, проигранное пари не дает ей покоя, и она решила испробовать новый способ», — добавил Виллеруа. Шевалье стало интересно, когда же он начнет называть вещи своими именами. Так или иначе, его намеки становились все прозрачнее.   
Ближайшее падение на парижское дно было запланировано на следующую ночь, но, разумеется, де Гиш не поведет сестру туда, куда он обычно ходит, и не будет творить при ней то, чем он обычно занимается, по крайней мере, существенно сократит программу, а значит, и Филиппу не зазорно будет там появиться. Более того, это сделает ему честь, поскольку в кабачок «Веселый Петух» отправится наиближайший круг Месье, самые доверенные его лица, то есть те, которые точно не донесут королеве-матери о происходящем. Виллеруа в этот круг входил чуть ли не с пеленок, и он сумел убедить Месье в том, что лучшего способа искупить свою вину перед шевалье не существует, — кроме как взять его с собой на эту прогулку. Конечно же, кабачок будет охраняться, да что там, всю улицу оцепят гасконские головорезы Грамонов, так что никаких нежелательных приключений, опасных для дворянской чести, не предвидится.  
Главное же заключалось в том, что граф де Гиш, узнав об этом приглашении, не пришел в восторг и стал вести себя с Месье крайне холодно. Будь его воля, он бы и вовсе отменил вояж, но воля-то не его, а принцессы Монако, то есть сильная и несокрушимая. Впрочем, можно не сомневаться, что в «Веселом Петухе» де Гиш поведет себя еще более отвратительно, и тут-то у шевалье появится шанс показать Месье, что новый друг лучше старых двух.  
«Что за безумная затея», — подумал шевалье, равнодушно глядя на проплывающее мимо фрикасе. Неужели они не понимают: смазливой мордашки и громкого имени вовсе не достаточно для того, чтобы затмить де Гиша в глазах Месье? Дело даже не в самих его военных подвигах и ранах, а в том блеске и славе, которым они его облекали, в обожании женщин, а еще в том, о чем шевалье не хотел даже задумываться, настолько его это бесило. Тут была игра посложнее бильярда, и шевалье чувствовал себя в ней полным профаном. Естественно, он не стал делиться этими мыслями со своими сотрапезниками, а вместо этого с самым циничным видом сказал маркизу:  
— Аплодирую вашему стратегическому гению, но я бы все-таки хотел принимать решения самостоятельно.  
— Ах, принимайте, братец, принимайте сколько угодно! — вскричала раздосадованная мадам д'Арманьяк. — Отказаться можно всегда, то-то де Гиш будет рад.  
Ее примитивные манипуляции заставили шевалье поморщиться, но она была права: он не мог оставить поле боя де Гишу. Гизы так не поступают.  
— Я, наверное, буду жалеть об этом всю жизнь, — произнес шевалье после долгой паузы, — но да, я приму приглашение Месье завтра вечером.  
— Чудесно! — воссияла мадам д'Арманьяк и тут же нахмурилась: — Но в чем вы пойдете? Говорила же я, что нужно заказать больше костюмов.  
— Нет-нет, туда одеваются просто, как буржуа или рейтары, — заявил Виллеруа. — Черный цвет будет вполне уместен.   
— Черный с серебром, — машинально произнес шевалье, вспомнив любимое сочетание своего славного предка Генриха де Гиза.  
— Но ведь и черный тоже нужно где-то взять, — переживала мадам д'Арманьяк. Ей что-то ответили, но шевалье не слушал, пережидая приступ дурноты.  
Виной тому была не отвратительная кухня госпожи Главной, а сосущий под ложечкой нудный и муторный страх, какого он не испытывал с детства. Он боялся того, что его ждало, не де Гиша разумеется, а Месье — встречи с ним. Боялся себя.


	7. Chapter 7

Принц Марсийяк и шевалье де Грамон последними сели в огромную девятиместную карету, похожую на склеп на колесах, и в ней сразу стало тесно, запахло луком, несвежим бельем и дешевой пудрой для волос. Марсийяк так боялся отдавить ноги Месье, что едва не улегся на Виллеруа, а когда тот возмущенно пискнул, перенес весь свой немалый вес на Маникана, который, впрочем, и не думал протестовать. Этот принц обладал такой массивной челюстью, что ей впору было побивать филистимлян, но ворочалась она, видимо, с трудом: за все время пути Марсийяк не проронил ни слова. За него вовсю старался дядя де Гиша, шевалье де Грамон, пожилой повеса с румянами на испитом лице; это от него несло, как из лавки старьевщика. Его, похоже, нечасто брали на такие прогулки, и на радостях он совсем рехнулся, судя по его блаженному лицу. Почти машинально воспользовавшись этим, Маникан занял у него денег. Однако же Филипп мог гордиться, что ради него де Гиш собрал все свои войска, пусть и довольно потрепанные.   
Серебряным колокольчиком звенел голос Месье, ему вторило глубокое сопрано принцессы Монако, и этот дуэт словно набрасывал мерцающий флер на неприглядную действительность. Он вполне мог превратить поездку в захватывающее приключение, если бы не де Гиш. Как и предсказывал Виллеруа, граф дулся и смотрел в окно, односложно отвечая на все более настойчивые реплики Месье. Тому словно было невдомек, что подобное стервозное поведение разумнее всего полностью игнорировать, и тогда его обычно как рукой снимает, либо же Месье ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Тем временем карета подкатила к таверне «Веселый Петух», двухэтажному деревянному зданию с галереей на втором этаже. Тянуло свежим ветром, пахло тиной — где-то рядом плескалась невидимая Сена. Внизу располагался общий зал с гостеприимно распахнутыми дверями, внутри мелькали голубые мушкетерские плащи. Но зашли они с черного хода и сразу поднялись на второй этаж, разделенный на два помещения, похожие на большие приватные кабинеты. Каждый вмещал по три-четыре стола и даже крохотную сцену, отгороженную в углу. Де Гиш первым делом согнал с нее обсыпанных мукой итальянских паяцев, под тем предлогом, что их непристойные шутки не понравятся его сестре. Судя по всему, он вознамерился сделать этот вечер как можно более унылым для всех.  
У дверей в соседнюю залу выросли два здоровенных усатых гасконца с такими свирепыми рожами, что становилось ясно: веселье, царившее там, сюда не проникнет. В глубине виднелись занавески, прикрывавшие две кровати, которые вряд ли сегодня кому-то пригодятся. Не позвали ни девок, ни падких на серебро и сласти мальчишек, ни гадалок, ни танцовщиц, ни акробатов, ни заклинателей змей, ни уродцев, ни смешных попрошаек — а ведь ради них и ходят в подобные места, пресытившись куртуазностью. Зато подали отличную форель, напомнившую Филиппу об Эльзасе. С его точки зрения, во Франции и вовсе не умели готовить рыбу: либо топили ее в пряных соусах, либо экономили на масле и соли. А тут наконец-то можно было вволю похрустеть румяной корочкой, тем более что других удовольствий не предвиделось.  
Де Гиш отсел с Марсийяком на дальний конец стола и затеял с ним разговор — господи боже! — о математике. «Поскольку кратчайшим расстоянием от точки до точки является прямая, причем только одна…» — доносилось оттуда. Математику, конечно, преподавали в колледжах и академиях, поскольку она была нужна для понимания основ фортификации, но в таком кабачке, как «Веселый Петух», даже богословский спор выглядел бы не столь безвкусно. Стоило отдать графу должное: он был крайне последователен в своей несносности и плевать хотел на чужое мнение. Он решил проучить сестру, наказать Месье — и делал это, причем в последнем преуспел больше, чем в первом.  
Принцесса Монако, в потертом солдатском кафтане, с простой кожаной перевязью через плечо, была бы точной копией де Гиша, если бы вместо высокомерия в ее глазах не угадывалось легкое безумие. Тем не менее она была чудо как хороша, блистая той властной, обезоруживающей красотой, которая смиряет даже против воли. При первом знакомстве она бросила на шевалье долгий взгляд, означавший: «Я займусь тобой позже», и он не был уверен, что ей не повезет. Поимев эту золотоволосую львицу, — что она вряд ли станет держать в тайне, — он заработает очки репутации, и Филипп пообещал себе подумать над этим. Сейчас она царила за столом, полностью завладев Месье, а когда она переводила дух, де Грамон тут же включал фонтан своего затхлого красноречия и принимался пересказывать сплетни времен Регентства, начиная каждую с визгливого «Вообразите!» На тот случай, если бы Месье вздумалось встать, по залу расхаживал Маникан, готовый в любой момент его перехватить. Словом, де Гиш оборонял свою крепость по всем правилам военного искусства.  
А герцог Анжуйский, тоже весь в черном, весь потускнел и теперь напоминал обычного подростка-недотепу, худенького и бледного. Он явно устал от принцессы Монако, к чьим чарам имел стойкий иммунитет, и воротил нос от де Грамона, но все с той же безупречной вежливостью поддерживал с ними светскую беседу, украдкой поглядывая на бессердечного де Гиша. Порой казалось, что в глазах его стоят слезы, хотя они всегда казались чуть влажными, с поволокой, с отблеском запретных грез. «Давай, разозлись, — мысленно подбивал его Филипп. — Стукни кулаком по столу. Прикажи де Гишу сплясать сарабанду*, вспомни, кто твоя мать. Не будь таким жалким. Заплачь в конце концов, но не терпи».  
Но странно: вместе с презрением к этому безвольному созданию шевалье испытывал и некое постыдное удовольствие, глядя на то, как принцесса с Грамоном растягивают его на дыбе своего неотступного внимания. Обрети он хоть на миг власть над Месье, перед искушением было бы не устоять: хотя бы только для того, чтобы полюбоваться на эти дрожащие слипшиеся ресницы, на бьющуюся на шее жилку, на… Что-то дернулось в нем, такое страшное, что он резко встряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и повернулся к Виллеруа.  
А тот вдруг принялся бессвязно извиняться перед ним за сестру:  
— Мы ведь росли вместе с его величеством, можно сказать, в одной воде купались, и он привык нас видеть… такими, как есть, и вздумай она измениться, королю бы это пришлось бы не по душе. Матушка наша скончалась рано, беспорядки, Фронда, свобода — да вы сами все знаете. Когда Кавуа на дежурстве, мне порой так скучно, верите, сам себе становлюсь противен…  
— Дайте я угадаю, — вставил шевалье в случайно образовавшуюся паузу. — Как-то раз вы заскучали и явились к ней, чтобы встряхнуться. А она возьми да и предложи вам некую авантюру, которая показалась вам забавной, — по крайней мере на худой конец, в отсутствие Кавуа?  
— Ну, раз вы все понимаете, — не смутился маркиз, — то дело ведь благое. — Он понизил голос до шепота. — Куда это годится, помилуй господь? Если вам все удастся, знаете, кто первый обрадуется? Королева-мать. Она уже готова вердикт из парламента выбить, который бы их с Гишем разлучил, потому что все остальное не помогает. А я не радовал ее величество, наверное, с тех пор, как впервые сходил на горшок, а не в подгузники.  
— С удовольствием бы вам помог, — почти без иронии сказал шевалье, попивая недурственное винцо с приятным изумрудным отливом. — Беда в том, что я «Великого Кира» тоже не читал. И понятия не имею, как спасают прекрасных дам от драконов и прочего зла.  
— Ах, да все вы имеете, — с досадой взглянул на него Виллеруа. — Не прибедняйтесь. И кстати, вы всерьез заблуждаетесь насчет того, кто тут дама, а кто дракон. Вы еще сцен с битьем фарфора не видели, ну ничего, увидите, причем бить его будут о вашу голову. Но не в этом дело. Не будьте таким чопорным и глядите веселее, а то у вас манеры предыдущего царствования, хотя опять я не о том. Словом, у нас есть гасконская собака на сене, и вопрос такой: не испугаетесь ли вы пройти мимо нее?  
Слегка озадаченный, шевалье не сразу нашелся с ответом, и тут вдруг шум в соседнем зале усилился стократ и из буйного превратился в безумный. За диким ревом и грохотом последовали истерические вопли. Стражники-гасконцы, клевавшие носом, вмиг встрепенулись, а де Гиш вскочил, как на пружине, и одним прыжком оказался у дверей. Филипп, даже через тревогу, невольно залюбовался тем, с какой животной грацией двигалось это сильное тело, но ненадолго, поскольку через миг его, как и всех, ошеломил оглушительный рев:  
— По коням, сучки! Каждой по елде!  
Еще раньше, словно повинуясь безмолвной команде, они все разом поднялись и сгрудились вокруг Месье, и шевалье вместе с ними, даже не осознавая, что делает. Это был как приказ из вечности, из памяти предков: защищать королевскую кровь, в чьих бы жилах она не текла. Де Гиш так и застыл у дверей, чуть бледный, со сжатыми в ниточку губами, глядя на хлипкую щеколду с уместным недоверием, а затем он произнес:   
— Это Вандом. Месье, вам нужно уходить отсюда. Немедленно.  
И он был совершенно прав.  
Герцог Сезар де Вандом, внебрачный сын Генриха IV, побывал и в тюрьме, и в ссылке, принял участие во всех заговорах, в каких только смог: против Людовика XIII, Ришелье, Анны Австрийской, Мазарини, — но в разгар Фронды внезапно остепенился, пусть в одной только политике. Его резиденцию, Отель Вандом, парижане давно прозвали «Отель Содом», а под старость он и вовсе перестал чего-либо стесняться. Подобно императору Тиберию, он держал там самого непотребного вида гарем, и Мазарини приходилось это терпеть, потому что больше никто во Франции не умел командовать флотом и одерживать победы на море. Окружение Вандома было ему под стать, и не существовало такой репутации, которую он не мог сделать еще хуже. Разумеется, брата короля не должны были видеть в подобном обществе, не говоря о том, что оно было просто опасным, но именно в этот момент Месье перестал изображать поникшую маргаритку и твердо заявил, что никуда не пойдет, ибо ему наконец-то стало весело. При этом он положил руку на локоть Филиппу, по странной случайности оказавшемуся к нему ближе всех.  
«Ну вот, началось, — прошептал Виллеруа. — Держитесь, шевалье».   
Филипп его, однако, не услышал, потому что пальцы Месье скользнули ниже и легли ему на талию. Он едва ощущал это прикосновение через несколько слоев ткани и все же почувствовал странную слабость в ногах, совсем не ко времени. «Он просто хочет разозлить де Гиша», — сказал себе шевалье, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.  
Де Гиш не сдавался. Он напомнил о том, что Месье здесь, в конце концов, не один, у кого могут быть неприятности. Сначала он воззвал к принцу Марсийяку: все знали, что герцог Ларошфуко опекает сына, как наседка. Отчаянный фрондер, Ларошфуко был несчастным поклонником и верным слугой всех первых красавиц своего времени — королевы Анны, герцогини де Шеврез, мадам де Лонгвиль. Все три воспользовались им, сломав ему жизнь, а затем выбросили за ненадобностью, после чего он написал свои знаменитые «Максимы» и стал сдувать пылинки с сына.  
Марсийяк, однако, предал графа в этот критический момент, промямлив что-то вроде «Как будет угодно его высочеству»: отец-то был далеко, а Месье здесь, и ноздри у него раздувались и правда как у дракона. Гиш взглянул на принца с выражением, означавшим что-то вроде «И ты, Брут», и процедил:  
— Не соблаговолите ли вы хотя бы проводить мою сестру до кареты? И подождите нас в ней, мы долго не задержимся.  
Марсийяк с готовностью ринулся выполнять его просьбу, а с ним и де Грамон, хотя его никто ни о чем не просил. Они увели принцессу Монако, взяв ее под локти, а она все оглядывалась с досадой, как ребенок, которого выставляют вон со взрослого праздника. Месье же только обнял Филиппа покрепче; шевалье уже чувствовал его чистейшее дыхание на своей щеке.  
Де Гиш какое-то время рассматривал их, как двойной портрет Миньяра, а затем очень спокойно попросил Месье отойти с ним в сторонку на два слова и даже добавил: «Простите, господа». Тот с готовностью откликнулся, бросив Филиппа, как не нужную более вещь, — слуги подберут, — и отошел с графом к двери, ведущей на галерею. В соседнем зале били посуду и орали похабные песни, и поначалу ничего нельзя было расслышать из их разговора, но потом из уст Месье отчетливо донеслось: «Бидаш, Бурнаш…», после чего снова помянули Вандома. Де Гиш все повышал голос, пока шевалье совершенно определенно не уловил: «… оставить вас на этого мальчишку-гизара?..»  
У него прямо челюсть лязгнула: это уже был отличный повод для дуэли. Он прикажет привязать себе руку, надо только выяснить, не левша ли де Гиш. Но не успел он прикинуть, кого возьмет в секунданты, как вдруг щеколда вылетела из пазов, двери в соседний зал распахнулись, и в них ворвались два самых странных на свете существа.   
Впереди мчалась карлица, обнаженная по пояс, и на бегу болтались все три — да, именно три — ее груди. А догонял ее того же роста человечек с фантастических размеров членом, к счастью, накладным и картонным, как и его якобы обнаженная задница, но это удалось понять не сразу. Стражники бросились их ловить, и, воспользовавшись этим, следом ввалилась толпа размалеванных девиц в пестром тряпье, крикливых, как стая дроздов. Однако при ближайшем рассмотрении они оказались вовсе не девицами: толстый слой белил не мог скрыть щетину на их щеках, как и другие следы разгульной жизни.   
А за ними вплыл — огромный, жирный, лысый как колено, весь покрытый бородавками и шрамами от язв, увешанный золотом поверх грязных, засаленных одежд — герцог де Вандом. Он был похож на обломок кораблекрушения, на пиратскую легенду, на гостя из старых, забытых эпох, от которых осталась только старческая болтовня у камелька. При всем уродстве ощущалось в нем нечто величественное, может, потому, что он был неправдоподобно пьян — так пьян, как может быть только человек, который последние лет пятьдесят не ложился спать трезвым. Стражники при виде него остановились, попятились, вопросительно глядя на де Гиша, а тот лишь с досадой махнул рукой.  
Вандом медленно перевел на графа налитые кровью глаза, которые чуть округлились, узнавая.  
— Гиш, — выдохнул он, как кузнечные мехи, и сразу же отвернулся. — Виллеруа, бездельник, ты еще жив? Маникан, познакомься с моими сучками. Я каждой обещал по елде.  
— Мы наслышаны, ваша светлость, — поклонился Маникан, причем без всякого шутовства.   
А Месье герцог словно и не заметил, и продолжал не замечать и дальше, даже не поворачивая головы в его сторону. Так же поступили и мутного вида господа из его свиты, одного из которых шевалье совершенно точно встречал — не далее как позавчера, на обеде у короля, однако выглядел тот теперь совсем по-другому. Впрочем, знакомиться никто не пытался; все словно подчинялись особому этикету, неписаному, негласному, но легко подхватываемому на лету.  
Тем временем фальшивые девицы, как сороки, налетели на стол, от их щебета и суеты у шевалье зарябило в глазах. Они мгновенно уничтожили прекрасную рыбу и взялись за вино, рассаживаясь на свободных стульях или коленях. На чьи-то гостеприимные ляжки приземлился заодно и Маникан, еще и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Виллеруа, к удивлению шевалье, уже чокался с Вандомом, а тот отечески трепал его по плечу; выглядел маркиз при этом, как мотылек в опасной близости от жабы, но явно ничего не боялся. Рядом с шевалье опустилась одна из «девиц» и запросто продемонстрировала ему разорванный почти до пояса подол.  
— Видите, какая беда? — по-детски улыбаясь, сказала она. — Но я всегда ношу в корсаже иголку с ниткой, сейчас заметаю на скорую руку.  
Он зыркнул на нее с отвращением и собрался уже сказать грубость, заткнуть ей рот, но осекся, как только рассмотрел ее получше. Она была, наверное, самой юной из всех, однако уже весьма потасканной, румянец на ее щеках был естественным, но нездоровым, пепельные пряди посеклись от неумелой завивки, но главное, шевалье вдруг ощутил, что перед ним — не мужчина, не женщина, а некое очень хрупкое существо, которое можно сломать одним неловким движением, и ломать его совершенно не хотелось. Филипп скрипнул зубами и буркнул что-то невнятное, а она опять улыбнулась, уже с лукавством, понимая, что он поддался ее чарам.   
И все же эти чары были так беспомощны, а она так наивно на них надеялась, что жалость в нем окончательно победила омерзение. Он потянулся, чтобы налить ей вина, как вдруг на соседний с ней стул приземлился Месье, горящий таким же жадным любопытством, с каким он смотрел на шевалье в бывшей приемной графини д'Аркур. Де Гишу не удалось препроводить его в карету вслед за сестрой, как он ни старался, и теперь граф встал, как часовой, за стулом Месье, вцепившись в спинку, словно готовый унести его вместе с седалищем. Он был уже смешон в своей одержимости, но ему очевидно было на это наплевать.  
— Гиш. Сядь, — рыкнул Вандом. — Все свои.  
Тот и бровью не повел, выдержав тяжелый взгляд герцога и не обращая внимания на всех остальных. Месье же придвинулся к «девице», томно зашивающей подол, и обрушил на нее град вопросов в уже знакомой шевалье манере. Вряд ли она знала, кто находится перед ней, но все равно не устояла перед его методичным напором и вскоре изложила все подробности своего недолгого и беспорядочного существования, начиная с того момента, когда семейство лишило ее наследства и выгнало из дома в Руане. «Что взять с нормандцев!» — вырвалось у шевалье, к его легкому смущению.  
Однако же «девица», пусть и польщенная вниманием, все же не рассматривала двух безымянных юнцов в черных одеждах как подходящую добычу. Пока она шила, с каждым стежком отвечая на очередной вопрос Месье, взгляд ее скользил по господам из свиты Вандома, и когда один из них ответил на ее улыбку и призывно помахал рукой, она немедленно вспорхнула с места и метнулась к нему, даже не закрепив шов узелком.  
На освободившийся стул, естественно, тут же плюхнулся де Гиш, и шевалье приготовился к неприятностям, но они последовали совсем с другой стороны.  
Собственно, Филипп так и не понял толком, что произошло. Он смотрел в свой кубок, решая в уме задачку с собакой на сене и не зная, хочется ли ему вообще находить ответ, как он догадывался, весьма и весьма простой. Внезапно с другого края стола донесся вопль, грохот, звон посуды — словом, все те звуки, которые сопутствовали Вандому, где бы он ни находился.  
Он машинально поднял глаза и увидел то, что осознать получилось не сразу. Тот господин, который позвал нормандскую «девицу» , коренастый, ухватками похожий на морского капитана, размашисто бил ее по щекам — раз, другой, третий. Потом швырнул ее на стол, удерживая за горло, и разбил бутылку возле ее лица. Раздался крик — глухой, мальчишеский, без деланных женственных интонаций, — и в ту же секунду в запястье моряка, словно кобра, впилась узкая, стремительная рука.   
— Оставь ее в покое, — прошипел белый как мел Виллеруа, нависая над моряком.  
Шевалье его не узнавал. Эльф со стрекозьими крыльями, казалось, годный только на то, чтобы продавливать сестрицыны диваны и купаться в фонтанах, исчез, на его месте появилась очень быстрая и опасная тварь. Филипп заметил, как из рукава его свободной руки выскальзывает кинжал, и в следующий миг вскочил и бросился к нему, чтобы прикрыть ему спину. То же сделал, как ни странно, и Маникан, а де Гиш поволок Месье прочь: тот наконец перестал сопротивляться и позволил увлечь себя на галерею, где, видимо, имелся еще один выход на улицу.  
И вовремя — к капитану, в свою очередь, подбежали его приятели, послышался звук извлекаемой из ножен стали, и дело на глазах принимало скверный оборот, но тут раскрыл рот Вандом, и оказалось, что раньше он не рычал, не ревел, не громыхал, а просто разговаривал.  
— ВСЕМ СТОЯТЬ!   
Наверное, замерли и лодки на Сене, и птицы на лету, и ветер стих, прячась в ветви деревьев. Смолк и тихий гул, доносившийся с первого этажа, который раньше почти не воспринимался, перестали трещать и визжать «девицы», карлики прекратили возню. И в этой тишине снова прозвучал звенящий голос Виллеруа:  
— Я сказал, оставь ее в покое.  
— В ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ! — Вандом стукнул кулаком по столу, так что тот едва не треснул пополам. — Вы что, драться из-за этой бабы собрались? А? ДРАТЬСЯ?  
— Это не баба, — огрызнулся капитан, убирая руку с горла своей поскуливающей жертвы. Съехав со стола, она упала на четвереньки, кое-как поднялась и бросилась прочь — со вновь разошедшимся швом, в котором мелькали ее тощие волосатые ноги без чулок.  
— ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ! — Вандом тяжело развернулся на стуле к маркизу. — Ты больно резкий. Я тебе уже говорил. Тише будь. Будь тише. А ты, — он устремил на капитана толстый бугристый палец, — не по чину занесся. Поскромнее давай. Поскромнее.   
Напряжение все еще висело в воздухе, ладони еще лежали на рукоятях шпаг, но герцог, откинувшись на стуле, выпучил свои страшные багровые глаза и вновь заревел:   
— Каждой сучке по елде! Каждой сучке по елде!  
Его девиз подхватили «девицы», затем его приближенные, а вслед за ними и Маникан. Вовремя принесли еще вина. Виллеруа перебросил кинжал в правую руку и сшиб им бутылочное горлышко, после чего принялся разливать по подставленным кружкам, в том числе и капитану, которого только что готов был зарезать. Атмосфера заметно разрядилась, но шевалье чувствовал, что уже сыт этим дерьмом по горло. Он устал физически, молодое вино шумело в голове, и где-то на краю сознания трепетала мысль о том, что его собственный папенька тоже вряд ли одобрит досуг в подобной компании.  
Он тронул Виллеруа за локоть, собираясь сказать, что уходит, но тот оглянулся с такой неожиданной злобой, что шевалье невольно отшатнулся. «Что вы здесь делаете?» — бросил маркиз и указал глазами на дверь в галерею, которая поскрипывала на сквозняке.  
Шевалье решил, что Виллеруа хочет выпроводить его отсюда кратчайшим путем, и порядком оскорбился, хотя и сам был намерен уйти. Тем не менее он направился к этой двери, бормоча себе под нос проклятия, в полной растерянности. Более нелепого вечера в его жизни еще не случалось, и он увяз в своем смятении, как в паутине, не зная, как будет распутывать собственные чувства. На галерее было хоть глаз выколи, окна сюда не выходили, и он не мог различить ничего похожего на лестницу во двор или на улицу. Не очень беспокоясь об этом, он шел вперед на удачу, оставляя за спиной грохот, хохот и визг, затихающие, тающие по мере того, как он приближался к углу здания.  
Легкая походка, чуткий слух — то, за что его всегда недолюбливала мать.  
Возле самого угла он встал как вкопанный.  
В темноте — звук тяжелого дыхания, треск рвущейся ткани, дробный стук разлетающихся по полу пуговиц и другая недвусмысленная возня. «Нет, нет, нет, нет, — твердил Месье. — Да нет же. Оставьте». «Что же вы, так и боитесь маменьки? — хрипел сквозь зубы де Гиш. — Вам уже жениться скоро, а вы все жметесь».  
Шевалье шарахнулся назад в бешенстве, напугавшем его самого. Перед глазами мелькнул образ: перекошенное ужасом лицо, усыпанное осколками стекла, волосы в луже вина, как в луже крови. Затем другой: солнце, вспыхивающие в драгоценных камнях на тонкой руке. Они совсем рядом, слышно, как Месье коротко, резко втягивает в себя воздух, выдыхает толчками. Снова шуршит ткань, снова сдавленное «нннет», оборвавшееся стоном сквозь зубы. Беги, беги, пока еще хоть как-то владеешь собой, немедленно убирайся отсюда…  
Но Филипп все стоял и смотрел в пустоту, как ревнивый призрак. «Каждой сучке по елде!» — завопил нестройный хор особенно громко, и шевалье наконец стряхнул оцепенение.  
«Да пропадите вы пропадом!» — с этой мыслью, едва ли достойной потомка великих Гизов, он бросился назад, зацепившись о собственную шпагу, вернулся в душный, дымный, хохочущий зал, но только для того, чтобы метнуться на черную лестницу. Однако из галереи, по всей видимости, действительно вела не одна дверь.  
На площадке он налетел на Месье.  
Его высочество герцог Анжуйский, Единственный Брат Короля, расхристанный так, что виднелись соски с наливающимися вокруг кровоподтеками, измятый, как бабочка, побывавшая в руках у жестоких детей, растерявший всю свою волшебную пыльцу, с мутным от похоти взором и мокрым распухшим ртом, покачнулся, но устоял на ногах, схватившись за шевалье — пожалуй, что и невольно.  
— Куда же вы? — выдохнул он в лицо Филиппу, дрожа от ласк де Гиша, весь в его слюне, невыносимо воняющий им. — Не уходите, прошу вас. Вы нужны мне.  
«Бабка твоя была шлюха итальянская». Шевалье тоже весь дрожал, но лишь потому, что едва сдерживал желание ударить — раз, другой, третий, — посмотреть, как голова откинется в сторону, как затрепещут ресницы, как… О нет.  
— Может, я и гизар, и мальчишка, — самым ледяным тоном процедил Филипп, — но хотя бы не девчонка. Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, ваше высочество.  
Месье моргнул, будто его и правда ударили, и на лице его вновь появилось то бесконечное терпение, как в бывшей приемной графини д'Аркур, когда де Гиш больно стиснул его пальцы. И это заставило шевалье хлестнуть еще раз, наотмашь, без всякой жалости, даже той, которая досталась куда более ущербному существу:  
— Если позволите, совет напоследок: не говорите ему «да», ни в коем случае. Он все равно вас не возьмет.  
Он стряхнул с себя Месье и ринулся на лестницу, скатился с нее и выбежал в ночь. Позади остались надежды на блестящее будущее при дворе герцога Орлеанского, а где-то впереди его ждал замок Тюильри, куда он направился пешком, даже не оглянувшись на все еще ждущую карету. Чавкала под ногами жирная черная грязь, в подворотнях таились смутные тени, не решаясь заступить ему дорогу. Все было кончено. Наконец-то он стал свободен.

Шевалье собрался очень рано, после короткого беспокойного сна, надеясь уйти незамеченным, оставить записку для Луи. Он как раз подбирал для нее подходящие слова, которых все не находилось, когда в его спальню прокралась мадам д'Арманьяк. Оказывается, она тоже умела быть бесшумной, если хотела, а также принимать трагические позы, достойные корнелевской Химены.  
Филипп молча повернулся к ней спиной, продолжая облачаться в шедевр мэтра Пелисье, что было не так-то просто без помощи слуг. Она наконец заговорила, на удивление тихая, но вряд ли надолго:  
— Послушайте, еще не все потеряно. Все еще можно исправить. Да-да, Виллеруа мне рассказал, разбудил среди ночи, и с тех пор я не сомкнула глаз.  
— Что рассказал? — нелюбезно спросил шевалье, сражаясь с мелкими жемчужными пуговицами.  
— Понимаете, он плакал. — Ее голос тоже дрогнул. — Вы довели его до слез.  
— Кого? Виллеруа?  
— Конечно же нет! — Вот и первая визгливая нотка. — Куда вы собрались? Что за бегство, вы струсили? Напишите ему письмо, сейчас же пишите!  
— Я очень плох в орфографии, да и с грамматикой не сложилось. Увидит Месье мои каракули — и снова разрыдается. Лучше не надо.  
— Удивительно, какой вы бойкий, когда не нужно, — процедила она, колыхаясь за его плечом, словно Эриния — богиня мести, сводившая с ума античных героев. — Однако же в моем доме никто не смеет оскорблять Месье, а тем более мои родственники.  
— Я вам не родственник, — огрызнулся Филипп. — И это не ваш дом. Мне больно смотреть на то, во что вы его превратили.  
— А вы мне, признаться, смешны, — отрезала она. — Луи вас так расписывал, и я бог знает что себе вообразила, а вы не стоите ровным счетом ничего.   
— Зато ваш Месье мог бы очень дорого брать, — съязвил Филипп, и тут его осенило.  
«Эмери. Он рассказал ей об Эмери». Шевалье наконец развернулся к красной от злости мадам д'Арманьяк, которая куталась в какую-то занавеску, заменявшую ей пеньюар, и увидел, что за ее плечом стоит безмолвный Луи. Как когда-то стоял за его спиной — но теперь они были не на одной стороне.  
— Тебе нужно было действовать решительнее, — протянул он, глядя в нечесаные лохмы своей жены. — Не понимаю, почему ты растерялся и вышел из себя. Неужели из-за Вандома?  
— Да хватит уже этой куртуазности, давайте называть вещи своими именами! — взорвалась мадам д'Арманьяк. — Всего-то нужно было схватить Месье за член и передернуть пару раз, но он и с этим не справился!  
Шевалье в изумлении покачал головой.  
— И это я здесь оскорбляю Месье? Я топчусь по его нежнейшему сердцу? Луи, как тебе это?  
— Нам всем нужно успокоиться. — Он положил супруге руки на плечи, словно опасаясь, что она вот-вот бросится на шевалье, а потом поднял на него взгляд. — Филипп, послушай меня. Поверь мне. — Коротко вздохнув, он продолжил: — Ты можешь его иметь. Всего. Целиком. Ты сейчас в это не веришь, но ты можешь. Идемте же завтракать и думать, что делать дальше.  
«До чего у вас все просто, — с горечью подумал шевалье. — Вы как будто его не видели никогда».  
— Я возвращаюсь в полк, — сказал он, наклоняясь за своим плащом, еще сырым, валяющимся на кресле, там, где он его вчера и бросил. — Мой отпуск по болезни закончился, и я не буду его продлевать. Завтра же отправляюсь в Мец. Возьму лошадь на Большой конюшне, отец вернет, а ты отошли ему карету.  
И он захлопнул за собой еще одну дверь — без сожаления, без оглядки, без чувства вины.  
____________  
* По легенде, Анна Австрийская заставила влюбленного в нее кардинала Ришелье сплясать сарабанду, а затем посмеялась над ним.


	8. Chapter 8

Мец когда-то был сонным городишком, окруженным расхлябанными под вечным дождем полями, и жизнь в нем протекала с почти немецкой обстоятельностью, пока Ришелье не построил тут первые в стране казармы. И город заполонили военные, превратив его в нечто среднее между бивуаком и борделем. По деревянным тротуарам топали кавалерийские сапоги, торговки яблоками, табаком и скобяной мелочью торчали на каждом углу, над мостовой поднимался пар от конского навоза, словно она тлела во влажном воздухе. Объявления о сдаче квартир внаем висели в трактирах, лавках и просто на дверях домов, но шевалье они не понадобились, потому что его встретил кузен, маркиз де Куаслен, которому матушка отписала из Ройомона.  
Куаслен был постарше Филиппа, но по-юношески тощий и застенчивый. На его угловатом лице среди вспоротых бритвой прыщей виднелись клочки рыжеватых волос, зеленые бретонские глаза лучились добротой, и скакал он через лужи нечистот с удивительным изяществом. Он уже нанял для шевалье две комнаты рядом со своими и заставил долго себя упрашивать, прежде чем позволил возместить расходы.   
Он с удовольствием хлопотал, помогая Филиппу устроиться, всячески сдерживал себя, чтобы не засыпать его вопросами о столичной жизни, хотя его прямо-таки распирало от любопытства. Не часто в Мец прибывали прямо из Лувра.  
За шевалье уже стелился шлейф слухов, попавших в Мец раньше него бог весть какими путями. Естественно, в них не было и слова правды: шептались о некой интрижке с принцессой Монако и даже тайной дуэли с де Гишем из-за нее, а также о недовольстве Месье, которого здесь отчего-то считали влюбленным в принцессу. Шевалье и не думал ничего отрицать — ни перед Куасленом, ни перед другими офицерами, сбежавшимися знакомиться. Он либо загадочно молчал, либо намекал на честь дамы, которой его нескромность могла повредить. В результате романтический ореол засиял еще ярче, и Куаслен стал умолять шевалье о чести ввести его в местное общество, прямо-таки жаждущее его лицезреть.  
Ибо в Меце действительно существовало светское общество. Где есть военные, там неизбежно появляются дамы, а с ними — балы, увеселения, сплетни, визиты и сватовство. Шевалье приехал в ноябре, когда тут обычно наступало затишье, потому что офицеры после летних кампаний разъезжались в отпуска, но воцарившийся мир нарушил прежний порядок, и город готовился пережить свой первый настоящий зимний сезон.  
А царила здесь, подобно Клеопатре, баронесса фон Рислеген, некогда вознесшаяся благодаря связи с виконтом де Тюренном*, что произошло еще в эпоху Тридцатилетней войны. Красота баронессы увяла вместе со славой тех дней, во рту у нее недоставало половины зубов, и когда она улыбалась, морщины прорезали трещинами толстый слой белил на ее высохшем лице. Тем не менее она носила глубокое декольте, открывавшее испещренную родинками и венами грудь, кокетничала напропалую и держала себя так, будто ей вчера исполнилось двадцать, а не сорок пять. Что удивительно, кавалеры — то ли загипнотизированные ее апломбом, то ли просто по инерции, — продолжали наперебой добиваться ее внимания.  
Барон фон Рислеген большую часть года проводил в своих германских имениях, что не мешало — а скорее помогало — его супруге собирать вокруг себя толпы молодых офицеров, поразительно неустойчивых к ее чарам. Дабы соблюсти хотя бы внешние приличия, она выписала откуда-то дальнюю родственницу из мещан, очень юную и совсем нищую, которую все звали просто Полетт. Обещая дать за ней неплохое приданое, баронесса выводила ее в свет, и бедная девушка, задерганная и запуганная, в безвкусных туалетах и с как будто нарочно уродовавшей ее прической, вечно торчала в дальних углах гостиных, где ее замечали не больше, чем мебель.  
Баронесса, действительно обладавшая определенной хваткой, немедленно завладела шевалье и подавала его гостям, как главное блюдо на пиру. Сотней незаметных уловок она создала впечатление, что он всецело принадлежит ей и чуть ли не лично к ней сюда прибыл.   
Меж тем здешние празднества и без того вгоняли его в жестокое уныние. Ему порой чудилось, что он очутился в прошлом веке, в начале славного царствования Генриха IV, особенно когда он смотрел на усыпанные соломой полы в обеденном зале и снующих между столами собак. Подавали говядину да свинину, жутко наперченную, с местным вином чуть слаще уксуса, да и какой виноград созреет без солнца? Трещали сальные свечи; посуда была вся оловянная, попадались и деревянные миски, о вилках никто не слышал — все хватали руками, которые вытирали потом о скатерть. Гости были под стать обстановке. В основном тут служили немцы и лотарингцы по происхождению, и рядом с ними шевалье чувствовал себя французом до мозга костей. Чем больше он им дерзил, тем сильнее они перед ним заискивали, особенно это касалось баронессы. Пытаясь заставить ее держаться подальше, он дошел уже до откровенной грубости, причем публичной, но она виртуозно обращала его наглость в шутку и даже порой ухитрялась представить ее в глазах других как свидетельство особой близости между ними.   
Чуть уютнее шевалье чувствовал себя у кузена, у которого по вечерам собирались за картами его приятели, такие же славные ребята, как он сам. По крайней мере, Филиппу редко становилось стыдно за их речи и манеры, зато порядком раздражало их подобострастие. Однажды он случайно подслушал, как кто-то говорил Куаслену: «Ваш кузен, этот блестящий кавалер…» Филипп потом долго разглядывал себя в матушкином зеркальце и в оконном стекле, за которым во тьме ночи шелестел неизменный дождь. Что же в нем появилось такого блестящего, чего не было раньше? Может, всему виной волшебная пыльца королевы фей?  
Впрочем, на обедах у губернатора Меца маршала де Ла Ферте — того самого, который разбил все мечты графа д'Аркура о суверенных владениях, — он вряд ли кого-то мог очаровать. Кучка старых служак и их жен, похожих на заслуженных полковых кобыл, собиралась, чтобы медленно перетирать в челюстях жесткое мясо и вчерашние новости. Шевалье, однако, принимал приглашения маршала с большой охотой, поскольку мог видеться здесь с единственным в Меце человеком своего ранга — герцогом де Вивонном, занимавшим при маршале какую-то синекуру. Этому породистому смуглому брюнету было далеко за тридцать, его род восходил к бургундским суверенам, он отлично держался в седле и неплохо фехтовал, а главное, его тоже окутывала аура придворной тайны, правда, уже подзабытой в Меце. Скандал, похоже, случился нешуточный — герцог и не надеялся вернуться из этой ссылки, однако вовсе не унывал и успел прослыть опасным острословом.  
Его колкая ирония вмиг подкупила шевалье, но сближались они не быстро — де Вивонн словно присматривался к нему и чего-то ждал. У баронессы он не бывал, да еще и слегка посмеивался над шевалье за то, что тот продолжает к ней ходить, чтобы хоть как-то развеяться. Раздосадованный этими насмешками и той дистанцией, которую продолжал держать герцог, Филипп прекратил свои визиты к этой даме и приготовился умирать от скуки.  
Но дел у него внезапно стало много, когда он обнаружил, в каком состоянии пребывает его полк. Командир его, Моррель, брат того, который так разочаровал шевалье в Италии, оказался худшим в семейке: горьким пьяницей и картежником. Этими пороками в армии было никого не удивить, но Моррель-младший довел их до пугающего совершенства, а своих солдат — до полного убожества. Жалованье им не выплачивалось полгода, что в мирное время, когда нельзя пробавляться фуражировкой в окрестностях, означало голод. В полку не водилось не то что лекаря, а даже захудалого цирюльника, в казарме дождь хлестал в окна, солдаты спали на соломе, зарабатывая чахотку. Кроме того, на бумаге полк был полностью укомплектован, и содержание Моррель получал соответствующее, тогда как в действительности набралось бы едва ли две роты. По всей видимости, к смотрам, которые случались довольно часто, Моррель нанимал подставных солдат, а за такое по нынешним временам могли и повесить.  
Об этом и сообщил Моррелю шевалье, растолкав его как-то утром и вылив на него ушат ледяной колодезной воды. Рожа у Морреля была уже не красная, а черная от пьянства, и непонятно было, куда он девал деньги, потому что жил, как свинья в хлеву, с одним-единственным слугой и собутыльником.  
Не прошло и четверти часа, как Моррель уже ползал у шевалье в ногах, рыдал похмельными слезами и умолял пожалеть его многочисленное семейство, вряд ли существовавшее в действительности. Шевалье отлично понимал, что сейчас он готов давать какие угодно зароки, но стоит ему увидеть бутылку, и все вернется на круги своя. Понимал он также, почему маршал де Ла Ферте терпит негодного командира: не столько ради прошлых заслуг, сколько из жалости и ностальгии, которые старые солдафоны называли воинской солидарностью. К тому же шевалье узнал, что вскоре должен прибыть новый лейтенант, опытный и толковый, несмотря на молодость, которому маршал и хотел поручить фактическое командование полком. Филипп написал ему и остался доволен ответом.  
Написал он также и Луи, наскоро придумав какой-то карточный долг, и попросил денег, вдобавок к тому немаленькому содержанию, что уже было назначено братом — без единой просьбы с его стороны.  
Луи ответил тем спокойным и даже ласковым тоном, который взял сразу после отъезда Филиппа в Мец. Он как будто извинялся перед ним за случившееся, и шевалье мог бы этому умилиться, если бы в каждом письме Луи не заводил одну и ту же песню.  
«Моя жена все еще на тебя сердита, — выводил он скачущие буквы, как будто Филиппу было дело до его жены. — А все-таки стоило тебе уехать, чтобы остыть и поразмыслить без спешки. Признаться, мы не очень ловко все придумали, да и бросили тебя, как котенка в воду. Вот если бы ты сам рассудил да прикинул, так у тебя лучше вышло бы. Не поздно еще переиграть и сделать все по-твоему: ты пока набросай диспозицию, а мы будем ждать».  
Ему вторил Виллеруа в своих коротких записках: «Что это вы вздумали в армию бежать, как будто кто-то вас гнал? Вовсе и не гнал никто, и даже, может быть, наоборот. Летом в Фонтенбло такие феерии намечаются, что без вас не обойдемся. Перестаньте вы чудить».  
От конверта с посланием Виллеруа повеяло невыносимо знакомым запахом, всколыхнувшим в Филиппе такие чувства, что он в глупом порыве швырнул его в огонь. Луи зато прислал денег, даже больше, чем просил Филипп, и он немедленно отправился в казармы, чтобы выплатить солдатам хотя бы часть жалованья. Потом его путь лежал к плотникам, которым он поручил заделать дыры в стенах и окнах, затем — к мебельщикам и суконщикам, конюхам и поварам, и еще многим прочим. Маркиз де Куаслен бегал за ним, как привязанный, много суетился, но и помогал не меньше. Так летели дни и недели — Филипп хотел передать новому лейтенанту нечто, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее армейское соединение.  
А когда пришла настоящая зима, оказалось, что и в Меце бывает солнце. Шевалье с Куасленом еще затемно отправились в очередной поход на рынок, к оптовым торговцам; сзади волочился издающий нарочитые вздохи Гастон. Вынырнув час спустя из длинного, пропахшего кожами и соломой сарая, шевалье едва узнал рыночную площадь. Вечные лужи подернулись тонким ледком, который искрился в лучах светила, торжественно восходящего на безоблачном небе. В его розоватом сиянии, в мерцании изморози на деревянных прилавках, еще не занятых молочницами и рыбными торговками, вдруг зазвенел такой нежный смех, что Филипп вздрогнул и остановился.  
Повеяло тем беззаботным счастьем, которым он так и не успел насладиться в Тюильри, лишь прикоснулся к нему и отпрянул, как будто был проклят, а теперь вспоминал в глухой тоске. Но оно было где-то рядом; шевалье принялся озираться по сторонам, пока не заметил прелестную девушку, которая, смеясь, болтала с подругами у коновязи. Ее кудрявые русые волосы были подхвачены лентой, фартук сбился в сторону, на носу золотились веснушки, и своей очаровательной небрежностью она напомнила шевалье мадемуазель Гурдон и Фьенн одновременно. Не красавица, но легкая, почти прозрачная, она словно рассеивала вокруг себя радость, как радугу, и казалось, что именно ей каким-то чудом удалось заманить солнце в Мец, а поцелуи ее должны отдавать кристальной свежестью снега…  
Куаслен ждал его, улыбаясь и переминаясь на своих длинных, как у цапли, ногах.  
— Кто это? — спросил шевалье, не стесняясь своего изумления.  
— Неужели вы не узнали? Это же Полетт. Она иногда бывает на рынке по утрам, чтобы хоть часок побыть собой. Только не говорите баронессе, что видели ее здесь, а то ей попадет.  
— О нет… — пробормотал шевалье, думая о другом.  
Представлялось очевидным, что эта девушка — лучшее, что есть в Меце, а раз так, она непременно должна ему принадлежать. Это было так же ясно, как сегодняшний зимний день. Он должен завладеть ею, поселить в уютном домике неподалеку от города, накупить ей платьев, колец, ленточек, кружевных мантий, маленьких собачек и альманахов в изящных переплетах. Чтобы не скучать, она разведет садик и будет составлять букеты к его приезду, угощать его вишневой наливкой собственного приготовления и слизывать сладкие капли с его губ. Он подхватит ее на руки, отнесет в спальню, уложит на огромную перину, в которой утонет ее хрупкое тельце, и примется целовать, начиная с пальцев ног, никуда не торопясь, осторожно преодолевая ее скромность. Он станет наведываться к ней раз в неделю, а может, и чаще, — этого хватит, чтобы не сойти с ума в ожидании новой войны, — а она будет слать ему записки, полные робкой надежды и страха потерять его любовь.   
Все это стремительно пронеслось у него в голове, пока он глазел на смеющуюся девушку, которая заставила мир вокруг себя блистать, подобно украшенному Месье Залу Машин. И тут же он мысленно подсчитал то, что осталось от суммы, присланной Луи: наверняка баронесса задешево ее не продаст.  
— Идемте же, шевалье, — вырвал его из раздумий кузен. — Не то спугнете бедную птичку.  
Филипп со вздохом послушал его совета. Увы, без баронессы в этом деле никак нельзя было обойтись. Вернувшись домой, он, поминутно чертыхаясь, принялся писать ей почтительное письмо, в котором извинялся за долгое отсутствие, и бесцеремонно напрашивался на очередное суарэ, которое баронесса затевала в своем тесном и грязном особняке. Шевалье и не думал, что баронесса заставит его долго ждать, но ответ принесли с изумившей его скоростью. В нем она просила явиться к ней немедленно, дабы получить его совет в неком важном и таинственном деле.  
Она приняла его в будуаре, за туалетом, как будто только что проснулась, — нехитрая уловка старой шлюхи. Халат из персидской тафты, который стоил, наверное, больше, чем вся обстановка ее спальни, был небрежно запахнут, под ним виднелись пожелтевшие кружева сорочки с глубоким вырезом, куда шевалье предпочел не заглядывать. Он вполуха слушал ее шамканье и удивлялся, как она осмеливается принимать его при дневном свете. Его мать выглядела лучше, несмотря на свои многочисленные болезни, и единственным, что не вызывало у Филиппа отвращения, единственным, что осталось от красоты, некогда пленившей великого Тюренна, были ее волосы. Угольно-черные, тонкие, но пышные, вьющиеся от природы и тщательно расчесанные служанкой, они ниспадали почти до пола, милосердно скрывая следы разрушений, причиненных неумолимым временем. Служанку баронесса отослала, якобы собираясь обсуждать с шевалье семейные тайны, но несла она какую-то чушь, даже не потрудившись выдумать причину, по которой ей понадобилось остаться с ним наедине.  
Чтобы не замечать ее пугающих кокетливых ухмылок, шевалье не сводил взгляда с буйных черных локонов баронессы, лоснящихся в солнечных лучах, как конская грива. Внезапно он понял, что нет смысла договариваться с ней о Полетт. Все обойдется много проще и дешевле.  
Он молча встал, прошел к дверям и запер их, затем приблизился к креслу и протянул баронессе руку, словно приглашая ее на танец, с безмятежным лицом, со взглядом спокойным, как водная гладь. Она наверняка рассчитывала на некоторую долю придворной куртуазности, которой он просто обязан был поделиться с ней, раз явился в ее спальню, может быть, даже надеялась выучить парочку новых трюков, дабы разнообразить на старости лет свой постельный репертуар. Но уж точно не ожидала, что он просто опрокинет ее на постель и отымеет сзади, в не предназначенное природой отверстие, поскольку в другое боялся просто-напросто провалиться, — крепко держа ее за волосы, не позволяя ей обернуться, глядя в сияющее, ослепительное окно до темных пятен в глазах.   
Филипп искренне не понимал, почему должен обходиться с ней лучше, чем с обычной солдатской шлюхой, и он ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы она прикасалась к нему. Он кончил быстро — хвала этим черным тугим локонам, живым, скользящим в кулаке, — стремительно застегнулся и отшвырнул баронессу обратно на кровать, как только она простерла к нему свои дрожащие руки. Филипп огляделся в поисках того, чем можно было бы промочить горло, по-прежнему не глядя на нее и не слушая ее жалкий лепет.  
Довольно с нее будет и этого.  
И действительно, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы скрипучие двери старого особняка теперь были открыты для него и днем и ночью. Он проходил через двор, где порой бродили неприкаянные свиньи, с голодухи вырвавшиеся из хлева, поднимался мимо кухни по деревянной лестнице, пропахшей кошачьей мочой, на второй этаж, всегда после заката, и требовал, чтобы баронесса тушила все до единой свечи. Полетт жила на третьем этаже, фактически в мансарде под самой крышей, как ласточка со сломанным крылом, оставшаяся зимовать.  
Он не был так глуп, чтобы писать ей письма: вряд ли Полетт получала их много и уж точно не умела их прятать. Слишком много он слышал историй от своей искушенной матушки, как некоторые записки губили хорошо продуманные планы и многообещающие судьбы. Как потом оказалось, это действительно было самым разумным решением во всей эскападе.   
Заслышав голос Полетт на кухне, где она любила поболтать с поварихами, шевалье проскальзывал наверх и клал на ее кровать букетик цветов, или дешевую побрякушку, или томик любовной поэзии, похищенный, увы, у кузена.   
В череде святочных развлечений, простоту и незамысловатость которых он вряд ли пережил бы так легко без этой игры, шевалье, как тень, наблюдал за Полетт, менявшейся на глазах. Все эти душившие ее платья, жуткие жгуты на голове вместо прически, толстый слой пудры на нежном бархате ее персиковой кожи, все коварные ухищрения баронессы больше не могли скрыть ее природного сияния. Его уже стали замечать и другие, слетаться, как мотыльки на свет, а Полетт, преображенная предвкушением и надеждой, робко вглядывалась в лица окружавших ее кавалеров с немым вопросом в глазах: «Это вы? Или вы?»  
Шевалье покамест держался в стороне, готовя кульминацию своего плана, и в его сторону Полетт даже не косилась: для нее он был существом из другого мира, иной природы, небожителем, равным богам. Ему это было только на руку: стоит баронессе что-то заподозрить, и Полетт уже через час окажется в ближайшем монастыре.  
Накануне последнего большого маскарада он купил два простых серебряных перстня с черной печаткой из гагата. Не то чтобы он был очень стеснен в средствах, как для Меца, но если бы у Полетт нашли вещицу дороже трех экю, это вызвало бы подозрения; да он и не собирался тратить больше необходимого. Один перстенек Филипп положил, как обычно, на подушку Полетт, а второй надел сам, отправляясь на бал в костюме арабского шейха, который ему ссудил все тот же услужливый кузен.  
И когда он повел ее в аллеманде — забавно, это была лотарингская аллеманда, самая простая из всех, — их кольца встретились, столкнулись с тихим звоном. У нее перехватило дыхание, она споткнулась, не смея поднять глаза. Ему казалось, что он слышит, как бьется ее сердце, она вся трепетала, как пойманный птенец, отчаянно бьющийся в руках. Наконец, после фигуры с поворотом, она взглянула ему в лицо, узнала сразу же, несмотря на маску, и побледнела как смерть. «Обморока только не хватало», — подумал шевалье, направляя ее неверные движения. Бедняжка совсем запуталась в шагах и опасно раскачивалась на высоких каблуках.  
— Я держу вас, Полетт, — шепнул он, лаская ее голосом. — Все хорошо. Я с вами.  
Потребовалось еще объяснение на промерзшем балконе, в опасной близости от баронессы, рыскающей взглядом по залу, а потом совсем уж рискованное свидание в саду, где она топталась по изморози в домашних туфлях, совсем не чувствуя холода. Она почти ничего не говорила, только таращилась на него, внимая его лживым речам и кивая головой, так что Филипп не был до конца уверен, что она поняла хоть слово из его инструкций. И его не оставляло смутное ощущение подвоха: как будто она и не рада тому, что с ней происходит, как будто ее предвкушение погасло, вновь превратив ее в дурнушку; как будто он упускал нечто крайне важное.  
Тем не менее в назначенный день она вышла из дома и отправилась якобы на рынок, что баронесса запрещала, но чему надзирающие за ней слуги попустительствовали, жалея бедную девушку, залетевшую слишком высоко, чтобы быть счастливой. Сопровождавшая ее служанка спала на ходу и была слишком озадачена выбором между двумя сортами капусты, чтобы смотреть по сторонам, и Полетт оставалось только скользнуть за ее спиной в темную карету с гостеприимно распахнутой дверцей.  
Шевалье стукнул кулаком в стенку за своей спиной, слишком резко и нервно, что удивило его самого. Щелкнули вожжи, шарабан затрясся по дороге, снова превратившейся в грязь, ибо нагрянула оттепель.  
Полетт сидела напротив него, сглатывая ком в горле, подбирая колени, чтобы не касаться его. Она снова оделась просто, но выглядела усталой и больной, совсем не красивой, с длинными тусклыми прядями, висящими вдоль лица. Шевалье, впрочем, понял, что это всего лишь страх, и впервые почувствовал скуку. Тем не менее он вздохнул и решительно взялся за дело.  
— Сегодня я видел удивительный сон: мне явился ангел…  
К тому моменту, как они прибыли на место, Полетт уже сидела у него на коленях и несмело касалась губами его лица, не столько целуя, сколько словно бы принюхиваясь, изучая. Он же не позволил себе ничего, только сжимал ее пальцы, стараясь особенно не разглядывать ее обкусанные и грязноватые ногти.  
Но, ступив на землю, увидев домик на отшибе деревни, который шевалье снял для нее, она снова поникла и сдавленно пробормотала:  
— Венчаться?.. Крестная… Мне нельзя…  
Шевалье нахмурился, решив, что, потрясенная побегом, она успела позабыть ту сказку, что он ей рассказывал в саду: мол, мальтийским кавалерам вполне можно жениться, требуется только «разрешение из Парижа», которого они и будут ожидать в уютном гнездышке, наслаждаясь итальянской поэзией и видами на закат. Скармливая ей эту ложь, он волновался, не слишком ли упрощает, и готовился отвечать на каверзные вопросы, но теперь до него дошло, что история, пожалуй, оказалась даже сложновата для Полетт, а «итальянскую поэзию» и вовсе упоминать больше не стоит. Заменив ее на пироги из деревенской таверны, шевалье повторил историю заново, не догадываясь, что ему предстоит это сделать еще не раз.  
Впрочем, пироги действительно оказались отменные, а вино — достаточно сладким, чтобы она выпила его много, раскраснелась и начала смеяться над его шутками. Шевалье так и не удалось вытянуть из нее хотя бы одну связную фразу до того, как он подвел ее к порогу спальни.  
Теперь ее заставил оцепенеть вид кровати с балдахином, такой неуместной среди грубой крестьянской мебели. Шевалье пообещал себе менять обстановку постепенно, чтобы ненароком не растрясти мошну, а сейчас всерьез засомневался, есть ли смысл это делать.  
Потому что она сказала опять:  
— Венчаться?.. Церковь… Святой отец…  
Шевалье уже отчетливо осознавал в этот момент, какого свалял дурака, все его мечты развеялись, как дым. Не будет нежных писем, потому что вряд ли Полетт умеет писать. Не отдохнет он с ней от казарменного духа, пропитавшего весь Мец, наслаждаясь ее утонченными ласками, потому что Полетт непроходимо глупа и так же далека от утонченности, как Эльзас от Парижа. Он принял стекляшку за брильянт, схватил ее с нелепой жадностью, только потому, что в какой-то краткий миг от нее повеяло знакомым ему волшебством.  
Однако она все еще оставалась юной и свежей, не только наивной, но и непорочной, сладкой, как вино, с кожей нежной, как шелк. Она позволила раздеть себя, позволила все, больше, чем иная профессионалка, так же потрясенно таращась на него, как тогда, на балу, и не издавая ни звука, не пытаясь ни обнять, ни оттолкнуть, не более страстная, чем тряпичная кукла.  
Шевалье поймал себя на том, что смотрит в окно, содрогающееся от капель монотонного дождя, в тщетной попытке закончить все это, не прибегая к фантазиям, которых он боялся.  
Ко всему прочему, она еще и храпела.  
Утром Филипп первым делом забрался на чердак и растолкал Гастона, пребывавшего в святой уверенности, что его не станут будить как минимум до завтрашнего полудня.  
Карета заехала прямо во двор особняка баронессы, и поджарые свиньи бросились от нее врассыпную с громким визгом.  
Шевалье толкнул дверцу, не собираясь выходить, и принялся изучать свои ногти, под которые, черт их возьми, успела забиться грязь.  
— Но… церковь? — пробормотала Полетт. — Крестная…  
— Ваша крестная там. — Филипп кивнул в сторону открытой дверцы.  
Наконец она поняла, со смешной обидой надула губы и принялась неловко выбираться наружу, кутаясь в шаль. Обернулась на миг и посмотрела на него — без слез, без гнева, скорее с неприятным удивлением, — пожала плечами и скрылась во влажных сумерках.  
— Трогай! — крикнул Филипп Гастону.  
Больше Полетт не видели в Меце, и он так и не узнал, что с ней случилось, хотя маркиз де Куаслен делал робкие попытки его просветить, но каждый раз натыкался на каменную стену равнодушия, за которой скрывался стыд за собственную глупость. У баронессы о ней и подавно не вспоминали, по крайней мере, когда шевалье появился там единственный раз после своего безотрадного приключения: скорее для того, чтобы бросить вызов, чем заслужить прощение.  
Но его вызова никто не принял и даже не заметил, особенно баронесса, которая всего лишь ударила его веером по руке и прошептала: «Вы чудовище. Жду вас, как обычно», — так громко, чтобы обязательно услышали стоявшие рядом. Шевалье медленно повернулся и пронзил ее таким взглядом, что, кажется, проняло даже эту тертую суку, по крайней мере, на время. Он заметил, что стул, на котором всегда сидела Полетт, стоит пустой, как будто его еще занимал призрак несчастной.  
Шевалье понятия не имел, как дождаться весны, когда должен был наконец прибыть новый лейтенант, с которым они всерьез занялись бы делами полка. Весной хотя бы начнутся смотры и парады, вернутся из отпусков другие офицеры, и, может быть, хоть ненадолго прекратится этот изматывающий дождь. Может быть, он перестанет так много пить и бродить по городу в чавкающей грязи, среди склизких и черных от плесени сараев и складов, перестанет пугать кузена, который теперь ходил за ним буквально по пятам.  
И, как оказалось, не зря.  
Как Филипп потом припомнил, слухи витали уже несколько дней, и какие-то даже доносились до него, проникая сквозь туман жалости к себе и ощущения, что жизнь утекает сквозь пальцы. Был какой-то шум в особняке баронессы, чьи письма он теперь швырял в камин, не читая, друзья Куаслена что-то пытались донести до него во время очередной бессмысленной попойки, но так осторожно, такими обиняками, что он ничего не разобрал.  
Пока не обнаружил на пороге своей квартиры приземистого молодого человека, коротко стриженного, с бешенством в маленьких блестящих голубых глазах. Его полные губы шевелились, но шевалье не слышал слов, точнее, отказывался воспринимать тот факт, что этот мещанин набрался наглости вызвать его на дуэль. Филипп стоял, нечесаный, заспанный, в рубахе нараспашку, и совсем по-детски тер лицо, на котором — наконец-то! — начала пробиваться щетина. Он беспомощно оглянулся и позвал: «Гастон!»  
Наглеца или скорее безумца спустили с лестницы, для чего понадобилась еще помощь домовладельца и кого-то из проходивших мимо солдат его полка, а шевалье, в изумлении качая головой, отправился спать дальше. Уже проваливаясь в дремоту, он услышал голос вернувшегося Гастона:  
— Кто это был, месье? Никак брат той маленькой шлюшки?  
Да, это был он, Николя Соммер, не так давно разбогатевший коммерсант, имевший дела в канадских колониях и когда-то безрассудно передавший баронессе опекунство над своей сестрой. Теперь он, разумеется, об этом жалел, и шевалье узнал, насколько сильно, сырым мартовским вечером, на почти не освещенной улочке недалеко от рынка.  
Надо признать, место было выбрано с умом — далеко от казарм и жилых кварталов. С закрытием рынка тут жизнь затихала, и только здесь во всем этом гребаном Меце нельзя было наткнуться на военного через каждые пять шагов. Улица и вовсе казалась вымершей, если не считать едва теплящегося фонаря у маленького кабачка, куда Филипп повадился ходить по неизвестным ему самому причинам. Если не считать того, что кабачок назывался «Сад Тюильри».  
Точнее, узкая улочка казалась бы мертвой, если бы не шестеро угрюмых громил с дубинками, появившихся ниоткуда спереди и сзади, окруживших их с маркизом де Куасленом и застывших в ожидании. Из-за их спин вскоре показался Николя Соммер.  
— Не хотел как лучше, подонок, не захотел, да? Значит, будет хуже. Значит, выбьем сейчас из тебя твою спесь, будешь скулить, как сучка, штаны обоссышь, глаза не досчитаешься, а свой хуй, обещаю, ты не воткнешь больше ни в кого!..  
— Я брошу камень в окно склада, — шепнул маркиз де Куаслен. — Там, кажется, кто-то есть.  
— Ах, оставьте, кузен, — передернул плечами Филипп и взялся за шпагу.  
В то время как Николя Соммер осыпал его площадной бранью, он не чувствовал ничего, ни малейшего гнева, только кристально ясное и острое осознание того факта, что вот сейчас — через пять секунд, через четыре, через три, — этот человек будет мертв, в какой-то степени даже помимо его, Филиппа, воли. Просто это должно случиться, и это непреложно.  
У Николя Соммера даже имелась какая-то шпажонка в руке, которой он размахивал, изрыгая последние в своей жизни слова, похожие на комки кровавой рвоты, которая хлынет из него через три, две, полсекунды. И он даже ринулся навстречу шевалье, когда тот сделал выпад. Один, длинный и прямой, очень твердый и четкий.  
Но сталь не схлестнулась, в пропитанном влагой воздухе прозвучал робкий, как будто жалобный свист скверного железа, а затем — хруст ребра, проломленного клинком, вошедшим в правое легкое Николя Соммера. Он был еще жив, возможно, почувствовал боль от пинка в живот, которым шевалье опрокинул его навзничь, высвобождая шпагу, но вновь припустивший дождь капал уже в незрячие глаза, уставившиеся в черное беззвездное небо.  
Шевалье поспешил встать в позицию, чувствуя, как сзади разворачивается спиной к нему Куаслен, так что полы его мокрого плаща бесцеремонно шлепнули Филиппа по заднице. Он выискивал взглядом следующую цель, нашел, но не успел ничего сделать, потому что громила бросил свою дубинку и рванул прочь по улице, в промозглую мглу, а вслед за ним и все остальные. Такого не ожидал ни шевалье, ни его кузен, и оба в изумлении наблюдали за этим паническим бегством, пока Филиппа не осенило:  
— Он им не заплатил вперед. Такие никогда не платят вперед, даже в борделях.  
— Я тоже не плачу вперед в борделях, — заметил Куаслен, первым вкладывая шпагу в ножны.  
— Потому что вы там и не бываете, дорогой кузен, — безжалостно парировал шевалье.  
____________  
* Анри де Ла Тур д’Овернь, виконт де Тюренн — великий полководец, маршал Франции.


	9. Chapter 9

Смерть Николя Соммера таки сумела привлечь некоторое внимание общества в это унылое межсезонье, когда не один только шевалье сходил с ума от скуки (однажды ему померещилось, что он узнал баронессу в странной, закутанной по брови фигуре, слоняющейся под дождем вокруг его дома). Николя Соммер имел деньги и связи среди купеческих старшин, репутацию с налетом экзотики из-за своих плаваний за моря, а мать его вообще-то была дворянка, вышедшая замуж за впоследствии разорившегося магната. Так что Филиппу пришлось нанести визит самому графу де Ла Ферте, который, как старый сыч, поселился в осыпающейся крепостной башне.  
В его кабинете с видом на бесконечные распаханные поля было невыносимо душно из-за растопленного камина и закупоренных окон, а маршал еще и натягивал одеяло на ноющие от ревматизма колени. На его потном, расплывшемся от жары лице нельзя было заметить никакого интереса к судьбе Николя Соммера и его сестры.  
Шевалье открыл было рот, чтобы произнести формальное приветствие, но маршал опередил его взмахом руки и возгласом:  
— Знаю, знаю! Это было подлое разбойное нападение, ваших слов… — «Но я еще ничего не говорил!» — мелькнуло в голове у Филиппа, — вполне достаточно, как и слов вашего кузена, не говоря уже о том, что тело обнаружено с поганой шпажонкой в руке. Нет, до чего дошло, святые небеса! Кем себя возомнило это отребье: покупают титулы, а если не могут, хватаются за шпаги, воображая, что это поставит их вровень с дворянами! Но вы показали им, где их место, преподали прямо-таки блестящий урок…  
Шевалье мог бы напомнить ему, как бойко торговал титулами Мазарини, поднявшийся из той же самой грязи, тот Мазарини, которому маршал служил верой и правдой, в том числе и в Брейзахском деле, кстати сказать. Но, естественно, Филипп не стал о нем упоминать: маршал и без того вел себя с сыном графа д'Аркура с подчеркнутой и неуклюжей вежливостью, обращался с ним так, словно он был хрупкой и громоздкой вазой, которую жалко выбросить, но не знаешь, куда девать. Поэтому Филипп только молча стоял, скромно потупясь, с самым невинным выражением лица, в притворном смущении от похвал маршала де Ла Ферте.  
— Что касается клеветы о какой-то там похищенной девице, которую этот негодяй распространял в городе, то я могу сказать лишь одно: жалоб от уполномоченных опекунов не поступало.  
«И не поступит, — мысленно пожал плечами шевалье. — Даже если баронесса вздумает мне мстить за свою растоптанную страсть, она придумает что-нибудь другое. Слишком сомнительна ее собственная роль в этом деле».  
— Я хотел поговорить с вами не об этом, — заявил наконец маршал, продолжая отчаянно потеть, но вытягивая ноги ближе к огню. Филипп на миг представил боль, которая его терзала, и пообещал себе никогда не стареть. — Скажите, шевалье, вы не думали о… военной карьере?  
Шевалье вытаращился на маршала, решив, что у того вконец расплавились мозги. «Военная карьера? А что, по-твоему, я тут делаю, гнилой ты хрен?»  
Действительно, кавалер Лотарингский, что вы делаете здесь, в этой заплесневелой, раскисшей, затхлой дыре, где невозможно даже раздобыть не внушающую отвращения бабу?  
Маршал, по всей видимости, считал, как и все прочие, что он пережидает в Меце некую немилость двора, чтобы вернуться затем в то заоблачное великолепие, откуда он был свергнут, словно Люцифер. Но что де Ла Ферте хотел предложить взамен? Вероятно, стоит и послушать старого хрыча.  
— Как мне показалось, вы знаете наше дело хорошо и любите его, вы прирожденный офицер, да так оно и есть, учитывая… эмм… — Маршал замялся, споткнувшись об имя его отца, но произнести его все-таки пришлось. — Граф д'Аркур все еще числится полковником Лотарингской инфантерии, и я не слышал, чтобы он собирался продавать чин. Наверное, он хочет передать его вам?  
Шевалье не сдержал печальной улыбки. Возможно, хотел — в далеком 1658 году, от которого их всех теперь отделяла пропасть, в прекрасном 1658 году, когда они с Луи, полные непоколебимой уверенности в благосклонности судьбы, отправились в Италию. С тех пор письма отца разительно изменились — стали ровными, спокойными, без тени гнева, без малейших угроз.  
Так же граф писал своему сыну Раймону в захолустное аббатство, где его заперли после того, как он убил племянника самого Мазарини, многообещающего юношу, которого кардинал прочил в наследники. Детская шалость в Клермонском коллеже обернулась трагедией, никто не стал наказывать двенадцатилетнего Раймона — о нем просто забыли. Его не стало. Он не принесет своей семье славы, не добудет богатств, и лучшее, что он может сделать — это умереть как можно скорее. Впрочем, граф д'Аркур, верный долгу, неизменно отправлял ему два раза в год вежливые послания, полные формальных фраз, за которыми отчетливо сквозило оно.  
Разочарование.  
Не исключено, что прямо сейчас отец приходит к выводу, что выгоднее будет продать этот чин, чем отдавать его тому, кто бездарно растратит все связанные с ним возможности.   
— Не в ближайшее время, ваша светлость, — пожал плечами Филипп, скрывая горечь за деланной беспечностью. — Мне еще нет и двадцати, а кроме того, я не отслужил положенного срока в младших чинах и слишком мало отличился на поле боя, чтобы его величество утвердил такое назначение.  
— Понятно, понятно, — замахал руками де Ла Ферте, так энергично, что одеяло с его колен опасно свесилось в сторону камина. — Не отслужили — так служите. Будет война — пойдете волонтером. Я хотел сказать, что… — От смущения он побледнел, наверное, потому, что краснеть дальше было уже некуда. — Молодым людям вроде вас, полным сил, здоровья и талантов, всегда необходима некая цель впереди, их достойная, а иначе… Взгляните хотя бы на Вивонна.   
«Или на Морреля-младшего», — подумал шевалье, прекрасно понимая, к чему клонит маршал в своей трогательной и бездарной попытке проявить заботу.   
— Верно служить королю и церкви — вот моя цель, и достойнее я не знаю. — Видя, что маршал поморщился от этой трескучей фразы, шевалье с нажимом добавил: — Я докажу вам это, ваша светлость, как только появится малейший шанс.  
И маршал де Ла Ферте третий раз замахал на него руками, отпуская, и на лице его мелькнуло нечто, очень похожее на разочарование.  
В крепостном дворе шла смена караула, и солдаты шлепали по лужам, взметая высокие брызги, словно своей лихостью пытались побороть вязкую тоску серого полудня. Шевалье не услышал, как его окликнул герцог де Вивонн, и тому пришлось догонять его по скользким камням.  
— Я знал, что вы придете, я искал вас, — сказал герцог, всячески подчеркивая, что это не случайная встреча.   
Шевалье поразил его напор, по контрасту с обычной сдержанностью. Герцог был без шляпы, в домашнем сюртуке, и по его открытой шее стекала дождевая капля: медленно скользила по гладкой коже, оставляя блестящую дорожку, и это зрелище гипнотизировало Филиппа.   
— Хотел пригласить вас на ужин… праздничный ужин, который я даю в честь свадьбы его высочества. — Он слегка задыхался после быстрого бега.   
Филипп даже не спросил, о каком высочестве речь, удивленный этим приглашением: он вообще не помнил, чтобы герцог когда-либо устраивал празднества, тем более столь официальные. «Что же его так всполошило? Неужели мои последние подвиги? Значит, стоило раньше изнасиловать и убить парочку мещан, чтобы он начал наконец обращать на меня внимание?» — думал он с цинизмом, хотя и чувствовал себя польщенным.  
Де Вивонн тоже жил в крепости, словно пытаясь отгородиться от меццкого общества каменными стенами, решетками и рвом, но ужин должен был состояться в другом месте — в уединенном сельском домике, вроде того, который шевалье сам снимал на несколько дней.  
Однако то был не деревенский дом, а солидный особняк, глубоко вросший в землю, обнесенный проржавевшей оградой, и, ступая за нее, шевалье сам в какой-то степени чувствовал себя похищенной девицей, настолько обветшалым и зловещим выглядело все вокруг. Это ощущение усилилось до настоящей тревоги, когда Филипп понял, что к ужину приглашен он один.  
Тем не менее стол был безупречен, как и вышколенные слуги в белых перчатках, и обстановка небольшой столовой, освещенной по большей части камином, а откуда-то издалека доносилось пение одинокой скрипки.   
— Итак, что за праздник? — с иронией спросил шевалье, небрежно откидываясь на стуле и встряхивая отросшими локонами.  
— Свадьба, как я и сказал, — мягким тоном ответил де Вивонн. — Его королевского высочества герцога Орлеанского с Генриеттой Стюарт. В Париже не было торжеств из-за траура по Мазарини, но почему бы нам не отметить это знаменательное событие? — И он в упор взглянул на шевалье.  
«У него могут быть свои источники, — подумалось Филиппу. — Гораздо более осведомленные. Например, сам де Гиш — они вроде бы раньше приятельствовали. Да, он знает. Он так смотрит на меня только потому, что все обо мне знает».  
Или не только? Бархатные карие глаза герцога почти осязаемо ласкали его кожу, словно возвращая ему тот пристальный до неприличия взгляд, которым шевалье одарил его на крепостном дворе и которого герцог тогда как будто не заметил. Он молча изучал Филиппа, его скулы, плечи, руки, замершие у столовых приборов, как будто пытаясь проникнуть под одежду. Шевалье пробрала дрожь.  
Он произнес тост голосом пока еще ровным, со своей обычной невозмутимой маской на лице, но ему было не по себе, и герцог это тоже прекрасно знал.   
Шашни с пажами на бивуаках и с солдатами в закоулках казарм не имели значения до тех пор, пока ничего не значили, пока оставались лишь способом сбросить напряжение в отсутствие женщин. Де Гиш с Маниканом наверняка больше резвились, шокируя публику, чем предавались настоящему пороку. Вандом был урод и внутри, и снаружи, а о Месье Филипп запрещал себе даже вспоминать. Но то, что мог предложить ему де Вивонн, определенно было грехом в чистом виде, тем, что его предки, фанатичные католики, назвали бы четко и ясно: «Содомия». Как она есть.  
— Я помню мадемуазель Генриетту, этот бледный цветок в тени двора, — говорил меж тем герцог, оставив его на время в покое и занявшись своим каплуном. — Мне пишут, что она наконец расцвела — не красотой, но тем, что больше красоты, тем, что редкостно и ценно. Она завоевывает души, не бренную, предательскую плоть. Муж влюблен в нее безумно, как и весь Париж. Во дворе Пале-Рояля не протолкнуться от карет, а его величество скучает в Фонтенбло, куда никто особенно не рвется. Вы представляете себе силу, способную победить даже честолюбие?  
— Увы, не представляю, — холодно ответил шевалье.  
— Тогда представьте другое. — Герцог бросил каплуна и взялся за бокал. — Право прикасаться к нему, святое незыблемое право, подтвержденное человеческими и божескими законами.   
Шевалье уронил вилку, не веря своим ушам.  
— Свита провожает их до дверей спальни, происходит обычный церемониал. Гаснут свечи, все удаляются. Все знают, что там творится, все ждут от них этого. Что он войдет в нее, извергнет в нее свое семя, чтобы она могла зачать. Об этом пишут друг другу послы, это обсуждается на королевском Совете. То, как он трахает ее, не вас, шевалье, — ее.  
— Вы в своем уме? — со злостью произнес Филипп, поднимаясь.  
Вообще-то он уже в этом сомневался. Он уже сам начал понимать, насколько трудно не рехнуться в Меце, и не был так уверен, что ему самому это удастся. Возможно, очередные новости из столицы окончательно повредили рассудок герцога. Филиппу не хотелось поворачиваться к нему спиной, и, должно быть, поэтому он задержался у стола на миг дольше, чем следовало.  
— Как бы вы его за это наказали? — спокойно спросил де Вивонн.  
Пощечина, другая, третья. Извивающееся тело под жестокой рукой. Крик. Звон бьющегося стекла.  
«Он читает мое лицо, как семейную библию, — понимал Филипп. — Нет смысла притворяться. Он не сумасшедший. Он хуже». Герцог, подобно священнику черной мессы, ждал от него исповеди, чтобы благословить всех живущих в нем демонов. Или его безумие оказалось заразным?  
— Чего вы добиваетесь, Вивонн? — резко спросил шевалье.  
— Не вас, уж простите, если разочаровал, — вздохнул герцог и уставился в камин, словно неприятно удивленный его грубостью. — Точнее, не вашего тела. Мне нужна ваша душа, или то, что от нее осталось. Позвольте показать вам кое-что.  
Позднее Филипп не мог объяснить сам себе, почему поплелся за герцогом не куда-нибудь, а в подвал, по узкой крутой лестнице из влажного заплесневелого камня, на которой так легко было поскользнуться и рухнуть вниз, ломая кости. Перед ними шагал, освещая факелом путь, слуга в шапероне, полностью закрывавшем лицо, ступавший так осторожно, словно шел по горной тропе. Сняв с пояса ключ, он отпер массивную дверь, которая захлопнулась за спиной шевалье со звуком, отдавшимся у него в печенках. Слуга закрепил факел на стене и откинул капюшон. Он был изумительно красив.  
Точеный профиль, высокие скулы, тонкие запястья — слишком хорош для простолюдина, которым он, несомненно, являлся, судя по его одежде, выговору и тому подобострастию, с которым он обращался к Вивонну. Над его совершенного рисунка ртом виднелась родинка, как мушка у придворной дамы.  
— Больше света, Жан, — мягким, почти печальным голосом произнес герцог.  
Они были не одни в этом довольно большом помещении, заставленном винными бочками и еще чем-то, смутно различимым в полумраке. Еще две фигуры жались к стене, сидя на корточках, дрожа то ли от холода, то ли от страха. И один из них был связан по рукам и ногам.  
Вивонн поднес к ним поданный Жаном подсвечник.  
— Франсуа и Мишель. — Он произнес имена, как клички животных или даже названия блюд. — Франсуа пришел сюда по доброй воле, ему щедро заплатят, и он знает, что я всегда держу свое слово. Мишель хотел обокрасть меня, но не смог. Теперь он мой пленник, и я могу сделать с ним все, что пожелаю. Или что пожелаете вы.  
— Вы очень любезны, герцог, — проронил шевалье, пытаясь унять головокружение.  
— Да, и весьма, потому что обычно я обхожусь Жаном. Эти господа здесь только ради вас.  
— Чтобы я мог наказать их? — облизав губы, прошептал Филипп.  
— Скорее для того, чтобы провести сравнение.   
Он кивнул Жану, и тот с удивительной для такого хрупкого существа силой вздернул с земли незадачливого вора, чтобы зацепить его связанные руки за свисающий с потолка крюк.  
— Если вы хотите больше боли от кнута, его мышцы должны быть напряжены. Если меньше, позвольте ему расслабиться, — пояснил герцог, но тут же оборвал себя: — Нет, об этом позже. Вы всему научитесь сами.   
Он помолчал, глядя в полные ужаса глаза вора, половину лица которого закрывал внушительный кляп, и вдруг выхватил откуда-то тонкий кинжал-мизерикордию. Пленник захрипел и забился на крюке, а герцог двумя размашистыми движениями крест-накрест вспорол на нем одежду, лоскуты опали, как увядшая листва. Шевалье обдало вонью немытого тела, к которой примешивался запах свежей мочи. На обтянутых пергаментной кожей ребрах виднелись шрамы и следы кнута.  
— Итак, он — тот, который не хочет и не согласен. — Герцог окинул его оценивающим взглядом и покачал головой. Затем шагнул к парню, сидящему у стены, и положил ладонь на его голову. — Франсуа не хочет, но согласен.   
Франсуа попытался улыбнуться, изобразить нечто вроде понимающей ухмылки, отделившей бы его от жертвы, болтающейся на крюке и испражняющейся в штаны, но у него мало что получилось. Если бы не серая угреватая кожа и покатый лоб, его можно было бы назвать привлекательным, — если вы любите деревенскую жизнь с ее простыми удовольствиями.  
— И наконец Жан.  
Юноша ринулся на звук своего имени, как собака к хозяину, держащему в руке кусок мяса, и вид у него был, как у голодного пса.  
— Жан будет умолять вас о боли.  
Герцог провел пальцами по щеке юноши, и тот порывисто схватил его руку, как-то очень неловко поцеловал, слепо тычась в нее.  
— Разве я разрешал тебе это?  
Он ударил — несильно, тыльной стороной ладони — по этим жадным губам, заставив Жана судорожно вздохнуть и упасть на колени. Герцог схватил его за волосы и запрокинул его голову, открывая беззащитное горло.  
— Попробуйте каждого, шевалье, и решите, что лучше на вкус.  
Филипп медленно протянул руку и коснулся пылающей кожи Жана, ощутил бешеное биение пульса в артерии, большим пальцем раздвинул его губы. Жан слегка прикусил ему палец, с вызовом глядя на него. У шевалье пересохло во рту.  
— А с чего вы взяли, что мне это понравится, Вивонн? — сглотнув слюну, поинтересовался он. — С чего вы взяли, что я — такой же, как вы, уж не буду уточнять, какой именно, поскольку я у вас в гостях?  
— Потому что его королевское высочество не привлекает других, — своим обычным мягким тоном произнес герцог. — И то, что вы чувствуете к нему, вас пугает. Но, уверяю вас, Месье — очень храбрый человек. Вы должны быть его достойны.  
Филипп, все еще не в силах оторвать руку от Жана, покосился на дверь. Уйти будет очень просто, остаться — намного сложнее. «Я буду только наблюдать, — сказал он себе, но лишь крепче стиснул пальцы на лице у юноши, отчего тот содрогнулся и подался ему навстречу. — Не за ними — за собой. Мне нужно знать себя — хотя бы так хорошо, как знает меня чертов де Вивонн».  
Хуже всего оказались не утробные животные вопли Мишеля, не запах его паленой плоти, не смутное осознание того, что несчастный вор отсюда живым не выйдет. Не тупая покорность Франсуа, который в последний момент задергался на той колоде, к которой его привязали лицом вниз, залепетал: «Довольно! Не надо!», — и заскулил, когда герцог раздвинул его ягодицы, открывая туго сжатое отверстие. «Не изображай девственника, дружок, — посоветовал ему де Вивонн. — Твоя дырка видала и не такое».   
Нет, самым страшным было то, как Жан вытирал кровь, заливавшую ему глаза, чтобы с тихим пьяным блаженством смотреть на своего насильника; то, как он дергался в путах от невыносимой боли, стесывая кожу на тонких запястьях, и тут же выгибал спину, чтобы пыточное орудие вошло в него еще глубже.  
Филипп к нему не прикоснулся, ни к одному из них, хотя изломанное тело Жана, лежащее на полу, как разбитая и оплеванная античная статуя, манило его с такой силой, какой он раньше не знал. Не похоть, не страсть, нечто намного более могущественное и глубокое; и ему все мышцы сводило от желания заставить этого юношу кричать так, как он кричал под жестокой рукой герцога — а потом с благодарностью лизал эту руку.   
Но та часть души, которая всегда оставалась холодной и бесстрастной, подсказывала ему, что герцогу это не понравится. Де Вивонн в своем высокомерии намеревался его чему-то научить, но и шевалье мог бы продемонстрировать ему кое-что: его собственную безумную влюбленность в своего раба, в которой герцог замкнулся, как в этом подвале, пока по земле бродила его пустая оболочка. Пожалуй, это было самым главным, что Филипп усвоил сегодня: путь греха — путь бесконечного одиночества, которое герцог напрасно пытался с ним разделить.   
Там, внизу, он потерял ощущение времени, которое измерялось тут не мерным стуком холодных механизмов, а бешеными и неровными скачками пульса. Казалось, все пролетело в один миг, но, оказавшись на дворе, шевалье понял, что уже занимается рассвет. И в то же время события вчерашнего дня случились словно бы вечность назад. Ожидая, когда подадут его прованскую лошадь, шевалье уже дышал вполне ровно и даже чуть улыбался, глядя на песчаные дорожки запущенного сада, которые грозил поглотить корявый, изуродованный ветром и дождем кустарник. Герцог, напротив, выглядел несколько смущенным.  
— Я думал, вы отведаете хотя бы Франсуа, — сказал он зачем-то, только чтобы сотрясти сырой воздух.  
— Не прельстило, — пожал плечами шевалье. — Пока он лежал на той колоде, связанный, как свинья на вертеле, с выставленной напоказ промежностью, я думал о том, что иметь его — все равно что иметь женщину. Любую. Даже законную супругу, наверное. То же мы делаем с ними, разве нет?  
— Я уже не так уверен, что мне нужна ваша душа, — рассмеялся герцог. — Кажется, она еще чернее моей.  
— Нет, ведь правда, — упорствовал Филипп. — Иногда эти веревки называют браком, иногда — любовью, но чаще всего речь идет о деньгах. Между мужчинами все проще и честнее.  
— Я рад, что вы начали это ценить.  
— Кстати, о честности… — На секунду заколебавшись, шевалье все же задал острожный вопрос: — А то, что вы говорили о храбрости Месье, это… основано на опыте?  
— Нет, — ответил де Вивонн неожиданно резко. — Я имел в виду будущее, а не прошлое. То, что вам необходимо учесть.  
— Мне? — усмехнулся Филипп.   
— Во всяком случае, не мне уж точно.  
Впервые на лице герцога появилась тень сожаления о прошлом, горечь изгнания, заставив его вмиг постареть, и шевалье отвернулся, не желая испытывать к нему жалость.  
— Что ж, ужин был отменный, — сказал он, высматривая свою лошадь, с которой не спешил проклятый грум, — только повторить я вряд ли захочу.   
— Вы вернетесь, — уверенно заявил герцог. — И очень скоро.


	10. Chapter 10

Пророчество герцога вполне могло оказаться неверным, если бы приехал наконец долгожданный лейтенант, но семейные дела задержали его теперь до самой осени, к отчаянию Филиппа, который без него не имел права заниматься рекрутским набором. Смотры, которые он так предвкушал, превратились в сплошное унижение, хоть он с маниакальным и бесполезным упорством готовился к ним, гоняя по грязному месиву плаца свою роту пикинеров и заставляя солдат драить кирасы до ослепительного блеска. Он не был виноват в убожестве своего полка, и все это знали, но, тем не менее, «военная карьера» уверенно превращалась в жестокую насмешку судьбы.  
А тут еще баронесса окончательно утратила рассудок, что, говорят, частенько случается с женщинами ее возраста, никак не желающими поверить в свою старость. Под видом прачки она пробралась на квартиру шевалье, и он провел несколько ужасных часов, отпихивая ее от своих колен и одновременно пытаясь зажать ей рот, чтобы она не выла так громко. Гастон дрых на чердаке, до него было не докричаться, да и не спустишь же с лестницы благородную даму, в каком бы состоянии она ни пребывала. В конце концов, совсем потеряв голову, Филипп просто врезал ей в висок, заставив отключиться, и даже сам застонал в этот момент от стыда. Он мог представить себе все, кроме того, что ему когда-либо придется ударить женщину, и теперь он начал понимать, что значит это странное выражение «хотеть умереть».  
Затем они с Гастоном в лихорадочной спешке, ловя на себя удивленные взгляды знакомых, доставили бесчувственную баронессу домой в обычной крестьянской телеге, потому что карету в Меце так легко было не раздобыть, если не договориться загодя. Последовало отвратительное объяснение с дворецким, который в итоге пообещал написать барону в Германию: с точки зрения шевалье, он должен был это сделать лет двадцать назад.  
Так что нечего удивляться тому, что после столь изматывающего дня шевалье набросал короткую записку герцогу де Вивонну и уже через час получил еще более короткий ответ: «Там же. Сейчас».  
Теперь не было ни Мишеля, о чьей судьбе не имело смысла спрашивать; не было и Франсуа, который в прошлый раз, уходя, два раза пересчитал свой гонорар, не переставая при этом всхлипывать, словно хотел убедиться в том, что получил по монетке за каждую слезу. Теперь был только Жан — обнаженный, доступный, покорный, восхитительный. Пока его имели в рот, он изредка вскидывал взгляд, словно спрашивая, умоляя о чем-то, и это возбуждало Филиппа до звона в ушах. Герцог хотел завязать Жану глаза, но шевалье попросил этого не делать, потому что желал видеть все его гримасы, уловить тот момент, когда боль заставляла его нырнуть глубоко в себя и застыть там в загадочном блаженстве.   
Взявшись за плеть, Филипп намеревался лишь измерить глубину своей бездны, зная, что Жан выдержит все и даже больше, но есть ли предел его собственной жажде и что ее утолит? Он нашел ответ, когда его затопила ошеломляющая нежность к горячему телу, скорчившемуся перед ним на ледяном полу, пока он держал на коленях голову юноши, перебирая его взмокшие от пота волосы. Но Жан ему не принадлежал. Тяжело дыша, то и дело вздрагивая от спазмов тающей боли, Жан смотрел на герцога и видел только его.  
Тем не менее шевалье зачастил в уединенный особняк, и наивно с его стороны было надеяться, что это останется незамеченным. Впрочем, он рассчитывал на то, что уже превратился во вчерашнюю новость, до которой никому нет дела, в то время как главной темой светских разговоров стали празднества в Фонтенбло и прочие забавы расцветающего двора Людовика XIV.   
Письма из сумрачного Лувра, веселого летнего Сен-Жермена, из удивительного Шамбора с двойной лестницей Леонардо да Винчи, — из всех резиденций, по которым двор кочевал, как цыганский табор, — издавна развлекали Мец. Городку повезло в том, что супруга отставного прокурора, маленькая старушка с проникновенным голосом, состояла в неблизком родстве с самой госпожой де Моттвиль — фрейлиной и ближайшей подругой Анны Австрийской. Получив от нее очередное увесистое послание, прокурорша собирала всех близких и дальних знакомых, порой даже случайных людей, забредших на огонек, и вдумчиво, обстоятельно зачитывала отрывки завороженной публике, не смеющей шевельнуться, дабы не скрипнули рассохшиеся половицы. Чем кормят кошек Мазарини и что он им отписал в завещании; сломанный каблук его величества; цвет шарфа, которым перевязали руку королевы-матери после того, как пустили ей кровь; ссора между пажами Старшей Мадемуазель и брата короля, — каждая мелочь приобретала мифологический масштаб и с благоговением впитывалась слушателями. Впрочем, то было вполне благопристойное чтение.  
Однако существовали еще и парижане, мнившие себя самыми осведомленными из всех, и если они чего-то не знали, то считали делом чести додумать и предположить, а потом передать своей провинциальной родне эти рискованные догадки как непреложную истину. Таким образом и шевалье, всего-то раз или два приглашенный на маленький праздник Месье, оказался коварным соблазнителем принцессы Монако; а о герцоге де Вивонне, например, рассказывали, что он убил человека, отрезал его ногу и съел сырой, без соли и перца. Так они оба, по мнению столицы, оказались изгнаны в Мец, обреченные на забвение, ведь под здешним дождем сами их имена стирались и линяли, как флаги на крепостной башне.  
Но этим летом все странным образом изменилось, может, потому, что солнце наконец заглянуло в эти расхлябанные палестины, пропитав воздух вредными испарениями и болотной вонью. Или же все дело было в том, что над Францией вставало новое венценосное Солнце, после смерти Мазарини прогнавшее ночь с ее стариковской блажью и средневековыми байками, и эта новизна будоражила, как утренний запах озона после ночной грозы.  
Прокурорша теперь то и дело прерывала свои чтения, вглядываясь все еще острым взором в убористые строчки знакомого почерка, словно не веря, что это пишет ее многолетняя и почтеннейшая корреспондентка. Исчезли скрупулезные перечисления болезней и лекарств, не стало цитат из проповедей, наставлений для слуг, описаний родов и правил порки малолетних детей. Вместо этого среди букв как будто замерцали светлячки из парка Фонтенбло, а листки, шурша, навевали тот же ночной ветерок, который играл с вуалями юных фрейлин, что притаились там под огромным дубом, словно дриады, ищущие приюта под сенью древесного патриарха.  
Все в той же пропахшей старыми коврами гостиной слушателей теперь посещали видения, как курильщиков дурманных восточных зелий. Вот в полуденном зное нимфы прячутся в озерных камышах, с завистью подсматривая за купанием Мадам* и ее спутниц. По вечерам кавалькада карет огибает берег водоема, медленно останавливается, будто бы увязая в густых сумерках, и разноцветные перья на шляпах кавалеров трепещут, когда они склоняются перед дамами, готовые отдать жизнь за один благосклонный взгляд; среди них кто-то видел самого короля, но возле чьей кареты он стоял, о чьей улыбке молил?..  
Какая, впрочем, разница! Каждый здесь был влюблен, порой сам не зная в кого, и осколки разбитых сердец, и отзвуки вечных клятв, и шорох робких надежд, и едва слышный звук поцелуя — а может, лишь шелест веера? — все это бабочками вспархивало со страниц писем мадам де Моттвиль и разлеталось по городу, ошеломленному жаждой недоступных удовольствий. Купеческие старшины собирались ставить балет; заезжая труппа спешно учила новый фарс Мольера; в будуарах повис стойкий запах паленых волос — все учились делать прически «как у Мадам».  
Но госпожа де Моттвиль была не единственным источником сведений о чудесах придворной жизни. Никуда не делись парижане, менестрели по части слухов, причем с куда более низменным вкусом, чем эта старая дева, вдруг обнаружившая себя среди резвящейся молодежи, словно трухлявый пень в окружении пляшущих эльфов. Как в старые добрые времена Генриха IV, злоязычные обитатели столицы старались не терять нюх на главное: кто с кем спит, а выяснив — или предположив — это, они с энтузиазмом принимались просвещать своих родственников из захолустья.   
Да и в самом Фонтнебло сохранились еще трезвые головы, помнящие о том, что вся куртуазная мишура не должна заслонять основной цели: женской юбки, которую необходимо задрать в кратчайшие сроки. Многое указывало на то, что и Король-Солнце принадлежал к тому же рассудительному племени. Проблема заключалась в том, что о подобных вещах нельзя было писать прямо, приходилось упражняться в эзоповом языке, и чем ближе к трону находились герои историй, тем мудренее становился шифр.  
Например, приятели маркиза де Куаслена, словно монахи-книжники, посвящали целые вечера толкованию заковыристых текстов, которые один из них каждую неделю получал от брата, состоящего на посылках у некой Монтале, крайне осведомленной и деятельной фрейлины Генриетты Английской. Другой переписывался с ее любовником бароном Маликорном, и только путем сопоставления их свидетельств можно было хоть как-то догадаться, что, собственно, происходит в альковах высшей знати.  
Шевалье иногда чертовски не нравилось, куда заводили их домыслы. Они как будто нарочно искали повод посмеяться над Месье, при этом выставляя его жену отъявленной кокеткой, если не сказать хуже. Злиться на их фантазии не имело смысла, гораздо больше его пугали странные намеки Луи, участившиеся в последнее время. Но не мог же де Гиш, как говорили все громче, действительно наставлять рога Месье? Это чересчур жестоко даже для него. Еще скучнее было слушать об ухаживаниях Людовика за какой-то никому не ведомой Лавальер. В итоге шевалье лишался последнего из пристойных развлечений — попоек с этими славными ребятами.  
Деваться ему было совершенно некуда: в каждой таверне, едва за столом собиралось более двух человек, шли разговоры о прекрасных дамах Фонтенбло. Уже начали образовываться партии, как в эпоху труворов в Лангедоке, из самопосвященных рыцарей той или иной особы, готовых защищать ее честь вплоть до настоящих дуэлей или же отчаянных драк среди простонародья, ибо это поветрие не знало сословных различий. Многие с пеной у рта доказывали невинность Мадам Генриетты; другие носили воображаемые цвета мадемуазель де Лавальер, превознося ее как прекраснейшую из женщин и всерьез мечтая сразиться ради ее славы с каким-нибудь допотопным чудовищем. Находились и такие, кто с удивительной проницательностью расхваливал достоинства малоизвестной тогда мадемуазель де Тонне-Шарант**.  
Шевалье не стал бы надевать цвета Месье, даже если бы мог, и ему оставалось только угрюмо морщиться, слушая, как полощут его имя. В итоге он проводил весь свой ненавистный досуг в душном полумраке собственной спальни, полуобнаженный, растрепанный, стыдно сказать, за пасьянсами, считая часы до того момента, когда сможет нанести визит в загородный особняк герцога де Вивонна.  
И вот однажды, когда солнце наконец-то достигло горизонта, а значит, пришла пора отправляться в путь, он высунулся из окна и завопил: «Гасто-о-он!» в сторону крыши, окрашенной багрянцем заката. Пусть мерзавец хотя бы оседлает ему лошадь, если уж и бриться приходится самому. Его крик спугнул молодых стрижей, сорвавшихся из-под стрехи с истошным писком, и призвал в его спальню вовсе не старого, вконец обленившегося слугу, а кузена, маркиза де Куаслена, почему-то решившего подняться к нему именно сейчас и крайне некстати.  
Вид он имел торжественный и тревожный, как будто хотел сообщить шевалье какую-то важную и печальную новость, и тот на миг испугался, не случилось ли чего дома. Однако нет, как выяснилось, беда стряслась именно здесь: настал черед Куаслена сходить с ума и досаждать этим Филиппу.  
— Шевалье, я прошу вас сегодня остаться, — проговорил он и так побледнел, что сразу стали видны все его прыщи, зреющие и поджившие. — Не нужно никуда ехать, уверяю вас.  
— Что такое, меня опять подстерегают наемные убийцы? Только скажите, где именно, и позвольте мне пройти. — Ибо Куаслен стоял в дверях, загораживая дорогу.  
— Я вас не пущу. — Голос его сорвался, как у юнца. — Думайте обо мне что угодно, но я вас туда не пущу.  
— Туда? — Шевалье положил расческу и серебряное зеркальце на умывальный столик и в изумлении уставился на кузена. — Вы что-то очень много знаете о том, куда я езжу. Вы следили за мной?  
— Мой друг, вы губите себя! — воскликнул кузен, шагая к нему и пытаясь схватить его за плечи. — Если бы вы только знали, какая у него репутация, что это за человек…  
— А вам не приходило в голову, что именно эта репутация меня и привлекает? — ухмыльнулся Филипп, стряхивая его руки. — Я вам за многое благодарен, но все, что вы для меня сделали, еще не дает вам права…  
Он осекся, глядя в лучистые зеленые глаза Куаслена, чувствуя его настойчивые ладони, вновь обхватившие его, теперь гораздо крепче.   
— Я не пущу вас, — чуть не плача, повторил тот. — Если вам нужно… если так нужно, сделайте это со мной.  
Шевалье замер в его объятиях. Пока мозг Филиппа осознавал сказанное, тело среагировало мгновенно и недвусмысленно. Кузен был некрасив и неловок, но чертовски мил и обладал прирожденной бретонской грацией. И было в нем нечто еще — и жажда подчинения, и та коварная невинность, что так и просит себя растоптать. Он принадлежал бы только ему, Филиппу, которому уже надоело подбирать чужие объедки.  
Но шевалье не мог так поступить с ним, потому что у него были зеленые глаза графини д'Аркур и ее маленькие руки с овальными ногтями, и он помнил ту бретонскую колыбельную, которую Филипп тоже откуда-то знал. Нельзя разбивать его сердце. Все прочие человеческие существа значили не больше, чем навоз на улицах Меца, однако Гизы, их родня, весь их разветвленный клан обладали такой же ценностью и суверенитетом, как и сам шевалье.  
— Шарль, я останусь дома, — сказал он, неосознанно подражая мягкому тону герцога де Вивонна. — Ты только успокойся. Или хочешь, пойдем смотреть английских лошадей, о которых ты говорил? Но погоди, — нахмурился Филипп, начиная волноваться всерьез. — Кажется, у тебя жар. Может, тебе выпить горячего вина и лечь спать? Хочешь, я посижу с тобой? Да, сейчас я велю Гастону подогреть вина. А вот и он! — Это был возглас слишком явного облегчения.  
Вдвоем они отвели маркиза вниз, в его квартиру, и тот молча стискивал зубы, отбивавшие громкую дробь. К счастью, у Куаслена торчал один из его приятелей, которого тоже всполошило состояние бедняги: вроде бы час назад был здоров. Поднялась обычная суета вокруг больного, в которую втягивалось все больше людей. Шевалье обсуждал способы лечения перемежающейся болотной лихорадки, изредка косясь на кузена, погребенного под одеялами, так что виднелся один его розовый блестящий нос, увенчанный багровым прыщом. Иногда ему давали питье, и он с трудом приподнимался, опираясь на дрожащую руку. На Филиппа он не смотрел.  
«Наверное, ему уже стыдно, — успокаивал себя шевалье. — А возможно, когда жар пройдет, он ничего и не вспомнит».  
Филиппа, как обычно, ввела в заблуждение внешняя слабость. Пухлый и в то же время угловатый, похожий на кролика, ожидающего очереди на вертел, Куаслен и в лучшие дни казался ему беспомощным, как женщина, а теперь и вовсе стал в его глазах неодушевленным предметом. Он не чуял, как под грудой одеял вскипает легендарная кельтская ярость, как крепнет упорство и выстраиваются планы.  
Вечером следующего дня герцог де Вивонн нашел шевалье в казармах и отозвал в сторонку. Они юркнули в нишу, вырезанную в черной стене, где когда-то стояла статуя Мадонны, а теперь остался только расколотый пьедестал — память о религиозных войнах прошлого столетия.  
— Ваш двоюродный братец, или кем он вам там приходится, изволил вызвать меня на дуэль. По-моему, об этом еще никто не знает, так что у вас пока есть шанс отговорить его от этих глупостей. Если вы этого не сделаете, шевалье, я его убью.  
— Черт возьми, — выдохнул Филипп; утром он заглядывал к кузену — его как раз кормили бульоном с ложечки.  
Филипп понимал, что герцог не шутит: его считали самым опасным бретером Парижа еще в ту пору, когда маркиз де Куаслен катался по саду на деревянной лошадке. У него не было ни единого шанса против герцога.  
Де Вивонн криво усмехнулся и повернулся, чтобы уйти прочь, но Филипп ухватил его за край плаща, словно назойливый провинциал, осаждающий важное лицо с просьбами о покровительстве.  
— Послушайте, он же болен, он не может отвечать за свои поступки, а тем более драться; вчера он едва смог спуститься по лестнице.  
— Мне он показался вполне здоровым — по крайней мере для того, чтобы опрокинуть стол, за которым я завтракал.  
— Но… вам же не обязательно убивать его! — каким-то совершенно детским тоном воскликнул Филипп. — Если вы деретесь на шпагах… ведь на шпагах же, да? Просто проткните ему правое плечо, что вам стоит!  
Еще немного, и он бы начал умолять герцога «ради того, что между ними было», несмотря на то, что отлично сознавал: между ними ничего нет, кроме пустого безвоздушного пространства и тщетных попыток нащупать в нем друг друга.   
На мертвом лице де Вивонна мелькнула тень интереса.  
— Вы так боитесь за него? Кто он вам?  
— Кузен, вы знаете об этом, — передернул плечами Филипп. — Он мой родственник, член моей семьи, если вы представляете, что это такое.  
— Не представляю. — Герцог осторожно отодвинул его плечом и скрылся за пеленой дождя, оставив шевалье чертыхаться и усмирять свои скачущие мысли.   
Он забыл спросить, когда именно состоится дуэль, но и так было ясно, что времени у него немного. Куаслена не оказалось ни в казармах, ни в крепости, ни, разумеется, в его квартире. Приятелей его шевалье обнаружил в харчевне, где они уничтожали огромного гуся в яблоках и выдерживали осаду кошачьего полчища, требующего шкурки и костей. При виде взмыленного шевалье они так откровенно принялись прятать глаза, что он вмиг понял, что ничего от них не добьется. Следовало хотя бы промочить горло; но ему и в голову не пришло, что Куаслен и тут все предусмотрел. Филипп хотел лишь наскоро перекусить и снова отправиться на поиски, и вдруг эти господа принялись наперебой советовать, где его искать и даже предлагать свою помощь. Вначале шевалье отнесся к этому с подозрением, но на столе появилось анжуйское, весьма коварное вино. Он не понимал, что слишком быстро пьянеет — усталый, голодный, взволнованный.   
В конце концов они действительно куда-то отправились — кажется, в соседний кабак, а затем он помнил только то, как его донесли до постели и швырнули на нее, как куль с мукой.  
Утро началось со стона, с ужасной головной боли и душевных мук, усугубленных похмельем. Несмотря на тошноту, он скатился по лестнице, ворвался в квартиру маркиза и обнаружил там Гастона, беседующего со слугой Куаслена, насмерть перепуганным и чуть не плачущим. «Маменька их меня прикажет пороть на конюшне», — причитал он.  
— Что… что? — только и сумел вымолвить Филипп, боясь, что его сейчас вырвет.  
— Он его убил, — со вздохом, глядя в пол, сказал Гастон. — Убил его, сударь, час назад.  
Разумеется, убил, чего еще было ожидать? Шевалье бросился к помойному ведру, над которым его вывернуло наизнанку. Какое-то время он вообще ничего не соображал, послушный Гастону, который водил его то к умывальнику, то к креслу возле открытого окна. Свежий воздух помог ему разобрать фразы, которыми обменивались слуги, и вдруг он понял, что погиб вовсе не Куаслен.  
Как потом говорили, герцог почти не сопротивлялся, что бросало на маркиза некоторую тень, как и сама эта дуэль под невнятным предлогом. Маршалу де Ла Ферте и тем, кто вел расследование в соответствии с королевскими ордонансами, Куаслен заявил, что герцог оскорбил при нем честь принцессы Генриетты. Его посадили под своего рода домашний арест в апартаментах маршала, и особенно жестокая кара ему не грозила — на дворе все же была не эпоха Ришелье, да и герцог де Вивонн, по всеобщему мнению, заслуживал смерти и явно ее искал.   
На маркиза же вновь набросилась лихорадка, и шевалье не смог с ним повидаться, зато написал матушке и Луи с просьбой похлопотать при дворе за него. Писал наверняка не он один, задергались нити родственных связей, заскрипели невидимые шестеренки, курьеры то и дело носились из Парижа в Мец и обратно. Едва выздоровев, Куаслен получил отпуск и отправился в свое поместье в сопровождении того самого слуги, с трепетом ожидающего порки на конюшне.  
Шевалье, надо признаться, вздохнул с облегчением и провожать его не пошел. Не хотел, чтобы они оба наговорили того, о чем могут потом пожалеть. Он посвятил довольно мрачный вечер одинокому пьянству и чтению последнего письма герцога де Вивонна, которое доставили с запозданием.  
Ни подписи, ни обращения, ни герба на бумаге — герцог не хотел его компрометировать и после смерти. Шевалье, тем не менее, собирался сжечь письмо, но не раньше, чем выучит его наизусть.

«Как вы, возможно, догадались, мне писал о вас де Гиш, да и Маникан добавил пару строк, а он порой бывает весьма язвительным и метким. Подробности я опущу, суть же заключалась в том, что Месье нашел новую жертву, которой, впрочем, хватило ума ускользнуть. За это де Гиш преисполнился к вам глубоким уважением; он не ожидал такой мудрости в ваши годы. Я знаю эти повадки Месье: он, словно сирена, взбирается на камень и поет свои песни — помните ли вы его голос? Конечно, помните! Он поет, не особенно глядя по сторонам, пока чье-то утлое суденышко не разобьется о его скалу, и вот тогда он выпускает клыки.  
Но я думаю, что не так уж вы мудры, сдается мне, что никуда вы не убежали. Тело ваше переместилось в пространстве, а душа осталась там, в объятиях Месье, и он разрывает вашу плоть прямо сейчас. Юных и невинных он приканчивает быстро — вы могли бы спросить об этом герцога Неверского***. Его бренные останки как раз отправили в ваш Брейзах, когда вы оттуда уехали, — жаль, что вы не встретились, он бы о многом вам рассказал. Нет, материальная оболочка его цела и, возможно, какое-то время еще протянет, но многого вы о ней, ручаюсь, не услышите. О себе я скромно умолчу. Де Гиш пока держится, но, судя по последним новостям, хватит его ненадолго.  
Все, что я мог сделать для вас, из той воинской солидарности, над которой вы так любите смеяться, — это хоть немного подготовить вас к встрече, которая непременно состоится, как бы вы тому не сопротивлялись. Тело не может бесконечно бродить отдельно от души, что до моей — она давно погибла, и теперь я решил, что пора ставить точку.  
Не волнуйтесь за Жана — я о нем неплохо позаботился, и не ищите его, он уже далеко. Он вам не поможет, как не помог и мне. Не сердитесь на своего кузена; впрочем, вы наверняка и не сердитесь. Со всем остальным справятся мои поверенные.  
Прощайте».

Когда в Мец вернулась осень, шевалье этому в глубине души обрадовался. Привычный шелест дождя нашептывал о смирении, закончились его долгие прогулки верхом, неизменно завершавшиеся возле заброшенного особняка, в котором жили теперь одни только летучие мыши.  
Если бы новый лейтенант его полка прибыл чуть раньше, шевалье, наверное, бросился бы ему на шею, напугав своим энтузиазмом, но теперь он уже не ждал никакого избавления.  
Лейтенант де Море состоял в каком-то родстве с маркизом де Вардом, капитаном королевских гвардейцев и фаворитом Людовика XIV, о котором Луи писал все чаще и с неприкрытой досадой. Благодаря этому родству де Море получил приглашение на празднества в Фонтенбло, — что его, кстати, и задержало, а вовсе не семейные дела, — и прибыл во всем блеске и славе придворного великолепия. Он сразу же стал душой общества — еще бы, живой свидетель невообразимых чудес. Больше незачем разбирать витиеватые метафоры мадам де Моттвиль и тайнопись Маликорна. Де Море, круглый, румяный, веселый, воспринимал только то, что можно потрогать руками, не пытаясь заглядывать за кулисы бытия, и обстоятельно отвечал на вопросы дам. Туалет Мадам в балете «Времена года» он описал в тех же подробностях, что и устройство фонтанов в парке Фонтенбло; он совершенно точно знал, кто за кем ухаживает и кончится ли дело свадьбой; он не путался в названиях модных цветов и помнил наизусть все популярные при дворе мадригалы. Дамы были от него в восторге, как и их мужья, потому что де Море умел поддержать любой разговор, в чем убедился и шевалье, ничуть не завидовавший тому, что де Море совершенно затмил его в глазах меццкого общества.  
Особняк баронессы теперь стоял заколоченный; балы устраивались то в ратуше, то в близлежащих дворянских замках. Де Море бывал везде, куда его приглашали, не смея оскорбить никого отказом, но утром, свежий и радушный, неизменно являлся в казармы и на плац, где теперь было не протолкнуться от юных офицеров-энтузиастов . А за обедом они вели долгие беседы о военной науке: обсуждали ошибки Конде в его мятежном прошлом, приветствовали входящего в зенит славы Тюренна, спорили даже о том, можно ли было вообще взять Лериду и как именно. Оказалось, что де Море не только читал трактат графа д'Аркура «О военных и политических расчетах» и являлся его горячим поклонником, но и видел мемуары кардинала Ришелье, еще не доступные широкой публике. От баталий минувших дней переходили к мечтам о будущих. Де Море утверждал, что турки вот-вот ворвутся в Трансильванию, и вопрос заключался лишь в том, что станет делать император Леопольд.  
Ведя эти беседы, шевалье чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в благословенный 1658 год, когда он был юным и невинным; и целый час или два жизнь казалась ему восхитительно простой: обучай рекрутов, насаждай порядок железной рукой, пей с друзьями, влюбляйся в женщин и жди войны, а с ней — славы.  
Но эта иллюзия уже не могла овладеть им полностью, и он, наученный горьким опытом, предчувствовал конец своего зыбкого счастья, такого же эфемерного, как паутинки, парящие в лучах осеннего солнца. И все же громкого финала этой интерлюдии он не сумел предугадать.  
Неприятное ощущение, как лапки мерзкого насекомого, коснулось сердца шевалье в первый раз тогда, когда де Море заселился в квартиру Куаслена, — хотя, кажется, сам Филипп и обмолвился о том, что она пустует. Де Море стал собирать в ней ту же компанию, что и прежде, словно она перешла к нему по наследству вместе с квартирой, и шевалье не мог найти предлога, чтобы не присоединяться к ним почти каждый раз. Кресло у окна, в которое так любил забираться Куаслен, никто не занимал, как стул несчастной Полетт в особняке у баронессы, и шевалье невольно задумался о том, как легко он губит тех, кто подходит к нему слишком близко.  
Бывшие друзья Куаслена, как и все в Меце, страстно желали знать, что происходит при дворе молодого короля, но вопросы они задавали отнюдь не такие, как матроны на светских раутах. Де Море отвечал — как всегда, обстоятельно и конкретно, только о том, что видел сам и в чем не сомневался, без громких эпитетов и оценочных суждений. Тем не менее у шевалье кошки на душе скребли, даже когда лейтенант описывал эту бесцветную Лавальер, пыльное собрание пасторальных добродетелей, а встрепенуться его заставил внезапный вопрос какого-то дерзкого мальчишки:  
— А правда, что брат ее, маркиз де Лавальер, пользуется… кгм-кгм… той же благосклонностью короля, что и она?  
— Какая чушь! — поморщился де Море. — Выбросите это из головы и более не повторяйте.  
Следующим вечером де Море потешил общество чем-то вроде анекдота о неком незадачливом придворном, упавшем с лошади на охоте — при дамах, и о том, какую деликатность проявил его величество, постаравшись смягчить этот промах, хотя бедняга даже не входил в его свиту, а состоял при дворе герцога Орлеанского.  
— Как! — воскликнул еще один бойкий молодец; все они теперь казались шевалье отвратительно бесцеремонными. — Вы говорите о де Лануа? Он все-таки поступил в штат к Месье? В прошлом году он жаловался, что отец категорически запретил ему подавать прошение, боясь толков.  
— Мадам очаровала даже этого старого перечника, — мечтательно улыбнулся де Море. — Разве могут мужчины в ее окружении думать о чем-то другом?  
Обе реплики звучали крайне двусмысленно и требовали пояснений, но никто не решался задавать уточняющие вопросы, особенно после вчерашнего резкого окрика де Море. Шевалье мог бы успокоить себя тем, что лейтенант никогда не опустится до сплетен, однако эта его манера беспристрастного свидетеля была способна наделать еще больше бед.  
Что и произошло чуть позже, когда речь зашла об изгнании де Гиша из Фонтенбло. Де Море, разумеется, отказался распространять слухи, зато без колебаний поведал об отвратительной ссоре между де Гишем и Месье, случившейся на репетиции балета, такой громкой, что даже праздношатающиеся на аллеях слышали каждое слово. Де Море в тот момент находился где-то рядом, судя по его четким и лаконичным описаниям, таким живым, что вся сцена сама собой возникла перед глазами. Месье, в вычурном балетном костюме, похожий на разгневанную Титанию, со слезами ярости на глазах, напрочь забывший о том, что людям его ранга не пристало выходить из себя, тем более на публике, багроветь и кричать, вместо того чтобы отдавать ледяные приказы. Месье, который в очередной раз себя позорит. И де Гиш, наоборот, белый как мел, надменный и чудовищно жестокий. Де Гиш, который больше не играет, не шантажирует, не пытается показать свою власть. Де Гиш, который наконец сломался, как и предсказывал Вивонн.  
— «Я больше не желаю вас видеть», — изволили сказать его высочество, а де Гиш ответил: «Как и я вас», и последнее слово осталось за ним, — со вздохом закончил де Море, и тут уже никто не стал сдерживаться.  
— И как Месье сносил такие оскорбления!  
— А что сказал король?  
— Гиша всего лишь попросили удалиться из Фонтенбло, даже не отправили в провинцию?  
— Ну и нравы!  
— Неужели Мадам дала хоть какой-то повод для ревности?  
Мудро проигнорировав все предыдущие возгласы, де Море счел нужным ответить на этот:  
— Разумеется нет, и всем об этом известно, как и то, что де Гиш ни на что не способен с дамами: у него другие интересы. Он ухаживал за Мадам только назло Месье, и тот один этого не понимал.  
Повисла драматическая пауза, в которой каждый из присутствующих осознавал сказанное и подбирал осторожные слова, чтобы развить эту тему, и в напряженной тишине вдруг прозвучал ленивый голос шевалье, до этого молча сидевшего в кресле у окна и любовавшегося ночным дождем:  
— Де Море, вы негодяй. Вы стащили мой кошелек, который я оставил на столе в «Гусе и Кошке». Я думал, вы собираетесь мне его вернуть, но, похоже, у вас и в мыслях подобного нет.  
Тишина взорвалась протестующими криками; некоторые почему-то вскочили с мест, словно Филипп уже обнажил шпагу, он же не шевельнулся, внимая лишь перестуку капель по карнизу. Снова он как будто бы и не принимал никакого решения, ему просто стало ясно, как тогда, в переулке у «Садов Тюильри», что этого человека нужно остановить любой ценой. Де Море должен замолчать — сейчас и навсегда.  
Тот развернулся к нему на табурете, поспешно отставив кубок, так что вино плеснулось на столешницу, и несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, а затем спокойно сказал:  
— Шевалье, давайте выйдем на лестницу. Хочу сказать вам пару слов.  
— Как вам будет угодно.  
Потянувшись, шевалье встал и с невозмутимым видом направился вслед за де Море к двери, не обращая внимания на общий ропот и полные негодования взгляды. Естественно, ему никто не поверил, но это не имело значения.  
— Что на вас нашло? — шептал де Море в полумраке. — Я задел кого-то из ваших близких? Уверяю, я этого не хотел. Если так, я готов извиниться, даже не зная, за что, но уж точно не за кражу. Оставьте это мальчишество, вы погубите себя.   
— Вы не только вор, вы еще и трус, — процедил Филипп, изучая его славное круглое лицо, на котором отражались все его благие намерения.  
Де Море возвел глаза к потолку.  
— До чего вы упрямы, и как глупо, глупо упрямы! У меня есть формальное право отказаться от дуэли: вам еще нет двадцати одного года. Черт возьми, я не хочу с вами драться, понимаете вы это или нет? Я хочу быть вашим другом, и какое-то нелепое недоразумение…  
— Драться вы все-таки будете, не вам это решать. Что мне сделать? Ударить вас? Облить вином? Обвинить в домогательствах?  
При последних словах де Море выпрямился и сжал челюсти, досаду в его глазах сменила решимость.  
— Ах, вот как. Отлично. Но выбирать условия все-таки будете вы: я не считаю себя оскорбленным. Где и когда?  
— Прямо сейчас, не вижу смысла откладывать, — протянул Филипп, косясь на притворенную дверь, из-за которой выбивалась полоска слабого света и доносился негромкий гул голосов. — Секундантов найдется достаточно. Пусть они все будут вашими — я не возражаю. Место обычное — пустырь за старыми конюшнями. Могу дать вам полчаса, чтобы написать родным. Потому что больше они вас не увидят.  
«Мальчишка», — пробубнил де Море, распахивая дверь.  
Весть о дуэли была встречена с энтузиазмом, который несколько поугас, когда все выбрались на улицу и вспомнили, что находятся в Меце, под бесконечным дождем. Луна пряталась за плотным покрывалом туч, трава на пустыре была мокрой и скользкой, единственный вытоптанный пятачок утопал в лужах: худших условий для дуэли невозможно и вообразить. Секунданты де Море стали робко намекать на то, что можно бы и подождать до утра, но съежились после единственного насмешливого взгляда шевалье. Вопреки ожиданию, два едва знакомых ему кавалериста согласились выступить на его стороне, но на месте как-то само собой решилось, что секунданты драться не будут, а вместо этого станут держать факелы, выстроившись четырехугольником.   
Шевалье прихватил свой фамильный длинный меч, который обычно лишь висел на стене в качестве украшения. Граф д'Аркур был приверженцем старой немецкой школы фехтования, уже почти забытой теперь, когда в моду вошли итальянские учителя. Филиппу пришлось переучиваться еще в Модене, и он подробно рассказывал об этом де Море, но о том, что в Брейзахе с ним несколько лет занимался член «Братства святого Марка»****, он просто не успел упомянуть. В неверном свете факелов оценить дистанцию будет трудно, и рефлексы де Море, заточенные под противников со шпагами, вполне могут дать осечку, когда он столкнется с длинным мечом.  
Шпага давала преимущества в скорости, но в такой темноте и на влажной траве никто из них не сможет двигаться быстро. Нельзя сказать, что шевалье все предусмотрел заранее: все эти возможности словно веером развернулись перед ним еще в тот миг, когда он обозвал де Море негодяем. Ясно было, что единственный козырь Филиппа — ловкость — сейчас потеряет значение. Тем не менее де Море будет ожидать, что он все-таки попытается им воспользоваться, а попытавшись, сделает ошибку, например поскользнется в грязи.  
А раз он этого ждет, пусть это и получит. Шевалье понимал, что у него очень мало времени и ему не удастся надолго сбить де Море с толку длиной меча и необычной манерой фехтования. Поэтому и минуты не прошло, как шевалье покачнулся, делая вид, что его нога поехала по глине, и на пробный выпад де Море (который все же был весьма осторожен) ответил нарочито широким, словно растерянным движением, совершенно открывшись. И де Море купился, сделав выпад, в который вложился полностью; шевалье оставалось парировать его легким поворотом кисти. Тело де Море последовало за его шпагой и встретилось с мечом Филиппа как раз на уровне сердца. Он оказался к этому вполне готов. Сила удара была такова, что его клинок, наткнувшись на ребро, опрокинул де Море на землю, и он упал на бок, кашляя кровью.  
— Смотрите не простудитесь, лейтенант, — мягким голосом герцога де Вивонна произнес шевалье, вытаскивая из его плоти шпагу.  
Все случилось так быстро, что никто поначалу не поверил своим глазам. Де Море кашлял и хрипел, корчась в луже, а его секунданты молча смотрели на это, сжимая свои факелы, и нелепо моргали. Агония лейтенанта наверняка затянется, но из его уст больше не выйдет ничего, кроме стонов и сгустков крови.  
— Будем надеяться, что маршал еще не ложился, — сказал Филипп, отворачиваясь от него и стряхивая с бровей капли дождя. — Кто из вас, господа, проводит меня к нему?  
Увы, маршал уже лег и даже сумел уснуть, несмотря на разыгравшийся артрит, и, разбуженный, да еще по такому скверному поводу, пребывал в наихудшем расположении духа.  
— Вы, кажется, совсем ума лишились, а я вас предупреждал! — гремел он, расхаживая перед стоящим навытяжку Филиппом в тщетной попытке разогнать кровь в больных ногах. — Что вы натворили, вы хоть отдаете себе в этом отчет?  
— Я сожалею, но у меня не было иного выхода, — не кривя душой, заявил он, делая вид, что остывает после приступа благородного гнева.  
— И о каком кошельке вообще шла речь? Когда вам взбрела в голову эта ересь, вы хоть подумали о том, какой позор вы навлекаете на полк, на весь Мец, на меня в конце концов? Что станут говорить? Что у нас офицеры нечисты на руку?  
— Вас, кажется, никогда не смущало, что станут говорить о Морреле, который уж точно нечист на руку, — не удержался Филипп.  
— Моррель! Моррель вас беспокоит! — люто возмутился де Ла Ферте, на миг забыв о боли. — А вы знаете, что он уходит в отставку, и его должность, без всякой компенсации, должен был занять де Море, а взамен, тоже безвозмездно, передать вам свой лейтенантский чин? Неплохо я все устроил, не так ли? Только теперь об этом не может быть и речи.  
Шевалье не изменился в лице, лишь веки его дрогнули, как будто перед ним кто-то махнул рукой.  
— Выберите другую причину для дуэли, я соглашусь со всем и все подпишу, — сказал он, как будто его волновало исключительно это. — Честь дамы, это, кажется, сейчас в моде. Он много говорил о герцогине Орлеанской, и притом лишнего, это все подтвердят.  
Де Ла Ферте остановился и в недоумении уставился на него.  
— Вы что, не шутите? Герцогиня Орлеанская? Вы все помешались на ней, ей-богу. Ради дамы, которая на вас и не взглянет, уничтожать свою будущность… Сначала Куаслен, теперь вы… Разве мыслимо было такое в прежние времена?  
— Помнится, мой отец дрался с будущим кардиналом де Рецем и по меньшему поводу, — заметил шевалье.  
— Да, но не убил же его! И к той особе он имел отношение менее эфемерное, чем вы к Мадам. Ладно! — Он прихлопнул ладонью по столу, заваленному бумагами, которые он словно бы и никогда не разбирал. — Вам придется провести недельку-другую в крепости, и отнюдь не в уюте, как довелось вашему кузену, поскольку вы отправили на тот свет не отброс общества, а блестящего офицера, которому мне не найти замены. Однако, если ваш брат в прежней милости у короля, надолго вы там не задержитесь. Используйте это время для молитв и размышлений о собственном будущем, потому что я отныне не берусь его предсказывать. Все-таки вы меня…  
Он не произнес слова «разочаровали», которое так и повисло в воздухе между ними.   
Шевалье повторял его, пробовал на вкус, сидя в тесной сырой камере, в обществе Гастона, которому приходилось спать на полу, потому что койка тут помещалась только одна. Впрочем, Гастон и здесь справлялся со своим любимым делом неплохо, большую часть суток пребывая в мире грез, а в остальное время доводя до совершенства сорочки шевалье, на этот раз скорее всего при помощи настоящей магии, потому что ничего другого тут не было. Заключение оказалось довольно суровым, словно репетиция его будущих еще более тяжких испытаний, о которых он не знал, но предчувствовал, однако скуку несколько скрашивало то, что он неожиданно снова стал героем меццкого общества, по крайней мере некоторой его части. Визиты не запрещались, и заглядывавшие к нему офицеры утверждали, что «де Море порой действительно бывал невыносим», а дамы доходили даже до того, что обвиняли его в грубости. А ведь несчастный лейтенант так старался всем понравиться, чего никогда не позволял себе Филипп. «Что ни делай, найдутся люди, которые будут тебя превозносить, и другие, которые станут хулить, — философски размышлял он. — Оглядываться на мнение света нет никакого смысла».   
Внимание дам особенно нравилось ему, потому что, кроме сочувственных записок, они еще и не забывали передать ему какой-нибудь маленький подарок: теплый шарф, пирог или книгу. Никогда в жизни шевалье столько не читал, причем все подряд. Наверное, сейчас он одолел бы и «Великого Кира», если бы кто-нибудь прислал эту книгу, как госпожа Скюдери прислала свеженький том сего увесистого произведения принцу Конде прямо в его камеру в Венсене*****. О Конде Филипп частенько вспоминал, о том, как мужественно тот переносил несвободу и связанные с ней унижения, в отличие от своего брата, принца Конти, и зятя де Лонгвиля. Конде балагурил, выращивал гвоздики, наслаждался куртуазной литературой и то и дело ронял остроты, которые немедленно подхватывал весь Париж. Когда принц Конти, впавший от отчаяния в религиозный экстаз, попросил передать ему трактат Фомы Кемпийского «Подражание Христу», Конде заявил: «А мне, пожалуйста, раздобудьте «Подражание герцогу де Бофору», — намекая на то, что Бофор был последним, кому удалось бежать из Венсенского замка.  
И пусть «Великого Кира» шевалье не досталось, зато благодаря родственнице мадам де Моттвиль ему в руки попала «Клелия» того же автора. Читая о бесконечных приключениях фальшивой римской патрицианки, Филипп никак не мог отделаться от пошлой мысли, как же этот роман напоминает ему «Сатирикон» Петрония. Впрочем, ничего удивительного тут не было: госпожа Скюдери всерьез подражала той же традиции, которую Петроний пародировал еще полторы тысячи лет назад. В обеих книгах на пути влюбленных возникали самые фантастические препятствия, мешавшие им воссоединиться на протяжении тысяч страниц, только у Петрония речь шла о двух мужчинах. Шевалье подумалось, что если бы в какой-то книжке вместо стихийных бедствий и картонных злодеев любовников разлучали бы собственные глупость и трусость, то над ней нельзя было бы даже посмеяться. По крайней мере, он бы не стал.  
В редкие погожие дни он смотрел в окно, откуда открывался недурной вид на окрестные поля и леса, а далеко за ними лежал величественный Рейн, который Филипп отчего-то стал вспоминать все чаще. Рейн и Брейзах, его несостоявшееся королевство.  
Ему показалось, что он понял, почему отец так дурно повел ту свою злополучную интригу: в глубине души он и хотел проиграть Мазарини, а не становиться сувереном в этой крепости на Рейне.   
Потому что существовало только одно истинное королевство — Франция, а в нем только один город — Париж, все прочие являлись всего лишь его блеклыми отражениями.  
И в этом городе, словно черный рубин в золотом обрамлении, был единственный человек, которого шевалье желал и в сравнении с которым все прочие казались ему лишь полупрозрачными тенями, не способными пробудить в нем ничего, кроме злости и жалости.  
И этот единственный человек не мог ему принадлежать. Никогда.  
«Ты можешь его иметь, — вспомнились шевалье слова брата. — Ты можешь его иметь. Всего. Целиком».  
«О Луи, неужели ты не понимаешь, что я и прикоснуться к нему не посмею?»  
___________  
* Мадам — титул герцогини Орлеанской.  
** Мадемуазель де Тонне-Шарант — будущая мадам де Монтеспан, фаворитка Людовика XIV.  
*** Герцог де Невер, Филипп Манчини — племянник кардинала Мазарини, по слухам, совративший юного брата короля.  
**** «Братство святого Марка» — союз немецких фехтовальщиков.  
***** Свой роман «Великий Кир» госпожа Скюдери посвятила принцу Конде; пятый том романа вышел, когда Конде, арестованного графом д'Аркуром, держали в заточении в Венсенском замке, и писательница сама прислала ему книгу.


	11. Интерлюдия. Сен-Готард

Ее светлости  
Госпоже графине д'Арманьяк

10 августа 1664 года

Вы, дорогая сестрица, как всегда, желаете невозможного: и чтобы я, докладывая вам о Великом походе на турок, «начал с настоящего начала, а не с Гуго Капета», что за мной якобы водится, и чтобы я «ничего не упустил», но при этом «не смел утомлять вас всякой ерундой». Как прикажете все это совместить, да еще не слезая с седла на пути домой? Напишу, как получится, все равно вы будете меня ругать, ибо больше ничего не умеете.  
Нареку-ка я началом минувший 1663 год, когда турки вошли в Трансильванию, прогнали тамошнего князя и стали угрожать императорской Венгрии — прочая-то, бОльшая часть этой страны давно под властью Османов. (Думаю, вам просто-таки необходимо щегольнуть этими знаниями за ломберным столом у королевы. Надо же доказать, что вы — особа серьезная, в отличие от некоторых, интересующихся только менуэтами, мадригалами и любовниками мужа. И детей вы способны выносить без всяких там выкидышей на ровном месте и внезапных смертей, не переставая при этом следить за сменой границ на карте Европы: как вам такой образ?)  
Или же пусть началом будет ужас императора Леопольда, обнаружившего стотысячную турецкую армию чуть ли не под стенами своей столицы Вены. Это взбодрило императора так, что он воззвал о помощи не только к проклятым еретикам — протестантам из Рейнской лиги*, но даже к его католическому величеству Людовику XIV, которого ненавидит еще больше, чем богомерзких лютеран. (Здесь я должен кое-что пояснить, мадам, дабы вы ненароком не сели в лужу, когда опять станете поучать Кольбера: нужно различать немцев-еретиков из Рейнской лиги и немцев-католиков Священной Римской империи, подданных Леопольда. Первые — наши союзники, вторые — враги, а вовсе не наоборот.)  
Так вот, княжества Рейнской лиги, каждое примерно с парк Пале-Рояля величиной, слегка поколебавшись, все же решили, что Османы все-таки хуже, чем Леопольд, тот по крайней мере не запрещает есть свинину с кислой капустой. Они сумели набрать аж с тысячу рекрутов — необученных, вшивых и голодных крестьян, каким-то чудом добравшихся до Венгрии. Лучше бы они заблудились по дороге, как станет ясно потом.  
Что касается нашего христианнейшего владыки, то он откликнулся на зов Леопольда, как боевой конь на звук медной трубы. Строительство, мануфактуры, праздничные феерии, любовницы, науки и искусства — все это замечательно, но в жизни каждого монарха наступает момент, когда он понимает: пришло время побряцать оружием, чтобы заставить уважать себя и свое отечество. А к тому же у него тут сотни молодых дворян роют копытами землю, завидуя славе отцов, и все они очень плохо переносят мирное время, губя свои молодые жизни в дуэлях, нелепых эскападах, пьянстве, безбожии и разврате. (Видите, как я самокритичен?)  
«Я пришлю армию!» — воскликнул король, но австрийцы такой щедрости не обрадовались. «Давно ли завершилась Тридцатилетняя война? — подумали они. — Меньше всего нам сейчас нужна французская армия в сердце империи», а вслух сказали: «Нет, нет, небольшого корпуса будет достаточно, особенно во главе с принцем Конде». Тут уже заартачился его величество. «Давно ли принц Конде перестал быть государственным преступником? — подумал наш король. — Меньше всего я хочу его сейчас видеть во главе сколько-нибудь существенных сил, причем там, где я не смогу за ним приглядывать». Пусть Конде кажется вполне счастливым, нянча внуков и с упоением распространяя по всей Европе придворные сплетни (в том числе и о вас, дорогая сестрица), — король все же решил оставить его пока дома, а вместо него назначил графа Колиньи.  
(Ради всего святого — не адмирала Колиньи, не вздумайте назвать его так, тот давно умер, и даже не того Колиньи, который дрался на дуэли из-за госпожи де Лонгвиль, а его племянника, смотрите не оплошайте. И, кстати, Колиньи был поставлен главой всего корпуса, а кавалерией командовал Гассьен, но не генерал Гассьен, герой Рокруа**, а опять-таки его племянник! Запомните это и передайте Луи, чтобы не вышло, как в прошлый раз, когда он назвал герцога Ришелье «великим полководцем, осаждавшим Ла-Рошель», имея в виду, по всей видимости, покойного кардинала Ришелье! Вы не представляете, как над ним смеялись — по крайней мере, те немногие, кто понял, в чем соль. Да, а пехоту нашу поручили Ла Фейяду, но его вы точно ни с кем не спутаете.)  
Пехоты отправилось всего пять полков, а кавалерии вдвое меньше. Волонтеров же набралось более двухсот человек, весь юный цвет Франции, — что вы, несомненно, заметили по опустевшим гостиным. В этот новый крестовый поход, с благословения короля, выдвинулась не нюхавшая пороха молодежь из знатнейших семей, на лучших конях в драгоценной упряжи, с фамильным оружием и бриллиантами, все в новеньких алых кафтанах, как у швейцарских гвардейцев — их нам пошили за счет короны. Представляете, что это было за зрелище на марше? И мы с Кавуа, может, не такие уж блистательные, но зато очень бравые.  
И, разумеется, шевалье де Лоррен.  
Помнится, вы весьма волновались о том, как он перенес свое добровольное изгнание, не огрубел ли, не поизмялся ли, не подувял? Да и я, честно говоря, забеспокоился о том же, когда мы въехали в мозельские болота и тут же покрылись плесенью с ног до головы. Но нет, он, присоединившийся к нам на пути к Брейзаху вместе с маршалом де Ла Ферте, выглядел преотлично, разве что пообносился слегка, но ваши портные вмиг это поправят. И увольте меня от описаний — вы же знаете, что я не ценитель мужской красоты. Ах, ну хорошо, не качайте головой, не цокайте языком, я попытаюсь.  
Итак… Видели бы вы, как он гарцевал на своей берберийской лошадке, купленной специально для этого похода, какие кульбиты выделывал, без ума от счастья, что скоро будет бить янычар, как и положено доброму католику, а тем более Гизу! И как шел ему длинный красный кафтан, к его-то золотым волосам, и как нежно оседала дорожная пыль на его лилейных ланитах, и какие роскошные мозоли натерли ему новые ботфорты! (Видите, у меня не выходит. Господи, да зачем вам его портрет, у вас же дома есть его копия, пусть не столь яркая, зато не такая ехидная и куда более смирная.)  
Признаться, мне больше понравилось то, что шевалье совсем растерял свою провинциальную чопорность и научился наконец улыбаться. Кстати, он прекрасно сошелся с Кавуа (чему вы, наверное, не обрадуетесь). Мы спросили, как может человек вообще научиться так ездить верхом, если он не дикий скиф и не святой Георгий, и шевалье был настолько любезен, что поделился с нами кое-какими секретами. В частности, как мочиться с седла и как перепрыгивать через живые препятствия, вроде коров на лугу. И то и другое получилось у нас с Кавуа не сразу, и мы даже стали пенять де Лоррену на то, что нельзя же быть таким совершенством, это просто неучтиво по отношению к простым смертным, не блещущим столь многими достоинствами. И тогда шевалье все с той же изысканной любезностью принялся демонстрировать нам свои недостатки, и они оказались столь восхитительны, что мы немедленно бросились им подражать. Так что нас троих хорошо запомнят на пути от Брейзаха до Венгрии.  
К примеру, проезжали мы мимо большого озера, в центре которого на острове стоит женский монастырь. День выдался знойный, как и все это лето, и нам приспичило искупаться, а фонтанов поблизости не оказалось. Плавая наперегонки в озере, мы незаметно для себя (честное слово!) очутились возле острова, а раз так, то почему бы и не выбраться на сушу, и откуда нам было знать, что монашки как раз вышли на берег, чтобы выстирать поневы, или отбелить холсты, или заняться еще чем-то не менее богоугодным? И вот мы предстали перед ними, словно три Одиссея перед Навзикаей и ее служанками, такими, какими нас создал Господь, то есть обнаженными и прекрасными, — и, по-моему, монашки вопили весьма неискренне и убегали очень не торопясь.  
А в другой раз мы останавливались в городке, бургомистр которого ужасно кичился своей ратушей со шпилем, якобы самым высоким в Европе; он нам все уши прожужжал этим шпилем, как будто его длиной хотел возместить нехватку чего-то в собственных штанах. А наутро оказалось, что шпиль весь увешан некими предметами дамского гардероба, похищенными с веревок честных бюргеров. И опять поднялся несусветный шум. Ей-богу, у этих немцев совсем нет чувства юмора.  
Но боюсь, это как раз не те подробности, которые вы хотите от меня услышать, а других у меня нет. Ехать пришлось через Баварию, основательно потрепанную Великим Конде во время Тридцатилетней войны, и с нами был Тюренн, служивший тогда под его началом. Он показал всем желающим и поле сражения под Фрейбургом, где Конде пять раз лично водил солдат на штурм неприступных укреплений, — говорят, земля была скользкой от крови; и деревушку Алерхайм, близ которой убили немецкого маршала де Мерси, что и решило исход сражения, почти проигранного французами (маршала де Грамона тогда взяли в плен, но почти сразу отбили, он только и успел увидеть, как мимо него на тачке мельника везут тело де Мерси, и произнести подобающую философскую сентенцию с гасконским акцентом). Немцам эти экскурсии, понятное дело, не очень нравились, и в замках нас особенно не привечали, так что я не смогу вам сказать, как одеваются местные дамы. Я заметил одну, но потом оказалось, что это священник. Или было наоборот? Право, уже не помню.  
Зато простолюдины сбегались со всех окрестных земель, чтобы на нас поглазеть, и стоило зайти в таверну, как в каждом окне появлялось по десятку голов с отвисшими челюстями. Одну хорошенькую мещаночку ее глупые родители отпустили «посмотреть на французов» под охраной брата — такого же юного и невинного, как она. Им было невдомек, что среди подданных его католического величества пареньку грозит едва ли не большая опасность, чем девице. И действительно: я успел расстегнуть всего две пуговицы на ее блузке, а ее брата уже три раза сводили на конюшню, и никогда мне не забыть его неуверенной походки и осоловелого лица.   
После прибежал, кажется, их отец (а может, и не их, мало ли цветов было сорвано в тот день); весь багровый, он очень сердился и что-то лопотал по-немецки — ужасно смешно. Я был так пьян, что мог только хохотать, глядя на него, а Кавуа принялся прыгать через него на лошади и, по-моему, таки слегка покалечил старого чудака.  
Но, похоже, опять меня занесло в не в ту степь. Постараюсь вернуться к более интересным вам темам, например, к шевалье де Лоррену.  
Еще в Брейзахе шевалье сказал, что ему непременно нужно отличиться в этой кампании, чтобы получить отцовский полковничий чин (и кто знает, зачем еще), но мы с Кавуа тогда пропустили его слова мимо ушей — в конце концов, все ехали в Венгрию не груши околачивать.  
А какие в Венгрии груши! Погодите же, сестра, я приближаюсь к кульминации своего повествования, наступившей, когда мы прибыли наконец в эту страну и совершенно поддались ее варварскому очарованию. Венгерские магнаты проявили баснословное гостеприимство — здоровенные, как медведи, такие же кудлатые, с бородами или вислыми усами, даже жарким летом они носили распашные накидки в сарматском стиле, отороченные мехом. А зимой, говорят, они с головы до ног закутываются в меха и катаются на коньках — на прудах, на озерах, и на Дунае тоже, если он замерзает. (Почему-то легко и с удовольствием представляю вас, как вы летите в огромной шубе по ледяной ленте… желательно, до самого Черного моря.) Нас поили медовухой и жутко приторным винищем, которое просто с ног валило, а их скрипки! Я думал, мое сердце разорвется под эту музыку, и одна знатная венгерская дама… Но я вновь умолкаю, ведь вы скажете, что я вру — а я таки вру. И все же в какой-то миг мне захотелось остаться в Венгрии навечно, и только мысль о том, как вы будете по мне скучать, не позволила мне прямо тут же сделать предложение дочери нашего хозяина, графа Зрини.  
Прежде чем вы снова начнете ругаться, отмечу, что мы не просто кутили с венграми, а выполняли распоряжение короля, велевшего нам завязать здесь побольше знакомств, поскольку императора Леопольда венгры любят еще меньше, чем султана Мехмета, и так и норовят поднять против него мятеж, что вполне может быть на руку французской короне.  
Увы, гостили мы у графа Зрини недолго: пришел приказ выдвигаться к реке Рааб. Императорский главнокомандующий Монтекукколи решил во что бы то ни стало помешать туркам через нее переправиться, хотя река в это жаркое лето представляла собой не более чем глубокую канаву, через которую перепрыгнула бы и курица. Так что рубеж казался скорее символическим, и, пока мы к нему приближались, шевалье де Лоррен становился все более скучным и ворчливым.  
Ему не нравилось все: и как разбросаны союзные войска, и укрепления городка Керменд, мимо которого мы проезжали, и настроение местного ополчения, и мост через Рааб. К мосту он особенно придирался, точнее, к той убогой баррикаде, которую венгры удосужились перед ним соорудить. «Ретраншемент! — сокрушался он. — Даже ретраншемент не сделали!» (Ретраншемент, дорогая сестрица, это дополнительная линия обороны за главным укреплением, но, пожалуй, не стоит вам забивать этим голову, прозвучит не очень-то женственно.) Слегка утешил его только суровый вид Монтекукколи, которого мы потом мельком увидели в шатре у Колиньи. Мол, выглядит он человеком, на которого можно положиться. Сдается мне, он так решил, потому что Монтекукколи — вылитый отец его, граф д'Аркур, такой же толстый брюзга, но я свое мнение оставил при себе. Вот уж я не понимал, зачем так суетиться: все удовольствие волонтера заключается в том, что он ни за что не отвечает, веселится, пьет и ждет сигнала к атаке.  
Наш французский лагерь стоял на правом фланге неимоверно растянутых союзных войск, напротив аббатства Сен-Готард. В соседней деревушке Могерсдорф расположилось маленькое войско Рейнской лиги, как прокладка между нами и имперцами, — только на это они и годились. Но не успели мы развьючить мулов, как прискакал взмыленный гонец и прокричал, что турки штурмуют тот самый мост у Керменда — и не без успеха. Колиньи немедленно взлетел в седло и со своими гвардейцами, а также с теми волонтерами, кто оказался поблизости, — всего человек двадцать, — помчался назад к Керменду. На ходу он приказал Ла Фейяду собрать остальных и вместе с пехотой прикрыть соседний брод, который тоже наверняка не обойдется без внимания врага.  
Турки заняли уже половину моста и хвастливо водрузили на нем свои знамена, когда мы обрушились на них, как гнев Господень. Язычники явно такого не ожидали. Они привыкли к венграм, которые вечно не знают, то ли им драться с Османами, то ли заключать с ними союзы против Леопольда, а также к немцам и австрийцам, которые жидко обделываются, стоит им заслышать крик «Алла!» Но не к французам, мечтающим о повышении в чине, или о заметке в «Газетт» со своим именем, или о восхищении в глазах предмета страсти.  
Словом, мы шутя отшвырнули их далеко за мост, но тут они принялись в нас стрелять, и атака захлебнулась. Не растерявшись, Колиньи велел кавалеристам спешиться и тоже открыть огонь из мушкетов, но положение все равно становилось шатким. На наших солдат плохо влиял бледный вид тех венгров, которые еще не сбежали с моста; турки намного превосходили нас числом, фактор внезапности был утрачен, а нам, волонтерам без мушкетов, оставалось только жаться за остатками баррикады и следить за этой — довольно вялой — пальбой, пока и она не начала стихать.  
И тут один турок, наверняка знатный или высокого чина офицер, судя по пышным одеждам, но еще весьма молодой, выехал вперед на самом прекрасном арабском скакуне из всех, каких я только видел, да и то на картинках. Он размахивал ятаганом — надо сказать, не без изящества, — сверкал глазами и выкрикивал в наш адрес, без сомнения, нечто крайне оскорбительное.  
Можно было догадаться, что он хочет вызвать француза на поединок, и, признаюсь, мы несколько растерялись, не зная, как реагировать. В конце концов, это же не рыцарский роман и не битва с сарацинами времен Людовика Святого. Белоснежный жеребец, да и турок на нем, были и правда как нарисованные, ненастоящие, словно с миниатюры в старинной книге. Пылал на солнце его ярко-желтый атласный жупан, блестело золото на его чалме, в ушах и даже, кажется, во рту, молнией вспыхивала в воздухе его кривая сабля. Мы оглянулись на Колиньи, Колиньи смотрел на нас: он к такому не готовился.   
А Кавуа возьми и скажи: «Мне бы такую лошадь!» Шевалье де Лоррен, который все это время жевал соломинку и не сводил глаз с турка, ответил ему: «Это же очень просто: когда чего-то хочешь, нужно пойти да взять». «Вы о чем?» — нахмурился Кавуа. «Вот об этом», — кивнул на жеребца де Лоррен, выплюнул соломинку и вскочил в седло. Готов поклясться, что слышал, как он при этом пробормотал себе под нос: «Кратчайшим расстоянием от точки до точки является прямая», — хотя и до сих пор не понимаю, к чему это было.  
Вы должны знать берберийскую породу: эти маленькие лошадки очень верткие, примерно как ваши собачки, только намного послушнее. Пустив свою кобылку в легкий галоп, шевалье под свист пуль устремился к турку, даже не кладя руку на эфес меча. Турок воодушевился и замахал своей саблей пуще прежнего, пока шевалье крутился вокруг него, как на арене, с этим своим безмятежным лицом, которое и святого выведет из себя, не то что язычника. И вот представьте: жеребец храпит и роняет пену, турок гортанно голосит, его приятели вопят еще громче, и вдруг шевалье хватает пистолет и стреляет в него в упор.  
Язычники взвыли, как черти в аду, а шевалье и бровью не повел, прекрасно зная: если они бросятся к нему, то нарвутся на мушкетный залп с нашей стороны. Сам же он находился от них на таком расстоянии, что прицельная стрельба была невозможна, да они и не пытались стрелять, в такое пришли смятение после смерти своего офицера, или кто он там был. Так что де Лоррен преспокойно сбросил на землю труп турка, взял под уздцы сказочного коня и вместе с ним вернулся к нам — все тем же неспешным галопом. А этот конь, который только что был готов топтать копытами все живое, покорно следовал за ним, помахивая роскошным хвостом.  
Мы же, не исключая Колиньи, либо безмолвно таращились на него, либо издавали нечленораздельные звуки. Подскакав поближе, шевалье лишь округлил глаза: мол, что, собственно, произошло? — и я каждый раз не знаю, прибить его хочется или обнять, когда он так себя ведет.  
Турки после сего инцидента пришли в полное замешательство, а наши солдаты, наоборот, воодушевились. Я слышал, как один гвардеец сказал другому: «Хоть голосят они, как дьяволы, и выглядят еще хуже, а помирают так же легко, как все прочие люди». Даже венгры стали подтягиваться обратно на мост, и Колиньи снова повел нас в атаку, и мы погнали супостата вместе с теми, кто как раз в это время отбросил турок от брода. Там погиб бедняга Сен-Эньян, а де Тревиль (сын бывшего капитана мушкетеров) был ранен, когда защищал его тело, не позволяя обезглавить.  
Здесь и далее мне придется говорить о вещах довольно мрачных, о которых вроде бы не пристало читать в вашем положении, мадам. Но вы, дорогая, и сами в состоянии решить, что вам может повредить, а что нет. К тому же дитя, в чьих жилах течет ваша кровь и кровь этих чертовых Лоррен-Арманьяков, должно обладать очень крепкими нервами и отчаянной жаждой жизни.  
Итак, мы вернулись с победой, а де Лоррен — еще и на трофейном жеребце, который так и продолжал его слушаться, как шелковый: ворожбу он, что ли, какую-то знает? Надо сказать, что любая армия живет слухами, как истинными, так и ложными, и те порой оказывают решающее воздействие на боевой дух войска, а вместе с ним и на исход сражения. Все волонтеры и большинство гвардейцев отличились в тот день у Керменда, но история шевалье оказалась особенно хороша для того, чтобы рассказывать ее у солдатского костра (думаю, ее будут помнить еще десятки, а может, и сотни лет, как удачный анекдот). Да еще и арабский конь, живое свидетельство ее достоверности, содержался в отдельном загоне, собирая зевак.  
Впрочем, нам всем было на что полюбоваться, чем мы и занялись на следующее утро, взобравшись повыше. За Раабом раскинулся необъятный турецкий лагерь, словно город, выросший за ночь в пустыне, как бывает в их сказках. В центре его возвышался шатер главнокомандующего — Великого визиря с непроизносимым именем, — величиной с часовню, малиновый с золотом, окруженный пестрыми знаменами и трепещущими на ветру серебряными флажками. Его и другие шатры, поменьше, окружали легендарные янычары, элита султанского войска, далее располагались сипахи — тяжелая кавалерия, и десятки тысяч простых солдат. Прибавьте к этому обозы, бесчисленную обслугу, бородатых священников в халатах, музыкантов с барабанами и трубами, торговцев, рабов и еще бог знает кого — перед нами простиралось людское море. В довершение всего над ним колыхались совершенно фантастические животные, вроде тех, что обитают в землях антиподов. Поначалу мы решили, что это и есть боевые слоны, те, что наводили страх на врагов царя Дария, однако венгры нам пояснили, что это всего-навсего верблюды — вьючные животные наподобие мулов.  
Солдат это зрелище крайне угнетало, им казалось, наверное, что целая страна снялась с места, чтобы воевать с ними, — но только не солдат французских. У них вообще не было привычки бояться турок, а уж после Керменда и подавно: они знали, что эта толпа — не более чем неорганизованный сброд, который легко рассеять. Союзники же наши пришли в полное уныние; учтите еще протяженность и рыхлость фронта, да еще командиров, которые никак не могли решить вопрос о старшинстве: все это и привело к трагедии, случившейся через три дня.  
В ночь на первое августа турки форсировали Рааб — каждый из сипахов взял на круп по янычару, — беззвучно истребили немецкие дозоры и принялись неспешно и обстоятельно наводить понтонные мосты, как раз напротив расположения Рейнской лиги. После того, как их переправилось тысяч пятнадцать, они так же спокойно и не суетясь стали строить укрепления, одних окопов нарыли на пол-лье, пока командующий рейнских немцев граф Баденский спал в своем шатре. Его разбудил гонец от Колиньи, который, собственно, и сообщил ему, что происходит у него под носом. «Ну что ж, — сказал, позевывая, граф Баденский, — раз они перешли Рааб, нужно, наверное, что-то предпринять». И не предпринял ровным счетом ничего, и как бы не опять завалился спать, а турки тем временем взяли Могерсдорф и начисто вырезали стоявшую там немецкую деревенщину. Представьте себе этих крестьян, которых вытащили зачем-то из родных хлевов и амбаров, пригнали на другой конец Европы, еще и не очень-то кормили по дороге, а затем обрекли на ужасную смерть и поругание.  
Ибо, дорогая сестрица, у турок есть обычай обезглавливать убитых врагов, чтобы потом предъявлять эти головы для отчета своему начальству, а пленных так далеко от своей родины и от Крыма — центра невольничьей торговли — они не брали.  
Та же участь постигла и подоспевшие наконец на выручку другие немецкие полки — солдат при виде того, что случилось с их собратьями, охватила полная паника, они разбегались, бросали оружие, многие падали на колени и молились Деве Марии, ожидая, когда им снесут голову с плеч. Фронт был безнадежно прорван, Кельнский полк бежал аж до самой крепости Немет-Уйвар, что в десятке лье от Рааба, прочих просто не смогли поднять в атаку. Батальон Нассау был полностью разгромлен, князь Нассау убит и обезглавлен, как и командующий всей союзной артиллерией.  
Но вот на поле битвы наконец появился «человек, на которого можно положиться», то есть Монтекукколи; навстречу ему выбежал более чем проснувшийся к этому времени граф Баденский и в отчаянии прокричал: «Все погибло, мы погибли!» «Мы еще даже не обнажали шпаги», — пробурчал Монтекукколи вполне в духе графа д'Аркура, шевеля усами, как рыжий таракан.   
Поручив графу Баденскому собрать все, что осталось от рейнских и имперских немцев, Монтекукколи снял с левого фланга столько войск, сколько смог без риска смертельно ослабить его, но главное, он послал к Колиньи нарочного, чтобы «самым настоятельным образом просить» того вступить в схватку. Как раз накануне все военачальники в очередной раз переругались, однако к тому моменту вопрос о старшинстве между ними решился как-то сам собой.  
И вот на сцене появляемся мы, напомню вам: в алых кафтанах, брильянтах и перьях, с развевающимися по ветру локонами, на разряженных лошадях, под нашу развеселую музыку. Пленный турецкий офицер потом сказал, что Великий визирь, завидев нас, воскликнул: «А это что за девицы?» Но не успел стихнуть угодливый смех в его шатре, как два батальона развернулись и в бешеной атаке смели к чертовой матери первую линию янычар, только успевших выстроиться против нас. Этот же пленный рассказывал, что нашего доблестного Ла Фейяда турки прозвали Фулади — Стальной Человек. Вслед за ним мы ринулись в Могерсдорф, крича «Вперед! Бей-убивай!» — орать мы умеем не хуже турок, ей-богу. И не только орать. Позже подсчитали, что в Могерсдорфе и вокруг него лежало до полутора тысяч обезглавленных тел несчастных немцев (почему мне вспомнились те баварские брат с сестрой?), и, наверное, у каждого турка, с которым мы столкнулись там, на поясе висело как минимум по две христианских головы. Но наших солдат это отнюдь не испугало, а напротив, привело в неистовство. Они-то ведь знали, что эти дьяволы умирают так же легко, как все люди; и мы убили их всех.  
Турки дрались ожесточенно и ни в какую не желали отступать. Они забаррикадировались в домах, и тогда мы стали поджигать эти дома вместе с ними. В пылу схватки я потерял Кавуа и де Лоррена, первого я нашел позднее в лазарете (домой он едет на носилках), а второго — тут же, у колодца, когда Могерсдорф был уже отбит. Говорили, что он и здесь отличился беспримерной храбростью, хотя я не знаю, как ему это удалось на фоне общего боевого безумия, и, честно говоря, не очень хочу знать. Ничего ангельского в шевалье не осталось: бурые потеки выделялись на красном кафтане, и волосы, и лицо почернели от крови и сажи — от крови врага, потому что он не получил ни царапины. Он так и сжимал в руке меч, потому что ножны потерял, и пил колодезную воду прямо из ведра, не в силах оторваться.  
Вряд ли вам интересно, дорогая сестрица, но я тоже остался невредим в этой бойне, разве что потянул правую руку в плече, и она до сих пор причиняет мне неудобства (плевать вы хотели на это, догадываюсь я). Тем не менее я сижу и пишу не разгибаясь это послание, как вы мне и велели, даже не надеясь на вашу благодарность.  
Хоть рука моя уже чертовски ноет (надо было все-таки брать шпагу полегче), я продолжу свое повествование. Деревню-то мы отбили, но турки все еще оставались на нашей стороне Рааба, на своем укрепленном плацдарме и в лесу перед ним, а основная их армия даже еще не двигалась с места. Генералы собрались на военный совет, и кое-кто предложил отступить, но Монтекукколи сказал: «Нет, господа, сегодня — или лавры, или кипарисы». А поскольку вы, мадам, не очень понимаете метафоры, я вам растолкую: «победа или смерть».  
В этом-то лесу и погиб маркиз де Плесси-Бельер, знаменосец маршала де Ла Ферте: видя, что турки окружают его, и не желая отдавать им знамя, он завернулся в него и вместе с ним был изрублен в куски. То ли намеренно, то ли случайно он повторил подвиг Жоффруа де Шарни в битве при Пуатье***, который тогда закутался в Священную Орифламму, чтобы она не досталась англичанам.  
Тем не менее турок выбили из леса; они стали отступать к реке, а наши кавалеристы расстреливали их вслед за пехотинцами. Ла Фейяд просто снес их укрепления, как детский замок на песке, а дальше начался разгром. Рааб, хоть и узкий, но весьма бурный, и когда турки бросились вплавь через реку, подгоняемые нашими пулями, они давили друг друга лошадьми, падали, сбитые с ног потоком, и скоро в этой канаве стало не видно воды: она вся была заполнена телами мертвых и умирающих людей и животных. Те, кто сумел выбраться, карабкались по крутому склону, а мы расстреливали их в спины, так что они рушились на головы своих товарищей, топя их в реке.  
Из пятнадцати тысяч, переправившихся утром через реку, назад вернулась едва ли четверть, и то были их отборные войска. Французская кавалерия бросилась вдогонку и уничтожила всю артиллерию, выставленную против нас. Но на этом, часа в четыре пополудни, все и закончилось.  
А через восемь дней император Леопольд заключил с турками мир. Он так спешил выпроводить непобедимую французскую армию из своих земель, что даже подарил Османам несколько городков, которые они не успели захватить в прошлом году. Наша дружба с венграми тоже не осталась незамеченной, и, в самых витиеватых выражениях поблагодарив Колиньи, император постарался как можно скорее отправить нас домой.  
Однако же это и к лучшему, выскажу я такую крамольную мысль. Из двухсот с лишним волонтеров сорок лежат ныне под кипарисами, а из оставшихся половина более или менее тяжело ранены. Если бы мы воевали с турками и дальше, то некому бы стало писать отчеты в Париж. Мы выполнили то, что поручил нам его величество: представили Францию во всем ее блеске и великолепии — туркам, немцам, австрийцам, венграм, — но очень дорогой ценой. И я более чем уверен, что о цене-то и станут умалчивать.  
И я более чем уверен в том, что шевалье де Лоррену будет посвящена самая большая заметка в «Газетт», и наверняка уже сейчас те, кому положено, строчат во славу его сонеты, рифмуя лавры и Лотарингию и поминая всех античных героев, каких только найдут в хрестоматии. (Правда, думается мне, его историю слегка подправят, и не очень куртуазный выстрел из пистолета превратится в поединок на саблях, а о лошади и вовсе не станут вспоминать.) Ни де Тревиль, изображавший Ахилла над телом Патрокла, ни бедняга Плесси-Бельер такой чести не удостоятся: сейчас не время для трагедий. Вы же знаете, как наш Король-Солнце любит наглядные и доходчивые символы, и шевалье де Лоррену, как я предчувствую, суждено стать живым символом возрождающейся французской нации, готовой показать всему миру, чего она стоит, — а вовсе не героически погибать.  
Так что по возвращении в Париж (именно здесь шевалье собирается провести зимний сезон, видимо, простив себе те грехи, за которые сам же себя и сослал в Мец) де Лоррен будет обласкан, воспет и востребован, и вы удержите его в своих гостиных, только если пришьете к подолу. Друзей у него теперь прорва. Ладно, пусть этот его забавный кузен де Куаслен ходит за ним по пятам — он так поступал с самого начала, позволяя безбожно собой помыкать. Но другие его кузены, со стороны отца, эти заносчивые и скучные д'Эльбефы — они же сперва и знать его не хотели, а теперь их палкой не отгонишь. К счастью, слава его ничуть не испортила, и он остается все тем же развращенным, лицемерным, хитроумным и отчаянным негодяем, с которым так весело проводить время.  
Напоследок добавлю, что до нас тут дошли кое-какие сведения и о ваших собственных битвах, дорогая сестра, в которых, увы, вам пришлось предпринять небольшое тактическое отступление. Но не печальтесь, мадам, подмога уже на подходе, и я имею в виду не только и не столько вашего никчемного братца, но и настоящего рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, вполне способного переломить ход сражения.  
Остаюсь — несмотря ни на что —  
вашим любящим и преданным братом,  
маркизом де Виллеруа

 

___________________  
* Рейнская лига — союз немецких княжеств, в основном протестантских, созданный при активной поддержке Мазарини для противостояния Священной Римской империи.  
** Битва при Рокруа — ключевое сражение Тридцатилетней войны, состоявшееся между французами и испанцами в 1643 году, которое испанцы проиграли. В этой битве впервые проявил свой полководческий гений 22-летний принц Конде.  
*** Битва при Пуатье (1356 г.) — сражение Столетней войны, завершившееся полным разгромом французов и пленением их короля.


	12. Chapter 12

В Ройомоне шевалье прежде всего бросилось в глаза, как постарел отец: совершенно седой, обрюзгший, он, не стесняясь, плакал, обнимая сына. Мать же, напротив, совсем не изменилась — такая же отстраненная и ироничная, она порой изводила всех своими колкостями, но не забывала о том, что тяжело больна.  
Альфонс не очень ловко играл роль радушного хозяина, а из Парижа только ради шевалье прикатил Марсан, который недавно вступил в роту мушкетеров господина д'Артаньяна, не отслужив перед тем положенного срока в гвардии. Видимо, Луи пришлось для этого дернуть за все доступные рычаги.   
Обожание, которое малыш Марсан испытывал к старшему брату, перешло в настоящее поклонение. Он ни на секунду не лишал Филиппа своего общества, болтая при этом без умолку. За каких-то три часа, пока шевалье принимал ванну с дороги и одевался к ужину, он поведал все свои нехитрые тайны: начиная с интрижки с какой-то вдовой и заканчивая чудовищным проигрышем в карты, который Луи, страшно ругаясь, все же оплатил, причем ни слова не сказав родителям. Марсан был чертовски назойлив и совсем не дал Филиппу отдохнуть, но в голове у шевалье, пока он смотрел на это румяное счастливое личико, уже щелкали шестеренки.   
Младший брат наверняка будет ему очень полезен в Париже, не меньше, чем Куаслен, и при этом обойдется без всяких недоразумений. Филипп уже привык иметь рядом доверенное — и крайне услужливое — лицо, и Марсан годился на эту роль явно лучше бедняги маркиза, у которого к тому же не было особых средств на придворную жизнь.  
За ужином речь, разумеется, зашла о полковничьей должности. Граф д'Аркур попытался торжественно объявить о том, что передает ее Филиппу, но не смог из-за вновь подступивших слез. Пока он трясущимися губами цедил вино, у шевалье мелькнула противная мысль: «Сколько… сколько ему еще осталось?» Он со злостью отогнал ее.   
Да, подагра давно не давала графу сесть в седло, и кровь ему пускали уже раз в неделю, но неужели новоявленная роскошь Ройомона не поможет отцу протянуть еще хотя бы десяток лет? Луи намекал на некие «излишества», которым граф продолжал предаваться, мало слушая мнение окружающих на этот счет, а Марсан успел взглядом указать Филиппу на пышнотелую экономку, прошмыгнувшую по двору. Но неужели все это способно сладить с человеком, глотавшим раскаленный песок Лериды и жившим когда-то на содержании у ненасытной супруги канцлера Сегье?*  
Откашлявшись, промочив горло вином, граф д'Аркур продолжил свою речь совсем в ином тоне, чересчур мрачном, на взгляд Филиппа.  
Он вдруг стал сомневаться в том, что король подпишет патент, словно не слыхал о той шумихе, которую уже подняли вокруг его сына издатели «Газетт» и придворные поэты.  
— Не так легко было моему отцу получить этот полк, — рассказывал граф. — Беарнец отказал ему четыре раза, четыре! Да всё со своими гасконскими прибаутками… Потом наконец подписал, и тоже не без шуточек: «Надо им, гизарам, оставить хоть хлеба краюху да добрую шлюху, и так у них много отняли».  
— Альфонс, передайте мне сливки, будьте так добры, — высоким, резким голосом вставила графиня.  
Муж метнул на нее недобрый взгляд, а шевалье подумал, что если бы первый герцог д'Эльбеф пореже водил свои полки, оплаченные испанским золотом, на этого самого Беарнца, тот, став Генрихом IV, возможно, обходился бы с ним более милостиво.  
— Да к тому же, — продолжал граф д'Аркур, — сейчас иностранцев не ставят командовать над своими соотечественниками, даже над швейцарцами поставили этого Варда. Вот уж совсем новое дело.  
— Вполне разумно, на мой взгляд, — осторожно произнес Филипп, который вовсе не считал себя иностранцем.  
Но граф снова впал в слезливую старческую сентиментальность:  
— Генрих Гиз и Майен проиграли Беарнцу, мой брат проиграл Ришелье, я — Мазарини, и только вы, мои сыновья… — Голос его сорвался. — Будьте тем, кем Клод де Гиз, наш великий предок, был для короля Франциска I, и да возвысит вас нынешний монарх так же, как его.  
Это был тост, и шевалье его с удовольствием поддержал. Хотя и не знал, приходилось ли Клоду де Гизу напиваться со своим сюзереном до одури, а на следующий день подниматься до рассвета, чтобы готовить поездку в отдаленный замок, — как был вынужден Луи. И связывало ли Клода с Франциском что-то, кроме братских отношений. Но поскольку теперь, слава богу, уже не было нужды защищать восточные границы королевства от немцев, чем занимался Клод де Гиз, в ход шли иные средства.  
— Не надейтесь на службу протокола, требуйте аудиенции у короля, — поучал его отец. — Вручите ему свое прошение лично и постарайтесь быть красноречивее своих врагов. Да-да, у вас есть враги — у н а с они были и будут всегда, те, кому возвышение нашего семейства словно кость…  
— Филипп, как вам пирог? — внезапно спросила графиня с премилой улыбкой.  
После ужина Филипп проспал часов двенадцать, и правильно сделал, потому что у него оказалось хлопот невпроворот. Луи слал депешу за депешей, а вместе с ними в Ройомон потянулись крепкие и смекалистые молодцы, из которых шевалье предстояло набрать не менее дюжины слуг. На Большой королевской конюшне Луи приходилось управляться с огромным штатом шталмейстеров, берейторов, пажей, конюхов и многих прочих. Его с утра до ночи осаждали представители всех сословий, мечтавшие о должности для себя или сыновей, и тех, кто ему особенно приглянулся, Луи отправлял в Ройомон.   
Ведь, как оказалось, шевалье теперь не прожить без тех же конюхов, выездных лакеев, каретника, кучера, камердинера и даже пары юных пажей из беднейших, но славных лотарингских семей. Повинуясь какому-то странному суеверию, он не оставил Гастона на покое в Ройомоне, а назначил главой этого отряда, присвоив ему гордое звание мажордома. Гастон давно превратился для него в нечто вроде талисмана.  
Беспокоиться о расходах не приходилось — Луи утроил его содержание, и оставалось только гадать, в каких реках золота купается он сам: никакой Брейзах не принес бы им таких сказочных доходов.  
Львиная доля этой суммы ушла на пошив костюмов, чем занимался присланный мадам д'Арманьяк новый портной — молодой и куда более любезный, чем мэтр Пелисье. И труды его понравились шевалье много больше — может, потому что изменилась мода. На смену коротким курткам и ренгравам, имитировавшим детские костюмчики короля, пришли длинные кафтаны — точь-в-точь как у гвардейцев, только не из сукна, а из атласа или тафты, затканные вышивкой и галунами. Последний писк моды — «кроатский» шейный платок — был привезен как раз из Венгерского похода, позаимствованный у бравых хорватских офицеров. Людовик XIV заказал себе сразу две дюжины.  
Мода воистину отражала веяния времени: все вокруг дышало войной, желанной и неизбежной. Не так давно сошел в могилу Мазарини, потерявший здоровье в титанических усилиях заключить мир с Габсбургами. Но старые раны затянулись, казна снова была полна стараниями Кольбера, стараниями Летелье французская армия уже не напоминала орду ленивых кочевников, и место старых дипломатов в Совете заняли молодые генералы. В тавернах на пути домой шевалье слышал, как даже чернь рассуждала о «Франции в естественных границах».  
Словом, самое время стать полковником Лотарингской инфантерии. Шевалье усаживался в карету в самом радужном настроении и бережно пристроил на сиденье красный сафьяновый портфель с прошением, подписанным отцом. Его сопровождал целый обоз из слуг и груженых мулов, а одному из пажей, быстро сообразившему, как угодить господину, выпала честь ехать на знаменитом арабском скакуне, отчего он сиял ярче солнца. Провожать Филиппа снова вышли все домочадцы, в том числе две горничные, согревавшие ему постель по старой памяти, и одна новенькая, не сумевшая устоять пред его красой и славой. «Каков отец, таков и сын», — процедила графиня д'Аркур, столкнувшись с ней в дверях спальни Филиппа, а потом зачем-то задержала свой взгляд на догадливом паже, мирно спавшем в передней в ожидании своей очереди, — но хотя бы молча.  
К удивлению шевалье, карету его на улицах Парижа толпа встречала приветственными возгласами — отчасти, наверное, благодаря успевшему широко прославиться белому жеребцу, а отчасти из-за герба на дверцах. Гизов в Париже любили не меньше, чем сто лет назад, и во время Парламентской Фронды дядюшка шевалье, герцог д'Эльбеф, даже оспаривал роль народного вождя у коадьютора Реца, хотя за коадьютора агитировали священники во всех приходах, а за Эльбефа — только три алериона на перевязи. Теперь тень той славы пала и на Филиппа.  
Тюильри стоял чистенький, тихий и нарядный, как дитя перед первым причастием. Зал Машин давно достроили, сады и дворики вокруг привели в порядок, возле решеток дежурили швейцарцы двухметрового роста, на месте огромного котлована возвышался прелестный павильон. Шевалье на миг вообразил, что он даже удостоился торжественной встречи, когда завидел на ступеньках крыльца мадам д'Арманьяк со свитой. Но оказалось, что она спешила к королеве — и «сердце подсказало» ей задержаться, чтобы перекинуться с ним парой слов.  
На ней был винного цвета плащ из тончайшего шелка, не скрывавший ее выпирающий живот. На голове же красовалась шляпа в тон плащу, такая огромная, что могла бы укрыть от дождя всех ее камеристок. Шевалье отлично знал, что таких чудовищных шляп не носят нигде в Европе, от Дуная до Сены, и в то же время он вдруг осознал: если бы на ней оказалось нечто менее экстравагантное, он был бы разочарован.  
Личико ее осунулось и побледнело, но все так же ярко пылали на нем сотни веснушек, и таким же пронзительным и обжигающим был ее взгляд.  
— Вы прямо слепите своим великолепием, милый братец, — не без иронии сказала она, расцеловав его в обе щеки. — Увы, не можем похвастаться тем же. Нам просто необходимо поговорить, но право не знаю, когда у вас найдется время на это.  
— У меня? — удивился шевалье.  
— У вас. — Она ухмыльнулась и легонько стукнула его пальцем по носу, после чего с дивной проворностью сбежала по ступенькам.  
Глядя ей вслед, шевалье ощущал, что его отнюдь не покоробила эта фамильярность, и, вполне возможно, он по ней скучал.  
Очень скоро он понял, на что намекала мадам д'Арманьяк: на столике в передней его дожидалась стопка приглашений — в Лувр, во дворец Суассон, даже в Отель Конде, — а также множество писем в изящных конвертах и надушенных записочек.  
«Мне понадобится собственная приемная», — решил шевалье, со смешанными чувствами роясь в этой хрустящей пахучей груде, ломая алый воск печатей. Но оказалось, что все предусмотрено: Луи выделил ему весь второй этаж с анфиладой комнат, до того пустовавших лет тридцать, заново отделанных, обставленных и украшенных античными бюстами — несомненно, поддельными. Но было бы слишком требовать от Луи, чтобы он, ко всему прочему, еще и разбирался в искусстве.  
В отличие от Меца, парижская популярность шевалье понравилась: все словно сговорились его не разочаровывать, и в первую очередь король Франции. Аудиенцию Филипп получил почти мгновенно, — но только после того, как Виллеруа за руку привел его к Летелье, военному министру. Прочитав прошение, тот степенно кивнул и предложил шевалье проследовать в приемную перед кабинетом короля. Здесь пришлось немного подождать, но это оказалось и к лучшему, потому что в тесной толпе ожидающих придворных он наконец-то встретился с братом, взмыленным и озабоченным.  
Шевалье кинулся благодарить его за щедрость, а тот с заговорщическим видом потащил его к нише у окна.  
— Послушай, не трать сразу все и, ради бога, не играй в карты. Двух картежников я не потяну, — зашептал Луи ему в ухо, косясь по сторонам. — Я очень советую вложить средства в последний государственный займ господина Кольбера, потому что этот займ, в отличие от многих прочих, действительно принесет жирный процент… Но, кажется, тебя уже зовут к королю. О, как я надеюсь увидеться с тобой дома!  
Шевалье ринулся к двери, где его имя выкрикивал гофмейстер, — и зажмурился, входя в кабинет, от сверкающей роскоши, навевающей мысли об ассирийских царях и византийских императорах. В сиянии золота и хрусталя проступила фигура Людовика. На каблуках, в высоком пышном парике, которые прибавляли не менее пяди к его и без того немалому росту, он выглядел весьма внушительно. И стал совсем другим, как будто узнал какой-то секрет, или лишился девственности, или избавился от хронического запора; так или иначе, шевалье почувствовал, что невольно смотрит на него снизу вверх. Людовик задал вопрос, шевалье принялся отвечать и в какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что расхваливает последние армейские реформы, будто желая подольститься. Однако его воодушевление было искренним; его действительно радовало то, что рассказал ему Марсан, и то, что он сам наблюдал каждый день в Меце. Введение строжайшей дисциплины, борьба с подставными солдатами для смотров, приоритет французских войск над наемными… В отличие от прежних времен, когда Мазарини продавал патенты кому попало, теперь офицерские должности давали лишь за заслуги и знатность, а обучению и экипировке солдат наконец-то стали уделять должное внимание. Вот об этом-то шевалье и рассказывал королю, словно тот не знал, пока не осекся, заметив, что Людовик прячет улыбку. Прошение он подписал прямо при Филиппе, а затем уже было отпустил его, но вдруг попросил задержаться.  
— Взгляните, — сказал король, протягивая ему другой лист бумаги. — Этот сонет написал мой первый мажордом, он на досуге балуется стихами. Как вам?  
Сонет, естественно, был посвящен шевалье де Лоррену и воспевал ратные подвиги «юного Ахилла» в Венгрии.  
— О, благодарю, — с поклоном сказал шевалье, но тут легкая тучка омрачила его чело. — Должен ли я…?  
— Нет, — перебил его проницательный монарх. — Вам нет нужды одаривать поэта: все уже оплачено из казны.  
Филипп снова поклонился и попятился к двери, со смутным подозрением, что его видят насквозь.  
Но стоило ли об этом думать, когда он наконец стал полковником Лотарингской инфантерии, вопреки всем тревогам отца? Затем шевалье неплохо провел время у королевы, а ведь, по общему мнению, это был самый скучный двор Франции. Мария-Тереза, в окружении дам, сидящих на полу на подушках, хлопала в ладоши, как дитя, пока шевалье рассказывал ей о странных обычаях мадьяров. Карлики ковырялись в носу, арапчонок втихомолку душил обезьянку, дамы бросали на него томные взоры из-под вееров и перешептывались, но шевалье чувствовал себя здесь как дома — может, потому что мадам д'Арманьяк, опиравшаяся спиной на кресло королевы, подмигивала ему и строила смешные гримасы.  
Куда более печальным стал визит к королеве-матери: шевалье чуть не задохнулся от сладкого смрада, знакомого ему по лазаретам, еще более тошнотворного из-за непрерывно курящихся благовоний. Анна Австрийская, лежа на парадной кровати, улыбалась и шутила, но вместо той женщины, которую он знал, шевалье видел лишь заживо разлагающееся тело. Анна была единственной, кого он хорошо запомнил из детства, проведенного в Пале-Рояле. Когда она появлялась, начинались чудеса: мокрое менялось на сухое, жесткое — на мягкое, мертвая тишина — на звуки песен; из ниоткуда возникали вкусные пироги, веселые собачки и заботливые нянюшки. Шевалье в очередной раз пообещал себе не стареть, уж лучше позволить какому-нибудь турку отрубить себе голову.  
А потом в его жизни поднялась такая кутерьма, что некогда стало выспаться, а не то что обсудить дела с родными. Луи легче было найти в Лувре, чем дома, мадам д'Арманьяк, даром что на сносях, от него не отставала. Она только и успела впопыхах представить Филиппу своего первенца. Этот пухлый годовалый младенец при рыжих кудряшках имел все те же ярчайшие зеленые глаза и вид такой серьезный, что шевалье подумалось: наверняка юный Шарль — самое здравомыслящее существо в этом доме.  
Филиппа приглашали на балы и обеды, но чаще на охоту, чтобы поглазеть на арабского жеребца, — за которого ему уже предлагали баснословные суммы. А к тому же в его приемной дневали и ночевали Виллеруа и Кавуа, предлагавшие развлечения еще более захватывающие.   
И только из одного дворца до сих пор не присылали камергеров — из Пале-Рояля, где со своей супругой поселился Филипп Орлеанский. В такой суете немудрено было и самого себя забыть, но каждое утро за туалетом, совершавшимся в почтительной тишине, шевалье ждал — как Дон Жуан шагов командора — ждал стука в дверь, ждал этих слов и наконец дождался.  
— Его сиятельство граф Дюплесси!  
Обер-камергер Орлеанского дома явился, чтобы засвидетельствовать ему свое почтение и лично пригласить на ужин, который его высочество намеревался дать в честь героев Сен-Готарда. Если граф Дюплесси и удивился странному косноязычию этого, как ему говорили, очень бойкого молодого человека, то приписал его похмелью и, уж конечно, не подал виду.

Слишком древним был Лувр: сколько ни вытравливай плесень, ни заделывай крысиные ходы, ни шпаклюй и покрывай позолотой — годы брали свое и проступали трещинами, как морщины на белилах баронессы Рислеген. Людовик XIV взялся было его перестраивать, да бросил, увлекшись Версалем.  
Пале-Рояль, напротив, блистал новизной и чистотой; даже фасад его казался вымытым с мылом. Внутри же шевалье лишь огромным усилием воли заставлял себя не глазеть по сторонам. Пусть здесь было меньше сусального золота, чем в парадных апартаментах короля, но картины и статуи, чудесные зеркала и даже мебель были развешаны и расставлены так, что помимо воли притягивали взгляд. «Присядь, присядь! — манило кресло. — Я такое уютное!» «И оттуда ты вдоволь сможешь полюбоваться нами», — шептали таинственные дамы с портретов. «Посмотри, как ты хорош в этом интерьере», — нагло льстило зеркало. Здесь все было устроено так, чтобы очаровать гостей и ублажить их самые тонкие чувства, а не поразить великолепием.  
К тому же гостей предусмотрительно избавляли от всяких досадных заминок и неприятностей, встречая у карет и препровождая в аванзал, причем на то самое место, где им следовало ожидать Месье с супругой. Помещение могло вместить вдвое больше человек, так что ни о какой вульгарной давке не было и речи. Что касается места, то шевалье, которому предложили встать почти у самой двери, принялся настороженно коситься на других, пытаясь сообразить, честь это или оскорбление. И с удовлетворением понял, что честь: всех прибывших выстроили строго в соответствии с рангом, а у шевалье как у «иностранного принца» он был здесь самый высокий, потому что, к счастью, не пригласили ни поганых Вандомов, ни его лицемерных кузенов д'Эльбеф. Затем, догадался шевалье, по прибытии Месье и Мадам, гости парами пристроятся позади них, соблюдая тот же порядок, и вновь обойдется без сутолоки и споров о старшинстве, — идеально, как в балете.  
Разумеется, в отсутствие хозяев все вольны были бродить где угодно, но Филипп не испытывал желания вступать в беседы: снова он никого не узнавал, кроме своих товарищей по венгерскому походу, которые успели ему осточертеть на обратном пути. Он не увидел ни Тианж, ни мадемуазель Гурдон, странным образом отсутствовал Виллеруа — а шевалье был так уверен, что встретит его тут, что даже не спросил, приглашен ли он. Если Фьенн и находилась здесь, то, скорее всего, на другом конце зала. Шевалье решил, что у него просто нет времени ее искать, — и оказался прав: трубный глас гофмейстера объявил о прибытии герцога и герцогини Орлеанских.  
Шевалье невольно затаил дыхание. Он готовился к этому дню, как к началу войны, считал часы, отделяющие его от встречи. И все же его сердце затрепетало, как огоньки свечей от сквозняка, после того как распахнулись двери.  
И ему показалось, что в них вошел не герцог Орлеанский, а его парадный портрет — глянцевый, словно покрытый лаком. Он весь был безупречен, от верхнего пера на шляпе до высоких каблуков с серебристым узором; каждая складка, каждый бант и бриллиант его туалета находились в идеальном положении и сочетании, и все остальные модники двора казались его жалкими подражателями, в том числе и сам король.  
Лицо его тоже было лаковым и застывшим, с как будто нарисованной улыбкой, с темными непроницаемыми глазами. И этот взгляд, отчего-то напомнивший о ночном дожде за оконным стеклом, равнодушно скользнул по лицу шевалье.  
Мадам Генриетта, напротив, вся светилась искренней радостью и разве что не махала рукой своим знакомым. Еще ниже ростом и субтильнее, чем Месье, Генриетта наконец-то заставила супруга выглядеть мужчиной — точнее, человеком. Королеву фей теперь напоминала она. Сознавая, что не может сравниться с Месье в умении носить бриллианты на всех частях тела, она украсила себя в основном живыми цветами. Платье нежных палевых тонов превращало ее в истинную героиню «Астреи» или «Амадиса Галльского» — королеву-пастушку, богиню садов и лугов, и кто после этого замечал ее курносый нос и одутловатые щеки?  
За Мадам, к немалому удивлению шевалье, следовала непотопляемая принцесса Монако, видимо, занимавшая при ней важный пост. Красота ее только расцвела, и оттого шагавший в паре с ней молодой господин казался особенно невзрачным и каким-то пыльным. Шевалье даже показалось, что его кружевной воротник не первой свежести, и плечи его были усеяны то ли перхотью, то ли пудрой для волос. Тем не менее он решил непременно выяснить, кто это такой, ибо этот неряха — впрочем, довольно миловидный, если приглядеться, — явно играл в свите Месье не последнюю роль.  
Слегка ошеломленный, Филипп все же вовремя занял свое место в процессии. Шествовала она неспешно, а затем и вовсе остановилась — когда замер Месье, обнаруживший какой-то непорядок.  
— Господин Ла Фейяд! — прозвучал его ласковый голос.  
Оказалось, что Ла Фейяд, не очень-то привычный к дворцовому этикету, заболтался с кем-то из приятелей и очутился слишком далеко от двери. А следовательно, ему пришлось бы занять место много ниже своего положения — то есть сделать в этом унизительном состоянии десять-двадцать шагов до входа в обеденный зал. Железному Человеку, очевидно, было на это наплевать, но только не Месье, который постарался немедленно все исправить, к вящему смущению Ла Фейяда.  
Но на пороге процессия едва не смешалась, послышались удивленные возгласы — многим почудилось, что столы накрыли прямо в саду. Потолок был превращен в звездное небо, стены скрывались за деревьями в кадках, в том числе бесценными апельсиновыми, которые король заказывал для Версаля; огромные охапки цветов рассеивали аромат над салатами из фиалок и розовым вареньем. Обслуга сновала тут и там в нарядах пастухов и пастушек, и в отдалении под звуки скрипок разыгрывалась балетная пасторальная сценка. На стуле каждого гостя лежала прелестная миниатюра с изображением того или иного цветка, которая должна была пригодиться потом при игре в фанты.  
Шевалье досталось нечто похожее на садовую ромашку, и он не знал, как к этому отнестись. То, что его окружало, казалось верхом утонченности, но не очень-то подходило к теме вечера. Все это могло бы довести до обморочного восторга монастырскую пансионерку, но не старых обветренных капитанов, затесавшихся среди придворных. И определенно, Филипп предпочел бы ужин поплотнее.  
Утешало лишь одно — его усадили за главным столом, и только один человек отделял его от Месье, тот самый неопрятный тип, как выяснилось, главный шталмейстер его высочества, маркиз д'Эффиа. Пробормотав Филиппу нечто приторно-вежливое, но совершенно невнятное, маркиз сразу же набросился на еду, пачкая жиром и глазурью все вокруг, кроме своей салфетки. А склоняясь как бы невзначай над своей тарелкой, шевалье мог любоваться профилем Месье. Бурбонская резкость его черт в пламени свечей проступала особенно четко, ресницы то взлетали, то опускались. Какое-то время Филипп не мог понять, что не так, а потом его осенило: Месье молчал. Словно это был вовсе не он.  
Больше не бабочка, не эльф, и уж тем более не та пьяная шлюха, что висла на шее у шевалье в трактире «Веселый Петух». Сколько раз Филипп прокручивал в голове эти слова: «Останьтесь… Вы нужны мне». Услышит ли он их вновь? «А не выдумал ли я его от тоски и скуки в Меце? — с тревогой подумал шевалье. — Что, если эта мечта — такая же пустая, как все прочие, и то существо, которым я так жажду обладать, живет только в моих грезах?»  
Обстановка, видимо, начала действовать на него: он мысленно заговорил на языке «Клелии». Устыдившись этого, он отвернулся от Месье и вдруг сообразил, какую совершил ужасную бестактность, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на даму, сидящую справа. Впрочем, при дворе его уже и так считали бесчувственным, потому что он до сих пор ни за кем не приволокнулся, так что вряд ли она удивилась. Откашлявшись и заготовив дежурный комплимент, он обратился к ней — и рассмеялся.  
Рядом с ним сидела не кто иная, как Фьенн, и хитро улыбалась его замешательству. В первый миг он обрадовался, а потом у него мелькнула мысль: случайно ли она здесь оказалась?  
— Вы совсем не хотите меня замечать, шевалье, — проворковала она с притворной кротостью. — Ах, нужна ли вам теперь бедная англичанка!  
— О, вы нужны мне, мадемуазель, вы просто не представляете, как я в вас нуждаюсь, — машинально заверил ее Филипп и тут же понял, что не очень-то врет.  
Она ведь была приближенной Генриетты, не так ли? И наверняка стала ее фрейлиной, раз восседает тут на месте, предназначенном скорее для герцогини. «Необходимо использовать все средства, их не так уж много у меня», — решил он и уже вознамерился за ней приударить, но не смог.  
Ибо Мадам затеяла нечто вроде словесной игры или очень формальной беседы на тему того, в чем женская честь может сравниться с мужской, и требовала от всех если не активного участия, то благоговейного внимания. Шевалье даже оторопел слегка: он счел и манеры Генриетты, и эту тему слишком уж фривольными, больше подходящими для развлечений в Малой гостиной в кругу ближайших друзей, чем для официального ужина. Королева Анна уж точно подобного не одобрила бы.  
С полдюжины юнцов, судя по всему, записных воздыхателей Мадам, подпрыгивали на стульях, стараясь ей угодить, в том числе старый знакомый Филиппа — шевалье де Роган. Их речи и вовсе шокировали — они чуть ли не открыто ухаживали за Генриеттой в присутствии ее супруга.  
— Ради вас, Мадам, я пожертвовал бы всем, кроме чести, иначе меня не за что было бы любить, — распинался Роган. — Но если бы некая дама пожертвовала бы мне свою честь, я бы с благодарностью принял это подношение.  
Филипп невольно покосился на Месье. Где тот обожающий свою жену, ревнивый до безумия муж, о котором рассказывали в Меце? Четкий неподвижный профиль, сжатые в упорном молчании губы — те, что шевалье помнил такими мягкими и безвольными. «Мадам нужно выпороть розгой, — с досадой подумал он. — Пусть она еще девчонка, но надо же иметь хоть какое-то соображение!»  
А застольная беседа тем временем свернула на совсем уж скользкую колею. Какой-то молодой офицер простодушно заявил, что честь мужчины определяется в первую очередь его храбростью на полях сражений, и Мадам горячо его поддержала. Вспомнив наконец, для чего это празднество затевалось, она принялась расхваливать их подвиги при Сен-Готарде, такими пустыми фразами, что становилось ясно: о самой битве она не имеет ни малейшего представления. Закончила она свою речь, сравнив трусливого мужчину с падшей женщиной, а воинскую славу — с целомудрием.  
Учитывая то, что единственным мужчиной за этим столом, не побывавшим ни в одной битве, был герцог Орлеанский, это было очень сильное заявление. Шевалье так и осел на стуле, не в силах понять, то ли Генриетта настолько глупа, то ли очень коварна. Он с беспокойством оглядел зал — но никто, казалось, не понял подтекста ее фразы или не придал ей значения.  
Ла Фейяд уж точно не притворялся, когда беспомощно хлопал глазами, тщетно пытаясь осознать, что здесь происходит. Его словарный запас больше подходил для общения с полковыми кобылами, чем с придворными дамами, и в отчаянии он налегал на вино. Вояки старой закалки просто молча и сосредоточенно жевали, даже не глядя на Мадам.   
А за правым столом, где расселись молодые вельможи, некий бойкий юнец с порочными глазами, похожий на крайне развратную овечку, развлекал соседей тем, что швырял хлебные крошки в какого-то болвана. Тот, сутулый и неловкий в своих пышных одеждах, судя по повадкам — новоиспеченный «дворянин мантии»**, никак не мог сообразить, шутят с ним или оскорбляют, и как он должен реагировать. Прочие же господа веселились, подавая ему дельные советы: «Да проткните же шпагой этого наглеца!» — «Нет, лучше дайте ему взаймы, и ручаюсь, больше вы его не увидите».  
Месье вроде бы и не смотрел в ту сторону, и когда внезапно зазвучал его голос, все невольно замерли, за столами воцарилась тишина, заткнулся даже шевалье де Роган.  
— Лавальер, — только и сказал герцог Орлеанский. — Довольно.  
И дерзкий юнец — брат любовницы короля — с видом паиньки отпихнул от себя хлеб, словно тот вводил его в искушение, после чего бросил на Месье фальшиво-страстный взгляд, полностью проигнорированный. Неловкая пауза все затягивалась, и шевалье де Роган воспользовался этим, чтобы вновь привлечь к себе внимание.  
Он вдруг принялся рассказывать о Сен-Готардской битве, достаточно подробно и точно (хотя шевалье его там не помнил), обращаясь при этом к Месье. «Достойная восхищения храбрость, не правда ли, ваше высочество?» «Беспримерная самоотверженность, свойственная только истинным французам, вы не находите?» Мадам одобрительно кивала, явно наслаждаясь каждым словом этого монолога.  
Наконец Месье соизволил ему ответить, медленно, чуть растягивая слова:  
— Вы так говорите, сударь, словно были там сами.  
Роган запнулся, моргнул, но быстро нашелся:  
— Я не был, но мой родственник присылал мне подробные письма. Он человек достойный и обстоятельный, но если ваше высочество считает, что в его отчеты закралась ошибка…  
Заскрипел по полу стул, и вновь стало тихо, как в могиле, даже оркестр смолк, и приборы не звенели о фарфор. Месье встал, все такой же внешне спокойный, непроницаемый, но не успел он сделать и шага, как Генриетта схватила его за запястье и потянула вниз, вынуждая склониться к себе.  
Они говорили шепотом, но шевалье сидел очень близко и слышал каждое слово.  
— Как? Вы уже уходите? Это невежливо по отношению к…  
— Дело в том, мадам, — перебил ее муж, — что я предпочел бы видеть на этом празднике своих друзей вместо ваших.  
— Я послала им приглашения, как вы и велели, не моя вина, что они отказались, — пропела Генриетта таким лживым голоском, что шевалье вмиг стало ясно: она просто подлая, хитрая ядовитая змея, которая только прикрывается наивностью и легкомыслием.  
Шевалье частенько и сам поступал так же, поэтому легко ее раскусил.  
Ее супруг, похоже, в ней тоже не обманывался. Он стряхнул ее руку и двинулся прочь, но не успели закрыться за ним двери зала, как Мадам, сияя счастливой улыбкой, громко объявила:  
— У его высочества разболелась голова, но он просил вас всех остаться и продолжить чествование наших славных воинов.  
После чего немедленно перевела разговор на уже ставшую легендой феерию под названием «Забавы Волшебного острова», устроенную королем в этом году в Версале.  
Шевалье с щемящим чувством в груди вдруг вспомнил о де Гише, который теперь вовсе не казался ему таким уж злодеем. Все познается в сравнении. Де Гиш терзал Месье, потому что не мог ни взять его, ни бросить, он сам страдал не меньше, чем причинял страданий, и, может быть, по-своему любил Месье. Здесь же — шевалье метнул убийственный взгляд на Генриетту — любовью и не пахло.  
Он чувствовал себя разочарованным. Не зная, что делать дальше, он посмотрел сначала на Эффиа — тот методично облизывал перепачканные медом пальцы, все десять, один за другим. «Что за идиот», — поморщился Филипп. Кажется, скоро он начнет скучать и по Маникану. Затем он с натянутой улыбкой повернулся к Фьенн и спросил, не холодно ли ей.  
— Да, — кивнула она с каким-то бегающим взглядом, — я забыла свою шаль на кушетке, там. — Она кивнула на аванзал.  
Шевалье уже собрался подозвать одного из ряженых пастушков и отправить его за шалью, но вовремя сообразил, что от него требуется галантный поступок. У него не было настроения для флирта, но начать стоило, и, скрывая неохоту, он встал и направился к аванзалу.  
И замер на его пороге, не веря собственным глазам.  
Месье стоял у окна, довольно далеко от него, глядя в ночь, совсем один — шевалье впервые видел его без свиты. Сглотнув ком в горле, Филипп окинул взглядом длинное помещение, как поле битвы, — кушетка с шалью Фьенн располагалась прямо за спиной у Месье.  
Шевалье пошел вперед, заставляя себя не ускорять шаг, сохранять на лице ту же маску невинной беспечности. Гулким эхом отдавался в пустом помещении звук его шагов, в висках стучало в такт. Месье заметил его, хотя и не повернул головы, он ждал его, ждал — шевалье угадал это по его прищуренным глазам, по улыбке, тронувшей губы.   
Нет, он не выдумка — живой, настоящий, невыносимо доступный. Никогда еще Филиппу не случалось преодолевать столь длинной дороги. Страшно хотелось броситься к нему, прижать к себе, начать с того, на чем они закончили, когда Месье обнимал его за шею, прислонялся своим жарким телом и шептал: «Вы нужны мне».  
Подойдя, шевалье поклонился со всей возможной элегантностью, а Месье наконец обернулся и спросил, чуть притушив темное пламя в глазах:  
— Что же вы не веселитесь?  
— Мне не весело, ваше высочество, — честно признался шевалье.  
— Отчего же? — Этот вкрадчивый тон кружил голову, как шампанское.  
— Ваше высочество, я хотел просить… — Голос его неподдельно, но весьма вовремя дрогнул. — Я умоляю вас простить мне ту прискорбную дерзость, я был слишком молод и заносчив, я…  
— Нечего прощать, — еле слышно произнес Месье. — Ничего не случилось.  
«О святая дева, вы все помните!» — едва не выкрикнул шевалье, сделал еще шаг, но что-то во взгляде Месье его остановило.  
— Вы были правы тогда, и я напрасно вас не послушал, — с горечью сказал Месье. — Это избавило бы меня от многих бед. А теперь забудьте об этом и не вспоминайте. Никогда.  
Это жестокое слово «никогда», что бы оно ни значило, мгновенно отрезвило шевалье. Собрав всю свою выдержку, точнее, ее жалкие остатки, он снова поклонился и подошел к кушетке, чтобы подхватить с нее шаль.  
— И чья она? — спросил Месье.  
— Мадемуазель Фьенн, — ровным голосом ответил Филипп.  
— Прекрасный выбор, — сказал Месье так, чтобы стало ясно: он говорит не о шали.  
— Прекрасный, ваше высочество, — ответил шевалье так, чтобы стало ясно: он говорит не о Фьенн.  
И снова звенело в воздухе эхо его шагов, когда он уходил прочь, безжалостно комкая в кулаке тончайший кашемир. В голове у него было пусто, а стекла, хрусталь и огни свечей, отражаясь друг в друге, плыли у него перед глазами.  
_____________  
* Канцлер Сегье — тот самый, который обыскивал Анну Австрийскую по приказу Людовика III.  
** «Дворянин мантии» — выходец из судейского сословия, получивший дворянское звание за заслуги.


	13. Chapter 13

Ночью Филипп призвал пажа на свое ложе, и тот охотно запрыгнул на него, однако скоро наверняка об этом пожалел. Филипп терзал его несколько часов, так и не получив истинного удовлетворения даже после череды оргазмов, приведя в полную негодность и свою постель, и задницу любовника, который теперь не скоро сможет сесть хоть на какую-то лошадь.  
А поутру еще пришлось надавать ему пощечин, ибо этот наглец слишком о себе возомнил, не подозревая, что все его заслуги — это карие очи и черные кудри. Теперь он тихо завывал, забившись где-то в угол, а шевалье в очередной раз поражался тому, в какое безумие его вгоняет мимолетная близость к Месье.  
Близость — и огромная пропасть положения, этикета, божеских и человеческих законов, разделявшая их. Лучше не смотреть вниз, чтобы не впасть в отчаяние. И как он преодолеет ее в одиночку?  
Словно в ответ на эти безмолвные вопросы, слуги внезапно огорошили его сообщением, что граф и графиня д'Арманьяк сегодня утром остались дома и ожидают его в парадной спальне ее светлости. Похоже, наконец — и очень вовремя — настало время семейного совета.   
К несчастью, Марсан как раз дежурил в своей мушкетерской роте, а Виллеруа еще вчера таинственным образом пропал, но следовало ловить момент, когда Луи выпало свободное время.  
Впрочем, граф д'Арманьяк ему явно не радовался. Угрюмый и озабоченный, он сидел в кресле у изголовья жены, а та, откинувшись на подушки, так яростно обмахивалась веером, что от сквозняка можно было подхватить насморк.  
— Ты завтракал? — спросил Луи вместо приветствия. — Я не хочу говорить за столом, нас не должны слышать слуги.  
Шевалье махнул рукой: мол, не беспокойся, и пристроился в ногах у мадам д'Арманьяк. После бессонной ночи так и тянуло прилечь. Она подтолкнула ему ступней покрывало, чтобы он мог в него закутаться.  
— Сначала расскажи о своих планах, — предложил Луи, — а потом мы начнем тебе жаловаться на житье, и предупреждаю, мы тебя утомим.  
Шевалье мысленно пересчитал перстни на его пальцах и прикинул, сколько могут стоить его домашние туфли чуть ли не из собольего меха, — действительно, тяжко ему, наверное, приходится. После этой драматической паузы он сказал:  
— У меня есть несколько месяцев до отъезда в полк. И я намерен потратить их на то, чтобы завоевать Месье. — Видя, как взлетели брови мадам д'Арманьяк, он с нажимом добавил: — Я хочу, чтобы он стал моим. Весь. Целиком и полностью. И мне понадобится ваша помощь.  
Луи только уткнулся носом в кулак, а взглядом — в свои коленки. Мадам д'Арманьяк с треском сложила веер и хлопнула им по подушке.  
— Рада услышать это наконец, но худшего времени вы не могли и выбрать, милый братец. Нам самим бы не помешала кое-какая помощь. А за Месье уж точно пора молиться.  
— Да, я вижу, что не все ладно, — согласился Филипп. — Вчера на ужине мне многое показалось странным. И первое, чего я хотел бы от вас, — чтобы вы мне все объяснили.  
— Ах эта хренова Генриетта! — вдруг взорвалась мадам д'Арманьяк, после чего наградила герцогиню Орлеанскую такими эпитетами, которые заставили бы покраснеть и Ла Фейяда. — Представьте, она еще и украла моего портного!  
Шевалье чуть отодвинулся от нее на скользких простынях и с глупым видом переспросил:  
— Портного?  
— Ну да, мэтра Пелисье, почему мне и пришлось прислать в Ройомон фактически первого попавшегося, на кого она еще не положила глаз.  
— А по-моему, он оказался вполне неплох. — Шевалье попытался ее успокоить, но тут же понял, что сказал что-то не то. — Бог с ним, с портным; я подозреваю за Мадам Генриеттой куда худшие преступления. Например, я слышал, как Месье обвинял ее чуть ли не в том, что она отваживает от дома его друзей. И действительно, я очень удивился, не застав вчера в Пале-Рояле вашего брата.  
— Ах, да что Виллеруа! — с досадой вскричала мадам д'Арманьяк. — Да, он там вне закона, но в этом хотя бы есть какая-то справедливость. Мне странно порой, что его вообще куда-то пускают, кроме Бастилии. Но вчера речь шла не о нем. — Потянувшись к прикроватному столику, она двумя пальцами подцепила с него яркий листок картона и перебросила его Филиппу.  
Это было приглашение на вчерашний ужин на имя мадам д'Арманьяк — стало быть, Генриетта не солгала, когда сказала, что звала на праздник друзей Месье.  
— Атенаис* получила такое же и осталась дома, — мрачно сообщила мадам д'Арманьяк. — Мы не смогли прийти, и никогда не сможем, тут уж кое-кто постарался на славу.  
— То, что король не взял меня сегодня в Версаль, — очень скверный знак, — вмешался Луи. — Хотя он пока что очень любезен, я подозреваю, что все это взаимосвязано. Я рискую утратить доверие его величества, Филипп, а если это случится, я не смогу оказывать маленькие услуги господину Кольберу, и тогда он перестанет советовать мне, во что вкладывать деньги. А я живу на очень широкую ногу, как видишь, и трачу больше, чем получаю.  
— Послушайте, хватит вам говорить загадками, — нахмурился шевалье. — Я всего лишь ваш глупый маленький братец, имейте же снисхождение.  
— Отгадка тут одна — маркиз де Вард, — со вздохом произнес Луи и принялся разглядывать свои ногти.  
— Де Вард? Я слышу это имя все чаще и чаще. Я помню, что он давно пытается оттеснить тебя от короля, но неужели он в этом преуспел?  
— Пока еще нет, но… — Луи с тоской посмотрел на свою жену. — Дорогая, по-моему, будет лучше, если расскажешь ты.  
Мадам д'Арманьяк пожала плечами — «извольте» — и вновь схватилась за веер.  
— Когда я была очень юной и очень-очень-очень наивной девицей, я написала Варду несколько писем… — начала она.  
Шевалье после такого признания бросил тревожный взгляд на Луи, но у того к жене была только одна претензия:  
— Ну почему ты не скопировала их с «Амадиса Галльского», как делали все, тогда бы они не вышли такими откровенными!  
— Ты же знаешь, что я засыпаю на третьей странице любого романа, — раздраженно ответила та, а шевалье стало интересно, не шла ли в этих письмах речь, к примеру, о членах, которые следовало пару раз передернуть. Мадам д'Арманьяк была вполне способна на такое.  
— Перед свадьбой он не вернул мне их, — продолжала она, — как поступил бы любой порядочный человек. Он сказал: «Я оставлю их как залог того, что вы никого никогда не полюбите, кроме меня». Но на самом деле он просто желал сохранить свою власть и долго потом играл со мной, как кошка с мышкой. Запрещал мне появляться у Месье и, прости господи, графа де Сент-Эньяна, потому что я была якобы в них влюблена.Наконец ему это прискучило, он нашел себе новых жертв, и во множестве, и я забыла об этих письмах, — пока о них не прознала Мадам.  
— Зачем же он рассказал ей о них?  
— Затем, что он прожженный интриган, он уже затянул Мадам в свои сети, хотя эта дурочка наверняка воображала, что затягивает его в свои, — скривилась мадам д'Арманьяк. — Де Вард обладает какой-то роковой властью над женщинами — до сих пор, хоть он уже не юноша отнюдь. Почти такая же история, как и со мной, приключилась с Атенаис, и теперь она и носа не кажет в Пале-Рояль… А вы знаете, как Вард женился? Он взял богатую наследницу из семьи буржуа, и вся ее родня была против, так что ему пришлось забрать ее из родного дома с отрядом драгун — дело было во время Фронды. Родня не зря протестовала — несчастная очень скоро скончалась, оставив ему все свои миллионы. И он тут же принялся соблазнять юную герцогиню де Роклор, прямо-таки не давал ей прохода, при ее-то ревнивом муже. Герцог в конце концов запер ее в подвале, а Варду дальнейшая возня с ней показалась утомительной, и он бросился на поиски новых приключений. Бедняжка тоже скоро умерла с горя; Месье ее очень любил, он так плакал… — Мадам д'Арманьяк тоже всхлипнула.  
— Дорогая, давай же вернемся к нашим горестям, — встрепенулся Луи, поскольку знал: в опасную меланхолию ее могли ввергнуть лишь чужие несчастья, а собственные наделяли живительной яростью.  
Мадам д'Арманьяк возвела глаза к потолку, вздохнула несколько раз и заговорила снова:  
— До того, как познакомиться с Вардом, Генриетта была всего лишь безмозглой идиоткой, воображающей, что живет в романах Скюдери или этой своей подружки Лафаетт. Но он воспитал из нее первостатейную каналью, и она принялась избавлять Месье от его друзей. Чтобы лишить его влияния, чтобы отомстить за все его справедливые упреки, чтобы потешить свое самолюбие, в конце концов. Не знаю, что она наговорила супругу мадам де Тианж, но тот вдруг увез ее к себе в Бордо. Виллеруа, однако, получил по заслугам — не стоило являться на ужин в Сен-Клу с парой шлюх, теперь Месье и сам не хочет его видеть. О, об этом мой брат, конечно же, забыл вам рассказать, а как же. Как бы то ни было, без участия Мадам эта ссора не продлилась бы так долго. А что стало с бедняжкой Гурдон… О, я не хочу об этом вспоминать! Все мы, все, кто любил его, кто знал его с пеленок…  
— Кто вместе с ним издевался над нищей и тощей английской принцессой… — негромко вставил Луи, скорее всего, справедливости ради.  
— Ах, прекрати, не видишь, что я плачу? — По ее лицу и правда текли неправдоподобно крупные слезы, и Луи тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
— Прости, дорогая, в твоем положении… — Он попытался взять ее за руку, но получил увесистый тычок в плечо.  
— Хоть ты не говори мне о моем положении! — в праведном гневе воскликнула она. — Я собираюсь провести в нем почти всю жизнь, и пусть никто не думает списывать меня со счетов из-за него! — Слезы ее мгновенно высохли, Луи съежился в своем кресле, а Филипп еще немного отполз по кровати назад.   
— Так вот, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила она, — когда де Вард вновь напомнил мне о письмах и о том, что я не должна принимать приглашения Месье, ибо, видите ли, я все еще пылаю к нему страстью, я решила, что это неудачная шутка. Я рассмеялась ему в лицо — это было в Версале — и преспокойно отправилась на прогулку с их высочествами на венецианских гондолах, которые тогда только доставили. Мне нужно было обратить внимание на ехидные ухмылки Мадам, но я лишь беззаботно веселилась, как в дни моей юности. А когда вернулась в Париж, отец, мой собственный отец чуть не разнес эту спальню, чуть не выбросил меня вон в то окно, потому что де Вард — а точнее, Генриетта — отправили одно из этих писем ему. Самое ужасное, что на них нет никаких дат, и этот негодяй хранил их очень бережно. Мой батюшка… Вам нужно увидеть его, братец, чтобы понять, о чем я говорю. Кстати, он приглашен к нам на пятничный обед, и вам непременно нужно тоже быть, иначе он опять рассердится. Тогда и представите себе, что мне довелось пережить; хорошо, что Луи оставался в Версале. И теперь, — веер треснул у нее в руках, — отец настаивает на том, чтобы я подала в отставку с поста фрейлины ее величества под предлогом тяжелой беременности. Тяжелой! Это у меня-то, которая родила Шарля между балом и охотой! Подала в отставку и уехала в поместье, «пока все не уляжется». — Она передразнила отца. — Ибо если такое письмо попадет в руки королеве-матери, меня выгонят с позором, может быть, и вовсе запретят появляться при дворе.  
Шевалье не стал спрашивать, почему компрометирующий документ показали отцу, а не мужу, и почему опасаться стоило именно Анны Австрийской, а не Людовика: это было ясно и так. Король бы только посмеялся над эпистолярным стилем своей подружки Катрин, а Луи… О, даже если бы мадам д'Арманьяк действительно сослали в деревню, он безропотно последовал бы за ней и слонялся бы с потерянным видом, путаясь у нее под ногами, как еще один ее ребенок. Последовал бы — если бы оставался только ее мужем, а не главой клана.  
— Катрин может потерять все, как и я, — бесцветным голосом произнес Луи. — Король хочет выдать Лавальер за Варда; как раз это они, скорее всего, сейчас обсуждают в Версале, а не новый проект замка. Вард, вероятно, не откажется, почему бы нет, ведь его мать была отставной любовницей Беарнца. Вопрос, как я подозреваю, лишь в сумме приданого. И после этого он вознесется так высоко, что с ним никто не сможет сладить — ведь он будет воспитывать детей короля. И тогда со мной будет покончено. Со всем этим, — он указал на окружающую их роскошь, — будет покончено. С н а м и будет покончено, Филипп.  
Пока шевалье осознавал масштабы грядущей катастрофы, а мадам д'Арманьяк доламывала веер, Луи вновь подал голос:  
— Честно говоря, дорогая, де Вард и в первую очередь Мадам не ожесточились бы так, если бы ты не рассказывала всем и каждому о том, что Мадам виделась с де Гишем этим летом в доме графа де Грамона… Ты не знаешь его, Филипп, это сводный брат маршала, он только недавно вернулся из Англии, и Мадам приняла его с распростертыми объятиями по рекомендации ее брата-короля.  
— Но неужели Генриетта действительно изменяла Месье? — изумился Филипп. — Я этому никогда не верил.  
— Конечно нет! — поморщилась мадам д'Арманьяк. — Не то чтобы ей не хватило бы глупости на это, но разве она опустится до столь вульгарного действа? Как и де Гиш. Однако же не важно: для развода вполне достаточно и того, что они провели несколько часов наедине.  
— Не подумай, что я тебя упрекаю, Катрин, — осторожно произнес Луи, — но если бы ты сначала озаботилась доказательствами, а уж потом пошла с этим к Месье, королю, королеве-матери, и к кому еще ты там ходила…  
— Но мне было так жаль Месье! — принялась оправдываться мадам д'Арманьяк. — Она же измывается над ним, причем публично, дошла уже до того, что повторяет шутки короля на его счет… Видите ли, Филипп, его величество порой грубовато подшучивает над братом, например, когда в Версале Месье в очередной раз отказался ехать на охоту, король изволил сказать: «Ну конечно, ведь вся пудра облетит». На самом деле Месье просто претит смотреть на страдания живых существ, и королю об этом отлично известно, но он — монарх, он старший брат в конце концов, и то, что позволено ему, никто повторять не смеет. Один болван попытался — и через час уже вылетел из Версаля по приказу короля, и катился до самой своей Оверни. Ну а Генриетту же не вышвырнешь за Ла-Манш, по крайней мере, без достаточных оснований…  
— А Месье никак не может сладить с собственной женой, — с досадой вставил Луи.  
«Кто бы говорил», — подумал шевалье.  
— У него такое доброе сердце! — опять прослезилась мадам д'Арманьяк, на которую ее «положение» влияло гораздо сильнее, чем ей хотелось признать. — Он, бывает, и рассвирепеет до громов и молний, а потом… Вы же знаете его, они садятся обедать, или она зайдет к нему в кабинет за книжкой, или как бы случайно столкнется с ним в парке Сен-Клу, а разве может он обедать или гулять в молчании? Слово за слово, и вот они уже обсуждают новую пьесу Мольера, глядь — и гроза миновала.  
— Вчера за ужином он едва проронил пару слов, — заметил шевалье.  
— Потому что очень был зол из-за меня и Монтеспан; вот увидите, это скоро пройдет. Единственное, чем его можно всерьез пронять, — это вспомнить де Гиша, и тогда его бешенства хватает недели на две, и он начинает мыслить в правильном направлении — в направлении Ла-Манша, но… Но матерь божья, он так терпелив, словно святой, с самого детства! — Мадам д'Арманьяк поглубже откинулась на подушках и уставилась в потолок, будто видела на нем прошлое. — Однажды в саду Пале-Рояля он упал и расшибся до крови, но не плакал, не звал нянек. Сколько же ему было лет? Еще не исполнилось семи, потому что он носил платьице. Он уселся в песочке, а мы собрались вокруг него — я, мой брат, обе сестрицы Рошешуар**, да и ты там, кажется, был, Луи. Мы вытирали кровь с его лица подолами и рукавами, все перепачкались — вот было зрелище, когда нас нашли!  
— Это ты его толкнул, Филипп, — вдруг глухо произнес Луи.  
— Что? — опешил шевалье.  
— Ты его сбил с ног, не знаю, случайно или намеренно. Мы тогда только вернулись из Каталонии, отец был уничтожен, мать носила Марсана и едва перенесла корабельную качку. Она не вставала с постели. В доме никто ни с кем не разговаривал, детьми почти не занимались. Ты стал очень злым, никого не слушал, бегал, где хотел, и я боялся, что ты сломаешь себе шею, а я буду виноват. В тот день, едва нас привели в парк, как ты удрал от тетки д'Эльбеф и принялся носиться по дорожкам, как бешеный. Я нашел тебя первым и видел, как ты сбил его с ног, как он упал лицом вниз. Разумеется, я никому ничего не сказал…  
— Но и Месье не сказал! — вскричала мадам д'Арманьяк в крайнем умилении. — Когда стали допытываться, что случилось, он упорно повторял, что споткнулся.   
— Не помню этого, — пробурчал Филипп.  
— А вот я отлично помню этот момент, — ухмыльнулся Луи. — У меня от страха душа в пятки ушла, я ведь уже осознавал, кто он такой. И тебя привели к нам, детям, но он только посмотрел на тебя и промолчал.  
— Он ангел, — задыхаясь от беззвучных рыданий, прошептала мадам д'Арманьяк. И тут же весьма жестким голосом спросила: — Так что вы намерены предпринять, Филипп?  
— Уж точно не предаваться ностальгии, Катрин, — отрезал шевалье, хотя именно ей он и предавался, причем в самые неподходящие моменты, например, сегодня ночью, представляя на месте пажа того — уже не существующего сейчас — юношу из «Веселого Петуха», с распухшими губами, с кровоподтеками на сосках и ключицах, источающего резкий запах похоти.  
Даже сейчас пришлось встряхнуть головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение.  
— Итак, я понял, что источник всех наших бед — маркиз де Вард, который хочет расчистить место возле короля для себя одного. И который уже — через Мадам — фактически распоряжается в Пале-Рояле, решая, кого можно там принимать, а кого нет. — Он обвел комнату задумчивым взглядом. — Видите ли, так удачно сложилось, что в Меце я прикончил его племянника, некоего де Море. Думаю, после этого мне нетрудно будет затеять с ним ссору и убить его на дуэли.  
С его точки зрения, план был хорош, вполне в духе Лоррен-Арманьяков, но Катрин возмущенно фыркнула, а Луи даже подпрыгнул в кресле:  
— И думать об этом забудь! Как, по-твоему, король тебе это простит? Мне он это простит? Ни за что на свете. Послушай, ты же не среди турок сейчас, и даже не среди провинциальных дворяшек, здесь нужна другая стратегия.  
— Какая же? — поинтересовался уязвленный Филипп.  
— Эмм… Его величество в последнее время увлекся каким-то восточным то ли философом, то ли правителем, который много воевал, и постоянно повторяет его фразы. Одна мне запомнилась особенно хорошо: «Противников нужно в себя влюбить, если не сможешь — купить, а если уж это не выйдет — тогда прикончить». И заметь, Филипп, «прикончить» тут стоит на последнем месте.  
— Ну знаешь ли, — в свою очередь возмутился шевалье, — я, наверное, смогу заставить себя примкнуть к армии поклонников Мадам Генриетты и разыгрывать такого же дурака, как Роган, но только после того, как перепробую все остальное.  
Мадам д'Арманьяк, которая уже перестала их слушать, вдруг сказала вслух в ответ на какие-то свои мысли:  
— И ведь при дворе Варда ненавидят буквально все, но молчат, потому что у него, похоже, самая обширная коллекция писем во Франции, да и других бумаг хватает. Стоит ему только пошатнуться, и найдется масса желающих его подтолкнуть, а когда упадет — и затоптать. Но выступить первым никто не решается.  
— На меня у него ничего нет, — заявил шевалье.  
— Кто знает, кто знает… — покачал головой Луи.  
— Хорошо, — сказал шевалье, которого в этот момент посетила одна мысль, показавшаяся ему удачной, — может быть, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на госпожу, стоит заняться ее служанками?  
Однако же никому на этом скорее военном, чем семейном совете не пришло в голову, что и в лагере противника обратили самое пристальное внимание на новую фигуру, возникшую на шахматной доске, появившуюся столь эффектно — на белом арабском жеребце, под звуки стихов Бенсерада. И в этом лагере тоже не раз слышали от короля цитаты из восточного философа.

Так и не придя ни к какому удовлетворительному решению, но хотя бы немного утешившись, супруги д'Арманьяк отбыли по своим делам. Филипп же, плотно перекусив, решил прогуляться в сторону Большой галереи и, может быть, купить там какую-то побрякушку для одного наглого создания, которое до сих пор ныло и хныкало, чем безмерно его раздражало.  
Едва сделав шаг в сад Тюильри, он заметил в соседнем дворике Швейцарцев какое-то необычное оживление, перед решеткой ожидал конный эскорт. В Тюильри сейчас гостила вдовствующая королева Англии Генриетта-Мария; видимо, кто-то из высокопоставленных вельмож наносил ей визит.  
Подойдя поближе, шевалье рассмотрел стоявшую во дворе карету и нескольких прогуливающихся дам, после чего догадался, что этот кто-то — ни много ни мало герцогиня Орлеанская, которая вообще-то часто навещала свою мать. Наверное, она уже совсем собралась обратно в Пале-Рояль, но в последний момент, что-то забыв, вернулась, а фрейлины дожидались ее во дворе, бродя вокруг клумб или отдыхая на скамейках.  
В том числе и мадемуазель Фьенн, к которой шевалье направился с широчайшей улыбкой:  
— Сама судьба сводит нас, мадемуазель, и все чаще и чаще!   
Он предложил ей руку, и она охотно на нее оперлась; не стала она возражать, и когда он повел ее в самый дальний угол двора, под косыми взглядами прочих фрейлин.  
— Осторожнее, шевалье, ведь могут решить, что вы ко мне неравнодушны, — со своей обычной хитрецой во взгляде сказала Фьенн.  
Шевалье замешкался с ответом, не зная, стоит ли ее всерьез обнадеживать, — он еще не решил, насколько крепко ухватится за эту соломинку.  
— Или пусть себе думают… — как бы размышляя, протянула Фьенн. — Иногда заблуждения приятнее истины.  
Похоже, ему предлагали очередную словесную игру, остроумную и вполне безопасную, и шевалье с готовностью ее подхватил:  
— Как! Не хотите же вы сказать, что воображаемый возлюбленный лучше настоящего?  
— Иногда, — вздохнула она и добавила после паузы: — Иногда это лучше для самого возлюбленного.  
— Хм, не могу представить, что тут может быть хорошего для мужчины. — Он заботливо убрал тростью с дорожки толстую ветку, о которую Фьенн могла споткнуться. — Променять чувственные восторги любви на… На что вы их предлагаете заменить?  
— На истину. — Удостоверившись, что вокруг нет чужих ушей, она остановилась и развернулась к шевалье. — И ради нее я стану говорить с вами прямо. — Глаза ее уже не смеялись, и Филипп внутренне насторожился. — Если вы примете роль моего поклонника, то избавите меня от хлопотной необходимости заводить настоящего, к чему я не имею ни малейшей склонности. А добродетель нынче не в моде. И я могу вам кое-что предложить взамен. Вижу, вы смущены, но ведь вы помните, что я англичанка? Нам часто пеняют на излишнюю прямолинейность.  
Шевалье отродясь не бывал смущенным; он разглядывал цветущее лицо Фьенн, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за этим — действительно весьма бесцеремонным — предложением. Фьенн, конечно, спешила — Мадам могла выйти в любую минуту, и неизвестно, когда им доведется увидеться вновь. И все же ее беззастенчивая торговля неприятно удивила шевалье.  
С другой стороны, англичане все были со странностями, а эта, по большому счету, даже не принадлежала к благородному сословию. Однако ж и в уме ей никто бы не отказал.  
Время таки поджимало, и хотя Фьенн его не торопила, отвечая прямым безмятежным взглядом на его взгляд, шевалье слегка занервничал. «Быть может, она хочет прикрыть мной другую интрижку? Так, говорят, началась связь короля с Лавальер, но всем известно, чем она закончилась, — появлением на свет младенца». Кое-что другое заставляло его колебаться куда сильнее, и Фьенн прекрасно сознавала, что именно.  
— Я буду счастлив оказать вам любую услугу, причем без всякой награды, — наконец произнес он, — но меня страшит мысль о том, чтобы нанести хоть малейший ущерб вашему доброму имени.  
Она улыбнулась с ледяным блеском в глазах.  
— А как насчет вашего имени? Иностранный принц и иностранная простушка — такое людям нравится только в романах. Как говорили вчера за ужином, не всякая осада делает честь осаждающему.  
Увы, она была совершенно права; если говорить о славных осадах и тем более штурмах, он предпочел бы принцессу Монако, тоже бывшую здесь — ее золотая грива сияла даже в этот пасмурный день. Еще и потому, что она вряд ли захотела бы тратить много времени на куртуазные перепалки. Но вслух Филипп сказал другое:  
— Мне кажется, ваша крепость достойна и крестового похода.  
— На то вы и мальтийский рыцарь, не так ли? — Она лукаво прищурилась, но холодный блеск ее глаз стал еще ярче. — Однако же я собираюсь возместить вам все издержки этой притворной кампании с подставными солдатами.  
За дверями дворца послышались шаги и голоса; гвардейцы возле них вытянулись по стойке «смирно». Уже некогда было изощряться в двусмысленностях, и шевалье поспешно спросил:  
— Чем же?  
Он не удивился бы, если бы она предложила ему деньги. Некоторые весьма известные и важные особы в погоне за количеством и качеством поклонников порой шли и не на такое.  
— Истиной, как я уже говорила. Вижу, вы все еще не понимаете. Что ж — французский не родной мне язык. Давайте я предложу вам на выбор три истины, совершенно бесплатно, чтобы вы могли оценить качество моего товара. Только давайте снова гулять, а то со стороны мы, наверное, выглядим зловеще, как заговорщики, а не как влюбленная пара. Не бойтесь, Мадам еще не выйдет сейчас, она всегда прощается с матушкой не менее часа, а мы ее ждем на улице в любую погоду. Кое о чем я действительно осведомлена лучше, чем вы, — сказала она, смеясь и снова опираясь на его руку. — О, смотрите, там куст роз, они еще не отцвели. Идемте к ним, я сорву одну себе на корсаж.  
Шевалье молча повиновался, весь превратившись в слух.  
— Итак, истина первая — о рангах. Я знаю, что вам чаще приходилось бывать в армии, чем в Париже, и, как я слышала, порой в войсках чин значит меньше, чем репутация и связи. Это так? — Удовлетворившись его кивком, она продолжила: — При дворе дело обстоит так же, и всегда следует обращать внимание на эту негласную субординацию, когда перед каким-то с виду ничтожным существом открываются все двери. По вкусу ли вам эта истина?  
— Я безмерно благодарен за то, что вы поделились ею, — ответил шевалье, мучительно соображая, к чему она ведет.  
— Теперь истина вторая — о чувствах. Вам предстоит свыкнуться с сознанием того, что чувства — это ценность, которую следует бережно хранить в самых крепких сундуках под семью замками. Никто не должен знать, что вы испытываете и к кому, иначе этим могут воспользоваться ваши враги.   
Этот совет показался шевалье чуть менее банальным, чем первый, и все же, вопреки ему, он, похоже, чем-то выдал свое разочарование. Ибо мадемуазель Фьенн остановилась у куста с увядшими цветками, поднесла один из них к лицу, вдыхая ускользающий аромат, и сказала:  
— Похоже, вы не хотите брать мои истины. Ну что ж, вот вам третья. — Голос ее стал едва слышен, она не смотрела на шевалье, уткнувшись носом в цветок. — Мадам ненавидит маркиза де Варда.  
Шевалье невольно издал какой-то возглас.  
— Ради бога, не озирайтесь, мы говорим о розах. Сорвите одну и вертите в руках, так вы будете выглядеть естественнее, — быстро прошептала она.  
Только теперь Филипп начал понимать, что значит вырасти при дворе и какую школу ему предстоит пройти. Что ж, похоже, ему удалось заполучить прекрасного учителя.  
— Вам наверняка сказали другое, — продолжила Фьенн, — но ее высочество ничего так страстно не желает, как уничтожить этого человека. Она действительно виделась с графом де Гишем этим летом — если вы сомневались в словах своей невестки… да, да, вы не можете не знать того, о чем она рассказывает всем подряд. Мадам виделась с Гишем, и на этом свидании выяснилось, что Вард жестоко обманывал ее, клеветал на графа, которого называл своим другом, — чтобы она его разлюбила. Мадам жаждет отомстить, ей только нужен малейший…  
— Толчок, — перебил ее шевалье.  
— Да, именно.  
Он наконец понял, какую сделку ему предлагала Фьенн: она хотела, чтобы он изображал ее воздыхателя, а за это она стала бы снабжать его сведениями, добытыми, можно сказать, в логове дракона. О таком союзе шевалье мог только мечтать, хотя, конечно, и беспокоился, нет ли тут какой-то ловушки. Однако выяснить это заранее не было никакой возможности, и шевалье решил пойти на риск — тем более что других вариантов у него не было.  
— Отлично, — бодрым голосом сказал он. — Ваш товар великолепен. С этой минуты считайте, что мы заключили договор и даже заверили его у нотариуса.  
Она хихикнула, и ледяной блеск в ее глазах сменился озорным.  
— Можем скрепить наш союз прямо здесь. Дайте-ка вашу руку.  
Шевалье послушно протянул ей ладонь, а она, согнув ветку, уколола его палец шипом до крови, то же проделала и со своим, после чего соединила их раны, смешивая кровь. В последний раз шевалье занимался чем-то подобным еще лет в двенадцать.  
— А теперь идите, сударь, ее высочество сейчас появится. Не нужно ей видеть нас вместе, пусть ей лучше расскажут о нашей встрече — так она будет выглядеть более впечатляюще.   
Шевалье молча подивился такому хитроумию, а напоследок спросил:  
— Кого еще вы собираетесь посвятить в нашу тайну? Я должен знать об этом, чтобы не попасть впросак.  
— Никого, клянусь вам. Поклянитесь, пожалуй, и вы. Никто не должен знать о нашем договоре, только вы и я.  
— Клянусь, — прошептал шевалье, улыбаясь и слизывая с пальца кровь.  
Потом он долго бродил по Большой галерее, не в силах сосредоточиться и понять, что он, собственно, хочет здесь приобрести. Мысли его постоянно возвращались к Фьенн и их странной беседе. Выйдет из этого что-то или нет, покажет время, но он не уставал поражаться изощренному уму этой совсем еще юной девицы. Так контролировать и время, и пространство вокруг себя… да из нее бы вышел отличный генерал!  
Наконец он выбрал перевязь, унизанную самоцветами, для капризного пажа — ибо чем наряднее слуга, тем больше славы хозяину, — и вернулся в свои апартаменты. Пришлось еще потратить с полчаса на то, чтобы отыскать бездельника: он, который все утро выл, теперь, как назло, где-то спрятался и молчал как рыба, сколько его ни звали. В итоге шевалье сам наткнулся на него в какой-то из дальних комнат, где он притаился за креслом и вовсе не хотел вылезать, с опаской поглядывая исподлобья. Филипп все-таки выманил его оттуда, показав перевязь, после чего сам надел ее на глупое создание, все еще шмыгающее носом.  
— Спасибо, — пробубнил паж.  
Шевалье склонил голову набок, с упреком глядя на него.  
— Благодарю вас, ваша светлость, — поправился тот, а потом для верности поймал его руку и припал к ней губами.  
— Так-то лучше, — хмыкнул шевалье. — Ну ладно, ступай на кухню, все давно уже пообедали.  
_____________  
* Атенаис — мадам де Монтеспан.  
** Сестры Рошешуар — мадам де Монтеспан и маркиза де Тианж.


	14. Chapter 14

«Ну и как прикажете мне подтолкнуть этого злодея де Варда? — размышлял шевалье. — Не сбивать же его и в самом деле с ног».  
Он стоял между двумя парными вазами в гостиной королевы, притворяясь, что слушает престарелую вдову из Тулузы, бывшую гугенотку, которой явилась Дева Мария и способствовала ее обращению в истинную веру. Сам шевалье считал, что ловкая старушонка таким образом пыталась поправить свои дела после смерти мужа, давным-давно забытого при дворе соратника Генриха IV. Как бы то ни было, мешать он ей был не намерен — всякий устраивается по-своему, — тем более что Мария-Тереза верила каждому ее слову и чувствительно ахала в нужных местах.  
Ее величество милостиво разрешила Филиппу бывать на ее «домашних» приемах, и он воспользовался этим, чтобы встретиться наконец лицом к лицу с неуловимым де Вардом.  
До сих пор шевалье видел его только пару раз на охоте, да и то мельком, — маркиз скакал по правую руку короля, а Филипп держался в общей серой массе придворных. Не удалось поймать его ни у официальной любовницы графини де Суассон, с которой он, как на грех, именно сейчас разругался, ни в Отеле Конде, куда де Варда не пустили бы и на порог.   
Луи подсказал, что маркиза вполне можно застать у королевы, куда Людовик настоятельно просил его заглядывать, чтобы хоть немного развеять замшелое уныние, царящее здесь. Складывалось впечатление, что король подсовывал де Варда всем своим женщинам, к которым остывал, — и своей бывшей пассии Суассон, и уже изрядно его утомившей Лавальер, и даже королеве, — хотя и с разными целями. У первой де Вард играл роль короля в постели, у второй должен был взять ее на себя в церкви, а у третьей — в гостиной.  
Визитеры, не столь очарованные россказнями ушлой старушонки, как Мария-Тереза, потихоньку разбрелись по углам комнаты, негромко беседуя о своем. Была пятница, и мадам д'Арманьяк сегодня не дежурила — готовилась дома принимать отца за ужином, который строго-настрого велела шевалье не пропускать.  
И когда вошел де Вард, Филиппу показалось, что по его лицу скользнула тень облегчения, после того как он, быстрым взглядом изучив обстановку, не заметил ее здесь.  
Это был мужчина, как сейчас говорили, «в расцвете лет», и шевалье сразу понял, чем он так берет за душу дам: уверенностью в собственной исключительности и презрением, едва не сочащимся из пор, чуть прикрытым, как легким слоем пудры, безупречностью манер. Он словно говорил каждой из них: «Ты маленькая дурочка, но, может быть, я тебя пожалею», — и находилось слишком много готовых ему отвечать. Добавьте к этому длинные морщины, тянущиеся от глаз к вискам, как у человека, привыкшего вглядываться в даль, осанку кавалериста и умение следить за модой, не доходящее до смешного, — да, действительно, дам оставалось только пожалеть.  
Он широким шагом направился к королеве, отодвинул в сторону новообращенную старушку и рассказал свежий анекдот из быта своих гвардейцев — разумеется, вполне благопристойный и оттого не смешной, но и королева, и фрейлины хохотали, как сумасшедшие. Решив, что достаточно щедро оделил страждущих своим мужским обаянием, он внезапно обнаружил возле себя вдову и спохватился, что помешал ей вести свой рассказ. Извинившись, он по-военному развернулся на каблуках и с той же энергией устремился прямиком к шевалье, чем застал его врасплох.  
— Маркиз де Вард, к вашим услугам. А вас нельзя не узнать, вы — шевалье де Лоррен, как еще могут звать самого красивого юношу в этой гостиной? Вы впервые у королевы? Нет? И все равно, давайте я вам покажу, какой чудесный вид из того окна.  
Шевалье уже хорошо разбирался в таких маневрах и знал, что отказываться нельзя, не важно, чем тебе предлагают любоваться — шедевром Рафаэля, чахлым розовым кустом или Сеной, несущей свои воды с одинаковым спокойным упорством, из какого окна ни посмотри.  
— Простите мою настойчивость, дорогой шевалье, — де Вард вальяжно оперся на подоконник, — но я боюсь, как бы не вышло некоторое недопонимание. Вы должны знать: то, что случилось в Меце, никоим образом меня не опечалило, и даже наоборот. Никогда я не был дружен с покойным братом, а то, что его единственный сын погиб, не оставив наследников, сами понимаете, не слишком меня огорчило. — Его цинизм не был наигранным, а скорее машинальным, он словно бы уже разучился говорить в другом тоне. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы нас, словно диких горцев, разделяла какая-то вендетта, — с намеком добавил де Вард.  
Вспомнив все уроки Фьенн, шевалье промямлил невпопад, изображая робкого новичка:  
— Я порой бываю чересчур вспыльчив.  
— О, это свойственно молодости, но молодость — такой недостаток, который быстро проходит, уж поверьте старику.  
— Но маркиз, вы выглядите великолепно, — наивно распахнув глаза, ответил шевалье. — Я как раз хотел спросить, кто шил этот чудесный кафтан.  
— Некий мэтр Пелисье, он и правда искусник, но что он поделает с моими годами?  
Шевалье продолжал играть застенчивую Юность, с подобострастием взирающую на многоопытную Зрелость, чего, кажется, и ждал от него собеседник. Де Вард внимал ему благосклонно, хотя и не переставал сокрушаться:  
— Нет-нет, мои времена прошли, я вдовец, порядком уставший от жизни, а у вас все впереди, и если вы сейчас уроните платок, то все эти дамы сцепятся между собой, как кошки, за право его поднять. И послушайтесь моего совета: не давайте им спуску; чем хуже вы будете с ними обращаться, тем сильнее они станут вас обожать. Как говорит мой друг Лозен, «герцогинь нужно бить палкой».  
«Прямо отбоя нет от желающих давать мне советы», — подумал шевалье. Но он знал, что маркиз не лжет, убедился в этом еще в Меце, причем на мужчин это правило распространялось еще в большей степени. И де Вард как будто прочитал его мысли:  
— Но кажется, мне нечему вас учить, мой юный друг, — снисходительно произнес он. — Вы знаете, что мне на вас жаловались? Не могу сказать, кто именно, но не мадемуазель де Немур, ха-ха-ха.  
— Клянусь, это вышло случайно! — с искренней досадой воскликнул шевалье.  
Весь свет обсуждал сейчас горе мадемуазель де Немур, юной племянницы герцога де Бофора, причиной которого был на самом деле Гастон. На одном из приемов эта бедовая особа, сосватанная за португальского короля, ухитрилась засунуть Филиппу прямо в карман любовную записку, да так, что он ничего не заметил. Перед сном, как обычно, слуги сняли с него одежду и передали Гастону, который должен был заняться ею лично — освежить, вытряхнуть, вывести пятна. Но у него нашлись более важные дела.   
На следующее утро Филипп завтракал с Марсаном, Кавуа и наконец-то объявившимся Виллеруа в «Сосновой Шишке» и в какой-то момент полез в карман за платком, но вместо него извлек на свет божий послание мадемуазель. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы молча спрятать его обратно, находясь в такой компании; записка пошла по рукам, а поскольку в «Шишке» оказалось полно знакомых, вскоре потолок заведения сотрясался от веселого, здорового смеха.   
А еще через день мадам де Немур рыдала в покоях у короля, требуя справедливости, на что его величество ответил: «Я, конечно, сделаю внушение этим шалопаям, но и вам не помешало бы внимательнее следить за дочерью». Никакого внушения, впрочем, не случилось; Луи говорил, что король, пересказывая ему эту историю, просто умирал от хохота. Немуры поспешно засобирались в Португалию, а репутация шевалье как палача дамских сердец только укрепилась.  
— Разумеется, разумеется, — с понимающей ухмылкой протянул де Вард. — То есть вы хотите сказать, что мадемуазель могла бы рассчитывать на вашу благосклонность, сложись все иначе?  
— Нет, потому что…  
«Потому что она племянница этого подонка Бофора, который оскорбил мою мать, а еще потому, что в версальских болотах есть жабы покрасивее этой лахудры», — мог бы сказать шевалье, но ему вдруг пришла в голову довольно дерзкая мысль.  
— …я влюблен в другую.  
— Вот как? — Маркиз явно не ожидал такой откровенности.  
— Я познакомился с ней много лет назад в Ройомоне, когда она навещала мою мать, и с тех пор я не встречал существа прелестнее, — торопливо отчитался шевалье, хлопая ресницами.  
— И кто же эта счастливица, если мне позволено будет узнать?  
— О, она и вовсе несчастная, как и я, потому что у нас совсем нет возможности видеться, теперь, когда она стала служить одной высокопоставленной даме, у которой меня не принимают.  
— Помилуйте, — хищно улыбнулся де Вард, — где же это вас не принимают, если и у королевы вы прямо-таки свой?  
— Просто я не был как следует представлен госпоже моей возлюбленной. Да что там, она вряд ли и помнит, кто я такой, — потупившись, прошептал шевалье.  
— Таких дам нет в Париже, — заверил его де Вард, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. — Но, может быть, вы назовете ее? Хотя бы госпожу, а не фрейлину? А вдруг я смогу вам чем-то помочь?  
Он говорил так, словно проглотил приманку, но сам, похоже, считал, что это он поймал шевалье. Притворство между ними стало таким ощутимым, будто они стояли друг перед другом в котурнах и масках.  
— Речь идет о… — Филипп помялся для порядка. — О Мадам Генриетте. Дама моего сердца состоит при ней.  
— И кто же это, кто же? — воодушевился де Вард. — Мадемуазель де Креки? Принцесса Монако? Хотя эту ваша матушка вряд ли стала бы принимать. Или…   
— Прошу вас, маркиз, не требуйте от меня… — принялся умолять шевалье, жалея, что не умеет краснеть по желанию. Да собственно, и вообще не умеет краснеть. — Я не могу… дал слово.  
— А, конечно, это Фьенн — графиня д'Аркур всегда ее привечала. Кстати, вы знаете, что если бы не ваш отец, губернаторство Брейзаха досталось бы моему брату? Ах, ну вот опять я ударился в старческую болтовню — к чему вам дела давно минувших дней? А что касается дел нынешних… — Маркиз обвел взглядом гостиную. — Здесь не совсем подходящее место, чтобы их обсуждать, вы не находите?  
— Так вы поможете мне, сударь? — Шевалье теперь корчил из себя нетерпеливого любовника. — Мне не на кого больше рассчитывать, вся моя семья против, особенно брат.  
Маркиз де Вард, казалось, глубоко задумался.  
— Знаете что? — наконец сказал он. — По пятницам я ужинаю один в своих апартаментах в Лувре. И если вы присоединитесь ко мне, быть может, вдвоем мы сумеем решить вашу маленькую проблему.  
Шевалье вспомнил ужин наедине с де Вивонном и внутренне содрогнулся при мысли о том, какую плату маркиз может потребовать за вход в Пале-Рояль. Не то чтобы он не готов был заплатить, если придется, но предпочел бы обойтись без этого.  
И тут он с облегчением вспомнил, что его ждут дома. Он принялся извиняться, отказываясь от приглашения, но де Вард стоял на своем:  
— Я ужинаю очень рано, это фактически поздний обед. Во сколько вы должны быть в другом месте? В восемь? Приходите ко мне в шесть: двух часов нам вполне хватит. Согласны? Тогда, с вашего позволения, я вернусь к ее величеству и попытаюсь ее развлечь своими глупыми байками.  
Перед назначенным временем шевалье зашел в Тюильри, чтобы переодеться, и в какой-то момент заколебался, не стоит ли с кем-нибудь посоветоваться. Но Луи, как обычно, отсутствовал, а его жена сбивалась с ног, инспектируя кухню, выбирая сервизы и расставляя букеты перед визитом отца. Обоим хватало своих хлопот, незачем их озадачивать тем, с чем он вполне мог справиться сам. Де Вард, конечно, вел свою игру, но шевалье в глубине души не верил, что на свете есть человек, способный его обмануть.  
У маркиза были роскошные апартаменты недалеко от королевских, но выглядели они так, словно он только вчера в них вселился или же долго находился в отлучке. Кое-где на окнах не хватало портьер, мебель как будто занесли и бросили, на обоях виднелись темные пятна от висевших здесь когда-то картин.  
— Я холостяк и человек военный, — объяснил этот беспорядок де Вард. — Привык к походной жизни и не умею устраиваться. Боюсь, мой повар вас тоже разочарует.  
То, что подавали на стол, не показалось шевалье отвратительным, хотя от волнения он не чувствовал вкуса пищи. Битых полчаса ушло на светскую болтовню, и больше всего Филипп боялся, что де Вард положит ему руку на колено. Может, ему удастся удержать свои эмоции при себе, но вот тело наверняка его выдаст и извергнет тушеную — и как будто уже один раз прожеванную — рыбу обратно на тарелку.   
Де Вард, в отличие от него, никуда не спешил и все разглагольствовал, размахивая серебряным ножичком. Наконец шевалье не выдержал и первым сделал шаг по шахматной доске.  
— Сударь, вы обещали мне помочь с мадемуазель Фьенн, — заявил он с наивной дерзостью провинциала. Пока что де Вард вроде бы верил в этот образ, и шевалье старался его придерживаться.  
— Обещал? Не помню такого, а впрочем, я с радостью сделаю для вас все, что в моих силах. Сначала, однако, я отпущу слуг, потому что — затвердите это наизусть, дорогой шевалье, — в наше время доверять нельзя никому.  
Филипп снова с ужасом представил себе его грязные домогательства и невольно поплотнее сжал бедра, как монашка при виде гугенотов, решивших разграбить ее обитель.  
Но де Вард, вместо того чтобы распускать руки, дал волю языку:  
— Мой юный друг! Как я уже говорил, я рад предложить вам свою дружбу, невзирая на то, что кое-кто из членов моей семьи испытывал к вам неприязнь. Единственное, чего я хочу, это взаимности. Готовы ли вы отплатить мне тем же?  
— Я… я не испытываю к вам ни малейшей неприязни, сударь, — проговорил шевалье, словно не понимая, о чем его спрашивают.  
— Вы — нет, ведь я не сделал вам ничего плохого, но ваш брат, которого я, кстати, тоже ничем не обидел, — он меня на дух не переносит, и пожалуйста, не отрицайте этого. Ваш долг — подчиняться ему, но составить о людях суждение вы можете и сами.  
— Как вам известно, не всегда отношения между братьями бывают теплыми. А мое суждение о вас самое положительное, и я даже был удивлен… то есть я хотел сказать… — Он сделал вид, что запутался в словах, потом робко улыбнулся, словом, старался так, как будто объяснял папаше д'Аркуру, где он был всю ночь и почему от него разит борделем.  
— Удивлены! Аха-ха, конечно, — фальшиво рассмеялся де Вард. — Вам нарисовали монстра, а вы видите человека, с которым можно иметь дело. Понимаете, я вовсе ничего не имею против вашего брата, не говоря уже о его драгоценной супруге, — он славный молодой человек, если бы у меня был такой сын, я им гордился бы. Но, как бы вам сказать поточнее, он… Ах, вот: взялся не за свое. Так, кажется, сказал Генрих IV о Гизах: взялись не за свое, вот и не сдюжили. Очень метко выражался наш покойный король, хотя порой и по-мужицки.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
Шевалье отложил ложку и всем своим видом выразил пристальное внимание, в то время как маркиз вроде бы не интересовался ничем, кроме своей тарелки.  
— Я имею в виду, к примеру, должность Главного Конюшего. Не кажется ли вам, что вы справились бы лучше? Уверен, ваш брат был бы счастливее, ведя привольную и простую жизнь где-нибудь в сельской местности, рядом со своей обожаемой супругой и десятком ребятишек, которых она ему непременно подарит.  
— Забавно, совсем недавно я думал о том же, — честно сказал шевалье.  
— Ничего странного, это же очевидно, — философски заметил де Вард, а потом, встрепенувшись, словно ему только что пришла в голову эта мысль, предложил: — Или, может быть, вам больше понравилась бы должность обер-шталмейстера у Месье? Сейчас ее по случайности занимает форменное ничтожество. Этот Эффиа — полный идиот, от него нетрудно будет избавиться.  
— Вы так щедры и, кажется, всемогущи.  
— А вы сами убедитесь в этом, и очень скоро, — уже совсем не сладким голосом ответил де Вард.  
— Да, сударь, мне бы хотелось лицезреть ваше могущество воочию, — Шевалье тоже переменил тон. — Прежде чем сделать то, о чем вы меня попросите. Вы ведь непременно меня о чем-то попросите, не так ли?  
Де Вард снова разразился фальшивым смехом, который резко оборвал, чтобы сказать:  
— Я хочу знать все о делах вашего брата с Кольбером. — Это был почти приказ.  
— Но мне о них почти ничего не известно! — с искренним недоумением воскликнул шевалье.  
Он ждал чего-то более зловещего, а оказалось, что речь опять шла о деньгах; ему становилось скучно.  
— А вы расспросите брата, проявите интерес. Ну что вы на меня так смотрите? Я собираюсь доложить обо всем его величеству, который вовсе не заслуживает того, чтобы за его спиной якобы верные слуги сговаривались между собой и обделывали свои делишки. Думать иначе — это государственная измена, дорогой шевалье. Не хотите ли еще вина? Я сам вам налью, раз уж отослал лакеев.  
Филипп пригубил пресного вина и опустил ресницы, скрывая презрение. Всем и каждому в этой стране было известно, что Гизы способны продать и предать кого угодно, но только не друг друга, и если де Вард ему такое предлагает, значит, он то, чем кажется, то есть самовлюбленный дурак. Тем более ему не стоило пускаться в угрозы: об искусстве государственной измены Гизы могли бы писать трактаты. Интрига окончательно обернулась скукой. Как поступать дальше, Филипп знал еще с пеленок: согласиться, втереться в доверие, а затем в подходящий момент воткнуть нож в спину. Неужели и Париж не предложит ему достойного испытания? Все те же мелкие людишки с их глупой суетой.  
— Что же вы молчите? Помнится, вы куда-то спешили?  
— Я весь в муках выбора, — ехидно произнес шевалье. — Не знаю, какую должность предпочесть.  
— Ну, если бы вы попросили моего совета, — игнорируя издевку, отозвался маркиз, — я бы предложил вам все-таки занять место д'Эффиа, по крайней мере для начала. Главный Конюший королевского дома, в ваши-то годы… Сначала стоит поднабраться опыта, доказать свою полезность, проявить себя. К тому же в Пале-Рояле вы окажетесь ближе к той особе, к которой так стремитесь.  
Тон его совсем не понравился Филиппу, но, возможно, это его подозрительность заставила услышать то, чего в нем не было.  
— К мадемуазель Фьенн, — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— К ней или к кому-то еще. К кому-то более желанному.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — с тенью угрозы в голосе заявил Филипп.  
— Разве? А мне казалось, что вы метите довольно высоко.  
Шевалье отхлебнул вина, больше для того, чтобы прикрыть лицо бокалом, уговаривая себя не поддаваться на блеф.  
— Уверяю вас, у меня нет никаких непочтительных мыслей о Мадам Генриетте…  
— Разумеется нет! — Де Вард смотрел на него с таким же глубоким презрением, какое шевалье испытывал к нему минуту назад. — Ваши мысли совсем о другом.  
— Ах, неужели? — Шевалье начала разбирать злость.  
— Знаете, я, наверное, вас сейчас очень обрадую, — с гадкой усмешкой сказал де Вард. — Но не благодарите, не благодарите. Дело в том, что этот д р у г о й вполне разделял — по крайней мере, какое-то время — ваши непочтительные мысли и даже пытался их выразить на бумаге. Это ему, увы, не удалось, и он выбросил черновик письма, который нашло некое хорошо знакомое мне лицо. И хотело сжечь, но я уговорил его этого не делать, хотя в то время шевалье де Лоррен, к которому обращались в письме, прозябал в Меце, никому не известный. «Никогда не знаешь, как может повернуться судьба», — сказал я тогда…  
— Вы лжете, — выдохнул Филипп.  
Боясь, что раздавит бокал в руке, он поспешно поставил его на стол, и это нервное движение выдало его с головой. Фьенн была бы им недовольна.  
— Я сделаю вид, что не услышал этих оскорбительных слов, я сегодня само великодушие. — Де Вард уже открыто смеялся над ним, и Филипп почувствовал, как внутри у него заворочался тот зверь, которого боялся он сам. — Но судите сами…  
Де Вард встал и подошел к каминной полке, где стояла объемистая и очень древняя на вид шкатулка из черного дуба, явно передававшаяся в семье маркиза из поколения в поколение. Он достал оттуда небольшой листок хорошей голландской бумаги, свернул его так, чтобы виднелась только первая строчка, и направился к шевалье. Тот вскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул, уже в этот момент плохо сознавая, что делает.  
«ШЕВАЛЬЕ ДЕ ЛОРРЕН» — было начертано там огромными жирными буквами, как будто писал подслеповатый ребенок. Это выглядело так странно, что Филипп даже немного пришел в себя.  
— Мне незнаком этот почерк, — хриплым голосом произнес он.  
— Да? — не смутился де Вард. — Значит, он вам в итоге ничего и не отправил? Я так и думал. Ну хорошо, а так?   
Он подвинул лист, чтобы появилась следующая строчка, на которой значилось только одно слово — «ФИЛИПП», а за ним три вопросительных знака и множество восклицательных.  
— Что с того? Всего лишь мое имя, — сказал шевалье: не потому, что он все еще вел игру с маркизом, у него уже не осталось на это ни сил, ни разума, но он действительно не мог поверить в то, что Месье ему писал.  
Когда он в Меце бродил среди луж и конского навоза, слушал в казармах надсадный кашель солдат, втрахивал в скрипучую кровать баронессу, пил в одиночестве, глядя в камин, разговаривая сам с собой, понимая, что сходит с ума и ничуть не беспокоясь об этом, — Месье ему писал.  
На лице де Варда, наверное, сияло торжество и злорадство, но оно казалось Филиппу просто белесым пятном, а его голос — невнятным бормотанием на краю сознания.  
— Могу дать вам для сличения почерка официальное письмо его высочества, адресованное мне. Писал-то секретарь, но Месье добавил в конце пару строк. Однако я вижу, что незачем, вижу, что вы мне верите — в мое всемогущество, а скоро поверите и в щедрость. Потому что я отдам вам эту бумагу, и вы сможете ознакомиться со всеми непочтительными мыслями на ваш счет, но только после того…  
Он говорил в пустоту, потому что от шевалье уже ничего не осталось, кроме лютой ярости, чистого всепожирающего белого пламени.  
Правой рукой он ударил де Варда в лицо, а левой выхватил у него листок бумаги — так быстро, что посторонний наблюдатель заметил бы только, как маркиз вдруг рухнул на пол, обливаясь кровью из расквашенного носа. Головой он приложился о каминную решетку, правда, парик смягчил удар — и глухо застонал, а потом еще, после того как шевалье пнул его ногой в живот. Возможно, де Вард был без сознания, когда он уходил, но он не пытался убедиться в этом.  
Ясное дело, он сразу же заплутал в коридорах Лувра, боясь в этот момент только одного: опоздать домой на ужин. Он слышал, как за дверями чьи-то часы пробили половину — половину восьмого? Девятого? Или час ночи? Шевалье метался в поисках выхода, покрываясь холодным потом, и только оказавшись на лестнице, предназначенной для слуг и совершенно пустой, он вдруг осознал, что все еще сжимает злополучное письмо во влажной ладони и на нем уже начинают расплываться и без того неразборчивые буквы.  
Он поспешно развернул его, на всякий случай прислонившись к стене, и снова прочел, шевеля губами:

ШЕВАЛЬЕ ДЕ ЛОРРЕН  
ФИЛИПП???!!!!!!!  
Я знаю, что не должен писать вам, я только хочу спросить

Фраза обрывалась посредине, а ниже с новой строки начиналась новая:

Завтра мы едем в Фонтенбло, а я все надеюсь

И эта осталась незаконченной, как и следующая:

Вы злой, жестокий человек, но почему, когда я думаю о вас, я вспоминаю лишь, как вы рассказывали о Каталонии, глядя на меня так, как я привык смотреть на себя

Затем несколько строк были зачеркнуты так жирно, что их совсем нельзя было разобрать, в одном месте перо даже прорвало бумагу, зато дальше следовали вполне четкие предложения:

То, что во Франции называют любовью, — лишь болтовня, основанная на честолюбии и жажде власти. Здесь нет ни любовников, ни друзей — только тираны и рабы.

И в самом конце — то ли подпись, то ли его, шевалье, имя:

ФИЛИПП?

Бесценное письмо, на котором де Вард строил свою интригу, оказалось набором бессвязных (и вполне почтительных) мыслей, но шевалье узнал бы об этом, когда было бы уже слишком поздно поворачивать назад. Сейчас он тоже явно миновал точку невозврата, но у него никак не получалось осознать чудовищность того, что он совершил, впервые в жизни потеряв над собой контроль.  
Некая сила гнала и подстегивала его, заставляя спешить в Тюильри. «Катрин меня убьет, если я опоздаю», — стучало в висках.  
Когда шевалье наконец добрался до дома, то оказалось, что он опоздал всего на несколько секунд. У него не было времени привести себя в порядок и даже взглянуть в зеркало, но, поскольку никто на него в ужасе не таращился, он решил, что с его наружностью все в порядке. Письмо Месье притаилось у него на груди, согреваясь его теплом, и шевалье, чуть расслабившись, украдкой оглядел собравшихся за семейным столом.  
Маршал Виллеруа, совершенно седой, высохший и желчный старик, щедро одаривал своей злобой окружающих. Присутствовал здесь и его сын, непривычно тихий и задумчивый, и почему-то Кавуа, которого, видимо, уже можно было записать в члены семьи; а может, Виллеруа-младший просто не нашел в себе сил явиться на эту экзекуцию без него. Марсан тоже оказался тут, весьма растерянный, а также две неизвестные престарелые тетушки, уже сейчас перепуганные до смерти.  
Ибо маршал метал громы и молнии, все больше разъяряясь с каждой переменой блюд. То ли это была его обычная манера поведения, то ли огорчения, доставленные детьми, привели его в такое исступление, но его гнева не избежал никто, кроме хозяина дома.  
Первым делом маршал взялся за сына и порядком взгрел его за то, что он собрался жениться на дочери министра Летелье. Шевалье слышал об этом в первый раз, и, будь он в другом состоянии, его бы очень задело, что Виллеруа хранит от него столько секретов. Но сейчас он едва понимал, на что так сердится маршал: вроде бы на то, что девица недостаточно родовита.  
— Вы! Праправнук последнего сенешаля Франции! И эти люди, которые свой титул купили у Ришелье — да ваша матушка легла бы на пороге церкви, но не допустила бы этой свадьбы!  
— Его величество вполне одобряет мой брак, — тусклым голосом произнес Виллеруа.  
Но маршал, который, будучи королевским гувернером, раскладывал это самое величество на лавке и лично порол розгой, не принял его слова во внимание и продолжал отчитывать беднягу, пока у него не остыл суп.   
Затем он принялся за Кавуа, который оказался виноват в том, что привечал новомодного поэта Расина и даже прогуливался в его обществе в таких местах, где их могли увидеть. Увлечение Кавуа поэзией тоже несколько удивляло шевалье, но уж точно не за это его стоило ругать.  
После досталось Марсану, причем вовсе несправедливо. Маршала возмущало то, что в новую, вторую роту мушкетеров, которой командовал сын господина Кольбера, наперебой записывались представители знатнейших фамилий — в надежде на милости его отца, тогда как в роте д'Артаньяна, капитаном которой числился сам король, подобного ажиотажа не было. Но разве мог Марсан что-то с этим поделать?  
Видимо, осознав это, маршал переключился на тетушек, но шевалье не услышал, в чем состояли их грехи: именно в этот момент он случайно заметил, что его правый кулак весь в крови.  
Он быстро спрятал руку под стол и попытался оттереть пятна, потом просто прикрыл их кружевами манжеты и наконец осознал, что натворил.  
Эта правда обрушилась ему на плечи, пригибая к столу. Ударить — нет, жестоко избить дворянина фактически в его собственном доме, а заодно в доме короля… Немыслимый проступок. Шевалье даже не мог вспомнить, чтобы человек его ранга когда-либо совершал подобное, если не считать мутной истории с принцем Конти, который якобы зашиб подсвечником своего секретаря Саразена, но тот был, кажется, из мещан.  
А еще во время Фронды был случай с его кузеном де Рие, который, поспорив с принцем Конде в присутствии Гастона Орлеанского, в какой-то момент с досадой взмахнул рукой. Это происходило вскоре после битвы в Сент-Антуанском предместье, когда Конде потерял так много своих друзей, нервы его были расстроены, и он, придя в крайнее раздражение, схватил де Рие за запястье. Столь грубый жест был недостоин не то что принца крови, а любого дворянина, но де Рие поступил еще хуже: он толкнул субтильного Конде в плечо и схватился за шпагу. За покушение на кузена короля в присутствии дяди короля при Ришелье могли и голову отрубить, но времена на дворе стояли другие, и Конде не дал делу ход, да еще и признал, что в случившемся есть его вина. Так что де Рие всего-то посидел в Бастилии с недельку.  
Но с де Вардом все обстояло куда хуже. Что скажет отец, когда узнает? Он этого просто не переживет. А что скажет Луи? Он так надеялся на помощь брата, а Филипп уничтожил их всех окончательно. Как только о случившемся станет известно, шевалье будет опозорен навечно, как и вся их семья.  
«О Месье, зачем вы меня губите?» — взмолился Филипп, но тут же мысленно надавал себе пощечин: нельзя впускать в душу страх и жалость к себе, иначе они тебя раздавят. Как же спастись? Отрицать все бесполезно, слуги де Варда видели, как он входил к маркизу и выходил от него. Но станет ли де Вард предавать этот постыдный — и для него тоже — инцидент огласке? Если он захочет рассказать всю правду, тогда ему придется признаться в том, что он хранил у себя похищенное письмо Месье и пытался им то ли шантажировать, то ли подкупить шевалье, а за это король его тоже по головке не погладит. Однако же де Вард очень хитер, он вполне способен придумать складную сказку, чтобы очернить одного лишь шевалье. Не так быстро, наверное, ему нужно сначала прийти в себя, голова-то у него здорово гудит, как пить дать. До утра он к королю не пойдет, а раз так, то нужно его опередить.  
Но голова у Филиппа сейчас соображала не лучше, чем у Варда, и он не сразу заметил, что маршал Виллеруа взялся теперь за него. Возможно, он вообще не услышал бы его обличительной речи, сколько Марсан ни пихал его в бок, но маршал вдруг произнес имя де Варда.  
— …вы любезничали у королевы с этим человеком, врагом нашей семьи, и при этом даже не кивнули мне, что на вас нашло? Вы близоруки?  
Шевалье уставился в багровое лицо маршала, медленно выпрямляясь на стуле. Луи с тревогой поглядывал на него, он давно понял, что с братом творится что-то неладное.  
Чувствуя себя крысой, загнанной в угол, Филипп втянул через зубы воздух, пытаясь овладеть собой, и в этот момент перед его внутренним взором внезапно раскрылся веер возможностей, - как тогда, в Меце, перед дуэлью с де Море. И он понял, где выход из этого угла.   
— Простите, сударь, если я невольно задел вас, но видимо, вы говорите о том моменте, когда я пришел в крайнее замешательство и ничего вокруг не замечал. Вы же знаете, что я новичок при дворе и меня легко смутить, и то, что сказал тогда маркиз де Вард, до сих пор не дает мне покоя.  
— Да я вижу, что вы спите на ходу, — проворчал маршал, обезоруженный, однако, его смирением. — И что же сказал вам этот прохвост?  
— Он стал допытываться, не влюблен ли я в кого, и уже одно это заставило меня покраснеть, а когда я наконец признался, что неравнодушен к одной из фрейлин Мадам Генриетты, то в ответ услышал то, что даже не решусь повторить перед вами, перед моей невесткой и этими почтенными дамами. И я до сих пор гадаю: неужели подобное бесстыдство принято при дворе, или маркиз де Вард посмеялся надо мной, или он из тех самых либертинов, от которых отец велел мне держаться подальше?  
— Да что же он вам такого сказал, черт побери? — вновь разгневался маршал, не очень стесняясь почтенных дам. — В конце концов, здесь нет детей и девиц на выданье, говорите, шевалье.  
— Хорошо, раз вы приказываете.  
Филипп краем глаза замечал, как напряженно наблюдает за ним Луи, который знал: его брат выглядит таким простодушным только тогда, когда замышляет что-то дерзкое и опасное.  
— Я постараюсь в точности воспроизвести его слова, чтобы меня не обвинили в клевете. — Он сделал драматическую паузу, якобы припоминая. — Вот они: «Вместо того, чтобы заглядываться на служанку, займитесь лучше госпожой: будет и проще, и приятнее». Именно так он и выразился, я ничего не изменил.  
Маршал слушал его, наливаясь кровью, он стал совсем лиловым, казалось, его сейчас хватит удар. Мадам д'Арманьяк, видимо, испугавшись этого, с тихим возгласом «Отец!» подалась к нему, но тут же шарахнулась назад, когда маршал воздел кулак, потрясая им, как ветхозаветный пророк.  
— Во-от… во-от… — прорычал он, выпучив глаза. — Вот плоды всех этих ваших… книжонок, стишков, романчиков, записочек… Этих вольных речей, этих сборищ, этих ваших media noche*, прогулок в лесу. Разве может Мадам, супруга сына Франции, вести себя, как… как легкомысленная особа? И теперь она пожинает то, что посеяла. Я говорил ее величеству королеве-матери, я говорил королю… Я сейчас же иду к ним!  
— О нет! — хором вскричали шевалье, мадам д'Арманьяк и почему-то Кавуа. Луи теперь старался не смотреть на Филиппа, а вместо этого переглядывался с Виллеруа-младшим, и глаза у обоих блестели.  
— Да! Да, я иду! — Маршал вскочил. — И вы, шевалье, пойдете со мной: надобно приучаться отвечать за свои слова, уж не говоря о поступках. То, что вы рассказали мне, вы повторите перед королем, и не вздумайте отпираться, если у вас есть понятие о чести!  
Мадам д'Арманьяк, вне себя от страха, что маршалу станет дурно по пути к их величествам, чуть было не испортила все дело, уговаривая его подождать до утра. Наконец то ли муж, то ли брат сумели подать ей знак, который она поняла, после чего как бы в отчаянии опустилась на стул и закрыла лицо руками.  
На пороге шевалье задержался, чтобы оглянуться на оставшихся за столом с чуть заметной усмешкой. Виллеруа ему отсалютовал, а Луи изобразил беззвучные аплодисменты. Остальные пока ничего не поняли, особенно насмерть перепуганные тетушки.  
_________________  
Media noche — ужин в полночь после постного дня и в начале праздничного.


	15. Chapter 15

Судьба поначалу была против них: королева-мать плохо себя чувствовала и никого не принимала. Пользуясь старыми связями и апломбом, сохранившимися с тех пор, когда он был гувернером Людовика, маршал Виллеруа даже сумел прорваться в ее спальню, но сам попятился назад. Люди в черном, врачи и священники, окружали кровать, откуда доносились глухие стоны, а смрад стал совсем невыносимым.  
Они только потеряли здесь время, и когда маршал, волоча за собой бледного от волнения шевалье, явился к королю, оказалось, что тот ушел к Марии-Терезе, наверняка для того, чтобы исполнить супружеский долг. Маршал не рискнул отвлекать его в данном случае, но упрямо заявил, что его величество вряд ли пробудет там всю ночь и им стоит подождать.  
Шевалье видел, что все висит на волоске. Пыл маршала явно угасал, старик нуждался в отдыхе. В любую минуту мог появиться де Вард, которого король, скорее всего, примет раньше, чем бывшего гувернера. А тот, кто первым попадал к королю, выигрывал дело, потому что все обвинения противника казались бы попытками оправдаться.  
«Генриетта ненавидит маркиза де Варда», — всплыло у него в памяти, пока кровь стучала в висках, отсчитывая стремительно убегающие минуты. Возможно, она и подослала Фьенн к нему, пытаясь найти помощь в стане врага. Так или иначе, но идти было больше не к кому.  
Оставалось только уговорить на это маршала. Тот сначала решительно запротестовал, заявив, что видеть не желает «эту женщину», которая тоже должна «отвечать за свои слова и поступки», но ему просто здоровья не хватило противостоять красноречию шевалье.  
— Подумайте, сударь, она ведь не обвиняемая, а жертва, — жарко шептал он в ухо маршалу, словно возлюбленной, в давно опустевшей приемной королевы. Слуги, менявшие свечи в канделябрах и счищавшие с них воск, удивленно косились на двух поздних посетителей. — Да, жертва собственной неосторожности в том числе, но тем более нужно сказать ей об этом первой.  
— Да вы все помешались на герцогине Орлеанской, — проворчал маршал Виллеруа, почти так же, как некогда маршал де Ла Ферте. — Что за сумасбродство!  
— Во мне воспитывали уважение ко всем дамам, вне зависимости от имени и ранга, иначе меня не было бы здесь с вами. И я не понаслышке знаю, как она страдала, как часто ею незаслуженно пренебрегали, — в том числе и те люди, которых воспитывали вы. Не хотите ли и вы взять на себя часть ответственности за случившееся?  
При упоминании о людях, которых он воспитывал, лицо маршала исказила такая гримаса, как будто его черти схватили за загривок. Шевалье даже испугался, не набросится ли на него старик, как он сам давеча на де Варда. Собственные дети, похоже, были для маршала таким же проклятием, как и Месье для Филиппа.  
Однако смелый выпад шевалье все же возымел свое действие: Виллеруа-старший наконец согласился отправиться в Пале-Рояль.  
Огни в этом дворце тушили много позже, чем в Лувре, иногда только с рассветом, но по пятницам здесь бывало тише обычного. Месье отсутствовал — «был в городе», что бы это ни значило, — а Мадам играла в карты со своими камеристками. На самом деле они ей гадали «на любовь» на цыганской колоде, и если бы маршал это узнал, он бы точно повернул обратно, но никто ему об этом не доложил.  
Ее высочество вышла к ним в отороченном мехом халате с длинным шлейфом, волочившимся за ней по полу и переливавшимся розовым с золотом. Несмотря на отблески, которые яркая ткань бросала ей на лицо, видно было, как сильно истощила ее беременность — вместе со светской жизнью, которой она не желала поступаться, не имея при этом тех могучих сил, которыми обладала, например, мадам д'Арманьяк. Кожа ее без косметики казалась зеленоватой, волосы, заплетенные на ночь в тощую косу, выглядели тусклыми и вялыми.  
Несомненно, сейчас ей больше всего хотелось устроиться в уютной постели и медленно провалиться в сон под бормотание служанок, а не принимать неожиданных визитеров, — но она бесстрашно ринулась в бой, потому что не могла иначе. Потому что — шевалье пришлось это признать — она была хорошим бойцом. Из тех, что не сдаются никогда.  
Генриетта понимала, что отец ее главного врага, мадам д'Арманьяк, не явился бы к ней среди ночи просто так, и как бы ее ни тошнило, как бы ни болело все ее тело после целого дня, проведенного на ногах, как бы ни боялась она того, что ей придется услышать, она все же хладнокровно вышла навстречу если не опасности, то весьма обременительным заботам. Она спокойно выслушала с трудом выбиравшего выражения маршала, глядя в окно и постукивая ладонью по столешнице ломберного столика, за который присела, как за баррикаду. Затем острый взгляд ее огромных голубых глаз, еще и увеличенных глубокими тенями под ними, остановился на шевалье.  
— Вы беседовали с маркизом наедине? Никто больше не слышал вас? — отрывисто спросила она.  
— Нет, ваше высочество.  
— Это плохо. — Она повернулась к маршалу. — Вы уверены, что ничего не слышали?  
Но Виллеруа-старший к этому моменту окончательно иссяк и совершенно не соображал, чего от него хотят.  
— Я стоял слишком далеко, Мадам, и не мог уловить ни слова.  
Генриетта восприняла это проявление недалекого ума все с той же невозмутимостью.  
— Нам понадобится еще один свидетель. — Она позвонила в колокольчик. — Анетт, приведите сюда графа де Грамона.  
Граф де Грамон несколько лет назад был выслан из страны за то, что осмелился соперничать в любви с самим королем. В семье его не уважали, маршал де Грамон даже не подумал за него заступаться, и граф — кстати говоря, присвоивший этот титул, на который не имел права, — отправился в Англию. Там он женился на англичанке, втерся в доверие к Карлу II, и тот уговорил Людовика его простить. По возвращении Генриетта обласкала и его, и его супругу, дала им апартаменты в Пале-Рояле, но положение графа из-за репутации сомнительного авантюриста все еще оставалось шатким, и он полностью зависел от милостей Мадам.  
Судя по его виду, графа тоже подняли с супружеского ложа, где он проводил время с бОльшим удовольствием, чем король. Известно было, что граф без ума от своей жены, что вообще-то считалось дурным тоном: любовь в браке — удел буржуа. Но англичанам и тем, кто попал под их влияние, прощали почти любую эксцентричность: ведь этих странных существ, живущих за Ла-Маншем, Бог явно создавал не так, как других.  
Де Грамон, — который был бы очень похож на де Гиша, если бы тот получил какую-нибудь фатальную контузию, — не посмел выказать ни малейшего недовольства и, несмотря на свой блаженный вид, быстро сообразил, что от него требуется. Так удачно совпало, что он был у королевы в тот день и час, и ему пришлось только зазубрить те слова, которые якобы произнес там де Вард.  
Маршал Виллеруа, человек не только глупый, но и честный, мог бы возразить против того, что затеяла Мадам, если бы к тому времени уже не похрапывал на своем стульчике. Генриетта ушла переодеваться и вернулась всего минут через десять: ни один мужчина не смог бы управиться так быстро. Затем старого маршала вежливо, но безжалостно подняли со стула и препроводили в карету. Генриетта, по-видимому, очень хорошо знала де Варда и понимала, что дорога каждая секунда.  
В карете она ни с кем не разговаривала, только смотрела в окно, покусывая кончик своей косы и изредка косясь на шевалье, словно не до конца ему доверяя.  
А потом вся эта напряженная спешка, лихорадочное ожидание, во время которого каждый разучивал свою роль, нервная тряска и неловкая суета перед изумленными гвардейцами и слугами — все резко закончилось. Генриетте удалось поймать короля в тот момент, когда он вышел от Марии-Терезы и направился к Лавальер. Они говорили наедине в кабинете королевы, в то время как шевалье и граф де Грамон ждали за дверью, поддерживая на ногах ослабевшего маршала. Их должны были вызвать по одному или всех вместе, но в итоге это и не понадобилось. Порой раздавался глухой, монотонный голос короля, а один раз прозвучал громкий, горький и злой смех Генриетты.  
Когда она вышла, все было написано на ее лице — теперь розовом и сияющем, несказанно похорошевшем. «Бастилия», — одними губами произнесла она, поскольку король еще оставался внутри, после чего направила указующий перст в шевалье:  
— Будьте у меня завтра после обеда. И, может быть, мой муж тоже захочет вас принять.

Де Вард в своей самоуверенности допустил один просчет, который его и погубил. Он решил, что шевалье, выйдя от него, немедленно запрыгнул на коня и помчался в сторону ближайшей границы, в ужасе перед карой, которую непременно обрушил бы на его голову всесильный маркиз. И в этом де Вард мешать ему не собирался, ведь об отсутствующих можно говорить что угодно. Например, что шевалье пытался его убить, что он действовал по наущению брата, что за всем этим стоял заговор против короны, который де Вард, рискуя здоровьем, разоблачил — да мало ли что можно наплести при вдохновении. Поэтому де Вард спокойно дожидался утра с примочками на носу и на затылке, но еще не рассвело, когда за ним явился лейтенант королевской стражи господин де Комменж и попросил его шпагу.  
В Бастилии у де Варда появилось время перестроить свою тактику, но он просто стал все отрицать, уверенный, что его не продержат тут долго, а уж выйдя на волю, он доберется до заветной шкатулки, и тогда те, кто заварил эту кашу, пожалеют о том, что родились на свет.  
И он снова ошибся. Во-первых, король не терпел оскорблений монарших особ ни в какой форме, а Генриетта была дочерью и сестрой короля, женой королевского брата. Во-вторых, как и предсказывала мадам д'Арманьяк, тот факт, что де Вард наконец-то оказался в Бастилии, развязал множество языков.   
Всплыла, например, старая история с поддельным «испанским» письмом, которое пытались подбросить Марии-Терезе два года назад: в нем сообщалось, что король изменяет ей с Лавальер. Если бы письмо прочла — нет, не Мария-Тереза, а Анна Австрийская, — короля от серьезных неприятностей не спас бы и его сан. Письмо, впрочем, перехватили; Людовик тогда решил, что его состряпали герцог и герцогиня де Ноай, и он лишил их постов и сослал в провинцию. Теперь же ему предъявили неопровержимые доказательства того, что авторами послания были де Вард и его любовница графиня де Суассон, которые хотели заменить Лавальер на свою креатуру.  
Посыпались, как из рога изобилия, и другие разоблачения; без своей шкатулки де Вард был бессилен их остановить, а вскоре она таинственным образом исчезла из его комнат. Словом, не прошло и двенадцати часов после его ареста, а с де Вардом было уже покончено.  
У шевалье, пока он ждал, когда о нем доложат Мадам, не на шутку кружилась голова — и от успеха, и от душных цветочных ароматов, пронизывающих покои ее высочества, но больше всего от недосыпа. Едва он вчера, а точнее уже сегодня вернулся домой из Лувра, как мадам д'Арманьяк, потрясенная радостными новостями, вздумала рожать — на пару недель раньше срока. Луи от страха впал в такую прострацию, что доктора впору было вызывать ему. Однако же мадам д'Арманьяк отнюдь не потеряла голову и в перерывах между схватками с обычной лихостью командовала слугами, врачами, повивальными бабками, которых еще с месяц назад выписали из Лотарингии, и даже герцогиней де Гиз и двумя младшими дочерями Гастона Орлеанского, явившимися присутствовать при родах.  
Шевалье тем временем пришлось утешать Луи, испытывавшего муки не хуже родовых, и то и дело подливать ему крепкой «нервной» настойки. К тому моменту, когда его жена родила очень горластую девочку, Луи был уже вдрызг пьян, а шевалье не мог дождаться, когда же ему удастся вырваться из этого бедлама и отправиться в веселый, изысканный и гостеприимный Пале-Рояль.  
Обещание встречи с Месье не окрыляло его, а скорее пугало, учитывая то, от кого оно исходило. Он уже почти не сомневался в том, что черновик письма обнаружила именно Генриетта и что Фьенн действовала по ее указке. Катастрофа, которой ему чудом удалось избежать, сбила с него спесь и теперь заставляла скорее переоценивать противников, чем наоборот. «Наверняка она задумала что-то еще, — накручивал себя шевалье по пути в Пале-Рояль, — а я вовсе не так искушен в придворных интригах, как бы мне того хотелось».  
Ожидая ловушки, он вошел в Малую гостиную Мадам с таким хмурым лицом, что она заметно удивилась. Генриетта была одна, и, похоже, ее только что покинула весьма оживленная компания: на столике в беспорядке валялись раскрытые книги, повсюду на полу — листки бумаги с неровными строчками вперемешку с марципанами и засахаренным миндалем, к стене прислонилась гитара, и казалось, ее звуки все еще витали в воздухе.  
А вместе с ними шевалье вдруг почудилось то неуловимое предвкушение счастья, которое он испытал когда-то в бывшей приемной графини д'Аркур, перед маленьким праздником в честь мадемуазель Гурдон, по которому он так тосковал все эти годы. Посвежевшая нарядная Генриетта, казалось, тоже вся дышала им.  
Она была сама любезность: протянула шевалье руку для поцелуя, велела сесть напротив, а в ее глазах Филипп с удивлением увидел то жадное любопытство, которым отличался ее муж. Только у нее оно было куда более плотоядным — она смотрела на него так, словно собиралась съесть, отрезая по кусочку.  
— Мои дамы только и говорят, что о вас,— сообщила она ему крайне важную новость. — Все изумлены вашим благородством.  
Шевалье опешил от такой бестактности, и, как на ужине в честь героев Сен-Готарда, на первый взгляд было непонятно, со зла это сказано или по глупости. Но в глупость Мадам он уже не верил.  
— Почему же изумлены? — не скрывая обиды, переспросил он. — Разве я не поступил так, как должно?  
— Вы ведь славитесь своей бессердечностью; никто и не думал, что вы готовы рискнуть всем ради женщины.  
— Рискнуть?.. — снова переспросил шевалье, который все не мог понять ее настроения.  
— Да, ведь де Вард очень опасен — по крайней мере был. Вы не представляете, сколько огорчений он мне причинил. — Огромные голубые глаза буквально пожирали шевалье. — А еще мне сегодня рассказали о дуэли, которая случилась у вас где-то в гарнизоне… — Она замолчала, позволяя ему сделать признание.  
— Ах вот как! — Он отвернулся и издал смешок, который мог показаться смущенным, но ему действительно было смешно.  
Все треволнения последних суток вдруг обернулись дивной легкостью. Атмосфера этой гостиной вместе с недостатком сна подействовали на него подобно шампанскому. Может быть, с такой головой — чуть хмельной, с таким настроением — совсем бесшабашным — и нужно здесь плести интриги? Отбросить наконец ту «провинциальную чопорность», за которую его без конца ругал Виллеруа?  
— Мадам, я хочу доверить вам одну тайну, — сказал он, надевая свою безотказную маску невинного простодушия. — Но дайте слово, что никому не выдадите ее.  
Едва не облизываясь от предвкушения, Генриетта невольно обернулась на дверь — не ту, в какую вошел шевалье из передней, а противоположную, где, скорее всего, притаилась ее свита, перед которой Мадам не терпелось похвастаться своим триумфом. Бесчувственный, гордый, недоступный шевалье де Лоррен вот-вот упадет к ее ногам!  
— О, разумеется, вы можете полностью положиться на меня!  
— И обещайте, что вы не рассердитесь, даже если я покажусь вам слишком дерзким и далеко не таким благородным, как думают ваши дамы.  
— Этого я вам обещать не могу, — покачала головой Генриетта, уже совершенно уверенная в том, что сейчас ей признаются в любви. — Разве мы властны над своими чувствами?  
— Увы, Мадам, совсем не властны, — печально вздохнул шевалье.  
— Я только могу поклясться, что если рассержусь на вас, то тут же прощу. Это вас устроит?  
— Более чем устроит, ваше высочество. Так слушайте же. Причина той дуэли была совсем иной, и вчера, выступая против де Варда, я преследовал цели, который не всякий назовет возвышенными.  
Забавно, но он говорил чистую правду, которую Мадам принимала за то, что хотела услышать. Вся беда этих Стюартов заключалась в том, что они, при всем своем уме, слишком часто отвергали реальность, если она их не устраивала, и легко попадали в плен иллюзий, если находили их достаточно очаровательными. Нынешний английский король казался исключением из этого правила, и шевалье был уверен, что он, в отличие от большинства собственных предков, умрет своей смертью, а вот Генриетта — вряд ли.  
Так или иначе, он сейчас готов был поставить все свое годовое содержание против дырявого башмака на то, что она не видела черновика Месье и не посылала к нему Фьенн. Оставалось это проверить, а заодно и преподнести ей неприятный сюрприз.  
— Мое оправдание лишь в том, что я испытываю неодолимую склонность… — И снова он пожалел, что не умеет краснеть. — Вы сами только что изволили сказать, что мы не властны над своими чувствами. Я знаю, что не должен им отдаваться, и все, буквально все в этом мире против нас, и если я хоть чем-то выкажу свою привязанность, то могу навлечь на себя гнев и осуждение света, но вы… — Он порывисто подался к ней, и она не отпрянула. Желание завербовать еще одного рекрута в армию своих воздыхателей, похоже, могло завести ее очень далеко за рамки приличий. — Вы так добры и наверняка знаете все о влечениях сердца, вы меня поймете.  
— Смелее, шевалье, — приказала она.  
— Я люблю мадемуазель Фьенн, — произнес он громко и четко.  
За дверями послышался вскрик; там как будто упало что-то тяжелое, поднялась возня и шепотки. Шевалье делал вид, что не слышит этого, но не заметить того, как изменилось лицо Генриетты, он не мог.  
— О, я не так выразился, Мадам, простите, если оскорбил вас! — воскликнул он, якобы неверно истолковав ее досаду. — «Любовь» — слишком сильное слово, от него один шаг до непристойности. Лучше всего подойдет… — повинуясь порыву вдохновения, он принялся перефразировать чертову «Клелию», которую не раз прочел в своем заточении в Меце, — нежность. Та нежность, которая рождается из склонности, а потому устремляется к своему предмету без всяких препятствий. Я никогда не стремился заплывать в опасные воды, лежащие за пределами Нежной Дружбы. Меж тем многие глупцы не способны верно оценить такие чувства и своими неповоротливыми умами судят о них, как им вздумается.  
Генриетта слушала его, как будто в трансе, вмиг позабыв о своем разочаровании. Он открывал перед ней выдуманный мир, о котором она страстно мечтала: мир красоты, безупречности, поклонения, самых высоких страстей. Она не собиралась уходить в него от реальности — с ее дрязгами, ложью, предательством и неизбежным супружеским долгом. Нет, она была твердо намерена построить этот мир вокруг себя, населить его живыми людьми и царить среди них, подобно античной богине, и положить на это все свои немалые душевные силы. Страшно было подумать о том, куда ее это заведет.  
— Вы знаете, что я — мальтийский рыцарь и не могу жениться, но даже если бы и мог, моя семья восстанет против этого, — жаловался шевалье. — Мой брат и особенно его жена и слышать не хотят о том, чтобы я виделся с ней. В отчаянии я хотел молить вас о спасении, но не смел, сознавая, что не имею права претендовать на ваши милости. И когда у меня появилась возможность их заслужить…  
Он не закончил, потому что в этот миг объявили герцога Орлеанского.  
Огромным усилием воли шевалье заставил себя не шарахнуться подальше от Генриетты и спокойно встать при появлении Месье.  
Он вошел, одетый «по-домашнему», то есть с продуманной небрежностью, которая заставляла фантазировать о том, откуда взялся беспорядок в его туалете; такой же веселый и беспечный, как в юности, он как будто тоже праздновал победу над де Вардом, и только в глазах его застряла злая льдинка. Нет, той королевы фей уже не существовало. И все же Месье одним своим появлением создавал вокруг себя мир, в котором шевалье хотелось заблудиться навсегда.  
Застав свою жену наедине с красивым молодым человеком, Месье ничуть не расстроился и радушно приветствовал Филиппа.  
— Мне кажется, Мадам, или у вас наконец-то появился настоящий рыцарь? — спросил он, становясь за креслом Генриетты.  
Шевалье совсем не хотелось, чтобы Месье так думал, и он поспешил внести ясность:  
— Ваше высочество, когда я просил вас сохранить мою сердечную тайну, это, конечно же, не касалось Месье. Он имеет право знать все, что здесь было сказано, будучи хозяином дома.  
Этой фразой он как будто кинул собаке палку. Поспешив опровергнуть последнее утверждение шевалье, Генриетта резко развернулась в кресле, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Месье.  
— Я только что сказала шевалье де Лоррену, что он всегда будет моим желанным гостем и, надеюсь, вашим тоже. После того, что он для меня сделал, я не могу поступить иначе. Или вы будете возражать?  
Казалось, она готова была вцепиться ему в парик в случае отказа, а шевалье поверх ее головы смотрел в глаза Месье, пытаясь взглядом сказать ему то, чего не мог произнести вслух: «Я здесь. Я твой. И здесь мое место».  
Улыбка Месье сияла все ярче. Выглядел он так, как будто ему только что рассказали хороший анекдот.  
— Разумеется не буду, — ласково сказал он. — Если уж вы так хотите.

Дальнейшие дни слились в череду праздников — камерных, милых и уютных, организованных в ожидании увеселений куда более масштабных: святочных балов. Прикатила из Бордо маркиза де Тианж, восстала из небытия мадемуазель Гурдон, все такая же рассеянная и обаятельная, и даже две заклятые подруги, мадам де Монтеспан и д'Арманьяк, изволили посетить один из балов Генриетты, чтобы заключить с ней хрупкий и недолговечный мир.  
Одно омрачало радость Филиппа: он чувствовал себя скорее принадлежащим ко двору герцогини Орлеанской, чем ее супруга. Жаловаться вроде было не на что: без него не обходилась ни одна прогулка, ни один якобы импровизированный концерт или поэтический вечер, и стоило ему слечь с простудой, как из Пале-Рояля посыпались полные тревоги записки. Мадам де Лафайетт находила его остроумным, мадемуазель де Креки считала его совершенством, мадам де Сен-Шомон, тетка де Гиша, была с ним исключительно добра. А принцесса Монако однажды сделала то, чего он втайне от нее ожидал: молча затащила в какой-то закоулок под лестницей и наградила таким жарким поцелуем, что он весь расплавился под ним и едва не выплеснулся ей на юбки. Хорошо, что он сдержался, потому что она отдалась ему там же, у стены, с ловкостью, выдававшей богатый опыт.  
Но все эти дамы обязательно расступались в стороны с многозначительными ухмылками, стоило появиться мадемуазель Фьенн, и он проводил часы в беседах с ней, которые все не могли ему наскучить.  
Он уже понял, что при дворе Людовика следовало ступать медленно и не шевелить ни единым мускулом лица, всячески доказывая свою значительность. Здесь чувства считались слабостью, но в Пале-Рояле — наоборот. В окружении Генриетты ты имел право смеяться и рыдать, лишь бы делал это изящно. Словно в пику холодной церемонности Лувра, тут ценили естественность — но только такую, которая ласкала взоры. С точки зрения шевалье, эта простота была еще вычурнее, чем правила испанского этикета.  
Они много обсуждали это с Фьенн, но главной темы, волновавшей шевалье, не касались. Тут она ничем не могла ему помочь, а больше ему не на кого было рассчитывать. Виллеруа, готовясь к свадьбе, старательно подчищал свою репутацию и избегал разгула в целом и Месье в частности. Шевалье снова оказался в одиночестве.  
Он нутром чуял, что у Месье есть теперь особая жизнь и особый ближний круг, более замкнутый, чем раньше, и шевалье туда и близко не пускали. Пока герцог Орлеанский играл роль гостеприимного хозяина, засыпал изощренными комплиментами дам, спорил с ними до хрипоты об их костюмах на грядущих балах-маскарадах, его взгляд оставался холодным, как оконное стекло. Но где-то ведь обитала его душа, где-то же он бывал настоящим?..  
Может быть, во дворце Сен-Клу, который он построил по своему образу и подобию и который шевалье до сих пор не удалось посетить, потому что зимой в нем не жили. Однако Месье там бывал, и частенько, о чем Филипп догадывался по некоторым фразам, которыми Месье обменивался со своим обер-шталмейстером, этим вечно растрепанным и измятым Эффиа. У Филиппа от злости скрипели зубы при мысли о том, что такому невнятному существу Месье доверяет больше, чем ему. «Это мерзавец де Гиш его так искалечил, — угрюмо размышлял шевалье. — Обжегся на молоке, теперь дует на воду». Сам-то он не сомневался, что ему стоит доверять.  
И вот одним солнечным и морозным декабрьским днем Мадам вдруг решила посетить свои знаменитые оранжереи, расположенные в Сен-Клу. Трудно сказать, насколько внезапным было это намерение, Генриетта почему-то все свои поступки представляла как спонтанные, даже если за ними и торчали уши долгой и сложной подготовки. Как шевалье не отнекивался, его уговорили отправиться с ними, а в последний момент — вот это был действительно сюрприз — к ним пожелал присоединиться Месье.  
Сопровождая верхом две кареты, в которые с трудом поместились супруги Орлеанские и их приближенные дамы, шевалье думал только о том, что под этим ледяным ветром к концу поездки станет красным, как рак. Д'Эффиа, как всегда, полусонный, был тут, и маркиз де Лавальер со своими маловменяемыми приятелями, и вездесущий шевалье де Роган, который уже начал ревновать Филиппа к Мадам и всячески старался оттеснить его от кареты.  
Дворец в Сен-Клу стоял пустой и закрытый, так что полюбоваться можно было только увядшими красотами сада с довольно необычной планировкой. Его аллеи были проложены так, чтобы создать как можно больше уютных закутков, в которых были спрятаны беседки или гроты. Впрочем, на таком холоде толку от них было мало, и вся компания устремилась в оранжерею, восхищаться экзотическими китайскими кустами, которые отчаянно цвели в неурочное время года.  
Но дамам, туго затянутым в корсеты, вскоре стало не по себе в духоте и влажности, и одна за другой они потянулись на улицу, а за ними и кавалеры — кроме шевалье.  
Ему отчего-то понравилось здесь, особенно когда стало совсем тихо и слышался только звук капающей где-то воды. Густой запах земли, пряные ароматы, сливающиеся в адскую какофонию, жара, пронизывающая замерзшее тело, — от всего этого ему казалось, что он попал в Эдем, уже оскверненный грехопадением. Он все углублялся в ядовито-зеленые заросли, предаваясь странным мечтаниям, пока за очередным поворотом чуть не споткнулся о Месье.  
Тот сидел на грубо сколоченной скамье, которую, наверное, соорудили для себя садовники, яркий, как диковинная птица. Сходство еще усугублялось тем, что он беззастенчиво общипывал гроздья иссиня-черного винограда, предназначенные для его же стола. От одной остался только трогательный зеленый скелетик, вторую в ближайшее время ждала та же участь. Вид у Месье был самый невинный.  
— О, шевалье, — без удивления сказал он, — все восхищаетесь талантами моей жены? Без нее эти оранжереи имели бы жалкий вид.  
«Потому что кое-кто склевывал бы тут все раньше времени, как дрозд-вредитель», — подумал шевалье, которому не раз приходилось выгонять Марсана из оранжерей в Ройомоне. Эта неуместная мысль сбила его с толку, и он, к своему позору, сумел выдавить в ответ только что-то нечленораздельное.  
— Почему же вы смущаетесь? — округлил глаза Месье. — Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы восхищаться Мадам. Она обладает многими талантами и уж точно умнее и красивее меня.  
Шевалье, с одной стороны, догадывался, что его дразнят, но к этому моменту уже так поплыл, что начал всерьез бояться, не принимает ли его Месье за второго де Гиша.  
— Умнее — может быть, но уж точно не красивее, — выпалил он к своему ужасу.  
Эта незамысловатая острота развеселила Месье так, что он чуть не оставил свой парик на виноградных лозах, а отсмеявшись, похлопал рукой по доске рядом с собой.  
— Садитесь, шевалье. Не бойтесь, тут чисто.  
Но Филипп мешкал не потому, что там было грязно. Главное, там было тесно, чертовски тесно: он не мог сесть так, чтобы их бедра не соприкоснулись. И он прекрасно помнил, что с ним творила близость к Месье, а ведь уже сейчас у него в голове громко хлюпала каша.  
И, как только он опустился на скамью, Месье спикировал на него, как ястреб, — пока только с вопросами:  
— А теперь признавайтесь, зачем вам на самом деле все это было нужно. Запроторить Варда в Бастилию, охмурить Мадам этими вашими сказками — зачем, говорите, зачем? Хотя я и глупее своей жены, я прекрасно знаю, что между вами и Фьенн ничего нет.  
«Чертова кукла, она проболталась!» — только и промелькнуло в мозгу у шевалье. Ну где же его хваленое красноречие, позволявшее ему врать в глаза своим врагам и наслаждаться этим? Сейчас его распирала отвратительная пустота, из глубин которой он не мог вытолкнуть ни слова, способный только пялиться на проворные пальцы Месье, продолжавшего методично обирать виноград. Перстней на них стало еще больше, и в приглушенном зеленоватом свете они поблескивали тускло и тревожно.  
И вновь, как когда-то, Месье заметил его интерес.  
— О, я вижу, вам нравятся мои новые изумруды. Это персидские, обошлись в целое состояние. Сколько же я бился над оправой! На эскизах все выходило чудесно, а как отольют — хоть плачь. Но тем, что вышло, я горжусь.  
И он, как когда-то, протянул ему свою руку, демонстрируя труды ювелиров и собственного гения.  
Шевалье теперь был совсем другим человеком. Он убил Николя Соммера, лейтенанта де Море и бессчетное количество турок, которых он поджигал в домах и слушал потом их вопли. Он сидел возле Кавуа, когда ему кипящим маслом прижигали жуткую рану на бедре. Он помогал солдатам отыскивать и складывать на телеги обезглавленные тела в Могерсдорфе.  
Именно поэтому сейчас ему достало сил взять эту руку, перевернуть ее и прижаться губами к ладони. Холодный металл перстней обжигал его кожу. Несколько мучительных секунд он почти не дышал, пока не раздался нежный голос Месье:  
— Зачем вы это делаете? Вы же меня презираете.  
Шевалье чуть приподнял голову, но не выпрямился полностью, — он не хотел, чтобы Месье увидел его лицо, прочел на нем дикую жажду, которая яростно рвалась из него наружу.  
Потому что его сознание наконец-то прояснилось до кристальной четкости, и он понял: стоит Месье это заметить, и он немедленно подцепит его на крючок, превратит в своего раба, станет его тираном. Ибо все, что он делал с того дня, когда шевалье с триумфом вернулся в Париж, — это забрасывал свои сети и ждал, когда же шевалье сам запутается в них, задушит себя ими.  
Рука Месье так и лежала в его ладони — мягкая, расслабленная и прохладная, как надушенное страусиное перо.  
И стоило ему понять, что эта игра будет много опаснее той, которую он вел с де Вардом и Генриеттой, как нужные слова наконец пришли:  
— Как я мог думать, что вы меня простили? Конечно, я вам отвратителен. Вам, должно быть, неприятно одно мое присутствие. Постараюсь вам больше не докучать.  
Он встал и направился в ту сторону, где, как ему помнилось, был выход из этого отравленного рая, не позволяя себе оглянуться хотя бы для того, чтобы проверить, какой эффект произвела его речь.


	16. Chapter 16

Шевалье засел в Тюильри, как осажденный, изводя себя сомнениями, а слуг — бесконечными придирками на ровном месте. Ясным утром решение воздержаться пока от визитов в Пале-Рояль казалось единственно верным, но в сумерках его обступали демоны, которые нашептывали: «Ты ему не нужен. Он о тебе не вспомнит. Месье не играет с тобой, ему на тебя наплевать».  
Филиппу почему-то до смешного верилось, что должно прийти письмо. Как девица на выданье, он мечтал получить хотя бы несколько строк, доказывающих, что он не бредит от страсти, но из веселого дворца приходили только записки от встревоженных дам. Он, не читая, сгребал их в горсть и швырял в камин, и воск печатей шипел и плавился в огне. К сожалению, так нельзя было поступить с письмом Генриетты, в котором она настойчиво интересовалась, куда он подевался, и Филипп снова отговорился болезнью, тем самым заперев себя в четырех стенах.  
Как назло, паж, любовник шевалье, которого звали Рене (наконец-то удалось это запомнить), вновь принялся капризничать сверх меры и даже ревновать ко второму пажу, Камиллу, лишь на том основании, что Филипп поручал ему читать вслух перед сном Плутарха, чтобы быстрее заснуть. Рене же латыни совсем не знал и все равно дулся, отказывал шевалье в своих незамысловатых ласках и тайком лупил Камилла. Тот, конечно, тоже обижался, обзывал Рене скверными, но заслуженными словами, прочие слуги, вместо того чтобы разнимать, наоборот их подначивали, а Гастон, как обычно, целый день дрых в мансарде. Очень хотелось отвесить Рене пару затрещин, но шевалье уже знал, что так выйдет только хуже; в итоге его фактически выжили из собственных покоев.  
Он тогда принялся неприкаянно бродить по дому, от скуки заглянул на кухню, перегладил там всех котов, после чего отправился посмотреть, как мадам д'Арманьяк отчитывает кормилиц и нянек. Это даже показалось ему забавным, и он задержался в детской, перемигиваясь с маленьким Шарлем, который, слушая вопли матери, никак не мог решить, плакать ему или нет.  
Вдруг мадам д'Арманьяк оборвала себя на полуслове и прилипла к оконному стеклу.  
— А это еще что такое? — с возмущением воскликнула она. — Карета герцогини Орлеанской, боже, а вот и она собственной персоной. Филипп, это наверняка по вашу душу.  
Шевалье от нечего делать с утра привел себя в полный порядок, а мадам д'Арманьяк все еще ходила нечесаная и в старом пеньюаре, хотя уже давно перевалило за полдень. «Как можно вот так являться без предупреждения?» — прошипела она и бросилась в гардеробную, но на пороге остановилась со зловещей гримасой.  
«Так даже лучше», — пробормотала мадам д'Арманьяк, забирая у няньки новорожденную. С дочкой на руках она торжественно спустилась по лестнице, Филипп следовал за ней, тоже злясь на назойливую герцогиню и на ходу выдумывая отговорки.  
Однако они оказались бесполезны, потому что Генриетта прибыла в своем самом решительном настроении. Она ворвалась в переднюю с порывом холодного ветра, на ее плаще серебрились снежинки.  
— О, так я и знала, что вы вполне здоровы! — выпалила она.  
Мадам д'Арманьяк спасла его от ответа, принявшись многословно извиняться за свой внешний вид:  
— Столько хлопот нынче выдалось с детьми, нянькам ничего нельзя поручить, за всеми нужен глаз да глаз, а еще больше — за врачами. Ах, да что я вам рассказываю, вам об этом известно лучше всех.  
Яд так и капал с ее языка, и Генриетта прищурилась, прекрасно понимая эти намеки. Недавно с ней случился очередной выкидыш, сын ее, малютка Филипп Шарль, без конца болел, и ходили слухи, что из-за плохого ухода. Однако, решив сейчас не связываться со своей извечной врагиней, Мадам хладнокровно проигнорировала все ее шпильки, чтобы сказать:  
— Я вынуждена похитить у вас шевалье. Нам не обойтись без его мнения, потому что прислали эскизы костюмов для бала-маскарада и мы только и делаем, что спорим из-за них.  
— О, конечно, у вас его очень ждут, — пропела мадам д'Арманьяк, наслаждаясь моментом.  
Генриетта вообразила, будто она гневается из-за того, что шевалье в Пале-Рояле видится с Фьенн.  
— Надеюсь, что не очень вас расстроила, — улыбнулась она, всем своим видом выражая обратное.  
Шевалье отнюдь не любовался этим поединком: он чувствовал себя коровой, перешедшей на базаре из рук в руки, но покорно поплелся за Генриеттой. Да, она сломала его планы, но, скорее всего, о них и не стоило жалеть.  
Но едва он сел в карету, как она оглушила его заявлением:  
— Я все знаю, и не смейте отпираться.  
— О! — только и сказал шевалье, оглядываясь на двух сопровождавших ее фрейлин, мало ему знакомых.   
Те смотрели на него с укором, но без злобы, да и Генриетта явно не собиралась прямо сейчас сжигать его на костре за содомию.  
— Сначала я решила, что вы не показываетесь у нас из-за какой-то размолвки с Фьенн, но она это отрицала. Вы ведь и вправду с ней не поссорились?  
— Н-нет, — осторожно произнес шевалье, а сам подумал, что действительно забыл отчитать ее за болтливость.  
— Ну конечно. И я тут же догадалась, что все дело в Месье. Это из-за него вы лишаете нас своего общества?  
— Но… но почему из-за него? — кое-как выкрутился Филипп.  
— Очередные козни вашей невестки, — уверенно сказала Мадам, к немалому его облегчению. — Теперь она настраивает Месье против вас. В нем, однако, ничто не держится: я все поняла по его двусмысленным ухмылкам, когда все стали интересоваться, куда пропал шевалье де Лоррен. И я спросила его прямо — да, прямо, — какое он имеет к этому отношение.  
— И что же он ответил? — Шевалье не сумел скрыть своего нетерпения.  
— О, вам интересно, да? Ясное дело, по его словам вышло так, будто вы сами пожелали нас покинуть.  
— Но это правда, Мадам. — Он уже хотел ввернуть наспех придуманное объяснение, однако она его перебила:  
— Ах, перестаньте, я знаю, как это бывает! Он вас вынудил к этому, я уверена, вынудил, ну же, говорите, да или нет?  
Конечно, она знала, как заставить человека не принять то или иное приглашение, но шевалье не стал сейчас к этому возвращаться. Он лихорадочно соображал, что ответить, и пришел к выводу, что правда всегда лучше лжи.  
— Да, Мадам. Да, это так. Но позвольте мне…  
— Не волнуйтесь, я не буду любопытствовать, каким образом ему это удалось, — успокоила его Генриетта. — А наперед знайте: никогда нельзя поддаваться на шантаж. Чем бы вам ни грозили, зависимость от шантажиста еще хуже. И я клянусь, что не поверю никакой клевете, которую станут распространять о вас в отместку.  
— О, благодарю, ваше высочество! — слегка переигрывая, вскричал шевалье и попытался припасть к ее руке, но она это не позволила, продолжая поучать:  
— Поймите, вашей невестке больно смотреть на то, как вы развлекаетесь среди моих друзей, а Месье порой проявляет чрезмерную подозрительность. Не беспокойтесь об этом, ведь я ваш друг…  
Он с зачарованным видом кивал, производя в уме собственные расчеты. Выходило так, что Месье, всего лишь вовремя состроив нужную гримасу, заставил свою жену сломя голову помчаться за Филиппом в метель и непогоду. Было ли это случайностью или искуснейшей манипуляцией? Шевалье видел, как герцог Орлеанский умел управляться с людьми: едва уловимым жестом, брошенным вскользь взглядом, тончайшей модуляцией голоса. Отправив за ним Генриетту, он демонстрировал свою власть, вместо того чтобы показывать свои чувства.  
С другой стороны, истязать Филиппа неуверенностью — это тоже было вполне в духе Месье. Так, не отталкивая его и не приближая, но и не позволяя сбежать, Месье мог бы мучить его очень долго, к собственному удовольствию.  
Следовало положить этому конец.  
Шевалье уже привык к тому, что Месье, на людях бледнеющий от малейшего нарушения этикета, за закрытыми дверями может затеять любое ребячество. Но картина, которую он застал в гостиной, заставила встрепенуться остатки его «провинциальной чопорности».  
Строгий регламент диктовал, что делать в присутствии особы королевской крови, когда она одевается, ест, испражняется, умирает, рожает или отходит ко сну. Но нигде не говорилось о том, как поступать, ежели эта особа ползает по полу на четвереньках, вся в мишуре, блестках и сахарной пудре, а из парика у нее торчит павлинье перо.  
Тут же, среди сдвинутой в углы мебели, вольготно развалились на подушках дамы, любимицы Генриетты и подружки Месье, пребывавшие сейчас в дивной гармонии. Они перебирали эскизы карнавальных костюмов, нити жемчуга и янтаря, волны ярчайших тканей и пеной брошенные сверху кружева. Кто-то уже вдавил пирожное в персидский ковер, Месье тянулся за миндальным драже, которое прятала от него маркиза де Тианж, а гомон стоял такой, как на птичнике в Ройомоне.  
Филипп, пожалуй, впервые видел Месье в столь домашней обстановке, а его поза вызывала желание внести некоторые поправки в придворный этикет. Тем не менее он невозмутимо поклонился — в конце концов, он стоял, а Месье, можно сказать, сидел; вот если бы было наоборот, тогда и пришлось бы беспокоиться.  
Месье просто кивнул, опустившись на пятки, отчего стал выглядеть чуть пристойнее, но совсем по-детски, и всего на секунду в его глазах вспыхнуло неприкрытое торжество, а после — злая насмешка, когда он взглянул на жену, устраивающуюся в низком кресле. Потом его взор застелила все та же непроницаемая поволока, но Филипп увидел достаточно. Да, Месье выиграл эту партию и теперь радовался своей победе.  
Генриетта снова осыпала супруга колкостями, которые он парировал с добродушной ленцой, однако шевалье едва это слышал. Он заметил, что Фьенн сидит как раз возле его высочества, но на почтительном расстоянии, — на это расстояние он и нацелился, мягко, по-кошачьи обходя дам и подкрадываясь к своей жертве.  
Все хотели его советов, и шевалье их щедро раздавал, склоняясь над эскизами. «Да, вам идет зеленый. Разве это не зеленый? А какой? Бледно-салатный? Ну пусть». — «Господь с вами, этот цвет даже испанская вдова назовет мрачным». — «Здесь все хорошо, только не переборщите с румянами». Наконец он добрался до Фьенн и опустился возле нее, с нежностью заглядывая ей в глаза.  
— Как, вы тоже будете амазонкой? — удивился он, заметив ее эскиз.  
— Конечно, мы все будем амазонками, а Месье — нашей царицей, вы разве не знали?  
— Нет, нет, это новость для меня. Вроде бы в последний раз речь шла о султане и одалисках?  
— Ах, вы все перепутали: султан с гаремом — это идея для большого святочного бала в Лувре, для него давно все готово, а сейчас мы занимаемся костюмами для Марди-Гра.  
Шевалье давно подметил, с какой серьезностью подходят в Пале-Рояле к вопросу организации развлечений, словно это было государственное дело. Причем король явно придерживался того же мнения и часто заимствовал идеи брата, чтобы превратить их в нечто и вовсе грандиозное.  
— Вот оно что! А кем будет Мадам?  
— Царем Тезеем Афинским*.  
— Как мило!  
Воркуя с ней таким образом, едва не задевая подбородком ее кружевную косынку, он покосился на Месье. Тот отчего-то совсем притих и сидел, отвернувшись от них, как бы не желая мешать влюбленным. Букли парика полностью скрывали его лицо, одной рукой он перебирал лоскутки-образчики у себя на коленях, а другой опирался на пол, в каких-то дюймах от шевалье, и разделяла их только гора мятого бархата.  
Губы шевалье дрогнули в ухмылке, когда он запустил свою руку в ткань и нащупал в ее складках пальцы Месье, холодные и гладкие, как металл его колец. Месье чуть вздрогнул, попытался отдернуть руку, но шевалье сцапал ее, как добычу, и сжал — крепко, но не для того, чтобы причинить боль, а чтобы показать, кто здесь хозяин. И принялся пальцем поглаживать ладонь, теплеющую с каждой секундой, находить на ней едва заметные мозоли — что это, неужели Месье все же не чурается верховой езды? — прослеживать линии жизни и судьбы, ласкать холм Венеры и холм Луны. Он впервые открывал для себя тело Месье, и сейчас это казалось более интимным, чем даже проникновение, а его высочество не мог прекратить этого, иначе как подняв скандал.   
Но он и не пытался. После первой попытки его рука снова расслабилась, стала мягкой и безвольной, но при этом горячей, словно тающей под ласками шевалье. Со стороны не было видно ничего, только переливчатый багряный блеск, и это длилось, пока кто-то из дам не окликнул Месье очень громко. Он машинально вскинул голову, посмотрел на нее слепыми, пьяными глазами и ответил невпопад.  
Решив, что на этом хватит, шевалье наконец оставил его в покое, а то, чего доброго, Мадам могла что-то заподозрить. К счастью, ее мысли были заняты только Филиппом:  
— А что вы наденете, шевалье?  
— Я еще не решил.   
Вообще-то он собирался выудить первый попавшийся костюм из коллекции брата, самое большее — освежить его какой-то модной деталью.  
— Но как же, времени осталось в обрез! — спохватилась Мадам. — Вам тоже подошло бы что-нибудь античное… — Ее слова утонули в хоре возмущенных голосов:  
— Это скучно!  
— Не заставите же вы его ходить в доспехах!  
— Там будет столько Гекторов и Менелаев, что хоть начинай Троянскую войну.  
И, как всегда, стоило Месье заговорить, пусть едва слышно, словно он обращался к самому себе, как мигом наступила тишина.  
— Может быть, что-нибудь из этого бархата? — И он набросил его на шевалье, как плащ, так внезапно и с таким сверкающим взором, что Филипп тут же сомлел. — Это определенно ваш цвет.  
— Но что из него можно сшить? — по привычке заспорила с ним Генриетта. — Разве что… венецианский гондольер? Берет, куртка в тон, чулки посветлее. Может выйти неплохо. — Завладев идеей, она уже не собиралась от нее отказываться. — Что же вы молчите, шевалье? Вы согласны?  
Филипп сейчас согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы от него отвязались и позволили вдоволь налюбоваться т а к и м Месье — раскрасневшимся, взвинченным и теперь-то уж точно настоящим. Бархат весьма удачно скрыл его нарастающую эрекцию, а Месье, удерживая ткань за край, медленно потянул ее на себя, как будто хотел, чтобы шевалье рухнул в его объятия. Мало того, он с вызовом спросил:  
— Так вы хотите этого?   
— Да, хочу, — прошептал шевалье, не владея своим голосом.  
Воистину, Месье незачем было писать письма: он мог прокричать что угодно хоть с другой стороны Гревской площади, причем так, что смысл его слов понял бы только Филипп.  
— И правда хотите? — Потянул, отпустил, снова потянул, глядя на него исподлобья.  
«Сейчас он спросит в третий раз, как нечистая сила, которая ломится в дом», — некстати подумалось Филиппу, но ему действительно было немного жутко.  
— Да, ваше высочество, — чуть громче произнес он. И, словно отвечая на еще один безмолвный вопрос, добавил: — Да, я этого желаю.  
— Прекрасно. Вы его получите. — Месье опустил ресницы и отвернулся к мадам де Тианж.  
Угроза это была или обещание, шевалье затруднился бы сказать, но об этом он собирался подумать на досуге, а сейчас его ждало еще одно дело. Он занялся им, когда гостьи засобирались по домам и поднялась обычная в таких случаях суета. Воспользовавшись этим, он отвел Фьенн в сторону и набросился на нее с упреками:  
— Вы не сдержали свое слово, вы все рассказали Месье!  
— Ах, вовсе нет. — Она досадливо поморщилась. — С чего вы взяли?  
— Вот его слова: «Я знаю, что между вами и Фьенн ничего нет», — как их понимать? А ведь не секрет, что его высочество не мастер хранить тайны.  
— Чепуха, — небрежно отмахнулась она. — Вы что, из-за этого прятались дома? Нет? Ну, не важно, главное то, что его высочеству многое обо мне известно, поэтому он и выразился так, но поверьте: дальше него это не пойдет. Те тайны, которые считает нужным, он хранит получше многих.  
Эта отповедь и рассердила Филиппа, и успокоила, а вскоре он напрочь о ней забыл, гадая о том, как же Месье сдержит свое слово. Он предвкушал, как явится в следующий раз в Пале-Рояль на общую примерку костюмов: мэтр Пелисье обещал и для него что-нибудь соорудить на скорую руку. Однако в дело вмешались Рок и Судьба одновременно, в лице Генриетты-Марии и Анны Австрийской.  
Генриетта-Мария пожелала благочестиво провести Рождественские дни вдали от мирской суеты в монастыре Сен-Коломбо, а королева-мать вызвалась ее туда сопровождать. С самого начала подразумевалось, что с ними отправится и Мадам, но та надеялась в последний момент отговориться. Увы, ей это не удалось, единственное, чего она добилась, — это разрешения вернуться в Париж сразу после Рождества. С ней отправились самые стойкие и верные фрейлины, мадам де Сен-Шомон и Лафайетт, а прочие разъехались по своим родным.  
Смешно сказать, но в отсутствие Мадам шевалье не рисковал появляться в Пале-Рояле, не зная, как его примут. Он лениво раздумывал, не навестить ли Фьенн у ее тетки на Венсенской аллее, не столько для выполнения договора, сколько ради удовольствия перемыть с ней кости всем общим знакомым. Но он еще немного злился на нее, поэтому не поехал, а отправился на Большую конюшню вместе с Рене, чтобы тот поупражнялся в выездке на арабском жеребце (которого, не долго думая, назвали Саладином).  
Позволив пажу самостоятельно проделать все пируэты и пассажи, шевалье прислонился к ограде манежа и невольно залюбовался и конем, и всадником. Трепетала на ветру белоснежная грива, песок фонтанчиками вылетал из-под изящных копыт, солнце очерчивало контур гибкой фигуры пажа. Он испытывал очень чистое наслаждение красотой и был в этот момент совершенно счастлив.  
И, конечно же, это мгновение должны были испортить два никчемных бездельника, маркиз де Лавальер и его закадычный приятель шевалье де Тилладе.  
Тилладе, мальтийский рыцарь, представлял бы тип брутального красавца, если бы не малый рост и коренастое мужицкое телосложение. Филипп давно обратил внимание на то, что, прогуливаясь вместе, они то и дело касались плечами друг друга и вообще держались слишком тесно, как близнецы-Диоскуры, хотя хрупкий и вертлявый Лавальер на Тилладе ничуть не походил.  
Позже шевалье задумывался о том, что эта встреча, скорее всего, была не такой случайной, как они пытались представить, — дворецкий знал, где его искать. Но в тот момент он вполне верил в то, что эти двое решили во что бы то ни стало повеселиться, несмотря на Адвент**, и явились на конюшню в поисках подходящей компании. Они принялись зазывать шевалье в «крестный ход по кабакам» и на «раздачу милостыни шлюхам», а он так скучал по Виллеруа, что не нашел в себе сил отказать.  
Пажа он собирался отослать домой, но Лавальер и Тилладе настаивали на том, чтобы его таки с собой взять, мол, пригодится. Рене очень польстило внимание важных господ, особенно после того, как они принялись одобрительно похлопывать его по плечам, по спине и даже ниже. «Да зачем он нужен?» — упорствовал Филипп, но Тилладе многозначительно воздел палец: «Всякое бывает, сударь». С таким аргументом спорить было трудно.  
Их прогулка с самого начала напоминала не крестный ход, а спуск в ад, от заведений фешенебельных, вроде «Белого шарфа» в квартале Маре, до кабачков с танцульками за чертой города, куда ходили одни кадеты, чтобы бесплатно обжиматься с девками. Скрипки, виолы, дудки, флейты, гобои — все это визжало, свистело и ухало под топот пляшущих, словно давали концерт в честь Вельзевула, и в обычном своем состоянии шевалье не выдержал бы тут и минуты, но в том-то и дело, что сейчас он пребывал в состоянии совершенно особенном.  
Еще в Париже, в какой-то забегаловке в квартале Сен-Жермен, Тилладе приобнял Лавальера, а тот склонил голову ему на плечо. И дальше они так и шагали в обнимку, притворяясь пьяными, хотя далеко еще не так набрались, чтобы нуждаться в поддержке. А вот шевалье действительно уже слегка носило из стороны в сторону, и Рене с радостью подставил ему свой локоть. Шлюхи, впрочем, видели их насквозь и за милостыней отнюдь не сбегались. Из кабака с танцульками они переместились в уже совсем странное заведение, по контрасту тихое и темное, и здесь спутники Филиппа перестали чего-либо стесняться и открыто целовались после каждой кружки. Тилладе посадил Рене себе на колени, и тот впал в такой восторг, что если бы они разложили бы его прямо сейчас на этом столе, то он не стал бы возражать.  
И шевалье, наверное, не стал бы, и даже, возможно, присоединился бы, хотя некоторая часть его души содрогалась в корчах при одной мысли о подобных забавах — не столько из-за их греховности, сколько из-за вульгарности.  
Но что-то не позволяло ему послать их к чертям и уйти, а именно — странное ощущение свободы, которого ему, оказывается, очень не хватало. Как будто он пришел с бала — пусть самого веселого и чарующего, — скинул туфли и только сейчас ощутил, как они жали и как хорошо без них. Женщины остались там, на балу, а он пил с мужчинами и хотел мужчин. Как бы он не презирал своих спутников, — Рене за наглость и жадность, Лавальера за пустоту и отчаянную жажду внимания, Тилладе просто так, за компанию, — он все равно ощущал с ними некое единство.  
И к тому моменту, когда к кабаку подкатила карета без гербов, с весьма зловещего вида возницей, шевалье уже ничему не удивлялся и всему был рад. «Нам нужно ехать в Сен-Клу», — сказал, вглядываясь в окно, Лавальер. В пустующий, запертый на все засовы, лишенный мебели и прислуги Сен-Клу? Что ж, отлично. «Эффиа прислал за нами», — пояснил Тилладе. Эффиа так Эффиа, почему бы нет?  
Подъехали ко дворцу уж точно не с главного входа, на узкой лестнице и в тесных коридорах совсем не было огней, зато потом оказалось, что в недрах спящего замка скрывается гостеприимный приют для озябших странников. Они словно попали в грот волшебницы Цирцеи, обещавший самые упоительные наслаждения, прежде чем они окончательно превратятся в свиней.  
Тяжелые портьеры на окнах не пропускали свет ни внутрь, ни наружу; свечи в розовых плафонах стояли на полу, разливая вокруг неземное сияние; жарко натопленный камин и аромат благовоний с примесью дурманных трав побуждали поскорее снять лишнюю одежду, улечься на одну из широких кушеток в турецком стиле, расслабиться, выбросить из головы все мысли, довериться своим ощущениям. И, судя по всему, до них многие уже так и сделали — шевалье едва нашел свободную кушетку, не желая присоединяться к другим гостям, весьма занятым друг другом. Он помнил, что в таких местах не принято узнавать знакомых, да и полумрак этого не позволял, однако он сразу понял, что женщин тут нет.  
Напитки разносили стройные юноши с гладкой кожей, почти обнаженные и крайне услужливые. В центре комнаты на небольшом помосте под звуки скрипок шла пантомима, которую разыгрывали два атлетически сложенных красавца. Возможно, они и не могли похвастаться особой пластикой, зато обладали другими выдающимися достоинствами. О них легко было судить, потому что атлеты не прикрывались даже тем фиговым листком, который носили лакеи.  
Шевалье все по-прежнему казалось естественным и логичным, он не задавал себе вопросов, он просто был — здесь и сейчас, в каждый момент времени, которое растаяло, растеклось уютными волнами, колышущими его, как в колыбели.  
На помосте меж тем то ли Зевс соблазнял Ганимеда, то ли Аполлон приставал к Нарциссу, то ли Ахилл ссорился с Патроклом, но пантомиме явно не хватало изящества, и внимание шевалье вскоре переключилось на двух скрипачей, которые словно состязались на музыкальной дуэли. Они то склонялись друг к другу, то отшатывались, жонглируя мелодией, как мячом, и каждый из них видел только партнера, и в их дуэте было куда больше страсти, чем в неуклюжих перетаптываниях актеров.  
Увлеченный этим зрелищем, шевалье рассеянно перебирал волосы своего пажа, чья голова покоилась у него на коленях. Прозрение приходило медленно. Сначала он почуял аромат слишком изысканных для Рене духов, потом пряди, в которые он зарылся, показались ему чересчур короткими и необычайно шелковистыми, а в следующий миг он понял, что ласкает вовсе не пажа.  
Шевалье мгновенно протрезвел и осторожно опустил взгляд. Боже мой, уже бог весть сколько времени Месье лежал так, прижавшись затылком к его животу, а он только и знал, что ерошить его кудряшки!  
Его бросило в пот, с которым ушел последний хмель. И все же он плохо помнил, как сам сюда попал, а уж тем более не имел понятия, откуда у него под боком взялся Месье. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Его высочество выполнил свое обещание, но это отнюдь не значило, что шевалье мог взгромоздиться на него прямо на этой кушетке. Он отлично сознавал, что ему всего лишь дали шанс.  
Галстука на Месье не оказалось, ворот сорочки был распущен, и Филипп, не устояв перед соблазном, с трепетом опустил руку на его горло, обрисовал контур его подбородка, прошелся вдоль ключиц. Разумеется, ему хотелось большего — скользнуть ниже, нащупать маленькие выступающие соски, которые он так хорошо помнил, провести ладонью по животу, вжимая ее в мягкую плоть, добраться до члена, заставить его затвердеть в своей руке. Но он не знал, что Месье ему позволит, а главное, сумеет ли он остановиться, услышав «нет». Все мышцы Филиппа окаменели от с трудом сдерживаемого желания, а его собственный член красноречиво уперся Месье в щеку.  
То ли по этой, то ли по другой причине Месье приподнялся и с тихим вздохом откинулся рядом на подушки; Филипп скорее почувствовал на себе, чем увидел его томный насмешливый взгляд, а в следующий миг уже целовал его, держа за плечи. Несколько секунд выпали из его сознания, но когда он пришел в себя, поцелуй был медленным, легким, почти невесомым, как будто он пробовал незнакомое игристое вино, и пузырьки лопались у него на губах. Месье, как водится, не отвечал, разве что чуть подавался навстречу, но когда шевалье оторвался от него, то уловил еле слышное, как шорох шелка: «Еще».  
И Месье получил еще, столько, сколько хотел, когда Филипп взял его лицо в ладони и всю свою страсть, все безумие своих фантазий вложил в этот поцелуй, иногда спускаясь ниже, прикусывая подбородок, прижимаясь щекой к гладкой коже его щек, проводя языком по скулам и вновь возвращаясь к приоткрытым, ждущим его губам. Филипп уже весь дрожал от страсти, это невозможно было скрыть, а Месье коротко ахал, закидывал голову, подставляя шею, жмурился, сопел, но и не приглашал к большему, да что там — он даже не касался Филиппа. И это тоже была игра — самая жестокая ее часть.  
Когда уже никакой воли держать себя не осталось, Филипп вытянулся возле Месье, сжимая кулаки, а тот приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и принялся с интересом его разглядывать.  
— Вы отлично целуетесь, мой дорогой, — прозвучал из полутьмы его ласковый голос.  
По поводу обращения Филипп не обольщался — «дорогими» Месье называл практически всех в своем окружении, вплоть до собственной жены. Он не смог не съязвить в ответ:  
— Неплохо для того, кто исполнен презрения, да?  
Месье хихикнул, как невоспитанная девчонка, и провел пальцами по пуговицам его жилета, то ли пересчитывая их, то ли примериваясь расстегнуть.  
— Что, так и будем мстить друг другу за опрометчивые слова?  
— Я вам никогда не мстил, ваше высочество.  
Издав еще какой-то звук, Месье вдруг взял руку шевалье, которую тот инстинктивно прижимал к своему бешено стучащему сердцу, поднес к губам и взял его пальцы в рот, обжигая их прикосновениями своего языка, натягивая нервы шевалье, как струны на колки. Филипп в очередной раз подавил стон — теперь скорее отчаянный; другая его рука была стиснута их телами, и он не мог ею пошевелить. Разве что наброситься на Месье, опрокинуть его навзничь, прекратить эту пытку.  
Но Филипп не стал этого делать. Он чувствовал, что Месье ни капли не возбужден, его высочество был сыт, как кот, играющий с мышью. Где-то его уже накормили — в этой комнате или поблизости, кто-то оттрахал его от души, заставил кончить, и не раз, и на десерт он решил полакомиться дымящимся от похоти шевалье. Так что он мог целоваться с ним без зазрения совести и наслаждаться его содроганиями, стонами и скрежетом зубовным. А стоит Филиппу взяться за гульфик Месье, как тот скажет: «Да что вы себе вообразили?», фыркнет и уйдет.  
Шевалье отнял свою руку, положил ее на затылок Месье, сдавил, глядя ему в глаза чуть ли не с ненавистью. Он вдруг вспомнил де Гиша, вернее, то, что от него осталось к тому моменту, когда он приехал в Мец, направляясь к Нанси, чтобы осадить город по приказу короля. Это было очень жалкое зрелище — не Нанси, а де Гиш, — и повторять его судьбу Филипп не собирался. Месье смотрел на него с ожиданием, даже с предвкушением — его, несомненно, очень увлекала их игра, шевалье мог утешать себя хотя бы этим.  
И в тот момент, когда между ними вот-вот должны были посыпаться искры, возле кушетки возник темный силуэт маркиза д'Эффиа.  
— Выезд подан, ваше высочество, — прошелестел он, в упор не замечая шевалье. — Скоро рассвет.  
Надо сказать, что Филипп воспринял этот своеобразный крик петуха даже с некоторым облегчением. Он был на грани того, чтобы сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Месье же вывернулся из-под его руки, спокойно сел, встряхнулся и своим обычным ласковым голосом сказал:  
— Простите, дорогой, мне нужно попасть в Пале-Рояль до церемонии пробуждения, а еще успеть привести себя в порядок. Но мы с вами непременно увидимся. — Филиппу показалось, что он опять тихо хихикнул. А потом наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.  
И когда он растворился в полумраке комнаты, в которой больше не звучала музыка и раздавались всхлипы, стоны и игривые смешки, Филипп распластался на подушках и закрыл лицо руками, вместо восторга испытывая что-то подозрительно похожее на панику. Он попался, он на крючке, ему нет дороги назад; и главное, он не успел заметить, когда это произошло. Совсем недавно Месье был холодным, почти равнодушным, и оставалась возможность сдаться в любой момент, но теперь — нет. Коготок увяз, всей птичке пропасть.  
«Ты можешь его иметь. Всего. Целиком», — вспомнил он слова Луи, которые так часто повторял в минуты безнадежности, и тут другая мысль обожгла его, заставив резко сесть на кушетке. А кто имел Месье сейчас? Кто тот негодяй, который воспользовался тем, что его высочество перестал бояться маменьки — по крайней мере, нашел способ справляться с этим страхом, — кто посмел опередить Филиппа, взять то, что ему принадлежало? Одна из смутных теней, шевелившихся в этой комнате в отблесках пламени тающих свечей, кто-то из тех, кто сейчас охает и тихо повизгивает, кого Филипп наверняка знал, но не мог заглянуть ему в лицо. Воображение услужливо подсовывало чудовищные картины, на которых Месье, совершенно голый, бесстыдно раскидывал ноги и сам растягивал в стороны края своего отверстия, предлагая себя — не ему. О нет. Если он будет думать об этом, то непременно рехнется, не сходя с этого дивана.  
Он постарался убраться отсюда при первой же возможности — когда заметил, как к выходу на цыпочках потянулись фигуры, и среди них маркиз де Лавальер, безошибочно узнаваемый по кудлатому парику, сейчас, правда, сдвинутому на ухо.  
Уже на подъезде к Лувру шевалье сообразил, что Рене куда-то подевался — в карете его не было, к тому же Филипп не помнил, когда и где видел его в последний раз. Лавальер его успокоил: «Этот не потеряется».  
И действительно, Рене объявился через три дня, когда уже вернулась и Мадам из Сен-Коломбо, — потасканный и совершенно счастливый. Он сказал, что «был в гостях» в имении близ Сен-Клу, и шевалье не стал расспрашивать его дальше, беспокоясь он лишь о том, не разбаловался ли он у гостеприимных хозяев окончательно. Но оказалось, что не очень, да еще и обучился там некоторым весьма интересным трюкам, за что шевалье был даже благодарен тем, кто его похитил.  
По крайней мере, это позволяло пореже воображать себе Месье с чужим членом во рту.  
________________  
*Тезей (Тесей) Афинский — царь Афин, герой греческой мифологии. По одной из версий мифа, женился на плененной им царице амазонок, которую позже казнил или приказал казнить, чтобы жениться на Федре.  
** Адвент — дни перед Рождеством в католицизме, во время которых верующим полагается вести особенно благочестивую жизнь.


	17. Chapter 17

Рождество встречали в Ройомоне, куда съехалась вся семья, в том числе и Арманда, которую было не узнать — такой статной, громогласной и властной она стала. Графиня д'Аркур часами беседовала с ней наедине, наверняка о янсенизме, которыми обе продолжали увлекаться, несмотря на все папские запреты и неистовство иезуитов. Они, скорее всего, оплакивали смерть Блеза Паскаля* и толковали Блаженного Августина. А о чем им еще было говорить, если толстая экономка забылась настолько, что встречала гостей, стоя рядом с графом д'Аркуром, пока графиня отлеживалась в своей спальне после приступа уже не выдуманной астмы?  
За праздничным столом царил Альфонс, который в будущем году собирался отбыть на Мальту, чтобы принять участие в «караване» — сопровождении паломников, организованном Мальтийским орденом. Это позволило бы ему претендовать на звание приора, а вел он себя так, как будто уже стал великим командором. Граф д'Аркур, становившийся все неопрятнее и прожорливей, молча ел и пил за троих.  
В обстановке, знакомой с детства, шевалье вроде бы немного успокоился, но сразу же по возвращении в Париж проиграл тысячу экю в Большом салоне Луи, что нагляднее всего свидетельствовало о его состоянии. Луи, будто догадываясь о причине, даже не прошелся на этот счет, хотя перед тем устроил выволочку Марсану из-за каких-то несчастных пятисот ливров.  
Чтобы восстановить мир в своих апартаментах, шевалье отменил вечерние чтения Плутарха. Глядя в потолок бессонными ночами, он ломал голову над тем же, что и раньше, когда носился по заледеневшим лесам вокруг Ройомона на Саладине или путался в мастях за карточным столом. Он пытался понять, чей член держит во рту его высочество герцог Орлеанский, Единственный Брат Короля.  
Интуиция ему ничего не подсказывала, и в дело пошла холодная логика. Любовником Месье должен быть приближенный, достаточно знатный, но не слишком, вряд ли ревнивый и не блещущий особыми достоинствами (ибо сердце его высочества, несомненно, было свободно), однако наверняка в чем-то уникальный, потому что Месье любил диковинки. И, последнее в списке, но не в значении, он должен быть очень привлекателен внешне.  
Действуя методом исключения, шевалье остался с одной кандидатурой — не кем иным, как маркизом де Лавальер. Как ни противно было представлять их вместе, но все прочие годились на эту роль еще меньше. Маркиз же был доступен, не требователен и, следовало это признать, весьма хорош собой, особенно когда в удивлении распахивал свои порочные лазурные глаза и приоткрывал ротик-сердечко, словно ожидая от мира невиданных чудес. И он был братом любовницы короля — такая симметрия могла понравиться Месье. Впрочем, этих фактов было явно недостаточно, а интуиция шевалье молчала, как в рот воды набрав. Следовало, наверное, приглядеться к ним обоим повнимательнее, прежде чем делать выводы.  
Шевалье хотел этим заняться на большом святочном балу в Лувре, но ему не удалось. Как ни огромен был бальный зал, он едва вмещал всех желающих тут повеселиться; в царившей здесь толчее и духоте Филиппа облили лимонадом, оттоптали ему ноги, ободрали всю позолоту с его костюма турецкого паши и даже попытались срезать кошелек. Он вздумал спастись на галереях, но там стояла невыносимая вонь от испражнений: гости облегчались здесь, не найдя более подходящего места. Людовик вообще мало думал об удобствах окружающих; некоторые люди, удостоившиеся чести путешествовать в его карете, потом рассказывали, что выходили из нее едва живыми.  
Отсюда, сверху, он видел Месье — не заметить его было невозможно благодаря золотому тюрбану, усыпанному бриллиантами так, что он сиял ярче люстры с тысячью свечей. Однако пробиться к нему сквозь эту давку было невозможно, и раздосадованный шевалье отправился кутить с Виллеруа, который в кои-то веки сумел избавиться от обременительных обязанностей жениха.  
Случай представился несколько позже, во время премьеры пьесы Мольера «Дон-Жуан, или Каменный гость» в театре Пале-Рояля. Впервые шевалье выходил в свет в свите одного только Месье, без Генриетты, которая якобы простыла во время маскарада. Но все знали, что дело в другом: давно ходили слухи, будто в этой пьесе Мольер выведет в главной роли де Гиша, и Мадам, по всей видимости, боялась узнать в одном из персонажей себя. Пока все лицемерно сокрушались, сидя у парадной постели мнимой больной, Месье шепнул Филиппу: «Но вы ведь будете? Придите непременно, я придержу для вас место в своей ложе».  
И место оказалось не где-нибудь, а непосредственно возле его высочества. Вообще-то оно предназначалось для Мадам, и Месье вел себя в точности так, как будто рядом сидела супруга: трогал его за локоть, склонялся к нему и шептал свои замечания по ходу пьесы. В тот момент, когда Дон-Жуан сказал: «Я верю в то, что дважды два — четыре, а дважды четыре — восемь», а Сганарель в ответ вскричал: «Выходит, значит, что ваша религия — арифметика?», Месье расхохотался, всплеснул руками, а потом как бы случайно провел пальцами по ноге шевалье, обтянутой шелковым чулком. Похоже, это был намек на то, что ему следует воспользоваться сумраком в ложе, но Филипп ничего не мог с собой поделать — он чуть не лопался от гордости из-за того, что оказался здесь, и, вместо того чтобы сосредоточиться на Месье, все время высматривал знакомых внизу, которые могли бы заметить, где он сидит.  
В антракте тщеславие погнало шевалье прочь из ложи, навстречу маркизу де Куаслену, приехавшему в Париж на праздники, а также знакомым по венгерскому походу. «Вы представляете себе силу, способную победить даже честолюбие?» — вдруг прозвучал у него в голове тихий голос де Вивонна, но Филипп отмахнулся от покойника — а зря.  
Когда он, вдоволь покрасовавшись в своем лучшем наряде небесно-голубого цвета с серебром, разбросав тут и там горсть туманных намеков о своих перспективах при дворе, похваставшись невзначай табакеркой, подаренной Генриеттой на Рождество, вернулся в ложу, то обнаружил, что его стул занят маркизом де Лавальером. Весь первый акт этот маленький негодяй отирался на галереях с неведомыми целями, скорее всего, искал там свежих шлюх, и о нем никто не вспоминал. Зато теперь он буквально висел на плече у Месье, что-то настойчиво втолковывая ему громким шепелявым шепотом, бурно жестикулируя при этом. Эффиа стоял напротив, прислонившись к ограждению ложи, и внимательно его слушал, как и Месье.  
Увы, сдернуть маркиза со стула и выбросить за перила не представлялось возможным, и Филипп какое-то время надеялся, что Месье сам спохватится и велит Лавальеру пересесть, но вот уже актеры снова вышли на сцену, а Месье как будто забыл о шевалье. И теперь наверняка Куаслен и другие в недоумении оглядывались на ложу его высочества, не понимая, куда подевался де Лоррен, а кто-то, возможно, и посмеивался над тем, как быстро переменилась его фортуна.  
И до самого конца пьесы шевалье так и простоял у стенки, сопя от ярости и глядя на то, как Месье с той же интимностью склоняется теперь к Лавальеру, комментируя реплики актеров, а возможно, и занимаясь с ним чем-нибудь еще, чего нельзя было различить в полутьме. Филипп понимал, что сам виноват, но от этого ему не становилось легче, и уж точно легче не будет Лавальеру, когда он до него доберется.  
Как только упал занавес, Месье захлопал первым, а после зал взорвался овацией. Артистов Мольера и его самого до колен засыпали цветами, за кулисы потянулись вельможи с поздравлениями, комплиментами и подарками для актрис. Месье среди них не было, хотя раньше он частенько снисходил до того, чтобы лично поздравить великого комедианта после удачных премьер. Сегодня, однако, этого делать не стоило — как раз потому, что Дон Жуан действительно был вылитый де Гиш.  
Когда его высочество в окружении свиты и гвардейцев охраны направился к выходу, Лавальер от него наконец отстал, как и от всей процессии, затерявшись в толпе и приветствуя всех знакомых, кому еще не успел надоесть накануне. Шевалье, настигнув его, положил ему руку сзади на плечо.  
— Сударь, вы невежа, — тихо прорычал он в маленькое розовое ушко, торчащее среди косм парика.  
Со дня их достопамятной прогулки Лавальер взял с ним довольно фамильярный тон. И теперь, испуганно оглянувшись, но с облегчением осознав, что это всего лишь его приятель де Лоррен, Лавальер передернул плечами, стряхнул его руку и воскликнул: «Ах, оставьте!» — словно его звали в очередной вояж по злачным местам. Он хотел уже устремиться к следующей жертве своего неотвязного внимания, как шевалье в бешенстве развернул почти невесомого маркиза к себе и схватил его за грудки.  
— Нет, вы мне ответите!  
Перед глазами у него уже поплыли белые вспышки гнева, он мог бы прямо сейчас свернуть маркизу его тощую шею, но место для этого выбрал неудачное — их мгновенно растащили в стороны.  
В переполненном фойе между ними образовалось пустое пространство, на шевалье повисли сразу три или четыре человека, среди которых он краем глаза заметил Куаслена — опять кузен ходил за ним по пятам. Лавальера же никто не держал; он, весь красный, скорее от смущения, чем от страха, поправлял одежду и поглядывал на вход, откуда вскоре раздался вроде бы негромкий, но заглушающий весь шум голос Месье:  
— Что здесь происходит?  
Гомон окружавшей их толпы стал стихать, словно все призадумались над ответом, и в этой тишине раздался чей-то игривый голос:  
— Что такое, шевалье, неужели Лавальер приударил за вашей Фьенн?  
Ни тот, ни другой этого отрицать не стали, и в таком виде дело дошло до Людовика, а на следующий день прямо с утра Филипп получил долгожданное письмо за подписью Месье — но увы, написанное его секретарем и составленное в самых официальных выражениях. Ему приказывали явиться в Пале-Рояль, чтобы дать отчет его высочеству о вчерашнем инциденте, ибо того пожелал сам король.   
Филипп не знал, кто еще будет его там ждать, возможно — королевские маршалы, следящие за соблюдением противодуэльных ордонансов, которые наверняка потребуют от него расписку в том, что он обязуется не продолжать ссору с Лавальером. Поэтому он решил выбрать костюм построже. Одевался он в присутствии нервозного и молчаливого Куаслена, который явился к нему с утра пораньше, желая предложить себя в секунданты, или навещать его в Бастилии, или как-то иначе пожертвовать собой ради него. После него прибыл Марсан — примерно с теми же целями, а чуть позже к ним присоединился Виллеруа, чтобы пересказать, какой переполох поднялся у короля, несомненно, благодаря мадемуазель де Лавальер, переживающей за брата. Потом заглянул и Луи, но, помявшись немного, ничего не сказал, лишь безнадежным жестом махнул рукой и убежал по делам. На сей раз шевалье не чувствовал вины перед ним, ничего, кроме желания узнать истину, какой бы горькой она ни была.  
Куаслен, Марсан и Виллеруа проводили его до Пале-Рояля, но, поскольку там не наблюдалось никаких признаков присутствия официальных лиц и господина де Комменжа, они не стали ждать исхода вместе с ним в приемной; точнее сказать, Виллеруа увел упирающегося Куаслена, а Марсан последовал за ними. Очень скоро Дюплесси вызвал Филиппа в кабинет Месье.  
Его высочество был там совсем один, стоял у окна, созерцая живописную панораму Парижа: город, припорошенный новогодним снежком, выглядел сегодня чуть менее грязным, чем всегда. Месье не оглянулся, не поздоровался, вопреки своим обычным любезным манерам, и шевалье, снова ощутив ледяное дыхание ревности, решил, что это выражение крайней степени гнева. Но когда Месье заговорил, его голос звучал вполне ровно, словно речь шла о пустяках:  
— Его величество сейчас делает внушение маркизу де Лавальер, а мне поручил побеседовать с вами. Моего брата очень пугает ваша репутация бретера, и он попросил сделать так, чтобы дуэль между вами ни в коем случае не состоялась. Я ответил, что могу этого добиться. И я действительно могу. Очень легко. Одной фразой.  
Пока в воздухе, пропитанном ароматом сирени и жасмина, разливались серебряные звуки его речи, шевалье подкрадывался к нему от двери, пока не подошел сбоку вплотную, так что пышные кружева его галстука с шорохом коснулись плеча Месье.  
Тот словно не замечал этого. Не поворачивая головы, не меняясь в лице, по-прежнему рассматривая расстилающиеся перед ним шиферные крыши, Месье произнес:  
— Неужели вы и правда думаете, что я опущусь до связи с этим человеком? Все-таки вы не очень высокого мнения обо мне.  
Филипп решил ничего не отвечать; вместо этого он медленно поднял руку и — нет, не обнял ею Месье, а скорее удерживал ее на весу возле его талии.  
— Вы так прекрасны, — вдруг сказал Месье. — Вы как этот ваш конь в окружении тяжеловозов.  
У шевалье было для него другое сравнение — с черной, как ночь, кобылой кэльпи из бретонских сказаний его няньки, появляющейся из воды и уносящей под воду неосторожных путников на своей спине. Он снова промолчал, не в силах отвести взгляда от высоких скул Месье, блестевших на солнце; этот блеск так манил, что шевалье не устоял, и дотронулся до его щеки губами, и застыл на миг, вдыхая такой знакомый и удивительно чистый запах. Месье не шевелился, и Филипп скользнул губами ниже, к уголку рта, коснулся его языком, слизывая крошку, отдающую ванилью.  
— Вы так красивы, — прошептал Месье, едва не касаясь губами его губ, — и говорят, полны зла.  
Шевалье чуть отпрянул от неожиданности, но затем привлек его к себе — покорного и безучастного.  
— Кто так говорит? — хриплым голосом поинтересовался он.  
— Не важно. Мне есть кого спросить, и я умею спрашивать. И все же оставьте в покое Лавальера, он вам не соперник, — добавил Месье, откинув голову и с притворной строгостью посмотрев на него из-под ресниц.  
— А кто соперник? — Филипп снова потянулся к его губам.  
— Я же сказал: никто. — Месье увернулся от поцелуя, но с таким волшебным смехом, что шевалье, теряя голову, обхватил его обеими руками и толкнул к стене.  
А через секунду Месье выскользнул из его объятий, как будто и вправду был кэльпи: просочился, как вода, и юркнул за спинку стула, так что шевалье пришлось бы швыряться мебелью, чтобы добраться до него.  
До этого еще дело не дошло, и шевалье застыл, положив ладонь на крышку стола, украшенного веселеньким маркетри, слегка наклонившись вперед, в любой момент готовый сорваться с места и снова схватить Месье.  
Тот осуждающе покачал головой, но глаза его смеялись.  
— Сударь, что бы вы ни задумали, вы не сделаете этого… здесь.  
— А где? — подхватил Филипп, прищуриваясь.  
— Имейте терпение, — то ли с деланной, то ли с настоящей досадой велел Месье и кивнул на дверь. — Теперь идите и больше не грешите. Слышите меня?

Это свидание погрузило шевалье в мир сладостных мечтаний, но только на одну ночь, ибо главный вопрос так и остался без ответа: кто же все-таки пользуется бесценными милостями Месье?  
Празднуя свое примирение с Лавальером в «Зеленом лисе» и поглощая суп из курицы, фаршированной устрицами, шевалье попытался его осторожно расспросить, но маркиз изображал полное непонимание. Виллеруа тоже ничего не знал, сказал только, что окружение Месье сейчас — словно закрытый орден, в чьи тайны непосвященным проникнуть невозможно, а он, в силу неизменности некоторых пристрастий, к этому ордену не принадлежал.  
Удивительно, но подсказку дал не кто иной, как Людовик XIV, от которого шевалье этого совсем не ждал.   
Король любил давать своеобразные аудиенции на прогулках, беря нужного человека под руку и уводя его далеко вперед. Придворные, все без исключения, самым бессовестным образом подслушивали эти разговоры, поскольку из них всегда можно было почерпнуть что-то полезное, а порой и жизненно важное. Не стал исключением и шевалье, и тем более ему было интересно, о чем беседует его величество со своим единственным братом. Надо сказать, что его иногда всерьез возмущало, а порой и шокировало отношение Людовика ко второму после себя дворянину королевства. Он представить себе не мог, чтобы Луи прилюдно унижал его школярскими насмешками. Вместе они могли на чем свет стоит ругать Марсана — за долги, вульгарные интрижки и неподобающие дружеские связи, но этого не слышали даже слуги. А недавно его величество на робкую просьбу Месье допустить его в Совет во всеуслышанье ответил с кривой ухмылкой: «Заседания Совета начинаются слишком рано, в это время вы еще спите».  
Шевалье упорно не понимал, почему Людовик, который продумывал каждый свой жест, вел себя так с Месье. У Гизов издавна было принято объединяться вокруг самого яркого, харизматичного и талантливого родственника и всеми силами проталкивать его вверх, причем каждый забывал о своих амбициях и обидах, а глава клана, в свою очередь, делал для своей родни все, что было в его силах: вытаскивал из тюрем и ссылок, подкупал или запугивал суды, устраивал на теплые должности, подыскивал удачные партии сыновьям и давал приданое дочкам.  
С этой точки зрения Месье свою часть договора выполнял, безропотно снося пренебрежение и сохраняя лояльность. Но Людовик не давал брату даже самого завалящего губернаторства, женил его на нищей и тощей принцессе — никто ведь не мог тогда предсказать, что в Англии снова захотят посадить себе на шею короля. А сейчас он явно не тушил, а раздувал пламя ссор между супругами Орлеанскими, казалось — вопреки прямой своей выгоде.  
Это была загадка, может быть, чуть менее интересная, чем имя любовника Месье, и поэтому шевалье не упустил случая подслушать беседу двух великих братьев во время визита короля в Пале-Рояль.  
Такая возможность представилась опять-таки в парке, когда Людовик с Месье, увлеченные разговором, оторвались от придворных, а те разбрелись по аллеям, ожидая, когда монарх снова проявит к ним интерес. Шевалье с рассеянным видом двинулся по параллельной дорожке, зная, что скоро высокая вечнозеленая куртина скроет его из виду и, притаившись за ней, он многое сможет уловить.  
И действительно, ускорив шаг, он услышал тягучий баритон Людовика, в котором на этот раз, к его изумлению, пробивались отчетливые жалобные нотки.  
Король в красках расписывал Месье отвратительную ссору между Лувуа, сыном Летелье, собирающимся вскорости заменить отца на посту военного министра, и герцогом де Роклором, случившуюся во время церемонии утреннего туалета. Герцог, не занимавший никакой должности при дворе, но стоявший по рождению много выше Лувуа и будучи лет на тридцать его старше, не пожелал пропустить его перед собой к королю, даже после прямого приказа Людовика.  
И еще бОльшим сюрпризом для Филиппа стал тон Месье, тон учителя, раздосадованного тупоумием ученика; да к тому же они обращались к друг другу на «ты», в точности как братья Лоррен-Арманьяк.  
— Ах, да сколько же тебе говорить: раздели их на очереди…  
— Но я так и сделал! — оправдывался король.  
— Ты сделал неправильно, — с раздражением бросил Месье. — Вот взгляни, как я все устроил: в первое посещение входят слуги и врачи, во второе — Дюплесси и все прочие, кто хочет сообщить, чего от меня ждет этот ужасный мир, в твоем случае это будут министры. За ними входят члены семьи, а дальше — все остальные. Мне хватает и четырех посещений, тебе понадобятся все шесть.  
— А какую очередь ты отвел для Эффиа? — игриво осведомился Людовик.  
— Это тоже очень просто: тебе нужно предусмотреть седьмое посещение для тех, кто пользуется твоим особым доверием, — невозмутимо продолжал Месье. — Они должны входить в отдельную дверь, ведущую прямо в твою спальню. Но я боюсь, что твои любовницы устроят драку на пороге, еще почище, чем Лувуа с Роклором.  
Дальше Филипп не стал слушать, он развернулся и бросился прочь, и ледяной ветер хлестал его по горящим щекам. Эффиа! Маркиз д'Эффиа!  
О нем он вообще не думал, вычисляя любовника Месье. Ничтожество, как назвал его де Вард, с чем шевалье тогда согласился, — значит, Месье опустился даже ниже, чем он мог подозревать. Разумеется, Эффиа был посвящен во многие тайны Месье, это бросалось в глаза, но скорее как никчемный лакей, которого не жалко использовать для самой грязной работы. Его родословная могла похвастаться разве что Сен-Маром, несчастным фаворитом Людовика XIII, а также дедом, обогатившимся на откупах, да еще безумным отцом, которого вот-вот должны были запереть в «маленький дом»**.  
Увидев приближающуюся группу придворных во главе с Мадам, шевалье остановился, отдышался и попытался рассуждать трезво. Он вспомнил, как часто его обманывала невзрачная внешность. Что касается внешности Эффиа, тут дела обстояли не так плохо. Очень похожий на своего дядю Сен-Мара, с такими же мягкими, но в то же время дерзкими чертами лица, со стройной гибкой фигурой, он мог стать одним из первых придворных красавцев, если бы не явное нежелание претендовать на это звание. Он почти не следил за своей одеждой, редко мылся — как мог это терпеть Месье, воплощение чистоты? Но главное, что его портило, это отстраненный апатичный вид, с которым он шатался по гостиным или валялся в креслах, как снулая рыба.  
Так или иначе, но шевалье вознамерился прямо сейчас вывести его на чистую воду, собираясь отыскать обер-шталмейстера Месье в его голубятне над конюшнями дворца, которую тот величал «своей конторой», словно торговец или судейский крючок. Шевалье снова резко свернул и бросился ко входу в Пале-Рояль, несмотря на то, что Генриетта призывно махала ему рукой. С тех пор как он вошел наконец в окружение Месье, пусть и топтался на самом его краю, он перестал в ней нуждаться и совсем ее забросил.  
Естественно, шевалье не мог прямо спросить у Эффиа, спит ли тот с Месье, но он хотел для начала посмотреть этому человеку в глаза, взвесить его и измерить аршином своей ревности, а затем уже решать, что делать дальше. Он действительно нашел Эффиа в его любимой комнатушке без окон, зато с огромным книжным шкафом во всю стену и великанских размеров камином, в котором можно было запечь быка.  
Эффиа сидел за массивным столом из черного дуба с серебряными накладками и читал старинную книгу, едва не рассыпающуюся в его руках. Скользнув взглядом по обложке, шевалье понял, что это «Трактат о соколиной охоте» Каструччо Кастракани, тот самый, с помощью которого якобы отравили Карла IX, более того, страницы этого экземпляра выглядели слипшимися. Шевалье внутренне содрогнулся, но это не помешало ему бесцеремонно усесться на стол и, нависая над Эффиа, сказать с неприкрытой издевкой:  
— Так и знал, что найду вас здесь! Вы разве не слышали, что его величество в Пале-Рояле? Или считаете его неподходящей компанией?  
Эффиа печально вздохнул, перевернул страницу и только после этого поднял на него взгляд — отнюдь не мутный и не сонный.  
— Пожалуйста, не нужно, шевалье.  
Филипп нахмурился после этой дурацкой реплики. Что-то было не так.  
— Сударь, вы о чем? Вам что-то не нравится?  
— Я о том, что не нужно оскорблять меня, как малютку Лавальера. — Эффиа снова вздохнул и бережно отложил книгу. — Мне придется вас вызвать, а вам придется отказаться, потому что я дворянин только в третьем поколении, а вы — принц Лотарингского дома. С вас станется и нос мне сломать, и что мне тогда делать? Нанимать молодцов с дубинками, чтобы они вас поколотили? Так я ведь выберу не тех, которые разбегутся, едва вы шпагой взмахнете, и выйдет неприятность. Вы с горя отправитесь на какую-нибудь войну и станете делать там глупости, чтобы доказать вашу храбрость и восстановить поруганную честь, и кончится это трагически, а я преспокойно останусь с Месье. А теперь скажите, вы же умный человек: какой в этом всем смысл?  
Шевалье открыл рот и закрыл его, сбитый с толку его монологом. По крайней мере, он не сожалел о принятом решении посмотреть врагу в глаза. Эффиа сбросил свою личину.  
— Вы мне угрожаете? — наконец нашелся Филипп.  
— Очень жаль, что вы так истолковали мои слова. Я вас давненько поджидал и речь свою готовил, но вижу, что плохо справился. Знаете что? — Эффиа вдруг повеселел и откинулся на стуле. — А давайте временно забудем о злобе, ревности, короле и даже Месье и прогуляемся к Новому мосту. У меня там есть кое-какие дела, а заодно мы с вами сможем поговорить по душам, и, клянусь, вы будете полностью удовлетворены.  
Шевалье медленно встал со стола и какое-то время, насупившись, молча разглядывал Эффиа. Затем сказал:  
— Хорошо, идемте.  
______________________  
* Блез Паскаль (1623—1662) —выдающийся ученый, предшественник энциклопедистов. Он и его сестра Жаклин были ярыми сторонниками и пропагандистами янсенизма.  
** «Маленькими домами» во Франции в то время иносказательно называли дома для содержания душевнобольных.


	18. Chapter 18

Они двинулись в путь по улице Сент-Антуан, пронзающей фешенебельный квартал Маре, длинной, широкой и мощеной. Но, несмотря на это, здесь царил обычный парижский хаос: сталкивались кареты, ругались и щелкали бичами кучера, лакеи с носилками лавировали в толчее, горланили водовозы, грохотали телеги с провизией, доставляемой во дворцы и на рынки, бродячие торговцы во всю глотку расхваливали свой товар, громыхали на ветру огромные железные вывески таверн и лавок, грозя свалиться на голову в любой момент. Все это не располагало к разговорам, и оба не проронили ни слова, пока не добрались до Королевской площади, окруженной одинаковыми трехэтажными домами, облицованными розовым камнем. В них жили иностранные послы, откупщики и члены парламента, на площади торговали с лотков не пирогами с сомнительной зайчатиной, которая мяукала еще вчера, а дорогой галантереей. Хорошенькие горничные из богатых особняков выбирали апельсины и специи в лавках экзотических товаров; тут предлагали свои услуги сводни, поэты и астрологи — сказывалась близость Нового моста.  
Эффиа сказал, что ему нужно отыскать на мосту книготорговца, обещавшего раздобыть редкую рукопись, и они принялись проталкиваться сквозь толпу, собиравшуюся здесь, чтобы поглазеть на представления уличных комедиантов или цирюльников-зубодеров. Пажи, рейтары, кадеты, мушкетеры-гасконцы и все прочие, кому не хватало денег на более изысканные развлечения, расхаживали здесь, переругиваясь с дешевыми проститутками, будучи не в состоянии позволить себе более интимное общение с ними. Аптекари с обезьянками на плечах, увешанные амулетами гадалки и распространители памфлетов наперебой зазывали клиентов, и Эффиа взял у одного из последних пачку листовок, заметив, что всегда полезно знать, кого сегодня ненавидят добрые парижане.  
Каким-то чудом он отыскал книготорговца — старика, разложившего прямо на земле, на драном одеяле, свой товар, такой же ветхий, как он сам, — и немедленно отсчитал ему несколько звонких блестящих луидоров за ломкий манускрипт, исписанный арабской вязью.  
— Вы знаете арабский? — не на шутку удивился шевалье.  
— Разбираю понемногу, как и древнееврейский. С греческим и латынью дела обстоят лучше, но умоляю вас, сударь, никому ни слова. Если в свете узнают, это окончательно уничтожит мою репутацию, — небрежным тоном проронил Эффиа. — Даже вернее, чем тот факт, что я в жизни не прикоснулся ни к одной женщине.  
— Мужчинам, как я подозреваю, повезло больше. — Шевалье был уверен в том, что в этой суете их вряд ли кто услышит.  
— Именно. — Взгляд Эффиа из сонного стал масленым. — И, раз уж мы заговорили об этом, не окажете ли вы мне одну пустячную любезность?  
— Пустячную? У вас такой скромный аппетит? — изумился Филипп. — Впрочем, я к вашим услугам.   
— Помогите мне выбрать юношу, — без тени смущения попросил Эффиа. — Привлекательного, интересного, способного удовлетворить не только изысканный, но уже и несколько пресыщенный вкус.  
— Здесь? — брезгливо поморщился шевалье. — Здесь же одно простонародье.  
— Зря вы так, сударь, — укоризненно покачал головой Эффиа. — Уверяю вас, здесь вы найдете даже больше изящества, чем в Лувре, и уж точно куда меньше сифилиса.  
Шевалье нехотя окинул взглядом окружавшую их действительность, и надо же — почти сразу заметил молодого человека, по всей видимости студента, перебирающего книги на лотке по соседству. Простой черный плащ подчеркивал необычный оттенок его пепельных волос, спускавшихся на плечи мягкими прядями, тонкий профиль словно сошел с камеи, длинные пальцы листали пожелтевшие страницы в завораживающем ритме.  
Эффиа проследил за взглядом шевалье и усмехнулся.  
— Вкус у вас таки утонченный, но я имел в виду несколько другое. Давайте спустимся к реке, я вам покажу.  
Заинтригованный, Филипп последовал за ним, догадываясь, что, как обычно, потом будет проклинать себя за любопытство. Под Новым мостом даже сейчас, средь бела дня, шлюхи отдавались клиентам в утлых лодчонках с навесами, но Эффиа, не жалея сапог, направился чуть дальше, туда, где под руководством крикливого подрядчика разгружали огромную баржу с сеном. Подрядчика Филипп узнал — он был из штата Большой конюшни, а значит, сено предназначалось для нее, но, к счастью, Эффиа залюбовался не им, а грузчиками, работавшими, несмотря на холод, в одних рубашках, а порой и без них.  
— Взгляните на этого. Какая мускулатура! — Глаза Эффиа вспыхнули, но шевалье не оставляло ощущение, что над ним смеются.  
— Ну, сифилисом он, похоже, не страдает, — неопределенно ответил он, еще и потому, что тот ражий детина, на которого ему указывали, не мог вызвать у него даже эстетического интереса.  
Эффиа же, не тратя время на размышления, двинулся вперед по настилу причала, прямиком к этому потному и усыпанному сенной трухой парню. Подрядчик хмуро покосился на него, но промолчал, а вот Эффиа что-то прошептал грузчику на ухо, добавив к своим словам пару монет. Грузчик молча кивнул, а Эффиа, неловко перескакивая через щели между досками, вернулся к шевалье.  
— Что вы ему сказали? — спросил Филипп.  
— Ах, меня тут так хорошо знают, что скоро будут понимать и без слов, — мечтательно произнес он, все еще любуясь детиной, размашисто швыряющим тюки сена на телегу. — Но если хотите знать, я попросил его явиться нынче вечером к кухням Пале-Рояля. Его будет ждать мой человек и проведет внутрь, в дальнее крыло, куда никогда не забредает Мадам. Там есть одна комнатка, которая считается закрытой и подлежащей ремонту, но на самом деле…  
— Боже мой, не продолжайте, — содрогнулся шевалье. — Если вы хотели меня шокировать, вам это удалось.  
— Еще нет, — с лукавой ухмылкой вставил Эффиа, но Филипп все возмущался:  
— Наверное, не мне судить, но есть же предел всякому пороку. Зачем вам это нужно, скажите на милость?  
— Не мне, сударь, — улыбаясь все шире, произнес Эффиа. — Не мне.  
Некоторое время Филипп молча смотрел на него, пытаясь поверить в то, на что он намекал, но у него не получалось. Он представил грузчика, это грязное потное животное, в постели с Месье, и в глазах у него потемнело, он машинально шагнул в сторону, оступился на неровных досках настила, трость скользнула по грязи, и он чуть не упал.  
— Уйдем отсюда, — сухо произнес Филипп.  
Они поднялись на набережную, туда, где берега реки были заключены в каменные оковы, и прислонились к гранитной ограде, созерцая кучки усталых оборванных людей, волокущих баржи вдоль Сены.  
— Это ужасно, — наконец сказал шевалье, и его слова относились вовсе не к этим несчастным.  
— Я уважаю ваши чувства, — сказал Эффиа, — но тут нет ничего дурного и даже необычного. Понимаю, вам трудно это принять, ведь, говорят, вашему отцу за столом прислуживают дворяне, будто он король…  
— Это неправда, — буркнул шевалье, подозревавший, что об их семье ходят еще более дикие сплетни.  
— Но ваш паж, этот милый Рене — он же хорошего рода, не так ли? Мальчик довольно хвастлив. И он служит вам, хотя вы полковник всего без году неделя и в этом звании, простите, еще ничем не отличились. Вы — Гиз, даже больше, чем думают иные, но Бурбоны… У них другой стиль.  
— Стиль! Я бы не назвал это стилем. — И тут еще одна ужасная мысль посетила Филиппа. — И как часто вам приходится выполнять подобные поручения?  
— Почти каждый день, — безжалостно ответил Эффиа. — А еще я устраиваю всякого рода увеселения в таких заведениях, которые вам тоже вряд ли понравятся. И, кстати, у вас скоро появится возможность их оценить, потому что мне велено пригласить вас в ближайший вояж.  
— Ах, вот зачем вы мне все это рассказываете, — с горечью усмехнулся шевалье. — Боитесь, что я упаду в обморок на пороге какого-нибудь вертепа? Хотя какое вам до этого дело? Да, — ухватился он за этот вопрос, — какое вам вообще до меня дело?  
— Видите ли, сударь, — Эффиа нахмурился и почесал голову под своим скверным париком, — меня, в отличие от вас, никогда не прельщала военная карьера. Я очень мирный человек и не люблю размахивать шпагой. Мне больше нравится использовать это. — Он постучал себя пальцем по лбу. — Именно здесь находится тот орган, за который меня ценит его высочество, и я так благодарен за это, что более преданного ему человека не найдется во всей Франции. Вы ведь тоже не глупы, шевалье, когда не поддаетесь страстям, а ваша отвага уже вошла в легенду. И если мы с вами, — он заговорил четко и размеренно, подчеркивая каждое слово, — примемся враждовать, мы друг друга уничтожим. А если объединим свои силы, то сможем выиграть любое сражение.  
— И в чем мне с вами прикажете объединяться? — передернул плечами шевалье. — В сводничестве?  
— Вы все никак не успокоитесь, и это мешает вам рассуждать здраво. Но подумайте, есть ли у Месье другой выход? Он не может обмануть свою природу — поверьте, он пытался, ради своей матери, — и не может позволить себе самую незначительную интрижку с дворянином, потому что она тут же станет достоянием общественности. А это убьет королеву-мать, чье здоровье и так пошатнулось в последнее время. Даже его величество по мере сил сдерживается в своих куда менее скандальных похождениях, не желая огорчать королеву Анну.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что королева Анна не догадывается о… природе своего младшего сына? — недоверчиво спросил Филипп.  
— Еще как догадывается, — поспешил объяснить Эффиа, — но таким же был и ее муж, однако тому удавалось удерживать свои наклонности в платонических рамках, и она ожидает, что и Месье будет поступать так же. Однако ж покойный король обязан своей добродетелью скорее многочисленным болезням, а Месье, слава богу, здоров и полон сил. Вот он и поступает так же, как все прочие, не считая Вандомов, но это вообще отдельная раса. А если взять принца Конде…  
— А что Конде? — распахнул глаза Филипп. — Он тоже?..  
Эффиа посмотрел на него с укоризной:  
— Ну как же вы можете не знать? Впрочем, слухи ходили в ту пору, когда мы с вами были еще детьми, и как раз потому, что у Конде тогда были связи с дворянами. Одному из них он даже дал должность своего первого мажордома, а в результате тот зарвался так, что его пришлось выставить из Франции. С тех пор Конде охотится на тех же полях, что и я, а общество это совершенно не интересует.  
Шевалье молчал, глядя в мутные воды Сены. Сегодня поистине был день откровений. Знал ли его отец то, что сейчас рассказал ему Эффиа? Разумеется, знал, но, похоже, не придавал этому никакого значения. Филиппа вдруг стали одолевать совсем странные мысли: а что стояло за многолетним соперничеством графа д'Аркура с Конде, только ли зависть к его военным успехам? И, по большому счету, что стояло за вековым противостоянием Гизов с Бурбонами и Валуа? Они словно слились в смертельном объятии на страницах истории. Шевалье встряхнул головой, отгоняя эти дикие мечтания.  
— Итак, вы видите, что нам нечего делить, — гнул свое Эффиа. — Я бы и хотел любить Месье, но он этого не желает. У меня нет того, что способно его удовлетворить.  
— А у кого же есть? — как бы невзначай спросил шевалье, но услышал не то, чего ожидал.  
— Боюсь, что это и вовсе не в силах человеческих, — вздохнул Эффиа и тоже надолго замолчал, опечаленный.  
Вокруг них звенел шум огромного города, скрывающего в своих недрах все мыслимые пороки и добродетели, увеселения и ремесла, диковинки и обыденность, мишуру и золото, нарядную ложь и скорбную правду, — и ничто из этого не могло сделать счастливым человека, которым так жаждал обладать шевалье, даже он сам.  
— И все же это чудовищно, — сказал Филипп, ощущая отзвук той глухой тоски, которая терзала его в Меце, вот уж он не думал, что она настигнет его здесь.  
— Полностью согласен с вами, — сказал Эффиа, плотно закутавшись в плащ. — Месье создан для любви, она для него как воздух, но в последнее время он предпочитает не дышать.  
— С ним жестоко обошлись, — вырвалось у шевалье: он опять подумал о де Гише.  
— Я бы выразился иначе: ему жестоко отомстили, — довольно резко поправил его Эффиа. — Какое-то время он выглядел страстно влюбленным в свою жену, и не все смогли это пережить. Но прошу вас, не будем возвращаться к старым и очень грустным историям, давайте все же попытаемся прийти к какому-то соглашению.  
Эти слова кое о чем напомнили Филиппу, и он развернулся к Эффиа.  
— Не так давно один человек тоже начал с заманчивых предложений, а потом оказалось, что он собирался меня дешево купить или запугать. Вскоре этот человек оказался в Бастилии, а потом и в ссылке, из которой вряд ли вернется. Предупреждаю: не пытайтесь проделывать подобные трюки со мной.  
Ничего не выражающее лицо Эффиа вдруг озарилось мягким светом, наделившим его той привлекательностью, которая покоряла всех, кто смотрел на портреты его дяди Сен-Мара.  
— Ах, дорогой шевалье, — вкрадчиво произнес он, — не будьте со мной так строги. Что мне вам предложить такого заманчивого, чтобы вы мне наконец поверили? Может быть, маленькое приключение здесь, под мостом?  
И он недвусмысленно провел языком по губам, чего шевалье от него никак не ожидал. «Он такой же чокнутый, как его папаша», — подумал Филипп, а в следующий миг представил, что рассказывает Виллеруа об этом «маленьком приключении» как о состоявшемся. Да тот ладоши отобьет в аплодисментах. И сам Виллеруа — если бы на месте Эффиа была какая-нибудь отчаянная дама, вроде принцессы Монако, как долго он раздумывал бы? Пять секунд? Десять? Или ни одной?  
Шевалье, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на этот чувственный рот, к которому уже рвался его член, натягивая ткань совсем не тесных штанов.  
— А я уж думал, что меня некуда больше развращать, — медленно произнес он. — Что ж, ведите, вы сегодня мой Вергилий в этом аду.  
Под мостом легко нашлась свободная лодка, и в ней шевалье заключил договор с очередным союзником при дворе, причем самым приятным для себя образом. Сочетание морозного воздуха с жаркими ласками быстро привело его к финалу, и он, поглаживая Эффиа по затылку, задумчиво наблюдал, как тот слизывает белые капли с его члена, поглядывая на него с задорной ухмылкой.  
В последующие несколько недель шевалье узнал о тайной жизни Месье практически все — и гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы. Не по одному разу ему пришлось посетить те места, которые его высочество облюбовал для своих далеко не галантных развлечений, причем в соответствующей компании. У нее был постоянный костяк, состоявший, разумеется, из Эффиа, вездесущего Лавальера, пары его ненормальных приятелей, а также маркиза де Беврона, капитана гвардейцев Орлеанского дома. Последний был великаном с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, не хуже, чем у речных гребцов и грузчиков. Более того, он был не просто нормандским дворяшкой, а из рода Бевронов-Аркуров, тех самых, что не уставали утверждать, будто Гизы незаконно присвоили их имя вместе с землями и замками. Впрочем, Беврон ничего подобного не говорил и в целом производил впечатление человека глупого и безобидного.  
Прочие в их компании постоянно менялись: появлялись и исчезали люди из свиты Вандома, вконец одряхлевшего и не способного более на разврат; молодые провинциалы, ошеломленные своей удачей, как сам шевалье в свое время; и даже грубоватые армейские офицеры, вносившие в атмосферу, и без того не благоухающую, крепкий дух казармы. Казалось, чем неотесанней и проще были эти мужланы, тем сильнее они забавляли Месье, и он позволял им творить все, что заблагорассудится, запрещая лишь жестокость. Если же какой-то личности или обстановке заведения наносился некоторый вред, то Месье щедро возмещал ущерб из собственного кармана.  
Надо ли говорить, что везде их ждали с распростертыми объятиями — и в крохотном подвальном кабачке, по сравнению с которым «Веселый Петух» показался бы дворцом наслаждений, и в дешевом борделе в Сент-Антуанском предместье, который Эффиа полностью арендовал на ночь, и в том странном заведении на дороге в Сен-Клу, где шевалье был с Лавальером и Тилладе, и наконец в самом мерзком и мрачном месте из всех — бывшем зале для игры в мяч, который, после того как эта забава вышла из моды, превратился в дом крайне сомнительных свиданий.  
Для Эффиа визиты в этот длинный сарай, где по полу гуляли сквозняки и бродили измученные похотью мужчины, разглядывая друг друга, стали настоящей головной болью. Здесь было особенно сложно обеспечить безопасность Месье, который желал во что бы то ни стало толкаться среди этих теней, насыщаясь, подобно вампиру, их голодом и отчаянием.  
Впрочем, у Эффиа имелись все средства для того, чтобы сохранить его драгоценную особу в неприкосновенности. Если Беврон заведовал официальной охраной Месье, а де Гиш в свое время командовал гасконскими головорезами, бравшими на себя роль охраны тайной, то Эффиа обладал настоящей армией, состоящей из жуткого вида громил, которых он мог нанять только во Дворе Чудес*. Глядя на этих покрытых шрамами существ с лысыми шишковатыми черепами, шевалье в очередной раз порадовался тому, что предпочел не ссориться с Эффиа.  
Были и другие причины ценить его дружбу, и особенно его откровенность во время разговора близ Нового моста. Без такого предупреждения шевалье вряд ли выдержал бы те круги ада, по которым его протащил Месье, продемонстрировавший перед ним наконец свою натуру во всем ее устрашающем великолепии. Филипп часто вспоминал в то время фразу Виллеруа, оброненную им в «Веселом Петухе»: «Это вы еще сцен с битьем фарфора не видели». Но даже Виллеруа не знал, на что в действительности способен Месье.  
Бывали дни, когда Филипп находил утешение, вновь и вновь рассматривая клочок бумаги, вырванный у де Варда, покрытый огромными пляшущими буквами. Перечитывая эти кривые невнятные строки, он напоминал себе о том, что, возможно, сейчас Месье снова пачкает, комкает и выбрасывает бумагу, не в силах выразить свои чувства.  
Чаще всего ночные прогулки начинались с подвального кабачка, где вся братия просто напивалась до утраты человеческого облика, чтобы уже в таком состоянии отправиться дальше, в одно из тех заведений, где они могли позволить себе большее. По мановению руки Эффиа откуда ни возьмись появлялись сговорчивые юноши, и шевалье в очередной раз убеждался в том, что пороку вовсе нет никакого предела.  
Впрочем, присутствие Месье все же некоторым образом смягчало нравы. Например, известную во всех борделях игру «Угадай член», — в которую заставляли играть шлюх, поставив их на колени и завязав им глаза, — существенно переделали. Обычно, если девка, попробовав член на ощупь и на вкус, не могла верно назвать хозяина, ее били по щекам, но приятели Месье поступали иначе: они давали юнцам по экю за каждый правильный ответ и оставляли без внимания неправильный.  
Другие забавы были не столь утонченными. Например, молодому человеку приказывали раздеться догола и ставили его на четвереньки, после чего метали в него яблоки, норовя попасть в зад и соревнуясь в меткости. Порой делались очень высокие ставки, и, как следствие, вспыхивали ссоры. Мишень в это время так и стояла на холодном полу, всеми забытая, покрываясь мурашками и шмыгая носом.  
Или же соревноваться побуждали самих продажных юношей, особенно когда их собиралось много. С кухни заведения приносили огурцы, кабачки и даже тыквы внушительных размеров, и тот, кто ухитрялся натянуться на самый крупный овощ, получал приз — десять или двадцать экю, целое состояние для уличной шпаны.  
Впрочем, если увеселения превращались в истинное непотребство, Месье всегда отходил в сторону, предпочитая наблюдать в уголке, нежно обнимая шевалье, как ребенок игрушку. Когда Месье привлек его к себе таким образом впервые, Филипп чуть не растаял в его объятиях, приняв эту нежность за чистую монету, но вскоре узнал ее истинную цену.   
Ибо каждый вечер заканчивался одинаково: Месье указывал Эффиа на одного из юношей, обычно самого тихого и незаметного, не заработавшего ни су на игре «Угадай член» и не сумевшего сесть даже на корнишон. Маркиз подходил к нему, тряс мошной и препровождал в карету. Шевалье возвращался домой, к опостылевшему Рене, и старался не давать воли своему воображению.  
И снова он понимал, что сам во всем виноват: не следовало показывать, насколько он ревнив; теперь Месье использовал это на полную катушку. Видя, что шевалье учел свои прежние ошибки и совершенно не интересуется, с кем он уезжает в Пале-Рояль, Месье вскоре придумал другое. Прижимая к груди его голову, ласково целуя в лоб и виски, он просил Филиппа самому выбрать для него спутника на ночь. Тот принимался весело и остроумно описывать достоинства и недостатки каждого претендента, порой заставляя хохотать до слез Эффиа и Лавальера, но Месье не смеялся. Филиппу казалось: Месье чувствует все, что в этот момент творится у него внутри, до каждого мельчайшего оттенка боли, и получает от этого наслаждение, которого ему не могло бы подарить никакое соитие.  
Он не позволял Филиппу почти ничего, даже меньше, чем тогда, в Сен-Клу, зимним вечером, который уже казался сном. Тем временем в воздухе уже веяло весной, близился Марди-Гра, а шевалье лишь все глубже увязал в игре, которую вели с ним безупречно.  
Филипп уговаривал себя, что, как обычно, наблюдает и ждет своего часа, но постепенно осознавал, что этот час никогда не настанет. Он с самого начала взял неверный тон, как должное приняв всю гнетущую глубину разврата, в которую на его глазах окунался Месье, не пытаясь это остановить. Тем более не следовало покорно держаться на установленном расстоянии и радоваться случайно сорванным поцелуям. Месье хотел от него другого, может быть, и сам не знал, чего именно. Его тон становился все снисходительнее, и Филипп ощущал, что его ценят все меньше, а скоро и вовсе потеряют к нему интерес. И тогда он растворится в безликой толпе воздыхателей, которых возле Месье вилось предостаточно.  
Необходимо было срочно что-то предпринять, но все душевные силы уходили на то, чтобы изображать беззаботное веселье в обществе его высочества и имитировать кое-какую другую светскую жизнь. Шевалье избегал Мадам, но разговоры с Фьенн оставались для него отдушиной, окном в другую, счастливую жизнь, которой он сам себя лишил.  
Генриетта же на него заметно дулась и однажды сердито бросила ему: «Теперь, добившись своего, вы находите меня скучной». Не сразу он понял, что она имеет в виду его близость с Фьенн, будто бы он был любезен с госпожой только до тех пор, пока не добрался до служанки.  
Ему это было безразлично, как и натянутая атмосфера семейных ужинов, за которыми говорили о чем угодно, только не о слоне в гостиной. Шевалье иногда спрашивал себя, какой совет дала бы ему сейчас мадам д'Арманьяк, если бы он посвятил ее в подробности своих ночных кутежей. Но и она знала Месье не лучше, чем ее брат.  
Особенно ему запомнился вечер в публичном доме — самом обычном, с проститутками женского пола, в большинстве своем немолодыми и непривлекательными. Месье являлся туда, как к себе домой, вел с ними задушевные разговоры, угощал их пирожными с кухни Пале-Рояля, поил шампанским, рассказывал анекдоты, выслушивал их сплетни и жалобы, судил их ссоры. Хмуро наблюдая за этим, Филипп не мог отделаться от мысли, что в глубине души Месье им завидует и отдал бы свое герцогство за возможность хоть на день стать одной из них.  
Те из компаньонов, кто при случае не чурался женщин, разбредались с девками по их комнатушкам и другим закоулкам этого ветхого деревянного здания, которое, казалось, раскачивалось и скрипело на ветру. Шевалье решил последовать их примеру — не для того, чтобы досадить Месье, на такое его не купишь, — просто от скуки и уныния. Он, конечно, предпочел бы уединиться с Эффиа, дружба с которым становилась все теснее, но тот в подобных местах не отходил от Месье, становясь его тенью.  
Ему не хотелось идти с девицей в ее грязную конуру, ложиться на засаленную постель. Поэтому он завел ее в крохотный чуланчик, расположенный сразу за большим залом, где топили камин и подавали напитки. В чуланчике хранились швабры и метлы, а также зачем-то стоял старый рассохшийся стул. Шевалье опустился на него, расстегнул штаны и закрыл глаза.  
И в тот момент, когда под тихое чмоканье шлюхи в его голове образовалась приятная пустота, что-то словно кольнуло его под ребра. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что в проеме двери стоит Месье.  
Девка добросовестно работала ртом, если она и услышала его, то не обратила внимания, а шевалье захотелось снова зажмуриться, но он не мог.  
В простом темно-лиловом костюме, с небрежно повязанным галстуком, без пышного парика и бриллиантов Месье сейчас был так красив, каким шевалье его никогда не видел, — либо ему так казалось из-за близости оргазма. Или из-за того, что в глазах Месье тлело темное пламя, пока он опирался на косяк, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, словно ноги его не держали. Или из-за того, как вздымалась его грудь в учащенном дыхании.  
Шевалье сам задыхался и не смог сдержать глухого стона. Словно по сигналу, Месье оторвался от косяка и осторожно приблизился к нему. Положил руки на плечи. И впился в его рот.  
Филипп кончил с криком, мотая головой, а Месье ловил его губы, вновь и вновь находя его язык своим. Шлюха, получившая свою плату вперед, незаметно удалилась, а шевалье все не мог отдышаться и шумно сглатывал, пока Месье стоял рядом, гладя его по лицу и плечам. Фактура темно-лилового сукна, запах кожаной перевязи, следы от колец на его пальцах — все это врезалось в память шевалье так, что первым приходило в голову в замке Иф, когда он пытался утонуть в воспоминаниях.  
Месье удалился, как обычно, запечатлев напоследок поцелуй у него на лбу, и шевалье решил, что хуже, чем сейчас, быть уже просто не может.  
Он ошибался. Худшее ждало его впереди.  
___________________  
* Двор Чудес — название некоторых парижских кварталов, где селились воры, бандиты, нищие, проститутки и прочие деклассированные элементы.


	19. Chapter 19

Подготовка к балам Марди-Гра всегда имела в Пале-Рояле эпический размах и ставила дворец вверх дном, но в этом году приобрела характер воистину апокалипсический.   
Во-первых, как раз накануне Месье донесли о том, что Мадам якобы встречалась с де Гишем на балу у госпожи де Вильнев. Мадам, естественно, все отрицала, и между супругами разразилась очередная чудовищная ссора. От криков и проклятий звенели оконные стекла, камеристка привычно держала наготове стопки чистых носовых платков, у лакеев внезапно находились дела на конюшне и во дворах. В конце концов Месье так разъярился, что грубо сбросил с колен любимую собачку Генриетты и объявил, что не будет обедать с супругой — ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще.  
Такой жестокости не вынесла даже ее знаменитая стойкость. Мадам разрыдалась на руках своих фрейлин, повторяя: «О, лучше бы он меня сразу убил, чем всю жизнь казнить за один проступок!»  
Несколько удовлетворенный этим, Месье вернулся в свои покои в недурном настроении, но тут случилась новая беда: костюм царицы амазонок, только что доставленный мэтром Пелисье, его совершенно не устроил, хотя до того он сам неоднократно его одобрил.  
Сейчас же Месье был совершенно уверен в том, что у прочих амазонок платья вышли гораздо лучше, и даже стал подозревать в этом некий заговор, и, возможно, не напрасно.  
Вновь рассердившись, он послал за этими платьями на половину Мадам, куда их отнесли подмастерья портного, но смущенный слуга вернулся с пустыми руками: ее высочество отказалась отдавать наряды под тем предлогом, что они предназначены для ее свиты.  
Когда об этом доложили Месье, он играл в пикет со своим первым камергером Дюплесси, человеком пожилым и достойным, когда-то служившим его личным гувернером и не раз бравшим в руки розги. Поэтому он только проронил, не поднимая глаз от карт:  
— Эффиа, эта женщина совсем забылась. Проучите ее.  
Тот молча кивнул, отклеиваясь от стены.  
А вскоре появился у Мадам, смиренный и почтительный, но в сопровождении нескольких пажей с конюшни, и, беспрестанно извиняясь и кланяясь, сказал, что ему велено забрать все костюмы амазонок, если понадобится, то и силой.  
Чтобы не лишиться остатков достоинства, Мадам позволила ему это сделать, — но перед тем сгребла пару платьев в ворох, безжалостно сминая драгоценную отделку, и швырнула этот ком ему в лицо. Эффиа не шевельнулся, не стер подобострастной ухмылки с лица, стоя среди оседающих волн тафты и газа. Пока пажи собирали облачения и аксессуары, он принялся рассказывать ей, сколько они стоили и за чей счет были сшиты, сколько составляет содержание самой Мадам и ее двора ежегодно, во сколько она уже обошлась Франции с того дня, как ее мать ступила на землю этой страны с двухлетней принцессой на руках. Снова он утверждал, что лишь повторяет слова Месье, но вряд ли тот был в состоянии удержать в голове столько цифр сразу.  
На середине его речи Мадам вскочила и убежала в кабинет, строчить жалобы своему брату, ибо Людовику жаловаться было бесполезно. Как раз накануне Генриетта в очередной раз не отказала себе в удовольствии публично оскорбить мадемуазель де Лавальер, и теперь его величество мог только порадоваться ее несчастьям.  
Но увы, с таким трудом раздобытые платья тоже не удовлетворили Месье: они ему нравились, пока были чужими, а заполучив их, он тут же нашел их вульгарными, скучными или безвкусными. Как только Месье осознал, что ему не в чем идти на собственный бал, с ним случилась одна из его легендарных истерик, с битьем посуды, раздачей пощечин слугам и прочими недостойными выходками. Он выгнал мэтра Пелисье с его подручными, — у старика чуть не случился удар, — выгнал собственных камердинеров, провинившихся в том, что платья на нем плохо сидели, и послал к дьяволу Лавальера с Тилладе.  
Однако вскоре прибыла мадам де Тианж (тайком вызванная Эффиа), которая одна только и умела усмирять подобные припадки Месье, — в прошлом к ее услугам порой прибегала даже королева-мать. Эффиа послал также за шевалье, заметив в короткой записке, что «при вас он ведет себя приличнее».  
На самом деле шевалье не мог оценить разницу, и даже представлять себе не хотел, что значит в понимании Эффиа «неприлично». Он уже был сыт по горло внезапными перепадами настроения Месье, вспышками его эмоций по самым незначительным поводам — из-за не вовремя поданного обеда, нерасторопности приближенных, не успевающих следить за полетом его мысли; из-за мелких пакостей супруги и неуклюжей грубости брата. Более серьезных причин для недовольства, впрочем, и не существовало — Месье вел жизнь избалованного пятнадцатилетнего подростка, причем отнюдь не мужского пола.  
Сам Филипп почитывал Плутарха и Аппиана в основном потому, что ими увлекался Конде, даже, говорят, на войну брал походную библиотеку. Тем не менее шевалье считал их неплохой пищей для ума; они повествовали о битвах и власти — о том, в чем должен был разбираться каждый дворянин. Однако эти темы не пользовались в Пале-Рояле ни малейшей популярностью. «Мужчина должен создать себе имя славными деяниями», — эта истина с детства казалась шевалье непреложной, но в сумасбродной и взбалмошной атмосфере дворца она тускнела, порой подвергаясь насмешкам.  
Ни Месье, ни его приятели, казалось, не собирались совершать ничего выдающегося или хотя бы просто достойного, считая, что подобным могут заниматься только дураки. Если бы шевалье все-таки ухитрился получить должность у герцога Орлеанского, она не принесла бы ему никакого влияния, никакой пользы, — разве что он сумел бы наложить лапы на те денежные потоки, которые Месье бестолково разбазаривал направо и налево. Шевалье уже понял, что представляет собой то сказочное существо, которое завладело его душой в Зале Машин несколько лет назад. Это был эгоистичный, неуравновешенный, ленивый и хитрый недоросль — но увы, он все никак не становился менее желанным.  
Филипп слышал о том, что Мазарини с королевой-матерью якобы намеренно воспитывали в нем никчемность, однако хотел бы он посмотреть на то, как они стали бы бороться с пороками Месье. Он не сомневался в том, кто выиграл бы эту битву.   
В высших придворных кругах, среди людей не столько знатных, сколько могущественных, говоря о Месье, было принято с прискорбием вздыхать. Поначалу шевалье еще делал ошибки, как на ужине у Кольбера, приглашением на который разжился для него Луи. Здесь можно было завязать полезные знакомства, и все шло хорошо, пока Филипп во всеуслышанье не ляпнул глупость. Речь зашла о здоровье принца Конти, губернатора Лангедока, — оно всегда оставляло желать лучшего, а теперь становилось ясно, что долго он не протянет. Принялись обсуждать кандидатуры на его пост, и шевалье, вздумав блеснуть осведомленностью, а также близостью к Орлеанскому дому, как бы невзначай обронил, что его высочество ведет переговоры о том, чтобы Лангедокское губернаторство досталось ему.  
В действительности Месье всячески вышучивал своего духовника епископа Коснака, мечтавшего раздобыть для него этот пост, естественно, не без выгоды для себя, — и, похоже, за столом Кольбера об этом прекрасно знали. Филиппу не скоро удалось забыть те взгляды, которыми его наградили все присутствующие: будто в их компанию государственных мужей затесался ярмарочный фигляр. Воцарилась неловкая тишина, которую в конце концов нарушил Кольбер:  
— Лангедок слишком далеко от Парижа. Его величество не захочет расставаться со своим возлюбленным братом.  
На месте короля шевалье тоже не отпустил бы Месье со своих глаз — мало ли что он натворит, дай ему волю. Тем не менее он усвоил урок и больше о своей дружбе с Месье в подобных местах не заикался.  
О Филиппе уже поползли шепотки — весьма неопределенные, еще более смутные, чем те, которые вились над тайной ночной жизнью Месье, слухи о которой порой достигали двора. Как-то он кутил с Виллеруа и братом его невесты — Лувуа, будущим военным министром. Тот оказался славным парнем, не чуждым низменных удовольствий, но при этом вполне компетентным, словом, представлял собой едва ли не идеал. Шевалье даже в какой-то мере простил ему худородность, а также раннюю полноту и общую нескладность, выдававшую, по мнению Филиппа, его низкое происхождение. Лувуа же под действием винных паров совершенно расслабился и как бы случайно проболтался о том, что говорят о шевалье в кабинете министра.  
— Маршал де Ла Ферте обмолвился, что вы прирожденный офицер и достойный сын своего отца, и будущность вас ожидает блестящая, если только не помешает ваша склонность к дурным знакомствам…  
Филипп бросил взгляд на Виллеруа: лицо его оставалось непроницаемым, но все его поведение в последние дни говорило само за себя. Собираясь наконец сделать какую-никакую карьеру, Виллеруа медленно, но верно отмежевывался от общества Месье и то же хотел посоветовать Филиппу.  
Совет упал не на благодатную почву. Шевалье де Лоррена, принца крови Лотарингского дома, выводила из себя сама мысль о том, что кто-то смеет диктовать ему, какие следует водить знакомства. Однако червячок сомнения уже начал подтачивать его сердце, и снова он, как в Меце, с нетерпением ждал хоть какой-то войны, чтобы доказать в первую очередь себе, что он чего-то стоит. Свидания с Месье давно уже были не в радость, но и прекратить их не хватало решимости, пусть его борьба, казалось, вот-вот потеряет всякий смысл.  
И сейчас, прочтя записку Эффиа, он медленно разорвал ее в клочки и подбросил в воздух. Следя за тем, как они, подобно снежинкам, опускаются на пол его кабинета, он прикидывал, а не сумеет ли сейчас послать ко всем чертям и Эффиа, и его господина. И с ненавистью к себе осознал, что нет, не сумеет.  
К счастью, прибыв в Пале-Рояль, он застал уже только последствия урагана — в виде осколков ваз, поспешно сметаемых слугами, и стойкого запаха нюхательных солей, повисшего в воздухе. Месье уже снова радовался жизни, судя по его щебету, раздававшемуся из-за ширм, где мадам де Тианж помогала ему облачаться в костюм вместо изгнанных камердинеров.  
Эта сообразительная дама вмиг угомонила Месье, предложив собрать один наряд из нескольких: от одного взять головной убор, от другого — фижмы, от третьего — корсет. Сейчас примеряли верхнюю робу, как доверительно сообщил Филиппу Лавальер, сидевший вместе с другими в противоположном конце комнаты, вокруг канапе, на котором в царственной позе устроилась мадам де Монтеспан.  
Шевалье давно хотел познакомиться как можно ближе с этой особой, о которой в свете говорили все громче, но не для этого его сюда пригласили. Он не успел ей даже поклониться, как его позвали за ширмы.  
Месье весь сиял там, в алой хрустящей парче, в султане из перьев высотой в половину его роста, еще и увеличенного сейчас великанскими серебристыми котурнами. О том, кого он, собственно, изображает, свидетельствовал только маленький золотой лук у него на поясе, да еще искусно наложенная косметика, смягчившая бурбонскую резкость его черт.  
— Рассудите нас, дорогой, — потребовал Месье. — Нам нравится именно этот верх, но госпожа маркиза изволит считать, что он не подходит к юбке, чем безмерно огорчает нас, бездельница такая, надо ее отшлепать.  
Шевалье нечего было возразить, потому что перед ним стояла некая незнакомая ему оперная дива, а не герцог Орлеанский, и она могла носить что угодно. Поэтому он вяло отшутился:  
— Тогда снимите то, что считаете лишним.  
Но Месье воспринял его слова всерьез.  
— Вы думаете? — нахмурился он и вдруг едва уловимым движением выскользнул из атласной синей юбки, оставшись в нижних кружевных.  
Мадам де Тианж, однако, было не так-то просто сбить с толку, и она отлично умела управляться с Месье.  
— Хмм, — протянула она, как бы сдаваясь. — Возможно, вы и правы. Ведь у Тезея Афинского будет алый плащ, а значит, цвета ваших одежд будут перекликаться, подчеркивая, что вы — пара.  
— Что? Нет, — мгновенно отреагировал он. — Нет-нет-нет, эта роба не подходит, теперь я ясно это вижу.  
— Как скажете, Месье, — потупилась Тианж. — Принесу вам другую.  
Едва она вышла, как Месье тем же быстрым и текучим движением скинул с себя алую парчу и перебросил ее через ширму.  
— Ах, если бы вы знали, дорогой, что здесь творилось без вас! Мне нет покоя в собственном доме. Я так устал, а впереди еще масса хлопот. Стойте, что вы делаете? Да стойте же, вы с ума сошли! — Он с хихиканьем попятился, вытягивая руку, чтобы сдержать Филиппа. — Перестаньте, это же глупо. Ох, я сейчас упаду.  
Это было более чем глупо, но когда шевалье увидел его в одном корсете и полупрозрачных юбках, из-под которых просвечивала обнаженная шелковистая кожа и даже треугольник волос в паху, ничем не прикрытый, — его можно было хватать и запирать в «маленький дом». На что-то подобное Месье и рассчитывал, но результат превзошел все его ожидания. Пожалуй, он и сам не осознавал, как выглядит в этом корсете, отделанном тончайшими кружевами, в которых, как ягоды в сливках, виднелись его подкрашенные кармином соски.   
Шевалье поднырнул под его рукой, упал на колени и молча обхватил его бедра, прижимаясь к ним щекой. Запах плоти, пробиваясь сквозь аромат сирени и жасмина, кружил ему голову. Он не чувствовал ладоней, отталкивающих его, не слышал шагов вернувшейся мадам де Тианж, и только ее невозмутимый голос заставил его очнуться.  
— Вот, темно-синий бархат с серебряным шитьем, он будет куда уместнее. Подвиньтесь же, шевалье, нам нужно это примерить.  
Он вскочил, чтобы она не пнула его в зад, как надоедливую собачонку, выпрашивающую ласку. Истощенная воля предала его в самый неподходящий момент — не просто на людях, а в присутствии сестер Рошешуар, чьи безжалостные языки на ходу резали подметки. Поговаривали, что их боялся сам король. Месье уже умирал со смеху, а что будет дальше, Филипп даже не хотел себе и представлять.  
Он медленно отступал от Тианж, облачающей Месье в грозовое бархатное облако, когда она спросила его, словно для того, чтобы разрядить обстановку, а может, подготавливая остроту:  
— Ваш костюм гондольера готов, насколько я знаю?  
Филипп не успел ответить, потому что Месье, вертясь перед зеркалом, проронил, все еще ухмыляясь:  
— А я не уверен, что позволю этому человеку явиться на мой бал: он плохо себя ведет.  
Помраченный разум шевалье не мог осознать, что Месье хвастается перед Тианж его безумной страстью; он услышал только пренебрежение и издевку.  
С него было довольно.  
— Я с радостью выполню это приказание, ваше высочество. Не только вы устали, — сказал он с наконец прорвавшейся горечью.  
Собрав последние остатки гордости, он вышел из-за ширмы и затем из гостиной, не оглянувшись на группу людей, застывших возле кушетки, словно позировавших художнику. Они догадались о многом из того, что произошло, и если бы шевалье все-таки присмотрелся, он уловил бы тень сочувствия даже в прозрачных глазах Монтеспан.  
Внизу, у самого выхода, перед ним вдруг вырос гвардейский лейтенант, за спиной которого виднелись скрещенные алебарды стражников. «Прошу прощения, но у меня приказ», — доложил лейтенант с лицом человека, привыкшего ничему не удивляться. Как быстро Филипп ни летел по коридорам, Месье каким-то магическим образом сумел его опередить, отдав приказ задержать его на входе.  
А вот уже спешил он сам — как был, в трепещущем и хрустящем синем платье, с накрашенным кукольным лицом, босиком, словно Золушка, которая не убегает от своего принца, а мчится навстречу ему. Лейтенанта как ветром сдуло.  
— Ну бросьте, дорогой, это я должен обижаться, — заявил Месье, хватая Филиппа за руки.  
— Позвольте мне уйти, — упирался шевалье. — Я вам причиняю одни лишь огорчения.  
— Ах, я узнаю этот скучный тон, и я вам его запрещаю. — Месье приобнял его, заглядывая в глаза; ему казалось: еще немного кокетства, и муха сама вернется в паутину. — Неужели вы и вправду думаете, что я не хочу вас видеть на балу? Но не поощрять же мне ваши безумства.  
— Ни в коем случае, — согласился Филипп, убирая его руку со своей талии. — Я не испытываю никакой обиды, я просто хочу уйти.  
Месье вдруг посерьезнел и с тревогой взглянул на шевалье. Что-то ему в облике Филиппа определенно не понравилось.  
— Идемте, — быстро сказал он, указывая на дверь в караулку, где хранилась солдатская амуниция и происходила смена часовых.  
Сейчас помещение пустовало, по полу сильно задувало холодом, и шевалье невольно покосился на босые ноги Месье, которые уже заметно покраснели. Подавив в себе желание вновь упасть на колени, согреть их в ладонях и поцелуях, Филипп уставился на Месье взглядом еще более ледяным, чем здешний сквозняк.  
Тот уже чувствовал себя неуютно в том облике, которым недавно так гордился, выставляя себя напоказ и дразня шевалье. Он казался слегка растерянным, даже чуть испуганным, и — удивительное дело — не мог так сразу сообразить, что сказать. За все эти годы ничто не изменилось: он методично доводил человека до исступления, но готов был расплакаться, когда на него за это сердились.  
— Что вы в самом деле, — наконец проговорил он, облизав кармин с губ. — Я же вам сказал: имейте терпение.  
— Оно закончилось, ваше высочество, все вышло минут десять назад, и кажется, было растрачено зря, — заводясь, выпалил шевалье.  
Месье чуть вздрогнул, глаза его забегали.  
— Зачем же я, по-вашему, приглашал вас с собой, начиная с Сен-Клу, если не имел намерения…  
— Вы м е н я приглашали в Сен-Клу? — вскричал Филипп. — А я думал, что вам нужен был мой паж, а от меня просто не смогли отделаться!  
Это был удар наугад, но он попал в цель: Месье покраснел под слоем грима и выдавил из себя неестественный смешок:  
— Я всегда хотел только вас.  
Он произнес откровенно лживую фразу из лексикона дешевой кокотки и выглядел сейчас соответствующе: размалеванный, фальшивый и жалкий. Шевалье смог только возвести глаза к потолку и покачать головой, после чего решительно двинулся к выходу на улицу.  
— Почему вы так поступаете со мной? — крикнул Месье ему в спину. — Ах, вы такой же, как все, ничуть не лучше!  
— То-то вы и притомились, сравнивая, — бросил через плечо шевалье за миг до того, как за ним захлопнулась дверь.  
Он шел от Пале-Рояля по улице, уже предвкушающей карнавал, увешанной праздничной иллюминацией, торгующей масками, куклами и прочей бутафорией, предлагающей горячее вино и жареные каштаны, пылающей кострами и гудящей хмельными голосами. Лицо его перекосилось от ухмылки, при виде которой подогретые глинтвейном прохожие в испуге шарахались от него и оглядывались вслед.  
Какой же он дурак! Дурак и теленок, недостойный звания мужчины. Он вспоминал эту фигуру в кричащих тряпках, что переминалась на мерзнущих ногах, такая же нелепая, как «девица» из Руана, которую чуть не убили когда-то в «Веселом Петухе», и удивлялся, как мог благоговеть перед ней. Прав, прав был Лозен: герцогинь нужно бить палкой, а уж герцогов и подавно. И в скором времени он этим займется.

На бал-маскарад он отправился не в костюме гондольера, поскольку не собирался петь серенады и видеть не мог тот багряный бархат, с которого и началось его падение. Вместо этого шевалье оделся испанским грандом, больше для удовольствия поносить черное с серебром. Волосы он собрал в хвост, натянул сверху шляпу с широкими полями, которые с одной стороны были подвернуты и заколоты серебряной брошью. Лицо почти полностью скрывала черная маска, фигуру — складки плаща. Он не хотел привлекать внимание и быть узнанным, он шел во дворец ради одного-единственного человека, и уж тот-то его ни с кем не перепутает.  
Поэтому Филипп явился через несколько часов после начала праздника, когда уже отгремела его официальная часть, малость скомканная из-за ссоры супругов Орлеанских. Мадам де Монтеспан и д'Арманьяк, радуясь новой войне, воткнули в бедную Генриетту столько ядовитых шпилек, что она стала напоминать подушечку для булавок, а вскоре предприняла тактическое отступление в свои покои, сославшись на нездоровье.  
После ее ухода обстановка стала куда непринужденнее, в частности оказалось, что костюм царицы амазонок продуман даже тщательнее, чем можно было предположить. Избавившись от гротескного головного убора, золотого лука и длинного шлейфа, сменив котурны на обычные дамские бальные туфли, Месье потерял всякое сходство с мифологическим персонажем и превратился в девицу вполне земного происхождения. После чего принялся так яростно кокетничать со всеми, кого обнаруживал вокруг, что его кузина Старшая Мадемуазель, уходя, процедила сквозь зубы: «Когда мужчина вообразит себя красивым, он становится хуже женщины».  
Его высочество совсем не тосковал из-за ссоры с шевалье; напротив, он переживал свой триумф, окутанный мерцанием синего бархата. Он как следует потоптался по самолюбию жены, чьим фрейлинам пришлось в спешке наряжаться во что попало, а еще шокировал своим видом престарелых родственников, которые при этом не знали, к чему придраться. Издавна на маскарадах мужчины наряжались в женские платья, такова уж была традиция карнавальных увеселений, переворачивающих привычный миропорядок, но только Месье сумел превратить ее в скандал. И в то же время — на что тут было жаловаться его маменьке? На то, что он был изумительно хорош и порождал вожделение даже в тех, кто никогда не питал склонности к своему полу?  
Филиппу было наплевать на его переодевания: он хотел Месье и в платье, и в камзоле, хотел бы и в чадре, и, разумеется, голым; хотел утонченного герцога Орлеанского не меньше, чем бессовестную маленькую шлюшку; хотел его больше, чем его денег, чинов и покровительства. Даже честь не значила ничего перед этим желанием.  
Он проскользнул в толпу, окружавшую Месье, и, проходя за его спиной, шепнул: «Правая боковая лестница, сейчас».  
На лестницах, выходящих в бальный зал, устроили кабинки, где можно было избавиться от лишних жидкостей, — в отличие от своего брата, Месье по-настоящему беспокоился и о благополучии гостей, и о чистоте своего дворца. Потому, когда он двинулся в ту сторону, держа под локоть Эффиа, многие подумали, что он и сам собирается воспользоваться одной из них, тем более что Эффиа, как гвардеец, застыл у двери, в которую юркнул Месье.  
Как только они остались одни, шевалье сорвал маску, схватил его за руку и потащил вниз по лестнице, невзирая на то, что Месье с непривычки путался в юбках, спотыкался на каблуках и невнятно протестовал. Филипп вел его туда, где ему так беззаветно отдавалась принцесса Монако, — пусть не до конца уверенный в том, что ему удастся повторить тот же фокус с Месье, но намеренный продвинуться по этому пути как можно дальше.  
— Я так и знал, что вы непременно придете, — тараторил Месье, приноровившись к быстрому бегу и вновь обретя дар речи. — Но, кажется, вы еще сердитесь и потому так грубо со мной обращаетесь. Вы наставите мне синяков, честное слово. Боже, как тут темно! Куда вы меня ведете? С кем вы тут были? Шевалье!  
Филипп швырнул его к стене и навалился всем телом, смял его губы своим ртом, размазывая грим; затем рывком задрал оглушительно шуршащие юбки и просунул ногу ему между бедер. Месье не мог сопротивляться — он был распластан на стене. Руки его безвольно висели вдоль тела, он робко вскидывал их и опускал снова, пока шевалье пролагал путь к его бархатным на ощупь ягодицам, а проложив, смял их без всякой жалости. Руки Филиппа месили его плоть, как тесто, везде, куда могли дотянуться, — сжимали его бедра, хватали за бока, вдавливались в живот.  
Месье не мог молчать и в такой ситуации.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — неубедительно умолял он. — Не надо так, дорогой, ну пожалуйста, ах! Не делай этого, отпусти-отпусти-отпусти. Отпусти, — одними губами повторил он, когда шевалье нашел наконец его гладенький твердый член и взялся за него всерьез.  
Месье, вцепившись ему в плечи, изумленно уставился на него, как будто не верил, что все это происходит с ним, а потом набросился на него с мокрыми беспорядочными поцелуями.  
Филипп заставил его облизать свой палец, опустил руку вниз и раздвинул бархатные половинки, нащупывая тугое отверстие, — и Месье на этот раз даже не стал бормотать свое «не надо». Он, поскуливая, извивался в руках шевалье, завладевших им целиком, потом уткнулся ему в шею, заглушая свои стоны, и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом и пульсируя внутри. Филипп оторвал его от себя и прислонил к стене, как куклу.  
Выглядел Месье сейчас не лучшим образом — белила и сурьма, смешавшись, растеклись серыми пятнами, пышный парик съехал на плечи, взгляд был мутным и расфокусированным. Догадываясь об этом, он попытался отвернуться, но шевалье схватил его за лицо и удержал.  
— Вы ничего не хотите мне сказать, ваше высочество?  
Какое-то время Месье лишь тяжело дышал, но затем его взор стал осмысленным и очень недобрым.  
— Ну хорошо, — сказал он, капризно поджав губы. — Ваша взяла. Завтра я пришлю за вами Эффиа.  
— Сегодня, — попытался настоять шевалье.  
— Нет, это невозможно. Я почти сутки на ногах, зачем вам бесчувственное тело? И потом, слишком много людей во дворце. Завтра, дорогой. — Заметив его хмурый взгляд, Месье добавил: — Даю вам слово.

Что-то мешало шевалье праздновать победу, когда он ворочался на холодных простынях, перебирая в памяти все оттенки ощущений минувшего вечера. Платок, которым он вытер руку после того, как в нее выплеснулся Месье, он взял с собой в кровать, и тот прекрасно заменил ему Рене. Но при этом Филипп чувствовал, что зря не настоял на том, чтобы свидание произошло сегодня, а лучше было взять Месье прямо там, под лестницей, пусть ему было бы больно и неудобно.   
И действительно, его смутила уже очередная записка от Эффиа, в которой тот предлагал ему явиться в полночь к входу в Пале-Рояль, расположенному возле кухонь, — тому, которым пользовалась многочисленная челядь дворца, а также безымянные любовники Месье. С одной стороны, следовало соблюдать секретность, а с другой это показалось ему крайне неприятным.  
К тому же шевалье пришлось ждать, привалясь к колонне, но особенно не прячась, чтобы его могли сразу найти. Поварята и горничные сновали мимо даже в столь поздний час, жизнь здесь била ключом, и его то и дело награждали недоуменными, а порой и проницательными взглядами. Эффиа не вышел к нему сам, — даже такой чести он не удостоился, — а прислал доверенного слугу. Да, того тоже требовала конспирация, но унижение от этого не становилось меньше.  
Затем пришлось идти по коридорам, пропахшим кухонным чадом, где шевалье старался не прикасаться плечами к закопченным стенам, шагать среди свисающих со стен гнилых шпалер, под пропитанной влагой штукатуркой, грозящей обрушиться на голову с потолка. Мадам определенно не сунулась бы в такое место, слишком напоминавшее ей о детстве, проведенном в запущенных дворцах, хотя, наверное, и удивлялась, почему ее муж, тративший на Пале-Рояль немыслимые суммы, оставил этот уголок в подобном запустении.  
У заветной двери было вполне сухо и чисто, и только общее убожество обстановки не позволяло представить, что Месье бывает здесь весьма часто. Слуга толкнул перед ним давно не крашенную рассохшуюся дверь, приглашая войти. Шевалье ступил внутрь с тяжелым сердцем.  
Несомненно, это была она — та комната, куда приводили грузчиков и студентов, слуг из таверны и уличных оборванцев. Вряд ли существовала какая-то другая, и ради него Месье не стал обустраивать еще одно интимное гнездышко.   
Здесь царила огромная кровать с роскошным балдахином, правда, слегка потрепанным, а кое-где и поеденным мышами. Пол давно следовало помыть, прислуга сюда заглядывала нечасто. Помещение выглядело неухоженным и в целом составляло такой контраст другим покоям дворца, что становилось ясно: этой стороне своей жизни его высочество уделяет не самое пристальное внимание.  
Шевалье вдруг отчетливо осознал, что не хочет здесь находиться, особенно на этом бескрайнем ложе, пропитанном пОтом и спермой бесчисленных Пьеров и Симонов: все равно что барахтаться на продавленной кровати проститутки, причем в роли последней. Все, что угодно, но только не это.  
Он попятился к двери, но было поздно — Месье уже выступил из теней ему навстречу со своей парадной лаковой улыбкой. На нем был небрежно подвязанный халат, из-под которого волнами выбивались ярко-белые в полутьме кружева сорочки. Парика на нем не было, но при виде его кудряшек, трогательно обрамляющих лицо, шевалье впервые не испытал умиления.  
Месье наконец-то честно предлагал то, что от него так упорно требовали, но взять это не было никакой возможности, в том числе и физической. Омерзительная обстановка убила все вожделение шевалье, и в то же время деваться ему было некуда, дабы не уподобиться де Гишу, который, услышав «да», немедленно исчезал за горизонтом. Страсть сменилась чудовищной усталостью. Это никогда не закончится. Ему будет больно и неудобно — сегодня, всегда.  
Почему-то Филиппу вспомнился Эмери, с которым он был по-настоящему счастлив, не подозревая об этом. Не подозревая о том, что ничего подобного ему уже больше не пережить.  
Месье смотрел на него взором ласковым и безмятежным, ничуть не смущаясь из-за его холодности и молчания.  
— Мне пришлось на это пойти, чтобы вы меня однажды не изнасиловали публично, что было бы непристойно и небезопасно. Давайте удовлетворим друг друга здесь.  
Шевалье не мог даже, по своему обыкновению, сказать ему какую-то гадость и хлопнуть дверью. Его высочество не играл и не торговался, он не мог дать ему больше, чем свидания тайком в заброшенном крыле своего дворца, а сердце свое он тем более не мог вручить, потому что у него не было сердца.  
Филипп кивнул, с тоской глядя в окно, за которым ему вдруг почудился бесконечный дождь.  
— Позвольте узнать, что вы предпочитаете? — вежливо осведомился Месье.  
— Все, что вам понравится, — машинально ответил Филипп и тут же неловко спохватился: — Вы, наверное, хотите, чтобы я разделся?  
— Несомненно, так будет лучше, — без тени иронии ответил Месье.  
Филипп подошел к кровати, бросил на нее шляпу, плащ, перевязь со шпагой, потом принялся сдирать с себя одежду, роняя ее на пол, оставляя царапины на коже. Обнаженный, он застыл перед Месье, который разглядывал его, как очередную античную статую, доставленную из Италии в сосновом ящике, в стружке и опилках; обошел его сбоку, чтобы рассмотреть все подробности — в том числе и поникший, съежившийся член.  
— Совершенство, как я и ожидал, — тоном знатока произнес Месье и осторожно положил ему руку на грудь. — Вы не будете возражать, если я… — Он как будто смутился немного. — Если я в вас войду?  
Эта просьба сейчас выглядела вполне уместной, поскольку шевалье на другое не годился, не помогли бы, возможно, даже те ласки, на которые Эффиа был такой мастак. Тем не менее она застала Филиппа врасплох.  
Такого опыта у него до сих пор не было. Вовсе не из-за предрассудков, напротив, он частенько задумывался о том, что пора бы ему приобщиться и к этой стороне порока, — но как-то все не случалось. От Рене, например, подобного счастья было сроду не дождаться, как и от Эффиа, а де Вивонн ему этого не предлагал.   
Казалось бы, впервые отдаться французскому принцу, брату короля, — вот что наконец потешило бы его гордыню, но никакой радости он не почувствовал. Тем не менее кивнул, стараясь не выглядеть совсем уж удрученным.  
Месье распустил пояс халата и с прежней ласковостью сказал:  
— Лягте так, как вам будет удобнее.  
Чувствуя себя обреченным, Филипп, отвернувшись от него, встал на колени перед кроватью и лег на нее животом, больше для того, чтобы спрятать свое лицо.  
Месье был вполне галантен, даже взял на себя труд растянуть его слишком тесное отверстие, и одарил его по этому поводу комплиментом, пусть несколько ехидным, хотя, возможно, в нем говорила зависть:  
— Как же у вас там узко! Похоже, вы нечасто делитесь сокровенным. Что это — жадность или добродетель?  
Если Месье и догадался, что перед ним девственник, то из некой причудливой деликатности ничем этого не выдал. Но шевалье и без того приходилось несладко.  
Ловкие пальчики Месье порой задевали чувствительно место у него внутри, и его словно пронзало тысячью иголок, но это скорее раздражало, чем возбуждало. Его вялый член прижимался к кровати и чуть вздрагивал, пока Месье играл с его задницей, любовался ею и всячески расхваливал. Вдруг ему на поясницу упали колючие от крахмала кружева — это Месье поднял подол своей рубахи, намереваясь таки в него войти. Не то чтобы его высочество был как-то особенно одарен природой, к тому же он воспользовался одним из своих жирных пахучих притираний, — но Филиппу все равно было больно, больно и неудобно. Он весь сжимался внутри, стискивал зубы и ждал, когда же все это закончится.  
Финал наступил не скоро — Месье не очень-то заводило неподвижное тело под ним. В какой-то момент он словно бы даже рассердился, схватил Филиппа за плечи с неожиданной силой, приподнял, прижал к себе, зашипел ему в ухо: «Что же ты, ты ведь так этого хотел? Отвечай мне, отвечай, ну?» Хриплый голос с ноткой гнева, крепкие объятия, жесткий ритм толчков — все это наконец всколыхнуло в Филиппе ту страсть, которая привела его сюда, и он попытался разжечь ее, взявшись за свой член.   
Месье снова уткнулся ему в шею, как давеча на лестнице, чтобы заглушить рвущийся крик наслаждения, и бессильно повис на нем, содрогаясь. Но вскоре встрепенулся и, не выходя из него, обхватил его пальцы, лежащие на члене, чтобы помочь ему кончить. Наконец Филипп ощутил нечто приятное — и от того, что распирало его изнутри, заставляя расслабляться все мышцы, и от прикосновения влажной груди к своей спине, и от локтя, взявшего его в захват. Семя брызнуло из него, и он закинул голову, сделавшись в своем блаженстве непростительно сентиментальным, желая найти губы Месье.  
Но тот отдернул руку, чтобы не запачкаться, поцеловал его в лоб, как часто делал на прощание, и встал.  
— За ширмой есть вода и полотенца, — прозвучал высоко над ухом его ровный голос. — Но я воспользуюсь ими первый — такова моя привилегия. Должна же у меня быть хоть какая-то.  
Шевалье тяжело опустился на кровать — внутри саднило, одолевала слабость. Все бедра были в жирном лосьоне и еще кое в чем, не столь благоухающем, что вытекало у него из задницы. Он чувствовал себя грязным. Он это заслужил.  
Свечи в единственном канделябре, стоявшем на шкафу, далеко за спиной шевалье, почти совсем догорели. Месье, появившись из-за ширм, выглядел как серый силуэт на фоне мрака.  
— К сожалению, не могу уделить вам больше времени сегодня, — безличным тоном сказал он. «Неужели он думает, что будет какое-то завтра?» — промелькнуло в голове у Филиппа. — За дверью ждет слуга, который выведет вас из дворца.  
Повисла напряженная пауза. Месье, казалось, чего-то ждал, он даже шагнул вперед и протянул руку, но тут же спрятал ее в карман халата.  
— Прощайте, ваше высочество, — хрипло произнес Филипп.  
Месье вздохнул, потоптался на месте, а потом решительно устремился к выходу. Заскрипела и хлопнула дверь. Филипп остался один.  
И сразу же рухнул на кровать, затыкая себе рот кулаком. Вот и кончилось его большое приключение, изумительная интрига, достойная романа не меньше, чем неурядицы пресловутой Клелии или метания принцессы де Монпансье, которые живописала подруга Генриетты мадам де Лафайетт. Шевалье сейчас ненавидел всех писателей вместе взятых: это они придумали, что у жизни есть сюжет, завязка, кульминация и счастливый или несчастный, но впечатляющий финал. Гораздо лучше выразился один англичанин, наверное, потому, что был чокнутым, как они все: «Жизнь — это повесть глупца, рассказанная идиотом, полная шума и ярости, но лишенная смысла».  
В приступе самоуничижения шевалье вдруг подумалось, что он не одинок в своих страданиях из-за обманутых иллюзий. Так какая-нибудь Лавальер или иная наивная девица, одурманенная крикливой суетой двора, отдавала свою девственность блестящему кавалеру, а потом дивилась тому, насколько реальность не похожа на романы.  
«Армия, — подумал он, прячась от этих омерзительных мыслей. — Я уеду в полк». Ему было не стыдно, что он снова спасается бегством, — в разочаровании порой скрывается утешение. Избавляться от груза амбиций тяжело, но затем приходит спасительное облегчение. Он не справился с тем, что ему не по силам, взялся не за свое, вот и не сдюжил, — оставалось это честно признать.  
До формального вступления в должность полковника еще оставалось больше месяца, но шевалье знал, что не сможет провести их в Париже. Хотелось бы повидать Фьенн перед отъездом, поблагодарить ее за дружбу, — которая была, пожалуй, самой честной из всего, с чем ему тут довелось столкнуться, — но он понимал, что это в нем говорит все та же дешевая сентиментальность.  
Которая сейчас заставляла его заливать слезами простыни Месье.


	20. Chapter 20

Не имея должности при дворе, шевалье теоретически не обязан был испрашивать разрешения его покинуть, но Луи давно объяснил, что Людовик очень трепетно относится к знакам внимания и пренебрежения со стороны даже самых незначительных персон. Не для того он тратит на каждый праздник годовой бюджет иного княжества, чтобы принятые при дворе лица могли так запросто им пренебрегать. Кроме того, следовало встретиться с военным министром Летелье, а лучше с его сыном Лувуа, который уже сейчас принимал ключевые решения, и получить у него соответствующие указания. И еще, как ни крути, необходимо было пересечься с братом, чтобы попытаться оправдать очередной свой поспешный отъезд, — эта встреча, как подозревал Филипп, будет самой неприятной.  
До полудня протолкавшись в приемных, он увидел всех, кого хотел, — кроме брата. Поистине, аудиенции у него стало добиться труднее, чем у короля. Мадам д'Арманьяк снова приступила к дежурствам у королевы, и шевалье наведался к Марии-Терезе, чтобы сообщить и ей, и своей невестке о том, что на днях уезжает. Королева, казалось, искренне расстроилась, хотя он особенно и не баловал ее вниманием, мадам д'Арманьяк хмуро смотрела на него, а дамы шептались под веерами.  
Так что эта новость, скорее всего, попала в Пале-Рояль оттуда, и куда раньше, чем надеялся Филипп. Уже к обеду он получил записку от Фьенн, полную не очень глубоких сожалений, а в ответ попросил ее говорить всем, что между ними случилась ссора, которой досужие сплетники с нетерпением ожидали в последние месяцы. Затем пришло довольно язвительное письмо от Генриетты, полное упреков в холодности и вероломстве; оно было таким компрометирующим, что Филипп его сжег от греха подальше.  
Не успела бумага почернеть и обуглиться, как дворецкий объявил маркиза д'Эффиа. Шевалье чертыхнулся: он забыл сказать, что никого не принимает. Но было поздно: уже раздавались шаги за дверями его парадной спальни, где он руководил укладкой сундуков вместо абсолютно бесполезного Гастона.  
Войдя, Эффиа быстрым взглядом окинул царящий здесь беспорядок и суетящихся слуг, подмигнул Рене, старательно начищающему фамильный длинный меч д'Аркуров, и бесцеремонно плюхнулся в кресло.  
— Извольте одеться и проехать со мной, — сказал он, откровенно любуясь полуобнаженным торсом Филиппа, который расхаживал в расстегнутой рубахе и панталонах.  
— Извольте-ка пойти к черту, маркиз, — беззлобно ответил Филипп, пересчитывая перстни в шкатулке.  
— Я так и знал, что вы будете упираться, — позевывая, сказал Эффиа. — А зачем бы о н стал посылать аж целого меня, если не для того, чтобы вас уговаривать?  
— О н пусть тоже проваливает ко всем чертям. — Шевалье недовольно поморщился. — Помолчите, вы сбиваете меня со счета.  
— Я не для того сюда явился, толком не пообедав, чтобы сидеть молча и смотреть, как вы с лотарингской жадностью перебираете свои жалкие сокровища. А дерзость хороша тогда, когда о ней потом не жалеешь.  
Шевалье поднял на него взгляд:  
— Как? Неужели вы мне все-таки угрожаете? А я уж было поверил, что вы умный человек.  
— Ах! — Эффиа с мечтательным видом откинулся на стуле. — Скажите, какой смысл упираться, когда кое-кто настроен решительно, и чем больше вы сопротивляетесь, тем неприятнее вам будет потом?   
— Ничего не могу на это ответить, кроме как отправить и вас, и е г о по тому адресу, который я уже указывал ранее, — с милой улыбкой произнес шевалье.  
Эффиа задумчиво почесал подбородок, на лицо его набежала тень.  
— Из вас обоих искры сыплются, а я как между молотом и наковальней, но разве меня кто-то пожалеет? Давайте так. — Он отбил какой-то ритм на подлокотнике кресла. — У вас, разумеется, есть свои резоны, о которых в Пале-Рояле не знают…  
— Не знают? — усмехнулся Филипп.  
— Хорошо, знают, но не понимают. Такая формулировка вас устроит? Причем совершенно искренне не понимают и страдают от этого. Так почему же вам не проявить милосердие и не объяснить свои резоны лично — не мне, разумеется? Что вы потеряете, коль вы так решительно настроены уехать? Или, может, вы колеблетесь и боитесь, что вас отговорят?  
Шевалье с детства мгновенно распознавал манипуляции окружающих, — потому что все они были детской игрой в сравнении с тем, что умела его матушка, — но Эффиа был во многом прав. Филипп некоторое время рассматривал его, соображая, стоит ли с ним посоветоваться. Они не были друзьями, скорее союзниками. Эффиа обожал Месье за то, что тот давал ему возможность вести образ жизни, который ему нравился, — включающий старинные инкунабулы, таинственные порошки и все мыслимые пороки, — и при этом занимать высокое положение в обществе. Поэтому он был готов пойти ради него, — а тем самым ради себя, — на что угодно. Больше ничьи интересы он не брал в расчет, а значит, откровенничать с ним не следовало.  
— Имейте в виду, — сказал шевалье, захлопывая шкатулку, — я никогда больше не войду в этот дворец с черного хода.  
— Нет, что вы, — с деланным возмущением вскинул брови Эффиа. — Вас ожидают в кабинете. Когда я говорю «ожидают», я именно это и имею в виду: сидят за столом, ломают перья и больше никого не желают видеть.  
— Как трогательно, — повел плечом Филипп. — Рене, принеси мой дорожный костюм.  
К тому времени, как шевалье вошел в упомянутый кабинет, все перья в нем, по всей видимости, были сломаны, потому что Месье стоял у камина и передвигал статуэтки на полке. Его лицо заметно раскраснелось, то ли от жара, то ли от досады, то ли от жалости к себе.  
Он резко развернулся к Филиппу, смахнув рукавом столь тщательно расставленные безделушки, и даже не оглянулся, когда они посыпались на пол.  
— Куда это вы собрались, дорогой? — с места в карьер начал он. — Что все это значит? — И добавил чуть тише: — Неужели было так плохо?  
«Больно и неудобно», — хотелось сказать шевалье, но он промолчал и даже спрятал злорадную ухмылку. Маска веселой беспечности, как влитая, легла на его лицо.  
— Собираясь в полк, я руководствовался иными соображениями, ваше высочество, — бойко кланяясь, сказал он. — У меня есть некоторые обязательства перед Францией и королем, и, как бы мне ни хотелось забыть о них в вашем обществе, я не могу себе этого позволить.  
Месье проглотил насмешку, словно ничего иного не ждал.  
— Я думал, вы пробудете в Париже до весны…  
— Так ведь весна уже наступила, если я не ошибаюсь. К тому же те военные приготовления, которые затеял его величество, срочно требуют моего присутствия.  
— Никакой войны не будет, по крайней мере в этом году! Перестаньте нести эту невыносимую чушь! — Словно обессилев, Месье шлепнулся на стул и посмотрел на Филиппа исподлобья. — Останьтесь, дорогой. Ну что вам стоит остаться?  
— Увы, я уже объявил о своем отъезде королю и Летелье, и было бы странно…  
— Ничуть не странно, если король вам велит задержаться, — думаете, я не могу этого устроить? — Он стукнул ладонью по столу. — Послушайте, это уже становится смешным: вы все время убегаете, несмотря на мои мольбы, а потом возвращаетесь снова и снова.  
— О, благодарю, вы указали на мою главную ошибку: незачем возвращаться, — с удовольствием сказал шевалье.  
Мучить Месье было приятно, очень льстило то, что он позволил их ролям так легко поменяться, но если Филипп не хотел вновь втравиться в те же сети, ему следовало оставаться начеку. Он был намерен не терять бдительности ни на секунду.  
Словно почувствовав это, Месье схватился за голову, сминая идеальную завивку парика, а потом таким же искусственным жестом всплеснул руками.  
— Да поймите же, я ничего не могу вам дать! — с раздражением воскликнул он. — Даже дырявого башмака — это тут же привлечет всеобщее внимание, и начнется такое, что нам обоим придется не по вкусу. Моя жена первая вцепится мне в горло, а его величество до тех пор остается любящим и щедрым братом, пока я не делаю глупостей.  
«А разве ты что-то делаешь, кроме глупостей?» — мысленно поинтересовался Филипп. Интересно, что Месье не упомянул о своей матери, — то ли ему было слишком больно, то ли слишком стыдно о ней говорить. С одной стороны, шевалье поразило то, каким меркантильным считал его Месье. С другой стороны, — и это понравилось ему даже меньше, — имея столь нелестное мнение о нем, Месье все равно не желал с ним расставаться. Как будто он и не рассчитывал на нечто большее в отношениях.  
Ощутив слабый проблеск сострадания, Филипп постарался его немедленно подавить. Насколько он помнил, именно состраданием его матушка в своих манипуляциях пользовалась чаще всего.  
Безупречно одетый, свежий, весь блестящий, словно только что умылся, Месье был по-прежнему очень хорош и все еще до боли желанен. Шевалье на всякий случай перевел взгляд на каминные часы из позолоченной бронзы, составлявшие с двумя канделябрами единый затейливый ансамбль. Рельефные пузатые ангелочки беззаботно резвились, опрокидывая рог изобилия в массивную чашу, а стрелки громко отсчитывали ход минут. Каждый их щелчок все отчетливее звучал в наэлектризованном воздухе, пока шевалье молчал, а Месье смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
Наконец он встал и в той же напряженной тишине подошел к окну, чтобы вновь уставиться на крыши Парижа, которые чем-то его так манили. Сухой шелест его плотно затканной узорами одежды, шорох шагов по паркету как-то особенно резали слух. Стрелки часов мерно двигались, шевалье прослеживал взглядом завитушки на литье канделябров, Месье выводил пальцем фигуры на запотевшем стекле.  
— В другое время, в других краях мы могли быть счастливы вместе, — произнес он совсем другим тоном, будто в полусне. — Но если бы мы нарисовали карту той страны, в которой путешествуем сейчас, — какие страшные это были бы места! Вы можете их назвать?  
«Здесь нет ни любовников, ни друзей, только тираны и рабы», — мог бы процитировать шевалье, но не стал, ибо уже знал, что эту фразу Месье позаимствовал у Сент-Эвремона, того самого любовника Конде, которого пришлось услать за границу.  
То ли мысль о печальной судьбе Сент-Эвремона, то ли предчувствие собственного изгнания, то ли редкая для Месье серьезность вдруг заставили шевалье осознать, что это действительно конец, что возвращений больше не будет. А главное, Месье, казалось, тоже это понимал и по-настоящему скорбел, и не потому, что у него забирали любимую игрушку.  
Призрачная надежда на то, что — где-нибудь, когда-нибудь, возможно, в ином мире — он нужен Месье, как человек бывает нужен человеку, заставила его сделать шаг к окну. Чтобы хотя бы расстаться с ним достойно, без ненависти, но с уважением — если не к личности, то к сану. Почтительно поцеловать ему руку. Простить его и получить прощение.  
Месье резко обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза — так проникновенно, с такой страстью и даже, может быть, любовью, что вмиг развеялись все мечтания шевалье, а вместе с ними и остатки уважения к тому, кто стоял перед ним. Ибо Месье снова лгал, снова кривлялся, снова ломал комедию, это несомненно: никакой любви он испытывать не мог.  
— Останьтесь, милый, пожалуйста, останьтесь. — Его влажные ресницы трепетали со всей возможной трогательностью. — Я могу только просить.  
«Милый» — это было что-то новенькое, чего шевалье ни разу не слышал из его уст ни по отношению к себе, ни к кому-то другому. Это была уже тяжелая артиллерия, но произвела она не тот эффект, на который рассчитывал Месье.  
— Остаться? В качестве кого? Вашей приходящей шлюхи? — бросил шевалье ему в лицо.  
Но Месье в долгу не остался — может, потому что его игру не оценили, а может, потому что не было никакой игры. Его лицо исказила гримаса, уничтожившая всю его красоту, которая, впрочем, была лишь самой искусной из его иллюзий.  
— Прекрасно! У моего брата целый двор шлюх, и их с каждым днем все больше, а меня все бросают — что со мной не так?  
Едва шевалье это услышал, как все его мысли словно смыло волной, а перед глазами замелькали опасные белые вспышки. В нем раскрывалась, как бутон, предельная ясность: этот человек должен быть наказан за свою дерзость. Филипп инстинктивно попятился, пытаясь уйти от неизбежного.  
Месье принял это отступление за трусливое бегство и беспечно надвинулся на него:  
— Чем вы лучше их, которых родители отправляют ко двору, чтобы они обменяли свою девственность на титулы и миллионы? Все то же самое: хорошенькая мордашка и бревно в постели.  
Когда шевалье врезал ему наотмашь, его мозг уже отключился, но тело само рассчитало силу. Если бы он ударил его, как де Варда, то мог бы и убить. Но Месье даже устоял на ногах, лишь покачнулся хватаясь за лицо, и между его пальцев хлынула кровь из разбитого рта. Глаза его тут же остекленели, он не издал ни звука, и когда шевалье увидел тоненькую алую струйку, собирающуюся в густые капли, зверь, рычащий и корчащийся внутри него, вырвался на свободу.  
Вторая затрещина сбила на пол парик и заставила Месье упасть на колени, и он вскинул на шевалье взгляд — такой же бессмысленный и покорный, как у Жана, уже почти забытого слуги де Вивонна.  
Воспоминания нахлынули, смешиваясь с реальностью. Он вцепился Месье в волосы, запрокинул его голову, вгляделся в его лицо — но не прочел на нем ничего, кроме знакомой ему жажды раствориться в боли.  
Желание увидеть это тело обнаженным, доступным, податливым, а затем смятым и истерзанным, чуть не заставило Филиппа задохнуться, — и Месье хотел того же, это плескалось в его глазах, расширенных, блестящих, словно в них капнули белладонны. Все еще не веря, шевалье склонился ниже и большим пальцем вытер кровь с нижней припухшей губы Месье.  
— Задвиньте засов, — еле слышно прошелестел тот.  
Шевалье сглотнул ком в горле, медленно выпрямился, не отрывая руки от лица Месье, а затем шагнул к двери. Щеколда бесшумно вошла в пазы, отрезая их от мира и собственного рассудка.  
Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы содрать с него всю его многослойную плотную одежду, шевалье попытался и только сорвал ноготь. За это Месье получил еще одну пощечину, затем Филипп рывком расстегнул свой гульфик и затолкал член в его разбитый рот. Тот послушно принялся сосать, и шевалье заставлял его заглатывать все глубже, не позволяя вырваться, хватая его за шею, удерживая за затылок. Когда Месье начал кашлять и из глаз его брызнули слезы, Филипп дал ему немного отдышаться, а затем снова привлек его голову к своему паху. Месье уворачивался, мотал головой, прижимался к нему, жмурясь и шепча, что не может, но все было напрасно. Филипп хлестал его по щекам тыльной стороной ладони, не столько ради боли, сколько ради унижения, обрушивая на него поток грязных слов, каких от него не слышали и в борделях.  
И Месье покорился, осторожно вобрав в себя его член. Он по-настоящему старался, помогая рукой, заглатывал, облизывал ствол, спускался ниже и снова возвращался к головке. Временами он бросал на Филиппа робкие взгляды, словно проверяя, доволен ли он, но ему этого было мало, желание только становилось острее, пока не превратилось в невыносимое.  
Он резко отпрянул, нагнулся, поцеловал его во все еще кровоточащие губы так, словно ставил на нем свое клеймо, а потом вздернул на ноги и швырнул на стол лицом вниз. Ткань узких штанов треснула по шву под его руками, и то же случилось и с тончайшими батистовыми панталонами. Обнажилась круглая ровная задница сливочного цвета, такая нежная и беззащитная, что шевалье тут же впечатал в нее ладонь. Месье всхлипнул и вцепился зубами в свое запястье, готовясь к худшему. Филипп раздвинул его ягодицы и плюнул на алеющее отверстие.  
— Кажется, вы куда гостеприимнее, чем я, — выдохнул он, склонившись над распростертым под ним телом. — Что это — вежливость или блядство?  
Он, конечно же, преувеличивал: аккуратный анус Месье и вся его тщательно выбритая промежность выглядели свежими и нетронутыми, и даже благоухали сиренью и жасмином. Разумеется, такую чистоту следовало немедленно осквернить, и шевалье с размаху засадил, не заботясь о смазке, но далеко не продвинулся: Месье забился под ним, сжимаясь и выталкивая его член.  
Филипп зарычал и вздернул его повыше, попробовал снова — и с тем же успехом. Месье тихо хныкал, уже не отбиваясь, но после третьей неудачной попытки шепнул: «В верхнем ящике. Розовая банка».  
Это оказалась помада для губ, к счастью, бесцветная, и можно было только гадать, для чего Месье держит ее в кабинете, но с ней дело пошло веселее. Шевалье вошел сразу и до упора, не дав ему привыкнуть, и все содрогания, сдавленные стоны и хрипы Месье его только распаляли. Он снова схватил его за волосы и потянул на себя, наращивая ритм, пьянея от острого, ни с чем не сравнимого наслаждения. Месье вцепился в крышку стола, со свистом дыша сквозь зубы, распластываясь и выгибаясь, что-то бормоча и охая, а потом вдруг изогнул спину с таким невероятным изяществом, что шевалье чуть тут же и не кончил.   
До дрожи хотелось бросить его на ковер, лечь сверху, добраться до его восхитительных сосков, которые не давали Филиппу покоя еще со времен «Веселого Петуха», закинуть эти дрожащие ноги себе на плечи, сдавить ему горло, смять ладонью его лицо. Но даже в своем исступлении Филипп понимал, что времени мало, что придется поддаться этой мощной волне и позволить ей вынести себя к сокрушительному оргазму, — который наступил очень скоро.  
Того, что Месье кончил еще раньше, он и не заметил, даже когда стащил его со стола и усадил себе на колени, опустившись на стул. Теперь он мог целовать пальцы Месье, все сразу и каждый по отдельности, узкие запястья с тонкой кожей, под которой просвечивали лиловые вены, зарываться носом в его волосы, обнимать так бережно, словно он был из стекла, шепча всякие глупости, — словом, излить на него наконец нерастраченную нежность, которая копилась все эти месяцы и медленно убивала Филиппа.  
Месье не двигался, не открывал глаза, пребывая где-то глубоко внутри себя. Наконец он, едва шевеля губами с запекшейся на них кровью, прошептал: «Уходите». Шевалье ждал этого приказа и был благодарен за каждую безжалостно отмеренную часами секунду, предшествовавшую ему. Он застыл на миг, пытаясь впитать в себя напоследок ощущение теплого мягкого тела, поникшего в его объятиях, — самое сладкое из всех, какие ему доводилось испытывать, — прикоснулся губами к его лбу и встал, осторожно пристроив Месье на сиденье.  
Он двинулся было к двери, запертой на щеколду, той, что вела в приемную, но Месье остановил его, сказав чуть громче:  
— Не сюда. Панель возле шкафа.  
Эта панель оказалась потайной дверью, и, едва шагнув в нее, Филипп налетел на Эффиа.  
— Боже мой, шевалье! — возопил он, в ужасе заглядывая ему через плечо в поисках своего господина. — Что вы натворили?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался тот.  
— Беврон едва удержал охрану, так вы шумели. — Он напоминал сейчас не снулую рыбу, а карася на сковородке. — Господи, зачем я вас сюда привез!  
— Идите к Месье, ему нужна помощь.   
Отодвинув его плечом, шевалье зашагал по коридору дальше, куда глаза глядят, на ходу поправляя одежду.  
Мимо спешили слуги, занятые своими заботами, за углом мелькнули чьи-то пышные юбки, за дверями порой раздавался смех. Все казалось странным, словно подернутым дымкой, будто он плыл во сне, и за следующим поворотом могло оказаться все, что угодно.  
Вскоре он очутился в знакомой части дворца, и по пути ему попалось зеркало. Шевалье удивился, что имеет вполне обычный вид, как после стычки с де Вардом. Он машинально взглянул на свои руки — на них не было крови, но он помнил, как розоватая струйка стекала по бедрам Месье, пачкая обрывки панталон. Это воспоминание заставило его на миг зажмуриться.  
Он не размышлял о том, что произошло, но его католическое и дворянское воспитание с еще очень живым средневековым духом заставляло его предчувствовать некую мистическую кару небес за содеянное. Не имело значения, хотел Месье этого или нет, — он, Филипп де Лоррен-Арманьяк, осквернил насилием королевскую плоть, и за это ему нет прощения. Мелькнула мысль, что Эффиа может подослать своих убийц, а возможно, его прямо на выходе из Пале-Рояля поразит молния. Он бы не удивился такому развитию событий. Но дело сделано, метаться было поздно. Ему следовало вернуться домой и собираться в Богом проклятый Мец.

Город среди мозельских болот гудел, как растревоженный улей: здесь теперь квартировало несколько полков, и, что бы там ни говорил Месье, Франция явно собиралась воевать. Филипп пока остановился у Куаслена, ставшего уже лейтенантом, но ему предстояло нанять помещение попросторнее, соответствующее его новому званию. Ему ведь придется давать обеды для своих офицеров, хорошие отношения с которыми были залогом успешной карьеры. Бывали случаи, когда офицеры отказывались повиноваться новоназначенному командиру, либо делали ему мелкие пакости, чтобы подставить перед начальством, либо устраивали саботаж. Необходимо было познакомиться с каждым и отделить зерна от плевел, а овец от козлищ. С лучшими — завязать дружбу, а от худших избавиться как можно быстрее.  
А еще он должен был проверить отчетность, проинспектировать состояние казарм, сделать инвентаризацию амуниции, докупить необходимое, провести дополнительный рекрутский набор… Оставалось только радоваться, что у него есть на это время до того, как разразится война, по всей видимости — с Испанией, где-то в многострадальных Нидерландах, населенных вероломными еретиками.  
Шевалье очень надеялся, что во всех этих хлопотах, как в кислоте, растворится его печальное парижское прошлое, и в результате он станет другим человеком, с новыми планами, надеждами, с иной судьбой. Ему казалось, что таким образом можно сменить душу, как змея меняет кожу, и разве не удавалось ему это раньше? От того самонадеянного юнца, который отправился в Италию на вздорной провансальской кобыле, уже ничего не осталось, а лошадь преспокойно доживала свой век на конюшнях Ройомона. Он оседлает другого коня, может, не такого великолепного, как Саладин, которого он оставил в Париже, но куда более надежного.  
Мечтать об этом он мог сколько угодно, или даже искренне верить, небрежно просматривая почту из Парижа, занимаясь этим обычно в самом конце дня, устроившись с бокалом хереса возле камина. Письма Луи были полны сложных финансовых выкладок, которые захватывали его все больше, мадам д'Арманьяк, наученная горьким опытом с де Вардом, постоянно пускалась в намеки, такие туманные, что их невозможно было понять. Фьенн блистала легким, ненавязчивым остроумием; редкие письма приятелей по кутежам не вызывали ни малейшей ностальгии. Марсан рвался к нему, но если мушкетеры и отправятся на войну, то только вместе с королем, а до этого было еще далеко.  
Он как раз собирался написать об этом Марсану, когда доставили еще одно послание — не с обычной почтой, а с курьером, чьи бойкие манеры и бесстыжие глаза выдавали в нем пажа с конюшни Орлеанского дома даже вернее, чем его ливрея. Он сказал, что ему велено ждать ответа, чем он займется в кабачке поблизости, где и переночует, поскольку там сдаются комнаты, причем, возможно, вместе со шлюхами, но если шевалье посоветует развлечения получше, буде такие существуют в этой грязной дыре, он непременно им предастся.  
При этих словах наглый тип еще и подмигнул, но не получил никакой отповеди, как и на весь свой монолог, потому что Филипп, держа доставленный пакет в обеих руках перед собой, смотрел на него, вдыхая аромат сирени и жасмина, смотрел и не верил собственным глазам.  
Наконец болтовня пажа, как жужжание назойливой мухи, проникла в его мозг. «Да-да, ступайте», — пробормотал Филипп и захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Затем прислушался: в вечерней тишине раздавался лишь мерный, успокаивающий, уютный храп Гастона. Прочих слуг он пока разместил в том же кабачке, Куаслен еще не вернулся от маршала де Ла Ферте. Филипп подошел к столу, зажег еще две свечи в канделябре и распечатал письмо.

Дорогой Филипп,  
В совпадении наших имен мне всегда виделся некий знак судьбы, хотя и глупо так считать: это случайность не более роковая, чем то, что мы оба говорим по-французски, имеем две руки, две ноги и голову, а также еще один орган, который кому-то из нас лучше было бы не иметь. Нет, я сейчас говорю о сердце.  
Я знаю, что письма так не пишутся, что в них положено излагать новости; что ж, я попытаюсь. Главная и лучшая новость та, что моей матушке стало несказанно лучше и появилась надежда на выздоровление. Я только что вернулся из Валь-де-Граса* и нашел ее более веселой и свежей, чем когда-либо. Матушка обещала непременно быть завтра на празднике в честь моей дочери, которой исполняется три года. Мария Луиза недавно узнала, что ее положено титуловать королевским высочеством, и теперь даже на горшок не идет, если к ней обратиться иначе. Правда, услышав, что бабушка собирается в гости, она так обрадовалась, что превратилась в сплошное благонравие, и теперь даже я могу с ней сладить. Жаль, что вам нельзя жениться, дорогой: дети дарят такую отраду, какой больше нигде не найдешь.  
Кстати, о подарках. Я надеюсь, вы на меня за них не рассердитесь, укладывать их пришлось в спешке. Всего лишь маленький сундучок с мелочами, которые вы сможете перебирать, как трофеи, полученные в победоносной войне.

На этом месте шевалье прервал чтение и завопил дурным голосом: «Гаст-о-о-н!» Заспанный слуга приковылял с безумным видом и долго не мог взять в толк, чего от него хотят. Пришлось послать в кабачок за кем-то из слуг помоложе, и после допроса с пристрастием выяснилось, что перед самым отъездом Филиппа в Тюильри действительно доставили из Пале-Рояля ларец, который, однако, трудно было назвать маленьким. Шевалье об этом никто не удосужился поставить в известность, что было вполне в духе Гастона, но хотя бы не забыли навьючить ларец на мула в последний момент. Сейчас он хранился в сарае домовладельца, у которого снимал комнаты Куаслен, вместе с остальным еще не распакованным багажом шевалье, в ожидании того дня, когда он переселится на постоянную квартиру.  
Домовладелец, по обычаю буржуа, спать ложился рано, но это не остановило шевалье, желавшего немедленно попасть в сарай. Как злобная гарпия, он нависал над недовольно сопящим мужланом в ночном колпаке, неспешно роющимся в огромной связке ключей. Наконец, когда Филипп пригрозил, что выбьет двери, ключ отыскался, и Гастон с молодым слугой, подгоняемые хозяином, подняли увесистый сундук в комнату шевалье.  
До глубокой ночи Филипп один за другим доставал оттуда тщательно упакованные предметы, о назначении многих из которых даже не догадывался, как завороженный, вертя их в руках, принюхиваясь и поглаживая, откладывая в сторону и вновь хватаясь за какую-нибудь особенно диковинную вещицу.  
Здесь был дорожный несессер с откидной крышкой и выдвижным дном, заполненный зеркальцами, щетками, склянками, пилочками, ножничками — все из серебра. Был также отдельный несессер для письменных принадлежностей и маникюрный набор, больше похожий на зловещий инструментарий хирурга. Стопка кружевных платков с инициалами Филиппа Орлеанского, каждый стоимостью не менее двухсот экю. Пресс-папье с выемкой для свечи, несколько табакерок, с десяток больших флаконов туалетной воды, бутылка столетнего вина, пояс для жюстокора, шкатулка с саше, костяная пороховница, большая банка лучшей пудры для волос и облезлая фарфоровая куколка, то ли попавшая сюда случайно, то ли намекавшая на то, что Мария Луиза помогала отцу собирать все эти сокровища. И наконец в бархатном футляре лежал золотой перстень с огромным, почти черным рубином, который шевалье не стал надевать на палец, но продел в цепочку и повесил на шею, намереваясь не снимать его ни днем, ни ночью.  
Так и застал его среди этих россыпей маркиз де Куаслен, вернувшийся перед рассветом и слегка навеселе, — и ни о чем не спросил, заметив на крышке сундука герб с тремя французскими лилиями на голубом поле и серебряным ламбелем над ними**.  
Спохватившись, Филипп отыскал письмо, чтобы дочитать его.

Завтра двор переезжает в Сен-Жермен, но я на лето уеду в Вилле-Котре, потому что Сен-Клу снова перестраивается; а впрочем, вы видели план. Мне нечего делать при дворе, ибо там нет вас: какая пошлая фраза, но я не стану ее зачеркивать. Эффиа говорит, что я должен вас забыть, но тут я принимаюсь плакать, а он смешно машет руками и кричит: «Хорошо, хорошо, я сделаю все, что вы прикажете», — но что мне ему приказать? Вы знаете, что забыли у меня трость? Я теперь гуляю только с ней. Я пришлю вам другую, какую вы предпочли бы? Что вам нужно еще? Напишите, я пришлю, пусть даже это придется заказывать в Индиях. Добрая Катрин подарила мне прядь ваших детских волос, сохранившуюся в апартаментах Главного Конюшего бог весть с каких времен: они как белое золото. Надеюсь, вы никому не покажете это письмо, не станете читать своим друзьям, как записку бедной мадемуазель де Немур, а хотя мне все равно…

Еще две страницы были заполнены подобным же образом, и по прочтении шевалье почувствовал себя слегка контуженным. Он не знал, как на это отвечать; следовало, конечно, хотя бы поблагодарить его высочество за подарки, но, нацарапав несколько формальных фраз, шевалье чертыхнулся и выбросил листок.  
Он решил ничего не писать, но это было все равно что спрятаться под одеялом от урагана. Не прошло и двух недель, как он снова увидел на своем пороге того же пажа, теперь с корзинкой, полной всяческих лакомств, особенно сладостей, которые Месье вечно рассовывал по карманам и ящикам столов, поскольку не мог без них обходиться.  
Привез паж и письмо, на этот раз без обращения.

Я пытаюсь вас возненавидеть, но у меня ничего не выходит. Не хотите мне помочь? Напишите же мне наконец что-нибудь жестокое, или исполненное холодного презрения, или этого вашего гизарского высокомерия. Я каждое утро начинаю с того, что думаю о вас с ненавистью, пока мне меняют рубашку и протирают руки одеколоном, но уже когда дело доходит до подвязок, я могу только вспоминать, как вы смотрели на меня в оранжерее, словно на божество, как вы боялись обнять меня тогда, в Сен-Клу, с каким благоговением целовали мне руки, после того как разорвали… Нет, не разорвали, были лишь небольшие потертости. Я должен быть в ярости из-за того, что вы дали мне все это и отняли, но я хочу вас любить, пусть даже безответно — почему я должен запрещать себе это? У вас есть родинка в таком месте, что вы вряд ли о ней догадываетесь, а я вот знаю, и это радует меня больше, чем то, что его величество подписал все мои строительные сметы, несмотря на протесты Кольбера. Моя жена родила мертвую девочку, мой наследник очень болен, и я стараюсь не привязываться к нему, чтобы потом не страдать. Надежды на матушкино выздоровление не оправдались. У меня есть только Мария Луиза и вы, точнее, память о вас, и я не готов от этого отказаться. Нарочный, который к вам ездил, сказал, что вы живете в каких-то трущобах, что в Меце не раздобыть хорошего жилья. Я могу написать маршалу де Ла Ферте или маршалу д'Омону — это мой бывший воспитатель, я очень его любил, — они наверняка что-нибудь придумают. Почему вы не позволяете мне заботиться о вас? Еще этот нарочный сказал, что таких красивых людей, как вы, он никогда не видел и даже не думал, что это возможно. Я велел ему ждать, сколько придется, пока вы не ответите, не возвращаться ко мне без вашего письма. Он с ума вас сведет своим нытьем, и это заставит вас хотя бы три строчки мне набросать, чтобы избавиться от него. Господи, неужели вы не понимаете, что все это было притворством? Всех, кого я сажал к себе в карету после наших ночных гуляний, я выпускал через два квартала, поговорив с ними о житье-бытье. Ну, или почти всех. Что касается Рене, то давайте не будем его обсуждать: вы с ним были чаще, чем я. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы перестали на меня молиться. И больше всего я боялся, что как только вы перестанете, как только увидите меня настоящего, вы во мне разочаруетесь, что, собственно, и произошло...

— О боже, — вздохнул шевалье, откинулся на стуле и закрыл руками лицо.  
По крайней мере одной проблемой становилось меньше: нет смысла подыскивать квартиру в Меце, все равно на зимний сезон он вернется в Париж, бросив все неоконченные дела на лейтенантов. Он потер ладонями щеки, собираясь с мыслями, а потом взял чистый лист бумаги, перо и начал писать:

Дорогой Филипп,  
Я позволю себе это обращение, как позволял и бОльшие вольности, но только потому, что знал: вы сами этого хотели. И все же я никогда не перестану на вас молиться, и сердиться тоже не перестану, потому что не представляю себе жизни без вас. Я к вам не вернусь, поскольку никуда и не убегал, я с вами каждую секунду, здесь и сейчас, и так будет всегда…  
____________________  
* Валь-де-Грас — монастырь в Париже, основанный Анной Австрийской, где она провела последние годы жизни.  
** Герб Филиппа Орлеанского. Ламбель — верхняя полоса, означающая младшую ветвь рода.


	21. Chapter 21

Жилые апартаменты Эффиа в Пале-Рояле располагались на отшибе — возле конюшен и его «конторы». Почетное место в них занимала библиотека, где полки с бесчисленными книгами поднимались от пола до потолка, так что при взгляде на них кружилась голова, — а еще спальня, в центре которой, словно алтарь, на высоком постаменте стояла великолепная кровать. Искусную резьбу в изножье и изголовье, а также покрывающую столбики балдахина, можно было долго и с интересом разглядывать, как и роспись на потолке с крайне фривольными сюжетами, но шевалье, очутившись здесь, смотрел в ином направлении.  
Он был готов поклясться, что на Месье, рванувшемся ему навстречу, под халатом ничего нет. Халат был расшит чуть заметной бронзовой нитью, подчеркивающей густой багровый цвет ткани. Теми же красками полыхал закат за окном и сад Пале-Рояля, уже тронутый холодными пальцами осени.  
Покои Эффиа стали компромиссом для места их первого свидания после возвращения шевалье в Париж. Переписываясь с Месье об этом, Филипп невольно вспоминал встречу испанцев с французами на острове Фуэнтеррабия накануне бракосочетания Людовика. Мазарини и дону Луису де Гаро тогда тоже пришлось поломать голову над протоколом.  
Но сейчас Месье бросился к нему с простодушием горничной, дождавшейся своего молодца-кучера на сеновале, и воскликнул:  
— О милый, как я счастлив вас видеть!  
Шевалье смотрел на него и думал, что каждая деталь его облика наверняка тщательно продумана — и якобы небрежно разметавшиеся кудри, и единственная мушка на щеке, скрывающая не вовремя выскочивший прыщ, и браслет в виде змеи, обвивающей руку, и тончайшая цепочка нательного крестика, которая подчеркивала изящный разлет ключиц. Филипп не двигался с места.  
И Месье тоже замер на полпути, и улыбка его растаяла. Ему казалось, что они уже решили всё в письмах, раскрыли все тайны, сломали все стены, но вот шевалье стоит перед ним, холодный, как мраморная статуя. Замешательство и даже стыд за свою поспешность, за то, что он явился сюда полуголый, окрасили румянцем его щеки, а затем сменились досадой. Темное пламя полыхнуло в его глазах.  
— Да бросьте же, де Лоррен! Я знаю, что вы можете держать это каменное лицо, даже когда у вас член прижимается к животу, не нужно мне больше ничего доказывать.  
Шевалье выдержал паузу, а потом позволил всей той бурлящей радости, что распирала его изнутри, отразиться в легкой улыбке.  
— Прижимается, — сказал он, и голос выдал его с головой.  
Зашелестела ткань, дрогнул солнечный свет, и наконец они встретились в объятиях, на миг сжали друг друга так крепко, что больно стало обоим, но сразу же чуть отстранились, соприкасаясь лбами. Шевалье гладил его плечи под шуршащим халатом, сглатывая слюну и стараясь унять бешеный стук сердца. Некоторые детали еще следовало обсудить.  
— Больше никаких поездок по злачным местам, — тихо, но твердо произнес он. — Никаких визитеров с Нового моста.  
— Ну что вы, право, опять за свое. — Месье изобразил возмущение. — Я же писал вам, что это было по большей части притворство.  
— Меньшей части теперь тоже не будет, — сурово произнес шевалье. — Извольте же меня слушаться, ваше высочество.  
Месье бросил на него исподлобья взгляд, означающий «Это мы еще посмотрим», но кивнул, хотя и не преминул выдвинуть встречное условие:  
— Вы отошлете Рене.  
О, это был бы не Месье, если бы не напридумывал каких-то сложностей! Все прямое и четкое он искривлял и размывал. Как избавиться от Рене без скандала, причем скандала опасного, шевалье сейчас не знал, но все же согласился, ибо теплое тело его высочества было слишком близко.  
Быстрые пальчики Месье тем временем избавили его от жюстокора с ловкостью, которой позавидовал бы бывалый камердинер, после чего принялись за пуговицы весты. Шевалье распустил пояс его халата и положил чуть дрожащие руки ему на талию, гибкую, прогнувшуюся под его ладонями, которые вскоре скользнули ниже. Бархатистая кожа показалась прохладной на ощупь, когда он слегка стиснул тугие половинки, раздвигая их. Представив, как между ними раскрывается алое отверстие, он с судорожным выдохом приник к шее Месье пониже уха, там, где острее всего ощущался его собственный запах, — холодный, но дурманящий, как аромат лилии.  
Руки Месье, уже забравшиеся ему под сорочку, замерли.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, — будь сегодня со мной понежнее. Я это заслужил.  
Шевалье порадовался, что так медлил и сдерживал себя: он еще был в состоянии вынырнуть на поверхность черного омута, куда его затягивало все глубже. О, сегодня Месье мог приказать ему что угодно — с него было довольно одной мысли о том, что он вот-вот сбросит с любовника халат и увидит того обнаженным. Но его высочеству было вовсе не обязательно об этом знать.  
— Как скажете, Месье, — без особого смирения произнес Филипп, поглаживая его кожу между бедрами. — Но вы так часто говорите «нет» и «не хочу», имея в виду нечто прямо противоположное, что нам придется придумать другое слово, которое меня остановит.  
— Генриетта, — без запинки ответил Месье.  
Они оба смеялись, целуясь, а потом смех растворился в желании, как и стены комнаты, тающие в сумерках, и ее обстановка — вся, кроме кровати, на которую Филипп возложил нагое тело Месье и принялся ему поклоняться с благоговением. Но сначала он зажег те свечи, которые нашел, чтобы в свою очередь увидеть все тайные родинки, запомнить каждый изгиб и все переливы оттенков кожи, прежде чем покрыть их поцелуями.  
Месье лежал перед ним на спине, уже ко всему готовый, и когда шевалье зажал между пальцами, как в ножницах, его сосок и провел по нему языком, он весь затрепетал и со сдавленным вздохом откинул голову назад, закрывая глаза, словно отказываясь от себя, отдавая себя в пользование, обещая принять все и на все ответить.  
Шевалье целовал эту беззащитную шею, изумляясь тому, как его хотят, как ему доверяют и как он любим. Месье мог изворачиваться и хитрить, сколько угодно, но его тело не умело лгать, и за это оно действительно заслуживало нежности.  
Дальнейшее Филипп помнил обрывками. То, как он ласкал губами член Месье, а тот, присев на постели, таращился на него, словно не веря, что кто-то дарит ему такую радость, и обхватывал пальцами его голову, как будто возлагал на него корону. Или то, как капля пота упала со лба и потекла по спине Месье, огибая большую выпуклую родинку, сливаясь с его собственным потом, выступившим, словно роса, на атласной коже, и эта влага ярко блестела в пламени свечей.   
Или то, как он довел-таки Месье до исступленного крика, ритмично и жестко входя в него, стоящего на коленях и держащегося за столбик кровати. Месье обнимал этот столб, повисая на нем, изгибаясь, принимая толчки, оглядываясь с мольбой, охая и постанывая, а потом вдруг согнулся до самой постели и закричал, уже не сдерживаясь. Шевалье даже замедлился, подумав, что причинил ему боль, но Месье тут же заорал: «Сильнее, черт тебя дери, сильнее!» — и пришлось ему повиноваться. Только каким-то чудом они не сломали Эффиа его кровать.  
А после шевалье лежал, слабый, словно младенец, и чувствовал, как под его рукой вздрагивает Месье, ловя последние волны экстаза. Мир постепенно снова собирался вокруг них, со скрипом деревьев под ветром в саду, ржанием лошадей, отдаленным гомоном слуг и ужасной жаждой.  
— Я принесу нам вина, — вдруг сказал Месье и довольно резво скатился с постели.  
Видимо, хорошо знакомый со здешней обстановкой, он уверенно направился куда-то в полумрак; звякнуло стекло, забулькала жидкость.  
— О нет, постойте, это я должен вам его подать, — спохватился шевалье, хотя двигаться не было ни малейшего желания.  
— А мне хочется за вами поухаживать, — возразил Месье, ловко взбираясь обратно на кровать с двумя бокалами в руках. — Вы сегодня мой принц, ибо меня сроду никто так не имел.  
Шевалье не смог скрыть победной улыбки, а Месье прижался к нему, продолжая бормотать комплименты, от которых Филипп стал мягким, как воск. «Вы такой сильный… Это истинный восторг — быть в вашей власти. Я даже не хочу мыться, чтобы чувствовать, как ваше семя вытекает из меня. Ах, что вы сделали со мной… Вы не хотите посмотреть?» Шевалье не успел опорожнить свой бокал, как уже опять был готов к подвигам, однако сомневался, выдержит ли Месье новую бурю. Он протер ему промежность мокрой салфеткой и осторожно просунул в него палец.  
— Вам не больно?  
— Смажьте получше и войдите в меня медленно, — распорядился Месье. — Да, так. Да, милый, да… Ах!..  
Шевалье плавно раскачивался над ним, глядя в его широко распахнутые глаза, проводя ладонью по его груди, чуть стискивая его шею. Месье был ненасытен, он как будто и вовсе не хотел его отпускать. Филипп оттягивал финал, как мог, сжимал зубы, закрывал глаза, — но все же кончил первым. Слегка смущенный этим обстоятельством, он потянулся было к члену Месье, но тот остановил его.  
— Вы можете помочь мне иначе, — мило улыбнулся он. — Если просто полежите смирно.  
Похоже, у Месье тоже были свои странности в предпочтениях — ему нравилось пользоваться полубесчувственными телами. Шевалье находился уже в таком состоянии, что не мог ничему возражать, и Месье, овладев им с прежней деликатностью, вскоре вытянулся рядом.  
Если бы в тот момент Филиппу кто-нибудь сказал, что примерно таким манером они проведут здесь всю ночь, он бы не поверил. Но оказывается, он и сам не подозревал, на что способен. Оказалось, что на многое, — особенно потому, что к рассвету Месье позволил себя связать.  
И это была только первая из, казалось, бесконечной череды ночей, когда мир вокруг них рассыпался на осколки и во всей вселенной существовали они двое.  
Двор жил в Сен-Жермене, где шевалье изредка заставлял себя появляться и откуда король порой совершал поездки в Версаль, в основном ради того, чтобы провести время с мадемуазель де Лавальер. В этих путешествиях Людовик позволял сопровождать себя только избранным, и вскоре начались драки за право войти в их число. Плелись заговоры и интриги, пускались в ход невидимые рычаги, соперничество придворных порой превращалось в настоящую драму. Но когда Месье, желая сделать Филиппу приятное, спросил, не устроить ли ему поездку в Версаль, тот в недоумении воззрился на него: «Зачем?» Месье хохотал полчаса и не мог успокоиться, страшно довольный тем, что страсть наконец-то победила честолюбие, но в действительности страсть победила все, не оставив и камня на камне.  
Шевалье, задействовав связи Луи, пристроил Рене в свиту герцога де Гиза, не без сопротивления наглого мальчишки. Пришлось подарить ему Саладина, чтобы он угомонился и перестал оплакивать свою поруганную добродетель. Покорный Месье, Филипп возобновил свою дружбу с Генриеттой, которая теперь до крайности увлеклась политикой, как раньше романами, художественными и настоящими, и говорила, что ей «нужны все союзники, которых она сможет найти».  
Шевалье не откликнулся на зов Марсана, который отправился в Голландию в составе шеститысячного корпуса под командованием Праделя, дабы защитить ее от набегов епископа Вюртембюргского. Этот служитель церкви, будучи на самом деле кондотьером и разбойником, постоянно разорял своих соседей-голландцев, вступив в союз с Карлом II в англо-голландской войне. Обе роты мушкетеров выступили в этот поход, а шевалье остался, хотя даже маркиз де Лавальер воспользовался случаем, чтобы принять под командование легкую конницу.  
Впрочем, осенняя кампания в этих славящихся своей скверной погодой местах и в другое время вряд ли бы прельстила Филиппа. Как оказалось, он ничего не потерял: поскольку наемники епископа разбегались, едва завидев на горизонте французскую армию, воевать ей практически не пришлось, если не считать пятидневной осады какого-то захудалого городишки. При этом голландцы почти не снабжали союзников провиантом, и те с голодухи пустились в грабеж не хуже епископского. Дисциплина в этих условиях вконец расшаталась, голландский посол досаждал Людовику бесконечными жалобами на мародерство, убийства и изнасилования, совершенные французскими солдатами, и его величество, мечтавший о славе своего оружия, а не о таком позоре, рвал и метал. Наконец войска встали на зимние квартиры на территории Рейнской лиги, и там их хотя бы стали досыта кормить, как писал маркиз де Лавальер.  
Вести о счастливой перемене в судьбе «малютки маркиза», как называли его в тесном кругу, принес не кто иной, как Эффиа. Шевалье порой лениво спрашивал себя, где тот находит приют, пока они с Месье резвятся в его спальне, и вот однажды он тихонько поскребся в дверь, выбрав для этого минуту затишья. Он принес поднос с закусками — как оказалось, его об этом попросил Месье, у которого после любовных утех разыгрывался прямо-таки зверский аппетит. А затем Эффиа принялся пересказывать письмо Лавальера в своей обычной, крайне циничной, но уморительной манере. Филипп не мог не хихикать, как и Месье, а Эффиа тем временем улегся у них в ногах и принялся целовать розовенькие ступни Месье, торчащие из-под покрывала.  
Глядя на эти полные мягкие губы, на мелькающий между ними язык, шевалье невольно вспомнил о том, на что они еще горазды, и беспокойно заерзал, отставив тарелку. Эффиа глядел на него с лукавой усмешкой, которая отчего-то возбудила Филиппа еще сильнее, хотя он уже и начал подозревать, что Месье позвал сюда Эффиа не только ради закусок. Его могла бы опечалить мысль о том, что, несмотря на все старания, он не сумел полностью удовлетворить его высочество, но огорчаться ему не хотелось, а хотелось другого. Поскольку Месье молчал, потупившись, шевалье рывком отбросил покрывало в сторону. Глаза Эффиа вспыхнули при виде открывшегося перед ним зрелища, и упрашивать его не пришлось.  
С тех пор он стал изредка к ним присоединяться, и шевалье каждый раз не находил аргументов против этого. Слишком велико было наслаждение — уже только от того, чтобы смотреть на Месье, который извивался от похоти, зажатый между ними, пока они ласкали его с двух сторон, заставляя терять рассудок. Месье брал Эффиа сзади, пока Филипп входил в него, и тогда-то его высочество оказывался на вершине блаженства.  
И туда же порой возносился Филипп, лежа на подушках, глядя на то, как Эффиа поднимается и опускается на нем, улыбаясь и морщась одновременно, а его небольшой, но ладный член раскачивается в такт. Месье в это время стоял рядом на коленях, пытаясь трахать Филиппа в рот и болтая при этом без умолку.  
Но чаще они оставались вдвоем, и на теле Месье появлялись синяки и царапины, которые ему поначалу не нравились, но которые он постепенно научился любить. Ведь их можно было незаметно поглаживать под одеждой — за семейным обедом, в театре и даже во время мессы, — рождая отзвук той боли, что дарил ему Филипп как величайшее сокровище. В ход шли все более сложные инструменты, от подручных переходили к заказным, горячий воск лился на соски, веревки все глубже впивались в тело. Шевалье даже перестал пить вино, перейдя на лимонную воду, поскольку его дрогнувшая рука могла наделать немало бед. И каждый раз он с упоением следил за тем, как Месье погружался глубоко в себя, туда, где у него не было ни имени, ни памяти, как в лоне матери, во тьме и бесконечной любви.  
Стоило бы, наверное, опасаться того, куда их все это может завести, но Филипп знал, что их медовый месяц не будет длиться вечно; знал он и то, от чего прячется Месье, что делает его таким безумным и ненасытным.  
Ибо его мать медленно и мучительно умирала в Валь-де-Грасе, и страдания ее, не без помощи врачей, усиливались ежедневно. Мадам д'Арманьяк рассказывала об этом шепотом, словно тон ее голоса мог смягчить муки несчастной королевы. Слушая ее, Филипп поражался тому, как несправедлив Господь. Существовала ли в мире более великая королева, более мужественная и добрая, которая сумела и взять власть, и отдать ее в руки любимого сына, чья стойкость и храбрость во время Фронды восхищала всех, чья вера не вызывала сомнений? И за что же Бог так наказывал ее, когда отъявленные подонки процветали, а потом мирно умирали во сне?  
Свои страдания Анна Австрийская принимала с беспримерным смирением. Она простилась с жизнью еще в сентябре, когда скончался ее брат Филипп IV Испанский. Сразу после его смерти юристы Кольбера, и без того заваленные работой по реформированию гражданского, судебного и торгового кодексов, бросились искать законный повод для войны с Испанией, а в министерстве Летелье-Лувуа закипела работа по наращиванию и перевооружению армии. Но Людовик не торопился, не вступая даже в войну Англии с Голландией, ожидая, пока его мать, сторонница мира, не закроет глаза.  
Смерть стала бы для нее избавлением, но все не приходила, а двор как ни в чем не бывало веселился на королевских праздниках, становившихся день ото дня все восхитительнее. В Пале-Рояле только разговоров было, что о новогодних балах, хотя подготовкой к ним нынче руководила Генриетта. Ее муж словно не верил, что они вообще состоятся, и проявлял к ним мало интереса.   
Встречаясь с ним в гостиной герцогини Орлеанской или на ее маленьких торжествах «для своих», шевалье не мог совладать с глухим раздражением, которое теперь вызывала у него необходимость притворяться равнодушным к нему и влюбленным во Фьенн. Не столько из страсти, сколько из досады он пользовался любой возможностью тайком пожать Месье руку, поцеловать где-нибудь в темной галерее или на балконе или как-нибудь иначе пометить территорию по примеру де Гиша. Однажды Генриетта чуть не застала их в кабинете Месье, куда ворвалась без доклада с письмом брата, сообщающим об очередной победе над голландцами. Любой другой на ее месте, увидев, как они отскочили друг от друга, поправляя одежду, сразу бы все понял, но она была слишком увлечена своими новостями и желанием ими поделиться.  
Мадам д'Арманьяк отнюдь не была так слепа, и, уж конечно, ничто не могло удержать ее язык за зубами. Как-то раз шевалье из самых достоверных источников выяснил, что к ужину подадут его любимое фисташковое мороженое. В тот день он снова ночевал в Пале-Рояле, однако был уверен, что, зная о его пристрастии, мадам д'Арманьяк распорядится ему что-нибудь оставить.  
Но, явившись к завтраку, он не получил ничего, кроме каши с черствым пирогом.  
— Счастливым любовникам десерта не положено, — облизывая ложку, промурлыкала она в ответ на его справедливое возмущение. — Им и так сладко живется.  
Луи поднял недоуменный взгляд от бумаг, которые просматривал за столом. В последнее время он душа в душу жил с тестем, возглавившим королевскую налоговую комиссию, и проводил с ним больше времени, чем с женой. Слова супруги, однако, заставили его кое о чем вспомнить.  
— Проси у него должность Первого мажордома, — сказал он, поправляя очки. — Так ты получишь доступ к наличности и сможешь пускать ее в оборот.  
Остывшая каша показалась Филиппу совсем невкусной. Его покоробила бесцеремонность брата, но возразить было нечего: сколько можно подавать надежды и не оправдывать их? Луи вложил в него огромные суммы, которые пора было уже и начинать отдавать.  
Тем не менее он не мог сейчас заговорить с Месье об этом; как и Людовик, он ждал смерти королевы-матери, чтобы начать военные действия, и, как Людовик, предавался всем доступным наслаждениям.  
Пятого января, в день Богоявления, в Пале-Рояле давали большой бал, на который явился весь двор во главе с королем. Мария-Тереза не присутствовала, поскольку соблюдала глубокий траур по отцу, а король надел траурный же фиолетовый камзол, чей цвет, впрочем, едва можно было различить под алмазами и жемчугами, которыми тот был расшит. Супруги Орлеанские встречали его в большой галерее дворца, пылающей сотнями факелов, а после все отправились смотреть новую комедию Мольера «Лекарь поневоле». Мольер, зная о том, как гневались его царственные покровители на бессилие врачей, от души потоптался по всему докторскому сословию, и особенно публика радовалась тому, что в зале сидел знаменитый врач Ги Патен, любитель кровопусканий и обличитель безнравственности, в которой видел причину всех болезней.  
Никто не назвал бы королеву Анну безнравственным человеком, и все же ее болезнь так усилилась, что на следующий день все мероприятия пришлось отменить. Очень долго боялись сказать королю, что его матери остались считанные дни, и только Старшая Мадемуазель, решительная и твердая, как кремень, сообщила Людовику, что Анне пора дать последнее причастие. Это произошло 17 января, а еще через день королеву соборовали, и близ ее смертного ложа собралась вся семья: оба сына с женами, Старшая Мадемуазель, принц Конде с наследником, герцогом Энгиенским, а также те придворные, которые нашли в себе силы выносить царящий здесь жуткий смрад.  
Месье, сам едва живой от горя, рыдал, как дитя, обнимая ее ноги. Король не изменял своей слегка заторможенной величавости, пока прощался с матушкой и получал ее последнее напутствие, пока по ее повелению обнимал брата и обменивался с ним клятвами в вечной любви, за соблюдением которых Анна обещала следить с небес. Но когда он уже отошел в сторону, какая-то суматоха у постели больной заставила его подумать, что она уже скончалась, и в этот миг выдержка подвела Людовика: он стал оседать на пол, теряя сознание.  
Старшая Мадемуазель, дама гренадерского роста и такой же силы, подхватила его раньше прочих и вывела в приемную, где побрызгала ему водой на лицо. «Вам надо уехать», — сказала она, имея в виду то, что по традиции король не должен был становиться свидетелем чьей-либо смерти. Месье этот обычай не касался, и оттащить его от Анны не смогла бы даже Старшая Мадемуазель, да она и не пыталась. Месье не отпускал руку матери, пока она сама не оттолкнула его, чувствуя приближение конца.  
Слуги задвинули занавеси балдахина, оставляя королеву наедине с ее смертью, придворные стали потихоньку разъезжаться, Старшая Мадемуазель отдавала необходимые распоряжения, а Месье заливался слезами, съежившись в кресле, маленький и безутешный. Вдруг он бросился к кровати, отдернул занавеску и принялся тормошить мать, которая уже здоровалась с ангелами. «Матушка! — воскликнул он в своем безудержном и невинном эгоизме. — Вы так любили меня при жизни, будете ли вы молиться за меня на небесах?» «Оставьте меня, сын мой, — с трудом шевеля губами, произнесла Анна. — Да, я замолвлю за вас словечко Господу. Ступайте».  
Она отошла в мир иной в пятом часу утра, сжимая в руках простое деревянное распятие, а полуобморочного Месье увезли в Пале-Рояль: он не пожелал остаться на оглашение ее последней воли. Старшая Мадемуазель по-прежнему командовала монахинями и нотариусами, пока сыновья покойной королевы предавались скорби.  
Сердце ее величества похоронили в основанном ею Валь-де-Грасе, а тело — в Сен-Дени, древней усыпальнице французских королей, и в обоих монастырях отслужили поминальные службы, как и в соборе Парижской Богоматери. Генриетта впервые надела для нее фиолетовое траурное облачение со шлейфом длиной в семь ярдов.  
Присутствовал в Нотр-Дам и шевалье, вместе с представителями знатнейших фамилий и иностранными послами, выразил все положенные соболезнования, как устные, так и письменные, но в Пале-Рояль не ездил и весточки оттуда не ждал. Фьенн писала, что Месье не выходит из спальни и никого не желает видеть, кроме дочери, и шевалье его прекрасно понимал.   
Рождество в Ройомоне выдалось не из приятных, поскольку граф д'Аркур отказывался соблюдать требования врачей, устроил по этому поводу скандал за столом, а затем едва не упал, вставая со стула. Графиня, естественно, самоустранилась от проблемы, Альфонс не мог справиться с отцом, а бессовестная экономка щеголяла в бархате и бриллиантах и осмеливалась дерзить даже Луи. От всего этого веяло бедой, и шевалье постарался как можно раньше вернуться в Париж, пусть этот город тоже вскоре погрузился в печаль.  
Приглашение в Пале-Рояль пришло не от Эффиа, а от первого камергера Дюплесси, на гербовой бумаге, доставленное курьером. Шевалье весьма удивился желанию герцога Орлеанского дать ему аудиенцию, ведь, по слухам, он с постели-то не вставал и в день съедал пару ложек бульона, да и то после долгих уговоров мадам де Тианж.  
К этой даме и подвел его Дюплесси в приемной близ спальни его высочества, где не было никого, кроме врачей и мадам де Сен-Шомон, которая со скучающим видом читала что-то, больше похожее на итальянский роман, чем на Библию.  
Мадам де Тианж выглядела бледной и довольно-таки измученной — видимо, роль няньки при Месье ее изрядно утомила. Она приятельским жестом обняла шевалье за талию, едва не повисая на нем, и принялась жаловаться на Генриетту и д'Эффиа. Первая провинилась в том, что не обращала никакого внимания на состояние мужа, которое уже внушало опасения, а вместо этого пользовалась каждой возможностью, чтобы удрать в Сен-Жермен и утешать там Людовика, одновременно пытаясь его отговорить от объявления войны Англии.  
Эффиа же раздражал мадам де Тианж своим философским отношением к глубокой скорби Месье и уверенностью в том, что к Марди-Гра он будет свеж, как цветок, умытый росой. Филипп был скорее склонен согласиться с маркизом: пока горя не избудешь, оно и не кончится, и что толку суетиться?  
— То, что он вас позвал, — хороший знак, — уверяла его мадам де Тианж. — До сегодняшнего дня он только гнал всех прочь.  
Обида в ее голосе свидетельствовала о том, что и она вошла в число гонимых, что, конечно же, было несправедливо. Наконец она отпустила Филиппа, и он, не стучась, вошел в святая святых — альков Месье, где ему до сих пор бывать не приходилось.  
Из-за задернутых штор и почти полного отсутствия света обстановку нельзя было толком рассмотреть, но шевалье и не стал, огорошенный неожиданной встречей.  
На полпути от двери до кровати, где смутно виднелся холмик из покрывал, в сумраке проступила фигура маленькой девочки — пышно разодетой и очень сердитой.  
— Ты кто такой? — сурово спросила она, и по тому, как блеснули во мраке ее карие очи, шевалье угадал в ней Марию Луизу, старшую и обожаемую дочь Месье.  
Филипп слегка растерялся — нечасто ему приходилось общаться с малолетними детьми. Потомство мадам д'Арманьяк было выдрессировано так, что напоминало больших фарфоровых кукол, кивавших и приседавших в реверансе по мановению ее руки, но эта девочка, судя по всему, обладала совсем иным характером, и пробраться мимо нее к постели Месье было не легче, чем мимо Сциллы и Харибды.  
Кое-что вспомнив, Филипп низко поклонился, щегольски взмахнув шляпой.  
— Шевалье де Лоррен, ваше королевское высочество, ваш покорный слуга.  
Услышав это, девочка сменила гнев на милость — или, по крайней мере, снисходительность. Лобик ее разгладился, и она показала рукой себе за спину.  
— Папа спит, — пояснила она. — Папа плакал.  
— О! — вырвалось у шевалье. — О, как это печально. И что же вы делали?  
— Пела песню. — Мария Луиза со вздохом пожала плечами, мол, не все в ее силах. — Пела и гладила его… вот тут. — Она с оттяжкой провела ладонью по своей щеке.  
— Э-э-э… — протянул шевалье. — Вы, наверное, очень любите своего папу? Ваше королевское высочество, — на всякий случай добавил он.  
Но девочка все равно посмотрела на него с глубоким презрением: что за дурацкие вопросы он задает? Кого же ей еще любить, не матушку же, которая сразу после рождения дочери сказала: «Утопите ее в Сене». Шевалье лихорадочно соображал, что ей еще сказать, но, к счастью, дверь за ним приотворилась, и в щели показалась голова мадам де Сен-Шомон.  
— Сейчас же подите сюда! — прорычала она полушепотом. — А не то я велю принести розги.  
Мария Луиза гордо вскинула голову и прошествовала к ней мимо шевалье с лицом христианской девственницы, идущей на казнь на потеху языческого Рима. Путь к Месье был свободен.  
Холмик на кровати не подавал признаков жизни, и шевалье осторожно взобрался на нее и пристроился рядом, прислушиваясь к прерывистому дыханию Месье. Затем приподнял покрывало и обнял его сзади, закрывая глаза. О, как же ему хотелось заснуть в этой постели, чтобы проснуться утром возле него! Он мог делать с этим телом все, что угодно, только не мирно спать с ним в обнимку до первых солнечных лучей. Уткнувшись носом ему в затылок, шевалье лежал так, пока не услышал шепот: «Филипп…» Месье развернулся к нему, ужасающе бледный, с заплывшими глазами, с красными пятнами на лице, со слюной, засохшей возле рта. Шевалье поцеловал его в отнюдь не благоухающий рот, потом стал касаться губами его воспаленных щек, припухших век, пронзенного скорбными морщинами лба.  
— Почему вы не приходили? — Голос Месье было не узнать, как будто треснул его серебряный колокольчик.  
— Я пришел, как только вы меня позвали.  
— До меня никому нет дела, — пожаловался Месье.  
Филипп не стал ему напоминать о больной от бессонницы Тианж, о тех, кого он прогнал из своей приемной, просто вытирал его слезы губами, поглаживая по спине, которая постепенно расслаблялась под его ладонью.  
— Как же мне теперь жить, Филипп? — спросил вдруг Месье, явно не ожидая ответа. — Мне словно отрезали ногу или еще чего-то лишили. Я так не могу.  
— А как все люди живут? — Шевалье плотно прижал его к себе, так что их тела разделяла теперь только одежда. — Мы все в душе калеки.  
Он откинулся на спину, и Месье засопел на его плече, снова впадая в полудрему. Шевалье сострадал ему вполне искренне, и в то же время в душе его расцветала радость. Королева Анна умерла, и больше нет серьезных причин для того, чтобы скрываться. Скоро все узнают о том, что Месье ему принадлежит.


	22. Chapter 22

Вскоре после Анны Австрийской скончался и принц Конти — младший брат принца Конде, колченогий и бездарный. Безнадежно влюбленный в собственную сестру мадам де Лонгвиль, первую красавицу своего времени, он ради нее ввязался в дело Фронды, но с такими друзьями ей не надо было и врагов. Принц Конти благополучно заваливал все возложенные на него задачи, блистал непревзойденной трусостью и предавал всех, кого только мог. Примирившись с Мазарини, он женился на его самой набожной племяннице Анне-Марии Мартиноцци, а поскольку любая женщина, которой не повезло оказаться у него в постели, тут же обретала над ним полную власть, принц Конти вскоре поразил всех своей религиозностью.  
По условиям мирного договора с Мазарини он получил пост губернатора Лангедока, но с такими урезанными полномочиями, что особого вреда не приносил и даже не помешал строительству Большого королевского канала, соединявшего Тулузу со средиземноморским портом Сет. Канал сулил большие преимущества для торговли, и работа над ним спорилась, пока принц Конти развлекался тем, что писал глубокомысленные трактаты о правах и обязанностях правителя, засыпал бесконечными инструкциями и предписаниями подчиненных, но более всего отдавался деятельности «Общества Святых Даров».  
Эта организация, более тридцати лет действовавшая тайно, ратуя за все хорошее против всего плохого, — ибо девиз ее гласил: «Пресекай всякое зло, содействуй всему доброму», — была выведена из подполья покровительством Анны Австрийской. Однако же при столь самовластном короле, каким был Людовик, особенно развернуться оно не могло. Мечтая об установлении во Франции инквизиции, они довольствовались борьбой с супружескими изменами и откровенными декольте. Прекрасно зная ход мыслей своего монарха, Мольер высмеял Общество в скандальной пьесе «Тартюф», и аплодисменты короля прозвучали похоронным звоном всем надеждам на установление теократии. Смерть Анны Австрийской и принца Конти, двух главных столпов Общества, фактически покончила с ним; очень скоро подданные его величества догадались, что грядет эра невиданного либертинажа.  
Открыл ее сам король, признав своего старшего сына от Лавальер и поселив его в Тюильри, где до того обычно жили младшие отпрыски королевской семьи, не состоящие в браке. И это случилось еще раньше, чем растаял в воздухе последний плач по королеве-матери. Депутации из ратуши, парламента и от купеческих корпораций, приходившие выражать королю свои соболезнования, с изумлением обнаруживали мадемуазель де Лавальер возле Марии-Терезы, словно во Франции отныне было две королевы.  
Это нравилось далеко не всем и возмущало не только членов «Общества Святых Даров»: Генриетта, то ли сочувствуя Марии-Терезе, то ли действуя не из столь альтруистических побуждений, публично высказала королю свое недовольство по этому поводу.   
Как всегда, она выбрала для своего демарша неподходящее время и не сумела просчитать последствия. Людовик, возможно, и не очень-то разгневался на нее, даже польщенный этой вспышкой ревности, но смутьянку следовало примерно наказать, чтобы и другим была наука.  
Месть короля не заставила себя долго ждать и стала полным шоком для шевалье, которого, не спросясь, втянули в нее, причем вместе с братом.  
А случилось вот что: граф де Грамон, который, видимо, уже сделал лжесвидетельство своей профессией, как-то зашел в гостиную Месье, держась за стены и требуя, чтобы зажгли побольше огней. Ему не впервой было разыгрывать клоуна, и кто-то нехотя подал ему реплику, которой он ждал: «Почему же вам кажется, что здесь темно?» «Потому что его высочество не видит, как Мадам целуется с господином Главным и шевалье де Лорреном». Естественно, Месье тут же впал в ярость, но не по той причине, о которой подумал де Грамон и другие неосведомленные лица. Грамон, убегая, сдал короля с потрохами, признавшись, что действует по его наущению, — хотя графа еще даже не начинали пытать.  
Генриетта, проклиная человеческую неблагодарность, в тот же день вышвырнула его вместе с женой из Пале-Рояля — а он преспокойно переехал в Сен-Жермен к королю, что, судя по всему, и было ему обещано в награду за клевету.  
Разумеется, нашлась масса доброжелателей, поспешивших доложить шевалье о случившемся, и он в смятении отправился к Луи, который как раз заканчивал свой утренний туалет.  
Выгнав толпу просителей, как обычно, мечтавших пристроить своих отпрысков на Большую конюшню или получить подряд на взаимовыгодных условиях, Филипп помахал перед невозмутимым лицом брата стопкой записок с изложением вчерашних драматических событий.  
— Я знал, что эта женщина когда-нибудь меня погубит, — прошипел он. — Что теперь? Нас отправят в Бастилию, как де Варда?  
— О, я должен был тебя предупредить, — спохватился Луи. — Но все никак не мог застать тебя дома, а в Сен-Жермене ты и вовсе редкий гость. Ничего страшного, король знает, что это ложь, он только хотел обрушить на Мадам ревность ее супруга.  
— Это низко, — вырвалось у Филиппа, хотя вокруг еще было полно слуг, половина которых наверняка шпионила для Кольбера, Летелье, заинтересованных финансистов и еще бог знает кого. — Но почему я… и главное, ты?  
— Я ведь друг его величества, — пожал плечами Луи, пока ему завязывали пояс. Он наконец нашел свой стиль и сейчас, в полном придворном облачении, выглядел весьма импозантно. — А значит, могу ради него вынести некоторые неудобства, и ты тоже, как мой ближайший родственник. Да и кто тебя заставлял у Генриетты все кресла просиживать? Ходил бы лучше к королеве.  
— Ты знаешь, кто заставлял, — буркнул Филипп.  
— А еще, может быть, по старой памяти, — продолжал Луи. — Я когда-то написал любовное письмо Генриетте, и мало того, что не сумел передать, так еще и обронил его где-то в приемных. Я еще совсем зеленый был и при дворе новичок: как же надо мной смеялись!  
— Ты ей писал? — не поверил своим ушам Филипп. — Святая Дева, да с какой же стати? Только не говори, что и правда влюбился.  
Луи критически оглядел себя в большом венецианском зеркале, поправил шейный платок, нахмурился и велел принести другой.  
— Конечно же нет, но знаешь, как бывает: войдет некая дама в моду, и все начинают за ней ухлестывать. А попробуй не начни — это все равно что на войну не пойти: тут же запишут в трусы.  
Любовные интриги при дворе издавна были способом сделать себе имя, не менее эффективным, чем военные подвиги, и порой таким же опасным. Суровые отцы и ревнивые мужья могли и зарезать в спальне, счастье, если дело доходило до дуэли; отвергнутые возлюбленные нанимали убийц, а не отвергнутые старались взять верх над кавалером и выставить его своим рабом, укрепляя тем самым собственную репутацию роковой женщины. В этих играх, таких же древних и освященных традицией, как рыцарские турниры, шевалье не хотел принимать никакого участия. Дама интересовала его только в тот момент, когда раздвигала ноги, а все остальное он считал бессмысленной суетой для глупцов. Но не задумывался при этом, что его собственная игра с Месье куда сложнее и смертельнее, а славы меж тем никакой не приносит.  
— Хорошо, что от короля не приходится ждать неприятностей, — вздохнул он. — Но как мне объяснить Месье, что я здесь ни при чем?  
— О, это ты уж как-нибудь уладишь, — отмахнулся Луи. — И, кстати, не забудь заодно утрясти и другие вопросы; по-моему, самое время.  
Луи вновь намекал на то, что пора бы уже Филиппу обратить восторги своего медового месяца в нечто более материальное, но ему поистине сейчас было не до того. Все знали, что в приступе ревности Месье терял всякую способность к здравому рассуждению; он вполне мог поверить в то, что шевалье пошел по стопам де Гиша, а это стало бы катастрофой.  
Как на грех, их ближайшее свидание должно было состояться только через три дня, которые шевалье провел, как генерал в штабе во время кровопролитного сражения, принимая депеши и следя за тем, как идет битва.  
А она шла так, как совсем не ожидал король, да и все прочие, во многом потому, что связь герцога Орлеанского с шевалье де Лорреном все еще оставалась для общества тайной. Месье удивил всех, решительно встав на сторону жены и отвергнув наветы. Он постарался появиться с Мадам в Сен-Жермене и был с нею крайне любезен, то и дело говорил «мы»: «мы заказали Миньяру двойной портрет», «мы назначили мадам де Сен-Шомон воспитательницей наших детей» и так далее. Месье и сам терпеть не мог Лавальер, да к тому же ему нравилось смотреть на вытянувшееся лицо брата, отнюдь не радующегося такой семейной идиллии.  
Его высочество веселился, как ребенок, рассказывая об этом Филиппу, когда они наконец встретились все в той же спальне Эффиа. Он не замечал, что шевалье вовсе не разделяет его радости, а угрюмо цедит свой лимонный напиток, развалясь на постели и поглядывая на него исподлобья.  
Да, Эффиа оказался прав: горе Месье не длилось долго, как и печаль всего двора, предвкушающего окончание траура на Марди-Гра. Мольер, всегда умевший уловить настроения, репетировал пьесу «Любовь-целительница», снова в пику врачам и святошам. Месье принимал ласки Филиппа с прежним энтузиазмом; правда, поначалу еще томно просил о «нежности», но очень быстро о ней позабыл и сам достал из заветного шкафчика плетку. Шевалье велел поднести ее в зубах.  
У Месье появилась еще одна привычка: доведя Филиппа до порога, который тот боялся переступать, он прямо-таки заставлял через него перепрыгнуть, а потом, изучая набухающие багровые рубцы на бедрах, принимался жаловаться: «Посмотрите, что вы наделали, вы просто зверь». Филиппу полагалось выражать раскаяние, покрывать его раны поцелуями и клясться, что «больше никогда». После этого он получал прощение, во время которого они порой переходили за следующую грань.  
Но сейчас Месье забыл даже об этом развлечении, вновь и вновь смакуя в пересказах недоумение Людовика и тревожное перешептывание придворных, которые никак не могли понять, откуда ветер дует.  
— Они ведь ни о чем не догадываются, милый, — проворковал Месье ему в подмышку. — Ни мой многомудрый братец, ни его напыщенный курятник: ничегошеньки они о нас не знают, как и моя жена, но той хотя бы хватает ума ждать подвоха.  
— А может, пусть узнают? — наконец прервал свое молчание Филипп. — Может, хватит мне прятаться под юбками вашей супруги и мадемуазель Фьенн? Может, вы разрешите мне занять подле вас достойное место, раз уж и Лавальер подобное позволено? Или я чем-то хуже ее?  
Настала очередь Месье погрузиться в глубокомысленное молчание, а затем он сел и завозился на кровати, переворачивая подушки.  
— Послушайте, вы не видели мою сорочку? Это же не иголка. Вечно вы ее засунете куда-нибудь; в прошлый раз я ее на подоконнике нашел.  
— Месье… — начал Филипп довольно-таки официальным для их свиданий тоном. Обычно он называл своего любовника иначе: в диапазоне от «мой пряничек» до «ебаная дырка», и не знал, чего стыдился бы больше, если бы кто-то их подслушал.  
— Видите ли, дорогой. — Месье откопал сорочку и облачался теперь в нее, пряча лицо. — Сегодня мне придется ночевать у Генриетты, хорошо хоть не совокупляться с ней — она опять беременна, но надо же играть роль примерного супруга…  
— Ваше высочество! — Шевалье отставил бокал. — Соблаговолите ответить на вопрос.  
— Ох!  
Месье опустился на пятки спиной к нему, так и не дотянувшись до халата.  
— Если вам так нужно об этом говорить…  
— А вам не нужно? — Филипп подпустил в голос холодного гнева. Обычно этот тон, если им не злоупотреблять, здорово пугал Месье, и тот начинал суетиться, пытаясь выяснить, в чем его вина, и поскорее ее загладить.  
Но не на этот раз.  
Месье развернулся к нему и принял элегантную позу, ему сейчас очень не хватало веера в руке — так бы он напоминал светскую даму, принимающую гостей.  
— Наверное, вы правы: я должен вам кое-что объяснить. — Такое вступление не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Я не могу пока ссориться с супругой по ряду причин. Хватит потешать скандалами публику — вот одна и самая мелкая из них. Вот скажите, дорогой, вы разве не находите, что я должен измениться?  
— Мы все далеки от совершенства, один Господь свят, — неуверенно произнес шевалье, не зная, к чему он ведет, но уж точно не к добру.  
Да, он сам, возможно, чаще других сетовал на то, что Месье не хочет взрослеть и не дает свету ни малейшего повода себя уважать. Но он принял это и смирился, отчего его любовь стала только сильнее, — и вдруг Месье заговорил о переменах?  
— Я обещал матушке на ее смертном одре, что стану другим человеком, — торжественно заявил он. — С этой пятницы я буду присутствовать на Совете у короля, и если я хочу, чтобы меня там слушали, я должен вести себя подобающе.  
Шевалье представил его высочество среди государственных мужей Людовика, и его едва не разобрал смех. Месье тем временем продолжал:  
— Для начала — наладить отношения с Генриеттой, впрочем, много ли ей надо, бедняжке? А она мне нужна еще и потому, что мой брат собирается объявить войну Англии, поддерживая голландцев, и кому играть роль посредника между ним и Карлом, как не мне? И даже если не брать все это в расчет, согласитесь, дорогой, я не могу начать свою карьеру в политике, объявив на весь свет, что я погряз в отвратительном пороке!  
— Отвратительный порок, — мрачным эхом отозвался Филипп. — Вот как вы это называете.  
Он встал и тоже принялся одеваться, страшно злясь и в то же время содрогаясь от сдерживаемого смеха — скорее всего, нервного. Он совсем не ожидал получить такую отповедь.  
— Так его назовут другие. — Месье наконец забеспокоился, подполз на коленях к краю кровати, поближе к Филиппу, который расхаживал перед ним, подбирая с пола свои вещи. — Поймите: я делаю это ради вас тоже. Я же вижу, что вы ведете жизнь, которая вам не нравится, что вы стыдитесь меня…  
— Это неправда! — воскликнул шевалье, сам не зная, правда это или нет.  
— Но себя вы стыдитесь уж точно и спите и видите, как удрать от меня на какую-нибудь войну, и вам совершенно наплевать на то, что если вас убьют, я этого не переживу.  
«Не пытайся меня обвинять», — поморщился Филипп, а вслух сказал:  
— Несомненно, какое-то время вы будете очень грустить.  
Намекал он при этом на то, как быстро Месье пережил смерть своей матери, хотя поначалу казалось, что он и сам вот-вот сойдет вслед за ней в могилу. Месье прекрасно это понял и оскорбился:  
— Вся ваша злоба меня не остановит. Я вновь пригласил епископа Коснака, чтобы он хлопотал для меня о Лангедокском губернаторстве…  
— Боже мой, только не опять этот блаженный! — расхохотался шевалье.  
— Что вы находите смешным? — всерьез рассердился Месье. — И что мне еще делать, если некому больше давать мне советы, в которых я так нуждаюсь?  
Голос Месье звенел уже не серебром, а сталью, и шевалье следовало бы обратить на это внимание, но, начав смеяться, он уже не мог остановиться.  
— Может, вы еще и математику станете изучать? — выдавил он и промахнулся ногой мимо чулка.  
Если бы Месье сейчас под руку попалась ваза, он бы непременно швырнул ее в Филиппа, но поблизости не было ничего, кроме подушек, кидаться которыми не пристало тому, кто собирался так радикально измениться.  
Вместо этого он вскочил с кровати и с надменным видом запахнулся в халат.  
— Верно мне говорили, что слишком многие хотят видеть меня никчемным. Но не думал я, что и вы окажетесь в их числе.  
— Ни в коем случае, ваше высочество. — Шевалье поклонился ему так изысканно, как только мог в одном чулке. — И я ни в чем вам мешать не намерен.  
— Очень рад, — ядовито процедил Месье.  
Дверь захлопнулась за ним с грохотом, далеко разнесшимся по засыпающему дворцу.

Что ж, вот и вышла у них глупая ссора, когда-нибудь она должна была разразиться, и не случайно это произошло в тот момент, когда они попытались вынырнуть в реальность из глубин своего призрачного счастья. Точнее, шевалье попытался, а его высочество хотел, чтобы они оба остались там, где он был настоящим королем: в мире сладких мечтаний и безудержной похоти.  
Несомненно, следовало выдержать характер, это было ясно как день и давалось Филиппу сравнительно легко. Но дни шли за днями, погруженный в траур Париж предлагал мало удовольствий, и в какой-то момент шевалье осознал, что очень скоро ему придется отправиться в полк. Отложить поездку на этот раз было никак нельзя, ибо Лотарингская инфантерия передислоцировалась из Меца в Аррас, на границу, где ему придется всерьез попотеть, обустраивая солдат на новом месте, а затем готовиться к общему смотру войск, который обещал провести в этом году Людовик. Этот смотр вполне мог оказаться прикрытием для начала войны, дела затевались серьезные, и если шевалье все еще хотел сделать карьеру в армии, ему стоило погрузиться в них целиком.  
Но неужели он снова покинет Париж, храня в памяти вместо нежного прощания только злые, обидные слова? Неужели он не обнимет Месье до того, как уедет туда, где его могут и убить?  
Соваться в Пале-Рояль он сейчас не рисковал, в том числе и на половину Генриетты, — этого действительно не стоило делать, пока не утих спровоцированный де Грамоном скандал. Идти в приемную к Месье ему тоже не очень хотелось — еще, чего доброго, выставят вон. В Сен-Жермене поговорить с ним не удастся, а больше Месье никуда и не выезжал из-за траура. Поняв, что встретиться с ним невозможно, шевалье сломался. Он так привык к доступности этого тела, что сейчас ощущал себя изгнанным из рая; к тому же интуиция подсказывала, что на этот раз нужно первым сделать шаг к примирению.  
Он не придумал ничего другого, кроме как подстеречь Эффиа на Новом мосту. Несколько ужасных дней он провел на холодном ветру, веющем с реки, среди толп грязных простолюдинов, которые, отдавая дань королеве-матери, старались веселиться потише, и среди шлюх, предлагавших по тому же поводу большие скидки. В какой-то момент он так замерз, что чуть было не воспользовался ими, но, к счастью, наконец разглядел в толчее Эффиа, который сегодня явился сюда всего лишь за книгами.  
Шевалье знал, что на холоде у него всегда самым мерзким образом краснеет нос, он весь дрожал и вид имел крайне жалкий, — настолько, что Эффиа немедленно потащил его в ближайшую таверну. За стаканом подогретого вина Филипп, не стесняясь, стал настойчиво просить его как-нибудь устроить свидание с Месье.  
Эффиа в ответ хмурился и задумчиво цокал языком: мол, дело будет сложное, очень уж на вас сердиты. От денег, однако, отказался. Филипп понимал, что перед ним, вполне возможно, разыгрывают очередное представление. В некоторых случаях Эффиа трудно было отделить от Месье, словно он являлся частью тела герцога Орлеанского, а может быть, и наоборот. Тем не менее шевалье сейчас был готов пойти на любые унижения, выпить приготовленную ему чашу до дна, лишь бы добиться своего.  
— Разве что вы встретитесь случайно… — Эффиа как будто только осенило. — К примеру, в моей конторе. Я приглашу туда Месье под каким-нибудь предлогом, постараюсь, чтобы он явился один, а вместо меня он найдет там вас.  
— О, как вы удивительно любезны, — не без ехидства заметил Филипп, окончательно убеждаясь в том, что этот план был согласован с Месье заранее.

Ожидая его высочество в том самом кабинете с большим камином, шевалье изучал корешки книг, выстроившихся на полках, чьи названия повергали в трепет: «Гоетия», «Арс Нотория», «Арбатель», «Гептамерон». В иные времена не миновать было Эффиа костра, сложенного из этих зловещих томов, но нынче, соблюдая некоторую осторожность, он мог преспокойно увлекаться любой чертовщиной. Сейчас шевалье был готов воспользоваться одним из старинных гримуаров, чтобы продать душу дьяволу взамен на счастье с Месье, — на любых условиях, в какой угодно роли.  
Вопрос был в том, как не дать его высочеству этим воспользоваться. Потому что он наверняка обойдется с его душой еще хуже, чем дьявол.  
Лгать, притворяться, манипулировать казалось бесполезным, Филиппу следовало найти в себе такую искренность, которая сыграла бы на руку ему, а не Месье. И, взявшись за переплет, исчерченный буквами некоего инфернального алфавита, шевалье поклялся говорить правду и ничего, кроме правды.  
Видимо, подобную же присягу дал себе и Месье, потому что, стремительно войдя в кабинет, он воскликнул:  
— А, так и знал, что увижу вас здесь!  
Шевалье засмотрелся на него, пытаясь прочесть выражение его лица, и забыл о шляпе, так и оставшейся у него на голове. И только пристальный взгляд Месье на нее заставил Филиппа спохватиться и сдернуть ее, взмахнув очень пышным, по последней моде, пером.  
Вместо того, чтобы рассердиться на непочтительность, Месье шагнул к нему и быстрым беличьим движением выхватил шляпу у него из рук.  
— Где вы ее заказывали? Черт возьми, она получше моей будет.  
Шевалье назвал имя мастера и адрес его лавки. Не понадеявшись на память, Месье оторвал клочок бумаги от какого-то официального документа Эффиа и записал эту информацию, для чего сел на огромный черный стол. Ноги его не доставали до пола, и эта картина так умилила шевалье, что его сердце предательски затрепетало.  
— Ну что же вы, садитесь, — распорядился Месье, указывая на кресло по другую сторону стола.  
Шляпу он водрузил себе на голову, и Филипп уже мысленно с ней попрощался. Это его даже радовало — на броши, скреплявшей перья, был выбит герб Гизов.  
Он смиренно опустился в кресло, разглядывая столешницу перед собой и храня почтительное молчание, которое уже начало выводить Месье из себя.  
— Раз вы пустились на такие хитрости, чтобы увидеться со мной, наверное, вы хотите сказать мне нечто важное? Хорошо бы, если так.  
— Я хочу признаться в изменнических мыслях, — заявил шевалье.  
— Звучит многообещающе. — Месье, изображая скуку, ворошил бумаги на столе, приводя их в полный беспорядок. — Продолжайте.  
Шевалье, потянувшись, поймал его руку — и для того, чтобы выразить свою страсть, но не без задней мысли спасти для Эффиа его работу.  
— Я считаю, что ваш брат несправедлив к вам, и, возможно, вы были бы лучшим правителем, чем он. Вы и сейчас если не истинный король Франции, то ее королева.  
Такой двусмысленный комплимент пришелся Месье по вкусу: он тихонько рассмеялся и взглянул на шевалье уже благосклоннее.  
— Очень милая измена с вашей стороны, но боюсь, вы мне льстите.  
Филипп аккуратно гладил тыльную сторону его ладони, проводя кончиками ногтей по выпирающим косточкам: он знал, что Месье обожает такую ласку, прямо-таки млеет от нее.  
— Нет, ваше высочество, я говорю правду: чем бы был этот двор без вашего блеска? Вы — его сердце, его душа, и Король-Солнце сияет лишь вашим отраженным светом.  
— Кто вам составил эти строки — Бенсерад? Он стал дорого брать в последнее время, мерзавец. — Однако мысль о том, что шевалье заказывал славословия для него придворному поэту, так согрела Месье, что его щеки залились румянцем.  
— Я говорю то, что думаю, — резко ответил Филипп и крепко сжал его кисть. — Если бы не вы, вашего брата боялись бы, но никогда не стали бы любить. Я помню его нескладным увальнем, который не осмеливался поднять взгляд на меня, мальчишку, во время аудиенции, а теперь он бог, да только вознесся на Олимп верхом на вас. Он ворует у вас все, начиная от сюжетов зрелищ и заканчивая покроем костюмов; говорят, он и жену у вас пытался украсть, потому что даже она подле вас расцвела. Во всем мире хотят одеваться только по-французски, есть и пить все французское, учат наш язык. Потому что быть французом — значит быть великолепным, то есть таким, как вы. «Управлять — это являть образ», — говорит король, но чей образ он являет? Он подражает вам!  
— Тише, тише, — захихикал Месье, — а вдруг кто-нибудь бродит поблизости?  
— Я бы и его величеству это в лицо сказал, — не унимался шевалье. — Хотите — скажу? Хотите — завтра?  
— О нет, не надо мне таких жертв. — Месье возвел глаза к потолку. — Может, я и божество, но не столь кровожадное.  
— Да! — воскликнул шевалье, которому очень понравилась эта идея. — Да, именно. Вы — божество, вроде тех, которым поклонялись древние греки. Как я не подумал об этом раньше? Пусть не Зевс и не Марс, но уж точно ваша природа не человеческая.  
Это ведь означало, что к нему не применимы те требования, которые обычно предъявляют к людям: он не обязан быть мудрым или храбрым, ему не нужно ничего достигать, достаточно просто быть. Тем самым снималось тягостное противоречие между силой страсти и ее недостойным предметом. Сам не зная того, шевалье прошел по пути поэтов, которые в своих стихах возводили на пьедестал женщин, забывая о том, что они вообще-то существа второго сорта.  
Месье же понял его несколько иначе. Склонив голову набок, он обжег шевалье темным пламенем из-под ресниц.  
— Да вы ведь влюблены в меня, Филипп. Признайтесь же: влюблены?  
— Я?! Нет! — вырвалось у шевалье, и в тот же миг он впервые в жизни густо покраснел. — О, я просто…  
Месье откровенно веселился, глядя на него.  
— Вы знаете, что я хочу сказать! — вскричал шевалье, вне себя от смущения.  
Его высочество вспорхнул со стола, сдернув с головы шляпу вместе с париком, и через секунду оказался у Филиппа на коленях.  
— Знаю, милый, — прошептал он ему в ухо. — Знаю лучше вас. Не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться, доверьтесь мне, и все будет хорошо.  
Поцелуи, вначале медленные и нежные, становились все горячее, и приятная тяжесть давила на ноги шевалье и на то, что между ними. Ему вдруг до смерти захотелось овладеть Месье прямо здесь, в этом кресле, чтобы он восседал на его коленях, как на троне, грациозно раскачиваясь и тихо постанывая в такт.  
Увы, его нельзя было к этому принудить и оставалось только умолять. Месье давно научился ловить подобные моменты и выжимать из них все, мстя за прежние унижения и напрашиваясь на грядущие. Шевалье лепетал ему на ухо полнейшую чушь, обещал невозможное, а Месье только ухмылялся и терся о него задницей, чтобы посильнее распалить. Казалось бы, ну почему не опрокинуть негодника на этот стол, задрать его ноги повыше и оттрахать от души, не обращая внимания на его жалобы на слишком жесткое ложе и слишком глубокое проникновение? Нет, сейчас шевалье хотелось иного: чтобы его высочество сам расстегнул на них одежду, развернулся к нему спиной и со звуками, которые умел издавать только он, вобрал его плоть в себя до конца.  
Месье говорил, что ему не хочется, что тут нет подходящей смазки, что шевалье не заслужил его милостей, наконец, что сначала Филипп должен четко и ясно признаться в своей любви. Шевалье, услышав это, даже на миг забыл о своей безумной прихоти, отстранился от него и воскликнул: «Но какая цена признанию, данному под пыткой?» Месье принялся хохотать, а главное, так энергично ерзать при этом, что Филипп был готов уже на что угодно, лишь бы его удовлетворили.  
И, сказав то, что от него требовали, и получив свое, глядя на изгибающуюся перед ним спину Месье, на плавные движения ягодиц, округлых до совершенства, шевалье откинулся в кресле с ощущением абсолютного блаженства. Ритм был чересчур медленным, член не вошел и наполовину, но это не имело значения. Месье сейчас принадлежал ему весь, целиком, и больше, чем когда-либо.

В кои-то веки шевалье уезжал в войска в самом радужном настроении, не последней причиной которого стал увесистый мешочек луидоров, врученный Месье на прощание. Но не успел Филипп даже похвастаться этим Луи в письме, как уже растратил деньги на нужды полка, ибо, несмотря на энергичные реформы Людовика, армия оставалась все тем же бардаком, что и раньше, а особенно армия на марше.  
Пока добрались до Арраса, шевалье уже несколько раз впадал в такую ярость, что готов был расстрелять каждого десятого солдата и всех поголовно младших офицеров. Спасли бедняг только послания Месье, которые Филипп получал с дивной регулярностью, — преисполненные нежности, заботы и сладких обещаний. Его подчиненные ожидали почтового курьера, пожалуй с не меньшим нетерпением, и, если тот не запаздывал, они с облегчением вздыхали и шли перекинуться в картишки под стаканчик вина, зная, что свирепый командир их в ближайшее время не побеспокоит.  
В письмах этих Месье просил непременно верить ему и ждать, когда он лично все устроит к лучшему для них обоих. Постепенно его намеки становились все туманнее, а фразы — все сумбурнее, и вместо радости шевалье стал испытывать смутную тревогу. Даже когда читал о смотре войск в Фонтенбло, который король устроил для дам, в особенности для Лавальер, а возможно, и для кого-то еще. Ярче всех на смотре блистали драгуны под командованием выскочки Лозена, над спесью которого Месье потешался в довольно-таки ядовитых выражениях.  
Но однажды почтальон доставил весть, которая потрясла не только шевалье, но и весь их суетливый, как муравейник, лагерь близ Арраса.  
Граф д'Аркур был при смерти.  
Юные кадеты, родившиеся уже после того, как граф д'Аркур отошел от дел, потрепанные жизнью лейтенанты, учившиеся воевать под его началом, офицеры из знатнейших семей, штудировавшие в академиях его трактаты, и сам маршал д'Омон — все эти почти незнакомые Филиппу люди выражали ему свое сочувствие и скорбь. Но чему они сопереживали? Сам он ощущал только глухую пустоту внутри.  
Маршал д'Омон — тот самый добрый дядюшка Вилькье, который когда-то, словно пастух, опекал молодежь в Зале Машин, — дал ему бессрочный отпуск и свою лучшую лошадь. Шевалье загнал ее до того, что бедное животное пришлось пристрелить, и все равно успел лишь на похороны.  
Альфонс уже вовсю распоряжался в Ройомоне; первым делом он принялся демонстрировать Филиппу проект пышного надгробия, которое должны были соорудить над останками графа д'Аркура в церкви аббатства. Графиня беспрерывно рыдала, задыхаясь до обмороков, в основном потому, что свои дела супруг оставил в полном беспорядке и влез в безумные долги, о которых в семействе никто и не знал.  
Как будто этого было мало, Марсан шепотом рассказывал об обстоятельствах и вовсе постыдных: графа разбил удар, когда он лежал в постели, но не в своей, а в алькове у экономки, буквально на ней. Эта негодяйка вначале подняла дикий крик, а затем лишилась чувств, и в итоге каждый слуга в Ройомоне узнал все эти непристойные подробности, а после они просочились и в Шантильи, где их наверняка теперь смакуют со злорадством. Хуже того, принц Конде, ведущий обширную переписку, не преминет сообщить их всей Европе, до самой Польши, где сейчас правила подруга его юности Мария Гонзага.  
Экономку вышвырнули вон еще до того, как граф испустил последний вздох, — в чем была, не позволив забрать даже платьев. Впрочем, это мало что дало, как и обыск в ее комнатах: все те огромные суммы, которые она сумела вытащить из графа, явно хранились в другом месте.  
Организацией похорон с удовольствием руководил Альфонс, а Луи засел в кабинете отца за его бумагами, становясь все угрюмее с каждым часом. Он едва поздоровался с заглянувшим к нему Филиппом, у того тоже не было желания обмениваться новостями, но на пороге Луи его окликнул:  
— Послушай, а как продвигается твое дело с… с должностью при герцоге Орлеанском? Нам бы не помешала сейчас кое-какая наличность. Я все вложил в военный займ, а здесь — Филипп, здесь просто бездна, в нее бросать и бросать.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Луи? — с горечью спросил шевалье. — Чтобы я стал в Пале-Рояле чем-то вроде той экономки? Чтобы меня потом выкинули на улицу, вываляв в смоле и перьях?  
Луи вскинул на него удивленный взгляд из-под очков, которые стал иногда надевать в последнее время.  
— А ты сделай так, чтобы не выкинули.  
В этот миг шевалье испытал приступ такого гнева, которого не помнил со времен своей юности, и стукнул кулаком в косяк, чтобы хоть как-то его унять. Гнев был праведным и очищающим, но таким страшным, что шевалье не мог понять, как раньше жил, купаясь в нем.  
— Ты об этом хочешь сейчас рассуждать?! — выдохнул он, жмурясь от пляшущих перед глазами белых вспышек.  
— Хм, — скептически произнес Луи в ответ на это, а потом, словно что-то поняв, произнес: — Да, ты же у нас был папенькин любимчик.  
Если граф д'Аркур и уделял какое-то особое внимание Филиппу, то оно заключалось больше в выволочках и жесткой муштре; баловал он скорее Марсана, которого, кажется, ни разу в жизни не пороли. Но шевалье и сам не подозревал о том, как много он в своей жизни делал ради того, чтобы произвести впечатление на отца.  
А теперь все как будто потеряло всякий смысл. Уже один конверт с печатью Орлеанского дома вызвал у него очередную вспышку ярости, а собственноручную записку Месье, вложенную вместе с официальными соболезнованиями, он даже не дочитал до конца.  
Месье горел желанием его утешить, звал в Фонтенбло, где веселился вместе со всем двором, предлагал даже уединиться ненадолго в Сен-Клу, — но, пробегая глазами эти строки, Филипп испытывал тошноту. Связь с Месье вдруг показалась ему низкой и недостойной потомка великих Гизов, признаком отвратительного вырождения. В то же время он стал лучше понимать, что чувствовал его любовник после смерти матери, отчего в нем вдруг проснулась страсть к переменам.  
Церемония похорон превратилась для шевалье в очередное испытание воли: он ненавидел всех, кто слетелся сюда, как мухи на гниющую плоть. Простые солдаты его полка больше горевали по графу д'Аркуру, чем его многочисленные родственники и свойственники. Особенно ненавидел сейчас шевалье своего дядю, герцога д'Эльбефа, а также других дряхлых стариков, притащившихся зачем-то в Ройомон, наверное, чтобы порадоваться, что сегодня не их проглотит могила. Какого дьявола эти ничтожества коптят небо, когда его отца, выдающегося человека своего времени, больше нет?  
После заупокойной мессы к нему протолкался маркиз де Куаслен, в пыльном дорожном костюме, усталый и бледный, но все такой же заботливый и тревожный.  
— Я был уже на пути в Голландию, когда получил известие…  
— В Голландию? — машинально повторил за ним шевалье.  
— Да, поступаю к адмиралу Рюйтеру, с соизволения и благословения его величества: с англичанами будем воевать. Всего набралось человек пятьдесят волонтеров, кто не боится качки. И еще флот герцога де Бофора…  
— Когда вы едете? — вновь перебил его Филипп, мысленно пересчитывая деньги в кошельке.  
— Прямо сейчас, и придется спешить, — с подозрением глядя на него, ответил Куаслен.  
— Подождите меня буквально четверть часа, — сказал шевалье, для убедительности кладя руку ему на локоть. — Я еду с вами.


	23. Интерлюдия. Норд-Фореланд

Госпоже графине д'Арманьяк  
Париж  
Тюильри  
15 сентября 1666 г.

Не сомневаюсь, дорогая сестрица, что вы горите желанием узнать, каким образом я оказался в заточении в крепости Перрон за три недели до свадьбы. Я прочел это между строк вашего любезного послания, в котором вы подробнейше живописали все мельчайшие оттенки гнева нашего отца, все тона тех громов и молний, какие метал мой будущий тесть Летелье (или бывший будущий тесть). Как приятно было читать об этом в моем узилище, как это поддержало мой дух!  
Если вы по-прежнему хотите, чтобы я изъяснялся кратко и по существу, то вот вам: во всем, как всегда, виноват этот бездельник Кавуа, но еще больше — шевалье де Лоррен. Какое-то время меня утешало то, что они оба разделяли мое заключение, но затем де Лоррен нас покинул: его фортуна куда благосклоннее моей, и, очевидно, его любят сильнее. Насколько мне известно, ему запретили появляться в Париже, и он укатил прямиком в Аррас, в расположение своего полка, так что некому поведать вам то, что я сейчас изложу. А вы непременно должны это знать: может, тогда перестанете изобретать для меня китайские пытки и казни.  
На самом деле все началось с того, что наш христианнейший король объявил войну Англии, дабы заступиться за Соединенные Провинции Голландии — зря, что ли, он заключал с ними мирный договор на двадцать пять лет? Его величество, однако, не очень-то стремился поддерживать своих союзников и втихомолку снабжал Карла II деньгами. Францию очень бы устроило, если бы эти страны, передравшись, всерьез ослабили бы друг друга, но серьезных драк все как-то не выходило.  
Но нужна ли вам эта преамбула? Вы, кажется, передумали блистать в салонах государственным умом — наверное, потому, что тем же увлеклась сейчас Мадам Генриетта. Еще подумают, что вы ей подражаете. Да и повод для войны голландцы с англичанами выбрали прямо-таки непристойный — соперничество в торговле и колонизаторстве. Просто верх неприличия, не правда ли? Боевые действия велись в основном на море, то в Америке, то в Африке, и притом крайне вяло. А тут еще Господь высказал свое мнение о том, кто прав, а кто виноват, наслав на Лондон пожар и чуму; саранчу, однако, придержал до следующего раза.  
Не убоявшись сих знамений, Людовик все же послал в помощь голландцам наш флот под водительством герцога де Бофора. Забегая вперед, скажу, что этот флот так до союзников и не добрался, поскольку его задержали возле Дьеппа шторма, которых никто, кроме Бофора, не видел. Тем не менее он ухитрился сыграть свою роль в июньском сражении близ острова Тексель, которое длилось четыре дня.  
Воодушевленные надеждой на скорую помощь, голландцы во главе с адмиралом Рюйтером решились наконец атаковать англичан, а те допустили грубую ошибку, разделив свои силы и отправив часть кораблей навстречу предполагаемым французам. Так что герцог де Бофор может гордиться тем, что один слух о нем нагнал на противника такого страха, что он начал делать глупости.  
Поэтому Рюйтеру удалось тогда здорово потрепать англичан; при иных обстоятельствах это вряд ли у него вышло бы. Голландцы — отличные моряки, но плохие вояки, к тому же им не хватает дисциплины. Их судна меньше, хоть и устойчивее, и вмещают меньше орудий и солдат. Как поэтично выразился кто-то, английские фрегаты атакуют строем, как пехотинцы, а голландские приземистые суденышки нападают на врага по одному, словно кавалеристы.  
Таким морским кавалеристом выказал себя во время Четырехдневного сражения близ острова Тексель и граф де Гиш (еще помните такого?), которому позволили распоряжаться одним из кораблей. Вместе со шкипером, таким же лихим и безголовым рубакой, они ворвались в гущу сражения, не глядя по сторонам, а кончилось это тем, что погибло и судно, и весь экипаж. Сам граф и его зять принц Монако чудом спаслись и затем перешли на флагман адмирала Рюйтера, где, к счастью, уже никаких решений принимать не могли.  
Как показали дальнейшие события, голландскому флоту определенно не хватает слаженности, которую столь блестяще демонстрирует английский кильватерный строй. У каждой провинции — свое адмиралтейство, даже пушки они отливают разные, отчего их сложнее снабжать ядрами. Почти все поголовно офицеры — простолюдины из купцов, не привыкшие никому подчиняться, зато адмиралов в их флоте в три раза больше, чем в английском, и каждый действует по своему усмотрению, и все без конца спорят о старшинстве.  
Тем не менее, окрыленные успехом Четырехдневного сражения, всего через два месяца голландцы уже собрались штурмовать Лондон. А с ними — шевалье де Лоррен и его кузен Куаслен, которые каким-то чудом успели запрыгнуть на флагман Рюйтера после похорон графа д'Аркура в Ройомоне.  
Там их уже поджидал бездельник Кавуа, а вот де Гиш им, наверное, совсем не обрадовался. Кавуа признавался мне, что (с нетерпением) ждал каких-нибудь неприятностей от такого соседства, а Куаслен, как обычно, не отходил от своего обожаемого шевалье.  
Впрочем, пинать лишний раз де Гиша было бы не по-христиански: он остался без слуг, без багажа и денег, да еще и ребра ему помяло, когда зажало между двумя судами: тем, которое он погубил, и тем, которое его спасло. Он много пил и сетовал на свою несчастливую судьбу, которая скорее была неосмотрительностью, и Кавуа уж думал, что шевалье вот-вот и назовет вещи своими именами, после чего начнется что-нибудь интересное, но нет.  
Шевалье промолчал, даже когда де Гиш принялся поучать всех, как следует себя вести волонтерам-иностранцам на чужой войне: мол, быть любезными и щедрыми, как он и поступал, когда имел на это средства. Кавуа не мог поверить, что наш гизар не выскажется о том, как это низко — якшаться с простонародьем, но тот лишь барабанил пальцами по столу в той ужасной каюте, куда запихнули, как сельдей в бочку, всех французов, не глядя на имена и звания, и бросал на де Гиша косые взгляды.  
Того уже совсем развезло, и он заговорил о том, как не хотелось ему отправляться в Голландию, с каким удовольствием он вернулся бы в Польшу. Его спросили, чем хороша эта страна, и он ответил: «Только тем, что лежит далеко от Франции». И тут наконец де Лоррен подал голос. Он сказал очень тихо, словно обращаясь к самому себе: «Есть то, от чего убежать невозможно». — «Разве что на дно морское», — подхватил де Гиш таким тоном, словно они были лучшими друзьями и понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
Тем временем Рюйтер изучил получше укрепления, спешно и старательно возведенные по приказу Карла II на Темзе, и понял, что из десанта, пожалуй, ничего не выйдет. Кавуа очень расстроился: ах, не пришлось ему пограбить Лондон, а он уже считал себя третьей казнью Господней, после чумы и пожара. Но генерал Монк и герцог Йоркский решили преследовать отступающих голландцев, и сражения было не миновать.  
Оно началось на рассвете 4 августа, недалеко от отмелей Норд-Фореланда. Английский флот приближался тесной колонной с подветренной (удобной для боя) стороны, по словам Кавуа, представляя собой зрелище крайне величественное. Рюйтер был вынужден принять бой. Его авангардом командовал Ян Эвертон, прославленный морской волк, арьергардом — Тромп, самый своевольный из адмиралов.  
Собственно, действия Тромпа и привели к поражению: наплевав на все полученные ранее приказы, он бросился вдогонку за противником и ушел так далеко, что и вовсе скрылся из виду. Основной удар принял на себя голландский авангард и в считанные часы был полностью разгромлен, Эвертон убит, так же, как и его отец, брат и четыре сына. Узнав об этом, шкиперы подчиненных ему судов бросились врассыпную, чтобы спрятаться в отмелях, уже не помышляя о битве: говорят, голландцы всегда так делают после гибели флагмана.  
Рюйтер остался с двадцатью кораблями против семидесяти английских, а Монк все правильно рассчитал — не став преследовать разбегающийся авангард, сосредоточил все силы на нем. Флагманский корабль Рюйтера жестоко страдал в битве с двумя огромными, как крепости, английскими фрегатами, а французским волонтерам оставалось только уворачиваться от пушечных ядер и безбожно ругаться. Они сгрудились на мостике возле Рюйтера, а вокруг разверзся настоящий ад: смерть прилетала из ниоткуда, сыпался на головы горящий такелаж, гремели проклятия и команды на этом их чудовищном языке, стонали раненые и умирающие, а главное, вся французская храбрость сейчас была бесполезна.  
Никто из наших не был моряком, счастье уже то, что их не тошнило от качки. Кавуа говорил, что кое-как понимал происходящее лишь благодаря комментариям де Гиша, который уже был своего рода ветераном. Галльская удаль пригодилась бы при абордаже, но о нем и речи не шло: Рюйтер скомандовал всем своим судам отступление и велел убрать паруса, чтобы эти корабли заслонили разбитый авангард и дали ему возможность скрыться на мелководье. Он сейчас думал только о том, чтобы спасти свой флот.  
Он рассчитывал также соединиться с Тромпом, но так и не встретил его ни в этот день, ни в следующий. Видя, что дело плохо, его собственные капитаны тоже принялись искать убежища в отмелях, не реагируя на команды. Рюйтер же, оставшись с восемью кораблями, продолжал искусно маневрировать, прикрывая их отход. И это ему так хорошо удавалось, что голландцы потеряли всего два корабля — ровно столько же, сколько противник.  
По всему выходило так, что пока жив этот храбрый адмирал, англичанам не иметь никакой пользы от учиненного ими разгрома. Вся их громадная флотилия, выстроенная идеальным боевым порядком, ничего не могла поделать с одним человеком: невзрачным, низкорослым и тощим. Команды его передавали громогласные офицеры, а его самого было едва слышно и почти не видно в клубах дыма.  
Кавуа вначале не понял, отчего крики офицеров и матросов стали еще громче и отчаяннее, словно судно получило пробоину ниже ватерлинии и все уже шли ко дну. Но нет, суета поднялась как раз после того, как вражеская артиллерия вдруг поутихла. В очистившемся воздухе, как призрак, проступил силуэт Рюйтера, хмуро вглядывающегося в горизонт. Оттуда к флагману приближался английский фрегат, но шел он под странным галсом, неподходящим для атаки. Наконец Кавуа разглядел, что фрегат тянет за собой какую-то посудину без мачт и парусов, низко сидящую на воде. И тут же различил среди гомона слово, которое понял без перевода: «Брандер!»  
Брандер, дорогая сестрица, это судно, начиненное порохом, взрывчаткой и горючими материалами, которое используют для поджога вражеских судов. Представьте себе этот выбор между смертью в огне и утоплением! Как только фрегат подберется к адмиральскому флагману, трос перерубят, брандер подожгут, и ветер отнесет его прямо на цель.  
Может быть, Рюйтер, непревзойденный мореход, и сумел бы уйти от него, но не со всеми своими кораблями, а к тому же он оставил бы беззащитным весь прочий голландский флот. Кавуа видел, что сворачивать с курса адмирал не намерен, и принялся молиться Святой Деве, чтобы уберегла его от столь бесславной и мучительной погибели. Правда, надеялся он не столько на нее, сколько на Рюйтера, к которому успел проникнуться величайшим уважением, и не сводил с него глаз, ожидая, что тот сотворит чудо.  
Однако спасение пришло совсем с другой стороны, от существа, далекого и от святости, и от морского дела. Шевалье де Лоррен внезапно хлопнул его по плечу и сказал с этим своим отвратительно безмятежным видом: «Есть план. Куаслен в деле. Как насчет вас?»  
Вот мыслимо ли, дорогая сестрица, чтобы этот негодник нашел способ отличиться даже там, где призадумался великий адмирал? Как он сумел хладнокровно просчитать ситуацию посреди бушующих вокруг него стихий и жуткой какофонии голландского наречия? Кавуа не заметил, чтобы он с кем-то советовался, разве что с де Гишем. Но идея, как вы увидите, была вполне в духе Лоррен-Арманьяков, и оставалось только донести ее до Рюйтера, а для начала пробиться к нему через толпу.  
Я не знаю, может быть, дело в его, шевалье, осанке, когда он сильно откидывается назад и высоко держит голову, даже на палубе, ходящей ходуном; может, в этом его звонком голосочке, который словно прорезает воздух, — но стоило ему только выкрикнуть имя адмирала, как все невольно расступились перед ним. По-французски Рюйтер говорил неважно, понимал и того меньше, однако план де Лоррена был настолько прост, что его можно было бы объяснить и жестами.  
Он собрался сесть в шлюпку с Кавуа, Куасленом и десятком морских пехотинцев, подплыть к брандеру, вырезать команду и перерубить трос, соединяющий его с английским фрегатом. После чего немедленно подпалить брандер, пока он еще находится далеко, чтобы потом его отнесло ветром в море. Он рассудил, что с фрегата не станут палить из пушек по шлюпке, чтобы не поджечь брандер и не укокошить кого-то из своих. Здесь шевалье немного ошибся, но это не имело никакого значения.  
Рюйтер с энтузиазмом откликнулся на это предложение, но с солдатами вышла заминка, подсказавшая Кавуа, почему самому адмиралу ничего подобного не приходило в голову. Добровольцев не нашлось, и пришлось де Лоррену потрясти мошной, а кто-то из голландских капитанов принялся стыдить своих соотечественников. Неизвестно, что сыграло свою роль, предполагаю, что все же золото, и вскоре шлюпку спустили на воду. Все, кто был на адмиральском флагмане, от Рюйтера до последнего юнги, уставились на нее, и, разумеется, шевалье де Лоррен не преминул принять величественную позу, уподобившись изящной носовой фигуре. Как же это похоже на то, что случилось у моста близ Керменда! Умеет же кое-кто приковать к себе все взоры.  
На команду брандера он произвел такое впечатление, что бедняги попрыгали в воду и бросились к своему фрегату вплавь. Думаю, они испугались не столько де Лоррена со товарищи, сколько того, что с фрегата все-таки пальнут по шлюпке из всех двадцати пяти пушек правого борта: так оно и вышло. Ядра, впрочем, не причинили шлюпке никакого вреда, а вот брандер таки занялся, и англичане сами перерубили трос. Ветер понес пылающее судно в морскую безбрежность, а шевалье скомандовал матросам поворачивать назад. Так он спас адмирала и его корабль, даже не запачкав манжет.  
Можете себе представить, как встречали его по возвращении, в том числе де Гиш, который вел себя с благородной любезностью. «Кажется, вы передумали идти на дно морское», — сказал он, загадочно улыбаясь. Ответ шевалье был еще более странным: «Мы там вдвоем не поместимся».  
О дальнейшем ходе сражения говорить нечего, кроме того, что весь голландский флот отступил без потерь. Как вы уже догадались, я излагаю события с чужих слов, потому что, дорогая сестрица, меня там, черт возьми, не было!  
Я в это время торчал с вами в Фонтенбло, изнемогая от скуки подле своей невесты, которую, на мой взгляд, слишком рано взяли из монастыря. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что если я увижу еще один дивертисмент, я просто взвою, но что еще было делать? Перемалывать в челюстях свежие сплетни? Последний скандал с принцессой Монако уже набил оскомину: только и речей было о том, как Лозен чуть не сломал ей из ревности руку, как она громко вопила, как маршал де Грамон, вместо того чтобы защищать дочь, облил ее прилюдно грязью и пообещал заточить в монастырь, как принц Конде успокаивал его вместе со своим уродцем-сыном…  
Я зверски устал от этого всего, и тут, к счастью или на беду, наш собственный папенька попросил меня съездить в Париж, чтобы лично доставить кое-какие важные бумаги в канцелярию Кольбера. И кого же я встретил в «Сосновой Шишке»? Де Лоррена с Кавуа, еще пахнущих соленым ветром, в окружении юнцов, заглядывающих им в рот, в атмосфере всеобщего поклонения.  
Я понятия не имел о том, что происходило между Англией и Голландией и какое участие в этом принимали французы, так что Кавуа, к радости публики, принялся меня просвещать и в очередной раз рассказал историю о брандере. Не могу передать, что я испытал в тот момент, когда услышал, как эти два бездельника сели в лодку, проплыли несколько сажен и возвратились обратно, пожинать лавры и задирать нос. Как я проклинал себя за время, потраченное впустую возле дамских юбок! Ах! Моя молодость уходит, и, Господь свидетель, я так устал быть паинькой!  
«Почему же вы так скоро вернулись?» — поинтересовался я с кислой миной, и оказалось, что они — с большой неохотой — подчинились приказу короля, который призвал их обратно во Францию как раз в тот момент, когда на этой морской войне наконец-таки стало интересно.  
«Рюйтер сохранил свой флот, — подытожил Кавуа. — Уверен, он еще задаст англичанам трепку». «Только уже без нас», — заметил де Лоррен. Я чуть не расплакался. Да, они-то сейчас отправятся в армию, потом начнется война с Испанией, где они снова блеснут отвагой, а я? Я буду делать детей с юной особой, которая сама еще вчера была ребенком. Как же это заманчиво!  
Говорю, как на духу: вернуться в Голландию предложил Кавуа, и только из сострадания ко мне. Де Лоррен сначала отнекивался: мол, у него есть обязанности в отношении его драгоценной Лотарингской инфантерии. Кавуа возразил, что как-то же она обходилась без него целых две недели, обойдется и еще столько же, тем более что официально шевалье еще находился в отпуске по случаю кончины отца. У кого действительно могли быть неприятности, так это у него, Кавуа, но он готов рискнуть, лишь бы снова не зарываться в глину под Аррасом. А главное, он горел желанием помочь товарищу (то есть мне) в последний раз глотнуть воздуха свободы, пока не захлопнулись двери брачной темницы.  
«Что же вы, так и не заедете в Фонтенбло?» — спросил я у шевалье с намеком, но тот скорчил в ответ такую свирепую гримасу, что у меня вмиг пропала охота развивать эту тему.  
Через несколько часов мы трое уже были в седле; и нет, я не мог никому написать, куда отправился, чтобы нас не развернули на ближайшей заставе. Однако увы! — в этом городе ничто нельзя сохранить в тайне, и до Голландии мы не добрались. Как мы ни спешили, королевские курьеры оказались быстрее: нас арестовали на границе и препроводили в крепость Перрон.  
Заключение не очень строгое, мы каждый день встречались за обедом и каждый вечер резались в карты, пока шевалье нас не покинул. За ним приехал сам маршал д'Омон: не напомните ли мне, чьим гувернером он был? И чьим гувернером был мой отец, черт возьми, почему я должен спать на сыром заплесневелом матрасе и питаться отбивными из коров, умерших от старости?  
Сжальтесь же надо мной, дражайшая сестрица, растопите своими горючими слезами сердце нашего отца, падите в ноги к королю, иначе пропадет зря тот роскошный туалет, что вы шили к моей свадьбе. Поцелуйте за меня моих милых племянников и, так и быть, своего скучного мужа.  
Засим остаюсь  
вашим преданным братом,  
маркизом де Виллеруа


	24. Chapter 24

Шевалье пинком распахнул хлипкую дощатую дверь, так что она с размаху врезалась в стену. Удерживавшая ее щеколда просто разлетелась в щепки. Два человека из трех, барахтавшихся на кровати, испуганно подскочили. Один — это был Тилладе — дрожащей рукой потянулся за шпагой, второй, растрепанный конопатый паренек, и вовсе нырнул под кровать.  
Не обратив на них ни малейшего внимания, Филипп потащил за ворот рубахи третьего, лежавшего между ними, а теперь прятавшего лицо в серых холщовых подушках.  
Месье не отбивался, и стоило Филиппу его отпустить, как он осел на пол, не поднимая головы. Шевалье нашел его темно-лиловый костюм и швырнул на него сверху вместе с плащом.  
— Одевайтесь.  
Его высочество послушался, но с трудом попадал в рукава; Тилладе поспешил к нему на помощь. Из коридора доносился обычный для этого притона шум: вопли боли и наслаждения, которые было трудно отличить друг от друга.  
В этой же комнате никто не издавал ни звука, пока Месье наконец не прикрыл наготу и не поднялся кое-как с пола, опираясь на Тилладе. Шевалье, молча наблюдавший за этим, скомандовал:  
— Идемте.  
То, что было написано на лице у Филиппа, заставило Тилладе вмешаться, точнее, предпринять такую попытку. Он шагнул к шевалье, что-то промямлил, но тут же умолк, наткнувшись на полный холодного бешенства взгляд.  
Поскольку Месье не двигался, Филипп без всякой нежности схватил его под локоть и потащил прочь, по скрипучим деревянным ступеням крутой лестницы, мимо каморок, в которых шумно сношались люди, мимо пьющих в общем зале, мимо удивительно безучастных бандитов Эффиа — прямиком на улицу.  
Там стояла огромная черная карета без гербов, едва ли не та, в которой когда-то шевалье прокатился в таверну «Веселый Петух». И воняло в ней так же: лежалым тряпьем и гнилыми фруктами. Филипп впихнул Месье внутрь, сел напротив и внимательно на него посмотрел.  
Тот не поднимал глаз и все еще пытался отвернуться. Он не был пьян, скорее страдал от продолжительной бессонницы и полного упадка сил. Выглядел он ужасно.  
Темные круги под глазами, искусанные губы, свалявшиеся волосы, пальцы, нервно теребящие манжеты… Шевалье подмечал все это, словно собирал улики, чтобы предъявить обвинение, но не говорил ни слова. В полной тишине бежали минуты, в окне мелькнуло и исчезло чье-то лицо, всхрапывали застоявшиеся лошади, кучер, чтобы не заснуть, напевал монотонный мотив.  
Месье вдруг разрыдался и упал Филиппу на грудь. Тот машинально вскинул руки, опустил их, затем все же обнял его, поглаживая по спине, по-прежнему молча.  
— Я думал, вам нельзя появляться в Париже, — в промежутке между всхлипами произнес Месье куда-то ему в шею. — Но я все равно вас ждал, каждый миг, и сейчас тоже ждал. И вы пришли.  
— Я приехал тайно, на одну ночь, и если об этом узнают, мне не поздоровится. — Шевалье пытался унять его дрожь, прикрывая его полой своего плаща.  
— Эффиа вам написал?  
— Эффиа был единственным, кто мне не писал о ваших художествах, о том, сколько вы пьете и в какой грязи изволите валяться. Из чего я сделал вывод, что вы ему это запретили.   
— Вы бросили меня, — вскинулся Месье. — Не сказав ни слова, умчались на эту вашу проклятую войну и так безумно рисковали собой, не отвечали на мои письма, не давали о себе знать, даже когда я вызволил вас из Перрона… Что я должен был делать? Ползти за вами на коленях?  
Эта вспышка гордости не длилась долго: он снова расплакался и уткнулся Филиппу в плечо. Шевалье пересел к нему ближе и поудобнее устроил его в своих объятиях: разговор грозил затянуться.  
— Я все проиграл, у меня ничего не вышло, а еще вы меня оставили, — бормотал Месье, то ли оправдываясь, то ли обвиняя.  
— Я вас никогда не оставлю, я вам уже это говорил.  
— Вы ведь знаете, что мой брат отказал мне в губернаторстве. — Месье вытирал слезы кулаком, как ребенок. — Мол, там будет выездная судебная сессия, как давеча в Оверни: станут разбирать беззакония принца Конти. И человек тут нужен опытный, а я не справлюсь. И он не дал мне армию для похода на Неаполь.  
— Неаполь! — в изумлении воскликнул шевалье. — Так это не выдумка? Фьенн мне кое-что рассказала в письмах, но я, признаться, не верил, думал, она, по обычаю всех дам, что-то напутала.  
— Вот уж она не путается ни в чем, — буркнул Месье. — Это была идея моего блаженного епископа, но вовсе не такая плохая, как другие. Трон там сейчас пустует после бунта черни, и я вполне мог бы его занять, как просили меня бежавшие оттуда вельможи. Впрочем, выглядели они как мошенники, и сдается мне, епископ подделал то обращение купеческих старшин Неаполя, в котором мне обещают поддержку… Что, вы опять станете смеяться?  
— Нет, потому что я в ужасе, — честно признался Филипп. — Как король вообще позволяет этому чокнутому прелату возле вас находиться? Его давно пора запереть в «маленький дом».  
— А заодно и меня, потому что я его слушал? — Месье выпрямился и с видом оскорбленной добродетели уставился в окно. — Да, наверное, я сошел с ума от любви к вам. Я только хотел создать собственное маленькое королевство, где мы могли быть вдвоем, — в Неаполе, Лангедоке, да хоть на Луне, — и никто бы нам не мешал.  
— Похвальное стремление, — безжалостно съязвил шевалье. — Я только не могу понять, почему мы не можем быть вместе здесь, в этом большом королевстве, к которому мы оба как-никак привыкли.  
— Мой брат этого не позволит, — передернул плечами Месье, но не стал развивать тему.  
— Да с чего вы это взяли? Ваш брат, когда приезжал к нам на границу смотреть войска, усадил в карету к супруге сразу двух любовниц, одна из которых, кстати, замужем. Чем двойной адюльтер лучше наших грехов? Со времен Содома и Гоморры Господь никого за это не карал, а его величество явно не стремится быть святее Папы Римского.  
— Он может посадить в свою карету хоть всех шлюх из этого притона, — горячо возразил Месье. — Он — король Франции, а я…  
— …его единственный и любимый брат, — вставил Филипп.  
— Я ничтожество! — рявкнул Месье. — И не смейте мне возражать, я знаю, что вы тоже так думаете, вы презираете меня, да, презираете, я всегда это знал! Оставьте же меня наконец в покое.  
Шевалье послушно откинулся на спинку сиденья и вперил взгляд в потолок, но Месье это не очень понравилось, и он решил продолжить разговор:  
— Король не станет со мной считаться.  
— Заставьте его, — скучающим тоном произнес шевалье.  
— Вы шутите? Как?  
— Весной начнется война. Почему бы вам не отправиться на фронт?  
— Опять вы за свое, — с раздражением и даже брезгливостью покосился на него Месье. — Слышать ничего не хочу о вашей войне. Нет ничего, что вызывало бы у меня большее отвращение. Я все детство провел в походах, когда Мазарини с маменькой таскали за собой моего брата, как знамя, сражаясь с фрондерами. С тех пор я сыт войной по горло. Я прекрасно помню, что это такое: утром я играл в ножички с солдатами, а после обеда их приносили мертвых, искалеченных. Я даже запретил охоту в Сен-Клу, не понимаю, как можно получать удовольствие от чьей-либо мучительной смерти. Но вы, конечно же, считаете меня трусом, как и все остальные.  
— Я не считаю вас ни трусом, ни храбрецом, — с некоторой запальчивостью возразил шевалье. — И вы сами сейчас не можете назвать себя ни тем, ни другим. Вы не узнаете, кто вы, пока не проверите.  
— Да зачем же нужно проверять? — всплеснул руками Месье.  
— Доблесть и отвага — это то, что отличает одних людей от других и человека от животного, — продекламировал Филипп.  
— Ах, только не цитируйте мне тут солдатский катехизис!  
— Так вы его читали? — оживился шевалье. — Тогда вот вам другая цитата: «Во Франции есть три сословия — oratores, bellatores и laboratores»*, и мы с вами, позволю себе напомнить, относимся именно к bellatores. Этого же вы не будете отрицать? Как можно отрицать свою сущность?  
Месье не ответил, по-прежнему глядя в окно на ветхую постройку, где за закрытыми ставнями творилось всяческое непотребство, в котором он пытался утопить свою тоску.  
— Эффиа говорит, что король никогда не даст мне мало-мальски важного поста, — тихо заговорил он. — Людовик возвышает только тех, кто полностью от него зависит, и не дает власти тем, кто и без него сумеет ею распорядиться. Поэтому мне нечего и мечтать о славе и влиянии, вместо этого следует превратить свою клетку в золотую. Коснак утверждает, что я должен бороться дальше, доказывая при этом свою лояльность. Вы же тянете меня в свою сторону. Кого мне слушать?  
— Разумеется, меня, — не раздумывая, ответил Филипп. — Или вы этого еще не поняли? Если вы хотите быть со мной, вы должны подчиниться мне полностью, я не собираюсь делить вашу душу ни с кем. Вы к такому не готовы? Тогда нам лучше расстаться.   
— Вот как? — Месье повернулся к нему, и в глазах его пылало темное пламя. — А чем же вы заслужили такое счастье? Извольте же доказать, что ваше владычество пойдет мне во благо.   
— С удовольствием. — Шевалье закинул ногу на ногу. — Видите ли, Эффиа во многом прав. Я и сам подобное подметил, еще когда думал об успехе своего собственного брата. Король приблизил его, нищего сына опального отца, и осыпал милостями. Он назначает министрами людей безродных и дает им дворянство, которое может в любую минуту забрать. А вам и так слишком многое дано. — Он вздохнул. — Английские короли всегда страдали из-за своих сыновей, а французские — из-за братьев, это тоже давно замечено.  
— Вот видите? Полная безнадежность, — заявил Месье, как будто радуясь этому.  
— Не полная. Король не даст вам губернаторство как раз потому, что вы прекрасно бы справились с выездной сессией. Кто лучше вас умеет слушать людей и выпытывать у них всю подноготную? Кто довел оба своих дворца до совершенства и внутри, и снаружи, чья челядь работает как часы, у кого на балах не бывает досадных заминок? То же было бы и в провинции под вашим руководством, и в этом проклятом Неаполе, наверное. Парижане вас любят, а если вы сумели угодить им, то сможете очаровать хоть чертей в аду.  
— Ну вот, хлынул поток лести, — с подозрением произнес Месье. — Что вы пытаетесь подсластить? Говорите скорее.  
— А то, что его величество действительно считает вас трусом, и это хорошо, — невозмутимо продолжил шевалье. — И если вы пожелаете отправиться на войну, он вам препятствовать не станет, уверенный в том, что вы только опозоритесь в траншеях. Упадете в обморок от звука канонады, носа не высунете из палатки и при первой же возможности сбежите к жене. Он же будет расхаживать под пулями, вызывая всеобщий восторг.  
— Какую прелестную картину вы нарисовали, — поджал губы Месье. — И что же?  
— Но вы поведете себя иначе, а главное — это увидит не только он. Кровь смывает все. Ему придется с вами считаться. Одно дело — унижать никчемного братца, совсем другое — плохо обходиться с человеком достойным. И с тем, кто может за себя постоять. С этой позиции вы потребуете большего.  
Месье внимательно слушал его, хмурясь и обрывая нитки с манжет. Несколько раз он вскидывал на Филиппа взгляд, словно собирался что-то сказать, но рта так и не раскрыл.  
— Вы послушаетесь меня, ваше высочество? — надавил на него шевалье. — Мне нужен ваш ответ, чтобы знать: помнить ли вас в Нидерландах или забыть навсегда.  
Месье прикусил губу, снова покосился на него исподлобья, а затем вдруг сказал:  
— Едем в Пале-Рояль. Сейчас. Со мной, — уточнил он, видя, как округлились глаза Филиппа. — Переночуете в моей спальне, а на рассвете тихонько прокрадетесь через гардеробную. Никто вас и не заметит.  
— Послушайте, если узнают, что я сейчас не на водах в Форже… — начал шевалье, но Месье перебил его со злорадной ухмылкой:  
— Ах вот как! Стало быть, вы боитесь? Или только вам можно устраивать для меня испытания?  
Итак, Месье снова ударился в свои гнусные манипуляции, даже не скрывая этого. Хуже того, он словно как-то догадался о заветной мечте Филиппа уснуть с ним в одной постели и теперь вовсю ее эксплуатировал.  
— Это что — ваше условие? — в некоторой растерянности спросил шевалье. — Если я сейчас отправлюсь с вами в Пале-Рояль, вы приедете на фронт весной?  
— Никаких условий, я вам ничего не обещаю, — с гадкой усмешкой возразил Месье. — Или езжайте со мной, или выходите из кареты.  
«Отвратительно», — подумал Филипп. Только что он был хозяином положения, но угодил прямиком в ловушку. Разумеется, он с радостью провел бы ночь с Месье и пошел бы ради этого на любой риск, но его доводило до бешенства то, как это было предложено, сам факт того, что его высочество в очередной раз выкручивал ему руки.  
— Вы просто не хотите ничего менять, — процедил он с надменной миной. — Вы никогда не покинете двор и ту беспечную жизнь, которая вас полностью устраивает. Король вас просто жалел, когда отказывал в просьбах, а иначе вам пришлось бы отвечать за свои слова. Вам нравится быть никчемным, таскать в свою постель всякий мусор, а потом обливаться горючими слезами в надежде, что вас пожалеют.  
Наверное, никогда еще Филипп не говорил своему любовнику ничего более жестокого, но тот почему-то совсем не расстроился. Напротив, он весь как-то смягчился, расслабился, перестал напоминать встрепанного воробья и улыбнулся так, что Филипп вдруг почувствовал себя глупым вздорным мальчишкой.  
— У вас-то бесполезно жалости искать, вы только норовите ударить побольнее, — задумчиво произнес он. — Но я так добр, что дам вам еще одну попытку. Мы едем или нет?  
— Идите к черту, — выпалил шевалье, и это прозвучало уж совсем по-дурацки. К тому же он не мог себя заставить сдвинуться с места, чтобы хотя бы распахнуть дверцу кареты.  
— Тогда я расскажу вам нечто вроде притчи, это должно помочь, — пообещал Месье. — Слушайте же. У моего деда Анри была ручная медведица, которую подарил русский посол, а чтобы она признала нового хозяина, нужно было засунуть руку ей в пасть. Деду следовало показать ей, что он ей доверяет, и только после этого она стала доверять ему. Вы предлагаете отдать вам свою бессмертную душу, а сами даже мизинца мне в рот не вложите.  
Ошеломленный этой аналогией, шевалье не стал шутить насчет тех частей тела, которые он без опаски доверял челюстям Месье. Тот терпеливо ждал, когда он обдумает услышанное.  
Наконец шевалье произнес:  
— Едем в Пале-Рояль.  
В ту же секунду Месье набросился на него с поцелуями.  
Хоть дорога была короткой, Филипп успел по пути один раз кончить — так порывисты были объятия Месье. Гвардейцы у дверей сохраняли невозмутимость, в отличие от старого камердинера, спавшего на полу у кровати его высочества. Кое-как удалось его выпроводить в гардеробную, где бедняга всю ночь молился и радовался, что Анна Австрийская уже ни о чем не узнает.  
Им пришлось вести себя тише обычного и на всякий случай потушить все свечи, о чем шевалье очень жалел: вид растрепанного, потного, дрожащего любовника дарил ему львиную долю наслаждения. Чтобы возместить себе эту потерю, он прижимал к себе Месье все теснее, желая чувствовать его всем телом, и в какой-то момент в этой кромешной тьме и тишине, нарушаемой лишь невнятным бормотанием из гардеробной, он перестал ощущать границу между собой и Месье, как будто два Филиппа наконец слились в одного. Месье лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а шевалье, распластавшись на нем, двигался медленными рывками, со свистом выдыхая сквозь зубы, и это длилось, пока время не перестало существовать. Их пальцы переплелись, волосы спутались, сердца бились в одном ритме. Теперь и шевалье принадлежал ему весь, целиком, до последней судороги экстаза.  
___________________________  
* Люди слова, люди войны и люди труда (лат.) - т.е. духовенство, дворяне и крестьяне.


	25. Chapter 25

Весной 1667 года для шевалье де Лоррена наконец-то началась настоящая война. Не та, где только и надо, что гарцевать на сказочном арабском скакуне и соблазнять дочек окрестных баронов; и даже не та, где, из последних сил скрывая морскую болезнь, спасаешь адмирала от неминуемой гибели. Нет, совсем другая война.  
Здесь приходилось под проливным дождем вытаскивать повозки из грязи, лично становиться к колесу, оставляющему на щегольском кафтане полосы рыжей глины, — ибо, если этого не сделать, не станут делать и солдаты. Здесь отдаешь раненому последний экю из кармана, а потом бежишь к ростовщикам закладывать подаренный Месье дорожный несессер, потому что здоровым солдатам нужно что-то есть — голодных не поднимешь в атаку, а обоз с фуражом увяз где-то в том, что здесь называют дорогами.  
А после того, как установится осада, нужно ходить по траншеям по колено в воде, учить солдат, как устраивать дренаж по методу графа д'Аркура, поить их вином, хвалить за храбрость и рассказывать байки, поднимая им настроение, — чтобы завтра они пошли за тобой на смерть.  
Вернувшись в свою насквозь промокшую палатку, вместо того чтобы рухнуть в сырую постель, нужно улаживать идиотскую ссору между офицерами, поскольку дуэли в армии теперь были строго запрещены. Если же не получится, придется ломать голову над тем, как спрятать концы в воду, и под покровом тьмы выносить тело к крепостному рву, рискуя нарваться на вражеский дозор, — дабы потом доложить начальству, что дуэлянт погиб в ночной стычке.  
Блистающий огнями, полный музыки Пале-Рояль, слепые поцелуи в темноте спальни, неспешные прогулки вдоль Сены в обществе друзей-острословов, чинные посиделки у Марии-Терезы, неподвижное лицо короля, даже нежный серебряный голос Месье — все это осталось в далеком прошлом, как история о ком-то другом, случившаяся сто лет назад. Письма из Парижа приходили редко, и, читая их, шевалье порой ловил себя на том, что не понимает, о чем в них идет речь.  
Маленький Филипп Шарль, герцог Валуа, скончался, а через день его мать Мадам Генриетта танцевала в королевском балете со своей любимой собачкой на руках. Альфонс отправился на Мальту, Марсан был где-то здесь, в Нидерландах, под началом Тюренна и короля, — возможно, ранен, возможно, убит.  
Порой шевалье и сам не знал, жив ли он еще, но даже в запредельной усталости его душа радостно трепетала каждый раз, когда он слышал этот звук: низкий тяжелый гул земли, сотрясаемой шагающей по ней Лотарингской инфантерией.  
Сейчас, впрочем, его солдаты стояли, разбившись поротно, готовясь маршировать к лагерю близ Куртре, на осаду которого их спешно перебросили после взятия Турне. Шевалье далеко откинулся назад в седле своего приземистого жеребца местной фламандской породы, чьи широкие копыта идеально подходили для того, чтобы месить здешнее болото. На изящную английскую кобылу, гарцевавшую перед ним, этот конь смотрел так же презрительно, как Филипп — на ее всадника, шевалье де Рогана, вестового маршала д'Омона.  
Тот, однако, платил ему тем же. Филипп давно сложил свои парижские костюмы в сундук и отправил в Аррас; там же остался и Гастон, которого разбил ревматизм, так что некому было стирать и крахмалить его рубашки. Пропитанные влагой, поля его шляпы уныло повисли, как и его отросшие волосы, потерявшие свой золотой блеск. Под плащом же Рогана сверкала целая выставка драгоценностей, а его парику явно с утра подправляли завивку.  
— Почему ваши солдаты в таком виде? — неистовствовал Роган, горяча свою кобылу, словно нарочно, чтобы она обдала шевалье брызгами из лужи. — Почему не переоделись к маршу? Их увидит сам король, а они у вас в сапогах! Как давно вы в армии, позвольте узнать? Разве вам не известно, что маршируют в ботинках? Вы даже сами не потрудились переодеться, а сюда уже едет маршал д'Омон, а возможно, и не один. Вы представляете себе…  
— А вы, сударь, как я погляжу, в ботинках? — перебил его шевалье, действительно заметив на дороге, тянувшейся через чахлую рощу, какое-то движение. — Слезьте-ка со своей лошади и пройдите десять шагов.  
— Что? Я не обязан выслушивать эти дерзости! — Роган повысил голос, рисуясь перед приближающимся начальством. — Мой долг состоит в том…  
— А мой состоит в том, чтобы держать свой полк боеспособным, — равнодушно заметил шевалье и послал своего коня вперед. Английская кобылка шарахнулась от него, и Роган едва удержался в седле. — Вы и шагу не ступите по этой грязи, а они идут без передышки от самого Турне, и им еще сегодня рыть траншеи. Они переобуются, когда выйдут на сухое место, если здесь такое существует, и я уверен, что и у маршала д'Омона, и у короля, и у самого Господа Бога хватит ума признать мою правоту, в отличие от вас.  
Фламандский конь медленно и флегматично наступал на нервную английскую лошадку, и та уже почти не слушалась всадника; еще немного — и оба рухнут в канаву. Роган даже не заметил, что его обозвали дураком, поскольку думал только о том, как предотвратить катастрофу. Но странно: шевалье не чувствовал никакого гнева. Он словно набрался мудрости у своего жеребца и хотел лишь убрать с дороги это досадное препятствие, чтобы спокойно доложиться маршалу.  
Свита его сегодня была какой-то особенно пышной. Шевалье заметил алые кафтаны швейцарских гвардейцев, и у него мелькнула мысль, что д'Омон и правда едет вместе с королем. Это не встревожило его и не обрадовало: он делал свою работу и делал ее так хорошо, как только мог, а потому готов был без трепета смотреть в глаза кому угодно.  
В том числе и Месье, который ехал по правую руку маршала на серой в яблоках лошади с роскошной белой гривой, тщательно расчесанной, заплетенной в косички и украшенной серебристыми лентами. Сбруя сверкала чем-то, подозрительно похожим на изумруды, ярко-зеленый плащ Месье был разложен на крупе с искуснейшей драпировкой, его пажи, знаменосцы и адъютанты напоминали стаю тропических птиц. Его высочество был одет чуть скромнее обычного, но отыгрался за вынужденный аскетизм на размерах и убранстве шляпы. Этот головной убор был едва ли не больше того, в котором мадам д'Арманьяк когда-то встречала Филиппа на ступеньках Тюильри, и служил прекрасной защитой от дождя не только Месье, но и его лошади.  
Это зрелище было настолько неуместным среди фламандских топей, что шевалье чуть не забыл поприветствовать его высочество, прежде чем обратиться к маршалу д'Омону. Нет, он понимал, что не спит и не бредит, и слухи о приезде Месье вроде бы ходили, и Филипп даже помнил, что сам — тысячу лет назад — требовал от него, чтобы тот явился на фронт, но две половины его жизни, парижская и военная, никак не хотели совмещаться в его разуме. Он косился на Месье, наверное, с тем же тупым изумлением, как и его солдаты, разве что не чесал при этом затылок.  
Рогану наконец удалось справиться со своей кобылой, и он подъехал ближе, но, стоило ему открыть рот, как маршал д'Омон небрежно махнул рукой в его сторону, веля замолчать. Выслушав Филиппа, он приказал ему выдвигаться со своим полком на правый фланг и получить указания от инженера Вобана, который брал крепости с той же легкостью, с какой щелкал орехи. А маршировать перед королем войска будут тогда, когда возьмут Куртре.  
Маршал, Месье и вся живописная процессия двинулась дальше, и шевалье смотрел им вслед, пока они не скрылись в туманной дымке среди деревьев. Прибыв на место, он распорядился поставить свою палатку, послал гонца к Вобану, убедился в том, что всем офицерам ясны их задачи, и вдруг ему пришло в голову, что надо бы умыться. Несомненно, это неожиданная встреча с Месье подействовала на него таким образом, хотя в глубине души он все еще не верил в нее.  
Греть воду было некогда. Задерживая дыхание под ледяными потоками, которые лил на него, полуобнаженного, денщик, шевалье держал в руках коробочку с мылом и с глупой улыбкой вдыхал его аромат. Мыло тоже было подарено Месье, как десятки других мелочей, и кое-что даже оказалось полезным. Он впитывал в себя аромат сирени и жасмина, пытаясь вернуться в прошлое, к тем чувствам, которые оставил так далеко.  
Он понял, что произошло, только когда слуга выронил ведро и оно, рухнув грязь, обдало его ржавыми брызгами. Первая мысль шевалье была о том, что теперь придется мыться заново, а вторая так и не пришла, потому что, обернувшись, он увидел Месье.  
Тот смотрел на него с неприкрытым восхищением в глазах, как на божество, как сам Филипп, наверное, на него никогда не смотрел. Изможденный, голодный, полуголый, чумазый и нечесаный, в старых ботфортах, в держащихся на одной пуговице штанах — в глазах Месье Филипп был сейчас прекрасен, как Аполлон.  
Его свита, впрочем, не поддалась тому же очарованию, и сейчас эти паркетные шаркуны перемигивались, пряча улыбки. Шевалье не замечал среди них знакомых лиц, да он вообще их почти не замечал, ибо Месье шел прямо к нему, оставив их за спиной.  
— Чему обязан счастью видеть ваше высочество? — машинально спросил Филипп, натягивая на голое тело кафтан, поданный слугой.  
— Я наслышан о храбрости, которую ваш полк проявил при осаде Турне, и теперь желаю за нее вознаградить. — Месье слегка поклонился в сторону офицеров, уже сбежавшихся сюда, чтобы на него поглазеть. — Раздайте это лучшим, на ваше усмотрение.  
С этими словами он протянул Филиппу увесистый кошелек. Шевалье тоже обернулся к офицерам и вскинул руку с кошельком в победном жесте. «Ура! Да здравствует Месье!» — разнеслось по лагерю, и его высочество вновь ответил легким поклоном.  
— В котором часу вы собираетесь проверять посты, господин полковник? — осведомился он после этого. — Я бы хотел к вам присоединиться.  
Шевалье стоял перед ним в самом несуразном виде и еле сдерживался, чтобы не схватить его в охапку. Он отвернулся, пряча улыбку, и посмотрел вдаль, словно задумавшись.  
— Хмм, — протянул он. — Прежде чем проверять, надобно их еще расставить. Часам к девяти, я полагаю, будет готова первая траншея и разместится артиллерия. Мне ждать вас здесь?  
— Нет-нет. — Месье улыбнулся ему в ответ, и его ресницы затрепетали. — Делайте, что должно, а я вас отыщу.

В сгустившихся сумерках шевалье бродил по лагерю, не зная, чем себя еще занять. Он успел переговорить с Вобаном, отдать все необходимые распоряжения, за всем проследить и даже раздарить деньги Месье, а вечер все не приближался. Переодевшись в лучший костюм, переживший здешнюю погоду, он долго рассматривал себя в матушкином серебряном зеркальце. Кожа обветрилась, губы потрескались, но глаза сияли ярче, чем прежде. Если раньше он спрашивал себя, как ему вообще взбрело в голову, что Месье прибудет на фронт, то теперь он удивлялся, как мог когда-то в этом сомневаться. Месье здесь, потому что здесь его место — рядом с ним, Филиппом.  
Девяти еще не было, когда шевалье покинул свою палатку и отправился туда, где стояла артиллерийская батарея, взяв с собой только двух юных кадетов, чтобы при надобности отправить с поручениями.  
Он почти крался своей неслышной поступью, пока не заметил во тьме огонек фитиля. Четыре пушки расположились под прикрытием кустарника, обслуга копошилась вокруг, смачно позевывая и шлепая на себе комаров.  
— Эх, скукотища-то какая, — хрустнув челюстью, простонал артиллерийский лейтенант. — Давайте-ка жахнем, куда Бог пошлет, все веселее будет.  
— Так не долетит же до рва, не то что до стены, — раздался скептический голос.  
— Как, без приказа? — ужаснулся другой.  
— Своих заденем, чего доброго, — вмешался рассудительный третий.  
— Нам велено «беглым огнем беспокоить противника», — возразил им лейтенант. — А траншей с нашей стороны еще нет, никто не пострадает. — И, поскольку с ним больше не спорили, он отдал приказ: — Второе орудие, заряжай!  
Шевалье не вмешивался в эту перепалку — она его позабавила. Хоть эта батарея была приписана к его полку в числе прочих, артиллерией он не командовал. Ярче полыхнули костры, и краем глаза шевалье заметил странные отблески у себя за спиной — раньше, чем услышал звук шагов по мягкой земле.  
Его высочество приближался к нему из тьмы, все в той же огромной шляпе, сверкающей бриллиантами и серебряным шитьем. Сначала шевалье даже померещилось, что он один, но затем стало ясно, что свита почтительно держится в отдалении. Он поспешил отослать туда же своих кадетов.  
— Вы меня таки нашли, — тихо сказал Филипп.  
— Хоть в аду, — еще тише произнес Месье.  
Шевалье, испытывая непонятную робость, как юнец на первом свидании, обернулся на крепость.  
— Ну, здесь пока что не ад…  
В этот момент грянуло орудие, и слабая вспышка озарила крепостную стену.  
— Куда же они бьют? — удивленно спросил Месье.  
Конечно, не стоило ему говорить, что артиллеристы просто развлекаются, и шевалье сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Прощупывают оборону — своего рода разведка, ваше высо…  
Он осекся. До него дошло, что сейчас последует ответный залп — именно в это место, на котором они с Месье стоят.  
— Немедленно уходите отсюда, — грубо рявкнул Филипп, холодея от страха за него, но, спохватившись, смягчил тон: — Месье, здесь слишком опасно.  
— Да неужели? — Он подбоченился, всем своим видом показывая, что никуда уходить не собирается. — Для всех или только для меня?  
Шевалье беспомощно оглядывался по сторонам, чувствуя, как его охватывает паника. Господи, ну не тащить же его отсюда волоком на глазах у всех!  
— Хорошо, я ухожу, идите за мной, — быстро произнес он, облизывая губы. — Я еще не смотрел траншеи.  
— А по-моему, тут будет интереснее, — ухмыляясь, ответил Месье.  
— О дьявол! — воскликнул шевалье, заслышав знакомый гул.  
Оставались доли секунды до того, как тут вздыбится земная твердь, и из укрытий имелся только неглубокий окопчик, который начали рыть для себя артиллеристы, да бросили, как стемнело, с символическим земляным валом. Но, поскольку больше ничего не оставалось, шевалье схватил его высочество и буквально швырнул в эту канаву, всячески прикрывая собой.  
Ядро разорвалось далеко позади, ранив чью-то лошадь, которая начала отчаянно ржать. Шевалье в этот момент сидел на корточках в окопе, придерживая Месье за плечи и не позволяя ему встать, но не успел он перевести дух, как еще один снаряд врезался в землю поблизости и их обоих осыпало липкими комьями глины.  
— Месье, какого черта? — только и смог сказать шевалье.  
А крепостная артиллерия всерьез разошлась — видимо, там решили подавить огневую точку. Кто-то из свиты герцога Орлеанского бросился ему на выручку, но по пути вынужден был залечь прямо в траве.  
Месье улыбался.  
Шевалье скорее чувствовал, чем видел это в темноте, как и его насмешливый взгляд, и едва скрываемое торжество. Ему явно очень нравилось смотреть на шевалье, трясущегося от страха за него, и по сравнению с этим близость смерти для него ровно ничего не значила. Филипп обнял его покрепче, чтобы, если уж суждено погибнуть, то обязательно вместе, а Месье едва не мурлыкал от удовольствия.  
— Я вижу, вы по мне соскучились, — со чуть слышным смешком произнес он.  
— Ваше высочество! — Голос шевалье звучал хрипло, как будто его душили. — Сейчас будет передышка, минуты две-три. Вы должны по моему сигналу тут же встать и проследовать как можно быстрее в направлении…  
— Я никуда не уйду, — перебил его Месье, — пока вы не согласитесь на мое предложение, причем ответ «нет» не принимается.  
— Какое еще предложение? — прошипел шевалье, которому ужасно захотелось отвесить Месье подзатыльник. Не будь этой залихватской шляпы, защищавшей обоих от сыплющихся комьев, он бы так и сделал. — Сейчас не время!  
— А по-моему, время как раз подходящее, — зловредно хихикнул Месье и оперся рукой о его коленку. — Как только закончится эта проклятая война, вы продадите свой чин и примете у меня должность… какую вы там хотели?  
— Первого мажордома, — угрюмо ответил шевалье.  
— Пусть так, и переедете ко мне в Пале-Рояль, а в Сен-Клу я уже начал обустраивать для вас лучшие покои. И больше никогда — вы слышите, никогда — вы не станете подставляться под пули…  
«Это мы еще посмотрим», — подумал шевалье.  
— …не отлучитесь от меня ни на шаг, и тогда пожалуйста: вертите мной, как хотите, распоряжайтесь в моем доме, моей спальне и даже на конюшне у Эффиа, если он вам это позволит. Ну? Так где ваше «да»?  
— Да, — быстро сказал шевалье, даже не вслушиваясь особенно в его речи, потому что крепостные орудия вот-вот должны были отстреляться. — Довольны? Значит, как только я скажу «сейчас», мы вскакиваем и бежим перпендикулярно…  
— О, я уже выучил слово «перпендикуляр», но вы кое-что забыли. — И Месье сжал его коленку.  
— Ну что еще? — простонал шевалье.  
— Сударь, вы невежа, — нежно прошептал Месье, а в следующий миг Филипп ощутил его дыхание на своей щеке.  
— Ох!  
Их губы встретились, и сладкий ванильный привкус, который он почти позабыл, на миг вырвал его из реальности.  
— Сейчас! — вскричал шевалье, когда вдруг воцарилась оглушительная тишина.   
Вздернув Месье на ноги, он толкнул его вперед и побежал следом, не очень куртуазно подгоняя его высочество тычками в спину.

Шевалье решил было, что на сегодня приключений достаточно, однако он жестоко ошибался: Месье пожелал спуститься в траншеи. При свете факелов он брел по щиколотку в ржавой воде, в которой плавали порой и дохлые крысы, приставал к солдатам с расспросами и щедро рассыпал луидоры. Сюда уже успел проникнуть слух, что герцог Орлеанский только что побывал под огнем, а посему встречали его более чем восторженно. Месье умел превращаться в само очарование, когда хотел, а сейчас он зажег свое обаяние на тысячу свечей. От желающих пообщаться с ним не было отбоя, прибегали даже из других полков. Свита Месье едва держалась на ногах, многие еще не пришли в себя после обстрела, шевалье и сам мечтал хотя бы куда-нибудь присесть, но его высочество был неутомим.  
Спасло их только то, что Месье затеял поздний ужин в своем шатре, на который, разумеется, был приглашен и Филипп. Отвертеться не было никакой возможности — Месье таки твердо вознамерился не отпускать его от себя ни на шаг. Филипп с трудом отпросился переодеться — окопную грязь с него можно было снимать скребками, как с лошади.  
Шатру Месье позавидовал бы и турецкий султан. Он состоял из шести комнат, одну из которых занимала гардеробная, и весь был увешан венецианскими зеркалами и фигурными светильниками. Стол, впрочем, оставлял желать лучшего — приличной еды здесь было не достать и за все золото мира, зато качество вин, привезенных из Франции, с лихвой восполняло этот недостаток. Шевалье вину весьма обрадовался, потому что в последнее время не пил ничего, кроме местного пива.  
Невоздержанность вкупе с усталостью вскоре привели к тому, что он в какой-то момент то ли задремал, то ли просто замечтался, а когда пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что обстановка за столом заметно изменилась. Куда-то пропал маршал д'Омон, а с ним и другие представители генералитета, а также их прихвостни вроде шевалье де Рогана. Теперь Филипп видел лишь хорошо знакомые ему физиономии.  
Здесь был маркиз де Лавальер с неизменным Тилладе; о чудо! — откуда ни возьмись, появился Виллеруа, не усидевший в Париже возле молодой жены; возле него, разумеется, сидел Кавуа, прискакавший аж из армии маршала де Креки, под началом которого служил, и печальный и добрый Куаслен, и малыш Марсан. Не хватало лишь Эффиа, а еще, возможно, Луи, хотя шевалье не был уверен, что хотел бы видеть его здесь.  
Ибо сам он, оказывается, возлежал на груди у Месье, и время от времени его высочество скармливал ему с рук какой-нибудь лакомый кусочек. А когда веселье за столом, достигнув своего похабного апогея, стало затихать, Месье поднял Филиппа на ноги — почти так же бесцеремонно, как тот обращался с ним давеча в окопе, — и препроводил в комнату, служившую ему спальней.  
Увы, в эту ночь шевалье оказался не на высоте: от него не удалось добиться ничего путного ни ласками, ни обиженным пыхтением. А когда Месье сам взобрался на него, Филиппу пришлось кусать себя за руку, чтобы не провалиться в сон. Вряд ли это помешало бы Месье получить удовольствие, но все-таки было бы невежливо. Последнее, о чем подумал Филипп, прежде чем отключиться, — что надо как-то заставить себя встать и вернуться в свою палатку.  
Утром его словно подбросило в постели. Несмотря на похмельный туман в голове, Филипп остро осознал, что уже давно рассвело, а за занавесью, загораживающей вход в спальный отсек шатра, толпятся люди, ожидающие пробуждения Месье. В походных условиях, разумеется, было невозможно соблюсти полный церемониал «леве», но шатер его высочества все равно был битком набит желающими с ним поздороваться. А отдельного выхода через гардеробную тут не существовало.  
Но хуже всего было то, что в полдень шевалье должен был явиться к королю вместе с маршалом д'Омоном и другими офицерами, поэтому не мог переждать где-нибудь в укромном месте, пока толпа не схлынет. В любой момент сюда мог вломиться один из приближенных со срочной депешей, не говоря уже о слугах. Шевалье чувствовал себя так, словно занимался содомским грехом посреди людной площади.  
Месье такие мысли явно не беспокоили, потому что он крепко спал, так мило посапывая во сне, что Филипп даже на миг помедлил, прежде чем его растолкать. Его высочество принялся потягиваться и недовольно хлопать глазами; он никак не мог понять, из-за чего шевалье так нервничает.  
— Война вам не идет, — заявил он, наконец садясь на постели. — Вы плохо выглядите и переживаете по пустякам. И это сказывается на… Впрочем, ладно. Ну что вы так суетитесь? Сейчас мой камердинер поможет вам одеться, вы сядете вон там, на табурете, и подождете меня, а потом мы вместе отправимся к королю. А что тут такого? Ах да, я забыл сказать: вас же перевели в подчинение его величеству и Тюренну, так что ваш штаб теперь там же, где и мой, то есть у короля. Да-да, брат вчера оказал мне такую любезность, стоило мне попросить, а я попросил, ибо отныне не намерен глаз с вас спускать, а еще… А еще я, скорее всего, возглавлю одну из армий во время Каталонской кампании в следующем году, и на эту войну я, так и быть, возьму вас с собой, если будете себя хорошо вести. У вас сейчас такое забавное лицо, вы бы себя видели… Так как, отличаюсь я, по-вашему, от других людей и от животных? Хорошо, не отвечайте, вы, кажется, дар речи потеряли. Ла Вьолет! Тионвиль! — крикнул он слугам. — Ну где же вы? Нам пора одеваться.  
И пришлось таки шевалье во время всего церемониала облачения, пусть и существенно сокращенного, сидеть в углу на низком стульчике, старательно сохраняя на лице невозмутимое выражение и небрежно здороваясь со входящими. Да, он хотел таких перемен, но ему трудно было привыкнуть к их головокружительной скорости. Вдруг Месье вспомнил, что привез целую пачку писем для него, и Филипп с радостью в них углубился, чтобы не смотреть на эти изумленные лица. А еще ведь предстоял визит к королю… В очередной раз Месье ворвался в его жизнь и перевернул ее с ног на голову.  
Сначала он распечатал письмо Фьенн, надеясь отвлечься на легкомысленные придворные сплетни, но первые же строки чуть не заставили его подскочить на стуле. Час от часу не легче! Ему ужасно захотелось спрятаться от всего этого под каким-нибудь уютным артобстрелом.  
«Я жду ребенка, и скоро это станет известно всем, — писала Фьенн. — Я повинилась Мадам и назвала отцом вас. Необходимо, чтобы вы подтвердили мои слова; уверяю вас, что вы не пожалеете об этом».  
Филипп с опаской взглянул на Месье. Интересно, как он воспримет эту новость? Даже если откреститься от отцовства, все равно выйдет скандал, и не будет ли это стоить ему должности первого мажордома? О, черт бы побрал этих баб, от них одно зло! Ну не могла она нагулять ребенка в другое время? Все еще так зыбко, настроение у Месье переменчивое, как майский ветерок. Как же здорово было на войне, пока не поднялась вся эта кутерьма!  
Панический круговорот его мыслей прервал обеспокоенный голос Месье:  
— Дорогой, что-то вы очень бледны. С вами все в порядке?  
— Да, — поспешно ответил шевалье. — Нет. Здесь душно. Мне нужен воздух.  
Он сказал это, намереваясь выйти наконец отсюда, сбежать на волю, но Месье понял его иначе и тут же выпроводил всех вон из шатра.  
— Что случилось? — Он присел возле Филиппа и с неподдельной тревогой заглянул ему в лицо. — Плохие новости?  
— Не совсем, — растягивая губы в улыбке, произнес шевалье и добавил как можно беспечнее: — Мне тут пишут, что я скоро стану отцом.  
— Кто пишет? Фьенн? Ах, да бросьте вы свои секреты, я все знал с самого начала. Ей-богу, вы тут какой-то сам не свой. Все уже решено: дитя отдадут мадам д'Арманьяк, и она будет воспитывать его как племянника. Луи бывает довольно ловок, когда жизнь заставляет.  
— Луи? — тупо переспросил Филипп. — Причем тут Луи?  
Брови Месье взлетели высоко-высоко, на лице его отразилось сначала недоверие, затем изумление, а потом — полный восторг.  
— Вам что, и правда ничего не сказали? Ни она, ни он? Какая прелесть!  
— Что они должны были мне сказать? — угрюмо поинтересовался Филипп, уже чувствуя себя дураком.  
— Отец ребенка — Луи. — Месье встал, чтобы в последний раз оглядеть себя в зеркале. — У них связь уже много лет. А теперь идемте, не то опоздаем и дадим его величеству повод блеснуть остроумием. Хотя мы и так его дадим, — с печальным вздохом заключил он.  
— Дайте мне минуточку, — почти жалобно попросил Филипп, но тут же его тон переменился: — Черт возьми, но вам-то откуда это известно?  
— О, еще с тех пор, как ваш неуклюжий братец обронил у меня в приемной письмо к Фьенн, а все решили, что оно обращено к Мадам. Фьенн испугалась, что я обрушу на Господина Главного свой ревнивый гнев, и во всем мне призналась, — поворачиваясь перед зеркалом и поправляя кружева и ленты, сообщил Месье. — Да вы, кажется, расстроены? Ваш глупый брат вас одурачил? Да, таковы мы — глупые братья. Давайте же выходить, или вы боитесь? — поддел его Месье.  
Шевалье набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и шумно выдохнул, а затем решительно встал. По возвращении в Париж Луи не миновать обстоятельного разговора, хотя уже сейчас Филипп понимал все его резоны. В глубине души шевельнулась жалость к мадам д'Арманьяк, все еще беззаветно влюбленной в мужа, которой теперь предстояло воспитывать его бастрада, даже не зная об этом. Но он задвинул это дело в дальний ящик сознания и захлопнул крышку: сейчас следовало сосредоточиться на другом.  
На том, как он впервые выйдет на люди в качестве официального фаворита герцога Орлеанского, и ни для кого не будет тайной то, что они принадлежат друг другу. Они будут идти рука об руку сквозь почтительно расступающуюся толпу; он станет ловить на себе удивленные, насмешливые, ненавидящие и завистливые взгляды, и отныне так будет всегда. Слева и чуть впереди него будет шагать человек, чьей тенью он станет, рядом с которым заснет и проснется еще тысячу раз. У них будут страстные ночи и скучные ночи, хорошие дни и плохие; они возненавидят друг друга и влюбятся заново, опять и опять. Судьба сумеет разлучить их, но не разделить, а потом отступится, побежденная. Они состарятся, потеряют свою красоту и силу чувств, погрязнут в изменах и мелких предательствах, накопят друг к другу немалый счет, но даже в мыслях не смогут расстаться. На шаг позади, за его правым плечом — Филипп был здесь, и здесь его место, отныне и навсегда.


	26. Эпилог

По совету врача мадам Генриетта пренебрегла сегодня купанием, но дивный парк Сен-Клу ранним утром был так хорош, что она решила восполнить эту потерю, отправившись на прогулку.  
Немедленно выяснилось, что мадемуазель де Креки подвернула ногу, Фьенн опять начало тошнить, принцессе Монако срочно понадобилось написать несколько писем, мадам де Лафайетт еще вчера уехала к тетке в Сен-Коломбо, а мадам де Сен-Шомон не могла отвлечься от возни с детьми. Генриетта и раньше замечала, что в последнее время ее стали избегать собственные фрейлины, словно она была дымящимся пушечным ядром, готовым вот-вот взорваться (война только что закончилась, и такого рода метафоры были еще очень популярны). Чтобы не портить столь чудесное утро, она пообещала себе разобраться с этим позже и отправилась в парк в сопровождении человека, который всегда находился в ее распоряжении, — епископа Коснака.  
Тот, впрочем, тоже казался крайне озабоченным, но зато хоть не скрывал, что его тревожит. Снова и снова он заводил речь о шевалье де Лоррене, которого Месье привез с войны, как трофей, столь восхищенный им, как будто раньше никогда его не видел, и назначил управлять всем своим хозяйством. Генриетта считала, что эта очередная блажь ее мужа пройдет так же скоро, как все остальные, и не понимала, отчего Коснак с каждым днем все мрачнеет.  
— Не так плох этот де Лоррен, — успокаивала она епископа, пока они брели вдоль террасы от фонтана к фонтану. — Все лучше, чем Эффиа… бр-р! У меня от него мурашки по коже. Мне кажется, шевалье даже сумеет изменить его высочество к лучшему.  
Епископ бросил на нее странный взгляд, но поспешил согласиться:  
— Да-да… Юноша из знатнейшей семьи, отменного воспитания, успел прославиться и отличиться, но…  
— Что «но»? — с раздражением переспросила Генриетта. — Как же на вас трудно угодить.  
Ее собеседник теперь смотрел куда-то в сторону, словно его ужасно интересовали утки, косяком пересекавшие пруд.  
— Но он все-таки слишком молод, и ходят слухи… — Коснак снова замолчал.  
— Да, были у него интрижки, причем прямо в моем доме, но кто без греха? — отмахнулась Генриетта. — Поверьте, я имею достаточное влияние на шевалье де Лоррена, чтобы мы могли избежать любых недоразумений.  
— Дай-то Бог, дай-то Бог… — словно обращаясь сам к себе, произнес епископ.  
Но Генриетта уже позабыла о его печали, потому что заметила на дорожках еще одного любителя ранних прогулок — казначея Месье. Тот, однако, отнюдь не обрадовался встрече и сейчас размашистым шагом направлялся к кустам, явно намереваясь в них скрыться, и Генриетта знала почему.  
— Господин де Буафранк! — закричала она так громко, как позволяли ее слабые легкие.  
Казначей замер, помедлил немного, а затем развернулся к Генриетте с приклеенной улыбкой на лице.  
— Ваше высочество! Вы сегодня очаровательны!  
Не ответив на комплимент, Генриетта сурово смотрела на него, пока он приближался к ней по усыпанной гравием дорожке.  
— Еще третьего дня я распорядилась выдать моему садовнику две тысячи экю на приобретение новых сортов в наши теплицы. И что же? Вы отсылаете его с какими-то нелепыми отговорками!  
— Я был вынужден, ваше высочество, — сказал Буафранк, становясь таким же одновременно мрачным и рассеянным, как епископ Коснак. — Ваше распоряжение отменили.  
— Что значит «отменили»? — Генриетта была скорее удивлена, чем рассержена. — Месье никогда не интересовался ни оранжереями, ни моими счетами вообще. Я ни за что не поверю…  
— Это был не Месье, — склонив голову, скорбно объявил Буафранк.  
— А кто? — Она посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Не король же занялся моей домашней бухгалтерией. А кому еще, кроме меня, короля и Месье, вы можете подчиняться?  
В этот миг Генриетте показалось, что епископ Коснак и казначей обменялись понимающими взглядами, но она тут же забыла об этом, потому что Буафранк нараспев произнес:  
— Господину первому мажордому, ваше высочество. Месье распорядился, чтобы ни один счет не оплачивался без его визы. До сих пор затруднений не возникало, но вот в случае оранжереи…  
Он замолчал, и Генриетта какое-то время тоже молча смотрела на него, а потом на ее лице отразилось понимание.  
— Черт возьми, — сказала она, подбирая юбки. — Черт меня возьми совсем.  
Прищелкнув каблуками, она устремилась вверх, ко дворцу, залитому розовыми лучами утреннего солнца. Мужчины, оставшиеся на аллее, проводили ее задумчивыми и грустными взглядами.

— Все очень просто, сьер Бове, — сидя в кресле и глядя на подобострастно согнувшегося перед ним поставщика, сказал шевалье. — Пять тысяч ливров — и контракт на поставку фруктов в Пале-Рояль и Сен-Клу ваш.  
— Пять… пять тысяч? — переспросил Бове, надеясь, что ослышался.  
— Пять тысяч ливров ежегодно, — уточнил де Лоррен. — Лично мне в руки. Что еще вам непонятно? Или в вашей корпорации все тугодумы? Уверен, что нет. Не сомневаюсь: найдутся такие, которые поймут меня куда быстрее.  
— О, я вполне вас понял! — воскликнул Бове. — Мы ведь говорим о пятилетнем контракте?  
— О трехлетнем, — заявил шевалье, протягивая ему бумагу через стол. — Вы будете подписывать или нет?  
— Да, разумеется. — И сьер Бове строгим гугенотским почерком вывел свое имя, не раз при этом вздохнув.  
— Кстати, уважаемый, нет ли у вас родственниц в корпорации цветочниц? — поинтересовался де Лоррен.  
— Как же, есть — моя кузина. Поставляет цветы в Люксембургский дворец, Отель Конде и даже, кажется, дядюшке вашему герцогу д'Эльбефу…  
— Оставьте мои родственные связи в покое, — брезгливо поморщился шевалье. — Лучше скажите: не возьмете ли вы на себя труд передать ей…  
Но он не закончил: дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет, словно с порывом ураганного ветра, ворвалась Мадам.  
— Что все это значит?! — вскричала она, надвигаясь на шевалье с таким яростным блеском в глазах, что сьер Бове схватился за шляпу и принялся пятиться к двери.  
— Да, ступайте, мы с вами закончим позже, — сказал ему шевалье, с явной неохотой вставая со своего кресла, больше похожего на трон. — Мадам, вы о чем? Раз у меня посетители, это может значить только одно: я работаю — и исключительно на благо Орлеанского дома, смею вас заверить.  
— Прекратите кривляться! — Голосу ее недоставало силы, но все же другой на месте шевалье наверняка бы испугался. — Счет моего садовника — какого дьявола вы его не подписали?  
— Потому что он вам больше не понадобится, — нежно улыбаясь ей, сказал шевалье. — Садовник, я имею в виду. Я закрываю оранжереи.  
Последние его слова повисли в воздухе, они словно таяли между ними, пока Генриетта смотрела не на шевалье, а в какую-то точку в пространстве, разделяющем их. Затем она тихо опустилась на стул, на который прежде не решился сесть сьер Бове. Шевалье немедленно воспользовался этим, чтобы снова развалиться в кресле.  
— Вы не можете закрыть мои оранжереи, — с обманчивым спокойствием сказала Генриетта.  
— Еще как могу. — Шевалье принялся играть с гусиным пером, ловко вертя его в пальцах. — То, что там растет, обходится дороже, чем если бы вы закупали плоды и цветы в Вест-Индии. А Месье велел мне найти любые способы сократить расходы. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, я закрываю не в а ш и оранжереи, ибо таковых не существует, а оранжереи герцога Орлеанского, которому служу.  
— Но я его жена, — тихо, но грозно произнесла Генриетта.  
— Нет, это я его жена, — почти таким же тоном ответил ей шевалье.  
Генриетта закрыла глаза, словно надеялась, что когда она их откроет, этот человек исчезнет или перестанет так нагло ухмыляться, но этого не произошло.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — бесстрастно спросила она.  
— Я попытаюсь объяснить на примере. — Шевалье устроился в кресле поудобнее, отчего его поза стала и вовсе возмутительной. — После того как меня ранило под Лиллем, его высочество лично выхаживал меня в своем шатре; когда я говорю «лично», я имею в виду, что он собственными руками менял мои пропитанные кровью и вонючими мазями повязки. Скажите, делал ли он что-либо подобное для вас во время ваших многочисленных болезней? А также он кормил меня с ложечки супом, который сварил сам — вы слышите, сам, — по рецепту своей матушки. Вы даже понятия не имели, что он на такое способен. Поэтому оранжерея, о которой вы так сокрушаетесь, — это мелочи. Это только начало, ваше высочество, и у вас впереди большие перемены. Ну а теперь, — он сел ровнее и придвинул к себе стопку бумаг, — не смею вас больше задерживать. Уверен, у вас сегодня тоже много дел.  
Несколько минут Генриетта молча созерцала то, как он внимательно изучает документы с таким видом, словно ее тут уже нет. Затем она сказала:  
— Ты сдохнешь в тюрьме.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — безмятежно ответил шевалье.


End file.
